Harry Potter and the Power of the Garuda
by YelloWitchGrl
Summary: COMPLETE! Harry seventh year has not turned out as he expected! Will he find the power that he needs to defeat Voldemort? Will he find love? What is a Garuda? An interesting tale, worth your time, despite the strange title. HG and RHr
1. Life or Love

Harry Potter and the Power of the Garuda 

Disclaimer: JKR owns the Harry Potter world. Everyone else has funny things to say about wanting to own Harry Potter so that they would be rich and such, but my sense of humor has abandoned me for my best friend and I don't really want to be rich. All I want is a new truck… (sigh) I'm getting sidetracked; anyway, please don't sue me for making use of her material. If you do, I'll never get that new truck.

A/N: I'm going to get into some serious adult content, not sex necessarily, but a lot of violence. The theme of the whole thing, though, is love, so you'll just have to bear with me. Also, as far as reviews go, I have a big problem with tenses and using the wrong word or if you see an error in my facts about the Harry Potter universe, PLEASE let me know, because that is a pet peeve for me. I would like constructive criticism but I'm sure I'll get more than that. There IS someone proofreading this for me and she is lovely and MUCH thanks to her. So anyway, on with the show…

"Hey Remus… I've been meaning to ask you about my parents, and how they got together?" Harry Potter opened the conversation with his former and slightly pale professor, Remus Lupin, one quiet evening as he sat down across from him, in the kitchen table in Grimmauld Place. It was two days after Christmas and 3 days since the last full moon.

Remus took a minute before he answered Harry's question. "I suppose it started with James. He took one look at Lily our first year and said 'I'm going to marry her.' which was a focal point for us teasing him for the next several years, but he never varied, never dated anyone else, he only had eyes for her. When we got to seventh year, he knew he had to do something or he would lose his chance with her, so he took her complaints about him, and changed, for the better I might add. She saw how much he loved her, and they got together, got married right out of Hogwarts and Lily got pregnant with you just over a year later."

"Wasn't Voldemort active then?"

"Voldemort started killing people long before we knew what the real threat was but yes, by the time that we were in sixth year, he was terrorizing everyone."

"Why did they get married and have me then? I mean, why take the risk of losing someone and why bring a child into the world if that world is a living hell?"

Remus looked on this 17-year-old boy, with messy black hair and vibrant green eyes, who had seen far too much pain in his young life. "I suppose that if you look at life that way, it does seem irresponsible and foolish but James and Lily did not want Voldemort to win." Harry looked at him quizzically as Remus continued. "They wanted to live and be happy and they wanted you like nothing else. You were a blessing for them and they wanted to protect you as best as they could, but they did not want to cease to live because of a threat. I don't want you to think badly of them. They were amazing parents, especially since they were only 20 when you were born. They loved you so much. James' face would light up whenever you smiled at him. He loved holding you and showing you off to everyone. Lily used to sing to you, all the time. You made them a family and if they would have lived, you probably would have had more siblings than your friend Ron."

Harry looked uneasily at the man across from him. His face was aged way beyond his 37 years and his hair was completely gray now. Harry knew that life was hard on his mentor and that he probably would not live through this war. Remus was like Sirius, always willing to be on the front lines. The thought choked Harry up but he still managed to blurt out his next question. He needed to know, he needed this advice from a father figure in case he lost him. "Do… do you think I should try to find love?"

Remus looked startled. "Harry, of course, why would you even ask?"

"It's just… I'm probably going to die with the way things are going with my training. I'm not making any real progress. I'm not sure I'll be able to defeat him at all and hundreds are already dead… there isn't going to be much of a world left if I don't start making progress soon." Here he paused, choosing his words carefully. "But my main concern is that I don't know how fair it would be to love someone, only to die on them or worse, love someone and make them more of a target."

"What happens if you never find love and you die without it?"

"I suppose no one will be hurt."

"Wrong, people will be hurting worse if you do not succeed in killing Voldemort but also your friends would miss you… what would happen if you never love someone and you spend the rest of your life alone, however long that may be, until you face Voldemort and you die? Or a better question is, what happens if you succeed, and fulfill the prophecy, killing him? What will you have after that?"

Harry contemplated a life like Remus was describing. "It would be… well, lonely and I don't suppose that I would just be fighting for everyone else's happiness and not my own. I guess I wouldn't really have any direction to turn after I was done with him. I mean, I wanted to be an Auror but now, I guess I'm tired of fighting. I'm not sure I want to be doing this for the rest of my life but then, what would be my purpose for living?"

Remus was obviously flabbergasted. He had apparently not thought that Harry would come up with that answer. "I'm impressed. Yes, Harry, I would venture to say that without friends or even a wife in your life that it would be lonely and when you do reach the end, and beat Voldemort, I would not be surprised if you did feel like you did not have a purpose to your life. I also think you need to realize that you are an amazing young man and a woman would be lucky you be loved by you. You could be part of making someone happy. I know that Ron would say, that he would rather have a few happy months with Hermione as his wife, than not at all. I also think that someday you will find a job that you love, maybe in teaching. You do enjoy running the D.A. But I'm curious, why the sudden interest in your parent's love life?"

Harry blushed at Remus' compliment but nodded. He knew that Remus' assumptions about Ron were correct. Ron would take whatever he could get. Then he thought about Remus' last question. "I just… I want to know. I don't have anyone else to ask and since I know very little about my parents…" his voice faded out.

"Oh, I thought you were about to tell me that you had fallen in love or something."

Harry laughed derisively. "No. I have avoided relationships after my two failed attempts. I actually think that I am cursed and it's always the same vicious cycle. I get together with a girl who seems to be great, good looking, smart and whatever and she turns out to be not anything like what I thought she was."

"You've only had two girlfriends?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, it's just… well were always so popular, I'm just surprised there aren't more girls throwing themselves at you."

"Oh they do, I suppose, or they did sixth year but the one I dated, about a year ago was Lisa Turpin, she's a Ravenclaw in my year. Padma Patil brought her to the D.A. and introduced me to her and well, we hit it off, or I thought we did. It turns out that she was mostly enamored with my fame. She just wanted… well never mind, it doesn't really matter anymore. I've been ignoring girls for the most part because the only two girls in my life who don't see me as the ruddy boy-who-lived are Ginny and Hermione and a fat lot of good that does me. Ginny had a crush on me and wised up in time to get over me and Hermione and Ron just got engaged." A look of horror crossed his face. "I wasn't supposed to say anything. Mrs. Weasley doesn't think they should be getting married, so please don't say anything."

A look of understanding crossed Remus' tired and lined face. "Ah, so this is where the conversation about your parent's marriage really started. Hermione and Ron are getting married. Don't worry, I won't be saying a word but let me see if I understand this, Molly thinks that they are too young and that their lives are too uncertain to be getting serious about each other, does that about sum it up?"

Harry nodded. "When I look at them, sometimes I can catch a look, you know, and see how much they love each other." He felt his cheeks get a little hot and knew that he was blushing. When he looked at his tall, red haired best friend, holding his fiancé, it always gave him a slight pang of envy. He hated admitting it though because they deserved to be happy.

"And you're just a little bit jealous, am I right?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"That's how I felt about your mum and dad sometimes. I wanted to be in love the way that they were. But unlike you, being a werewolf means that I'm not likely to find it. You however, have lots of opportunity for love and relationships." Remus continued before Harry could protest. "I'm not saying that it's going to be easy because you are right, many people will only see your fame but I have faith that you'll find it some day. Oh, when did they get engaged? I didn't see a ring on Hermione's finger."

"About a week ago. She found a charm that would hide it from everyone but her and Ron." Harry contemplated his next words carefully but decided that honesty would work better than tact. "I just wish that women weren't so damn confusing. I always feel like a prat when I like someone."

"Oh yes, we have all been there." A light went off in Remus' head and an idea came to him. "I think you need some professional help."

"Oh good so now I need a therapist because I can't talk to girls?"

"No, I think that you need the help of a girl that you trust to acclimate you to the way a woman's mind works."

"Hermione's already tried to explain girls to me and I'm still lost. Actually most of the time she tries to explain something to me, I'm lost." Hermione, with her bushy brown hair, and warm smile, was always trying to help, but he had come to the conclusion that it was probably hopeless. After her parents were murdered in their sixth year, she had taken up permanent residence at headquarters and he had come to look on her as a sister but despite her wealth of knowledge, she just could not get Harry to understand girls. Harry had decided several months ago that the task was probably impossible.

"I was actually thinking about someone who has more experience than Hermione. Someone who had a lot of older brothers… someone that you already trust."

Harry smiled realizing whom Remus meant and he had a point. Ginny did understand guys, had dated some and she was not like Lavender Brown or Pavarti Patil. She did not obsess about her clothes or her hair. She was an amazing dueler and was always straight forward. He appreciated her honesty, intelligence and sense of humor. She was tiny, shorter than five feet tall, with brilliant, thick red hair that went down to her waist and bright brown eyes but she was a force to be reckoned with. She had become one of his best friends in the past year while they had hung out together after Ron and Hermione had started dating, and he had found her to be an amazing friend and companion. "I suppose I could ask her for some advice. I don't want a relationship to dominate my life, because I really need to concentrate on training to defeat Voldemort but still… you're right, I am jealous of Ron and Hermione and I want what they have… I think I'll go and find Ginny."

Remus' smile was smug, as he said, "You do that."


	2. Professional Help

"Ginny, I need help." Harry said as he strode purposefully into the shabby library of number twelve Grimmauld Place, where Ginny was lounging in a chair, reading by firelight.

"That has always been apparent." Ginny replied, not looking up from her book.

"What? Oi, shut it you! I'm serious, I need help understanding women."

That seemed to have caught Ginny's attention. She looked up and raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, I'm glad that we agree on something. What can I do for you?"

Harry glared at her, then sighed. "Can you help me deal with girls?"

"Deal with them?" Her eyebrow rose even higher than before. "I think that you need more help than I could possibly offer, if you have to 'deal' with girls."

Harry let out a grunt of acquiesces and dropped into the armchair across from her. He continued, ignoring what she had said. "My past two relationships have been horrible disasters. Cho was always crying, and I don't know what to do about crying girls, and Lisa was only dating me because I'm the bloody-boy-who-should-be-dead-by-now!"

Ginny sat up straight and glared at him. "That is NOT funny, Harry James Potter!"

Harry put his elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands, running his hands through his hair, distractedly. He knew she was pissed when she used his full name and he had better do something before she blew up at him. "I know, I know… well maybe it was a little funny." He gave her a lopsided grin.

Ginny sighed. "So you want to know how to deal with a crying girlfriend?"

Harry's brow furrowed thinking hard about what he was after. "Yes, but I want more than that. I want to know how to understand what a girl is thinking and I want to know how to be affectionate. I see Ron doing things for Hermione and I'm lost, it would never occur to me to be like he is, but I know Hermione likes the attention. I also want to know when a girl likes me for me and when she only likes me for being Harry Potter."

Ginny nodded in understanding. "Alright, well the affection part is easy to teach you as is dealing with girls who cry too much and maybe some other stuff but for whatever you've seen Ron do, you'll just have to watch him and try to copy, because that's a learned skill, something he probably picked up from dad. I don't know what to tell you about girls who want you for your name though. I guess if you are really good friends with a girl and hang out with her a lot, then she is probably friends with you for who you are not your scar. She'd have to like you a lot if she is going to put up with your moods." Harry started to protest but Ginny gave him a look that said 'don't even try and deny it' so he shut his mouth. Ginny got up and put her book down. "Stand up," she commanded. "Now, you need to pretend that I am crying and give me a hug."

Harry looked at her incredulously. "You want me to practice on you? I've only ever seen you cry twice."

Ginny made an exasperated noise. "Do you want my help or not?" When he nodded his head, she continued. "I cry a lot more than you think, but I know it annoys you, so I try and refrain in your presence. Okay, so when you hug me, just put your arms around me and rub my back."

Harry did was she asked. At almost six feet tall, he felt a little awkward hugging her, she was so small and when he put his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around him. He had never realized how thin she was. Harry then remembered her next instruction when she coughed pointedly and did as he was told, rubbing his hands up and down her back, but it was jerky and unnatural feeling. Ginny giggled. "Maybe if you rest your head on top of mine… good and try to rub my back more… smoothly. I don't really know how to put it better than that." He tried, but her hair was getting in the way, she had so much of it. He took her hair with one hand and lifted it, to put his other one under her hair, and he was able to make smoother motions. In a strange way, it felt nice. "That's good Harry, now all you have to say is, 'I'm here for you' or 'it's okay to cry' or some such drivel as that and you will have learned how to comfort a weeping girl."

Harry's snort of laughter had Ginny laughing as well. He always like that about Ginny, she had a way of making him laugh. Life was hard in war and she still found ways to laugh. They broke apart. "That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I think I can do that. Okay, now what sort of other affectionate stuff do I need to know about?"

"Well, I'm assuming you know how to hold hands, right?" Harry scowled at her as she continued airily. "It's just good to know how clueless you truly are. Let's see, there are many things you can do, kiss the top of a girls head, put your arm around a girl, play with her hair, kiss her neck," she paused to take a breath, then started ticking off more things, counting them on her fingers, "or you can put your arm around her waist, compliment her, buy her things…" Harry raised a hand to stop her.

"What sorts of compliments?"

"Well, it really should be only things that you mean, of course, but if you have to lie, as long as it's believable and the girl is dim, then you'll do fine." She smiled cheekily at him.

Harry laughed as well. "I'm looking to fall in love, Ginny, not just date for the fun of it."

Ginny looked surprised. "Fall in love? But…" A distant look entered her eyes, and she turned her head slightly to the left, staring into the fire. "oh." Was all she managed to get out.

Harry looked at her, she looked almost sad. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

"What?" She looked over at him. "OH, nothing… where was I? Oh yes, compliments, well if you want to fall in love then you need to always be honest, even if the truth sometimes hurts, but you can also be tactful, do you know what I mean?" Harry shook his head. "Okay, so say I cut my hair and it looks terrible, if you love me, you'll probably still think I'm attractive, even with ugly hair, so you can always say something like 'that is not your best hair style, but I still think you look beautiful' or something to that effect. Got it?"

"Yeah, that makes sense. That sounded pretty good, usually all I can manage it, 'you look nice' and the girl gives me a dirty look. Honestly, I just don't get it."

"Well, I'm afraid that 'nice' is not an adequate compliment to a girl, especially if she has spent 2 hours doing her hair and make-up. Girls want to hear things like 'you are gorgeous' or 'you're stunning' or 'you are beautiful' or 'you are so thin' or… well, do you get my point? They want to hear really flowery words."

"You say 'they' as if you aren't a girl."

Ginny cocked her head and considered his statement. "I suppose that after having lived with so many boys, that I'm used to what they will and will not say. When Bill got older, he would actually compliment me, but it was always with 'you look nice' and I knew that he loved me and it was just his way. Maybe I'm more realistic. Many women put a lot of thought into how they look. It's part of their identity, you know? If they are not beautiful or even pretty, this can be heart breaking, and you have to find other things to be good at, like school or being good at sports. Some beautiful girls get a lot of confidence and do well in everything, like Cho, and some need a lot of validation, lots of compliments to keep up their self-esteem. That's what was wrong with Lisa. She would say things, like 'how does this blouse look?' and 'do these pants make me look fat?' and in order for her to be happy you would have to say 'everything you wear is beautiful and you could never look fat in anything because you are too thin as it is.' When I look at myself, I see myself and I'm not going to be able to change that, so I've learned to be happy with how I am and for the most part, I would not change a thing about me. When one looks at themselves that way, I guess it's easy not to need a lot of words. But anyway, back to your girl problems."

Harry's head was spinning. "I've changed my mind, I'm not falling in love, there are too many rules to follow and I'm never going to remember them."

"It's not that hard."

"Yes it is! How come girls have to be so complicated? I mean, honestly, you and Hermione are the one girls I can talk to that make sense all the time… well, almost all the time, you two do have your moments."

"Yes, well PMS will do that to a girl." Harry turned bright red. "Oh, honestly Harry if you want to fall in love, you have to accept and deal with the fact that women have periods! You aren't ten anymore, this should not be that big a deal. And any girlfriend that you have will have a period and she'll be a little cranky sometimes, so you need to suck it up and deal with it."

"I'm sorry, I just… well it's not like I know anything about it, all I know is what I've heard the guys talking about."

Ginny's mouth fell open. She tried to speak, uttered something, stopped, took a big breath, and then continued. "Right, well then, a period will make a girl feel bad for a few days, she might have cramps, which are bloody painful, no pun intended, and because of hormones, she might cry or get mad easily. That's all you really need to know, I suppose."

Harry gave a sigh of relief; this was turning into a really embarrassing conversation. He had always been able to talk to Ginny about things and if he had to suppose, then he was glad she was the one to tell him about this stuff. An awkward silence fell over the library that he wanted to break. "I think I'm doomed to a life of loneliness and confusion."

Ginny gave him a broad smile. "Well, I'll be affectionate with you, so you'll know what to do when you finally get a girlfriend to break your loneliness but I think that the confusion part is permanent."


	3. He's Mine

The morning that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all to leave for Hogwarts dawned bright and cold. All the occupants of number twelve, Grimmauld Place gathered to eat one last meal together, before they were to catch the Night Bus. Time together was precious. After having lost two sons, Mrs. Weasley was determined to spend as much time with all her children as possible. Percy had died mysteriously at the beginning of Harry's sixth year never having resolved his family quarrel, his murder was never solved and Charlie had died only four months ago, murdered by McNair, when he refused to join Voldemort. That was only the second time Harry had seen Ginny cry, when they received the news that Charlie was dead. The first had been after the Chamber of Secrets. This Christmas had been hard, but Harry knew that if he did not end things soon, next Christmas would be much harder.

The Weasley's now lived with Harry and Remus. Sirius had left the house to them upon his death and during the summer after his fifth year, the Burrow had been destroyed when Death Eaters had gone there looking for Harry. Fortunately no one was hurt, as they were all at Grimmauld Place, but everything had been ruined. Harry had argued with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for several hours before they agreed to live with him. They were all at the table, Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and his wife, Fleur who was almost eight months pregnant, Fred and George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry. While Mrs. Weasley had expressed her joy at becoming a grandmother, it was obvious that she thought it dangerous to bring a child into this climate. She was constantly worried about Fleur, and in the end, Bill and Fleur had taken up permanent residence at head quarters, while she was on maternity leave. Harry and Remus had both agreed that this was better, that way Molly had company during the day, and could watch over Fleur as she neared the end of her pregnancy.

Harry had been surprised at how Fleur looked when they had gotten home for Christmas two weeks previous. They had wandered into the kitchen upon their arrival to find Fleur sitting at the kitchen. She had smiled and tried to stand up when they walked in, but due to a large belly, she was struggling to get out of the chair. Fred and George, who had been sitting next to her, stood up and each took an arm to lift her up.

"Sister dear," Fred started looking at his sister-in-law.

"You really should just let us levitate you." George finished.

Fleur glared at them, but Ginny had been the one to speak. "Nonsense, you prats, you can't levitate her, what if you hurt her or my nephew?"

"Hey, he's our nephew too!" The twins retorted in unison.

Ginny ignored them and hugged her sister-in-law. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she helped Fleur to sit down again.

"Oh, I am feeling fine, just very large!" She smiled brilliantly at her. Ginny smiled and plopped down on the floor in front of her to talk to her nephew.

"Hello in there, my nephew. This is your Aunt Ginny." She then proceeded to have an entire one-sided conversation with Fleur's protruding stomach. Fleur just smiled at her while the men in the room stared dumbly at them. Hermione, however, was looking at them with suspiciously misty eyes. After a few minutes, Ron seemed to regain his voice.

"Barking mad! Ginny, what do you think you are doing?" But before Ginny could answer, Hermione had smacked his arm.

"The baby can hear everything she is saying, it's supposed to be good to talk to the baby."

"Yeah, but…" Fred started to say something but was interrupted by Ginny.

"Do NOT make me hex you in front of my nephew!" All of the men got a startled look on their faces.

"How come he's just your nephew?" George asked Ginny but Harry noticed that his tone was guarded. George obviously remembered Ginny's legendary Bat-Bogey Hex and was not looking forward to a repeat performance.

"That's simple, out of all of us, I'm the best looking, and therefore he gets to be mine first."

"Brothers, I do believe that she has us on that one." Fred lamented solemnly.

"Is everyone packed?" Mrs. Weasley asked startling Harry out of his reminiscence. The four heads nodded sedately. It was still quite early. Hermione seemed to be the only one who was even semi-cognizant of her surroundings as she read the paper.

A small gasp escaped her lips. "Oh my."

"What?" Asked Ron, trying to peer over her shoulder.

"This is low, even for them. I just can't believe it."

"Well, that explains everything, I'm glad we've cleared that up." George muttered.

Hermione gave him a scathing look, which soften slightly as she started to speak. "It seems that a group of Death Eaters entered a home, murdered the husband and two children and then raped the wife, leaving her alive. They wrote on the wall, 'Blood Traitors will not be tolerated, We will have Purify the race, by force if necessary.'" Ron put a comforting arm around her, as no one moved at the table. Hermione looked up, her eyes clouded with tears. "They have killed and tortured before but now…" her voice seemed to falter "I guess this is just one step lower that they have sunk. I'm… excuse me." And she left the table with tears streaming down her face and Ron followed her out. No one seemed to want to eat after that, and everyone quickly left to finish with his or her morning routine.

Harry and Ginny walked up to the girl's room to find Ron comforting Hermione, much in the same way that Ginny had showed Harry, just a few days before. What might have been funny before and under different circumstances now was not. They sat quietly on Ginny's bed, facing the other two as the sat on Hermione's.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Ginny asked quietly.

Hermione looked up, her eyes red and puffy. She wiped her tears from her cheeks and took a shaky breath. "This one just hits too close to home, I'm afraid. See," she paused, trying to calm herself, "my mother was raped when she was in college and she said it was the worst thing that she ever had to go through. She lost all faith in men, and had no self-esteem and she stopped eating, stopped going to class. Her attacker was some guy from one of her classes and she never told anyone but my dad. They were dating at the time, and she said she was sure he was going to break up with her." A fresh wave of tears cascaded down her face. "He… he didn't know how to help her, and it took her years of therapy to get past it." Ginny handed her a tissue, and after Hermione wiped her eyes, she continued. "Rape is horrible. It's degrading and violent. You end up feeling always out of control of your life, because you don't even have control over your own body. I just… I saw what it did to my mother, and how it still affected her, even twenty years later and now, this is just one more worry that we have to heap on to our already full plate and I just have this bad feeling that we are going to be affecting us at school." Harry knew how hard it was for Hermione to even speak about her parents and to talk about something that had hurt her mother so badly must be hurting her even worse.

Ginny looked like she was going to refute Hermione's supposition about rapes at Hogwarts but obviously changed her mind. "We're sorry about your mum, I can't even imagine how hard that must have been."

"Hermione, if you are worried about being raped, then we'll just walk you to all of your classes and the library and such. We'll look after you." Ron reassured her.

"Ron, you don't understand, the message that they left on the wall is key and we have too many stupid little Death Eaters at Hogwarts not to take this seriously!" At his questioning look, she went on. "It said 'Purify the race'." When he still looked confused, she turned her head and looked straight at Ginny. "The witch who was raped was a Pure-Blood who married a muggle born. It's not me that I am worried about being raped." Ginny's eyes widened as the meaning of what Hermione said, hit home.

"I… I…" but no coherent words left her mouth and for the third time in his life, Harry Potter saw Ginny Weasley cry.


	4. Full Impact

All in all, Harry thought he had handled Ginny's tears very well or as well as could be expected for his first time at trying to be comforting. He had put his arms around her, and had held her, but the enormity of what Hermione had said, had left him speechless and any comforting words that he might have said, never came. The thought of anyone wanting to hurt Ginny in that way left Harry feeling livid and troubled. It did always seem to Harry that in his life the crap just kept piling up.

They left the house with a hug from Mrs. Weasley and Fleur, who was waddling slightly as she walked, but still smiling and as beautiful as ever. Ginny kneeled in front of her sister-in-law and said goodbye to the baby. "Now you be good and don't kick your mum too much. Remember not to listen to anything your uncles tell you and also remember that we love you." She then kissed Fleur's belly and gave it one last pat, before hugging Fleur again and grabbing her bag.

"Gone completely round the twist, that one has," was all Ron said but not loud enough for anyone but Harry to hear.

They caught the Night Bus with Remus, Bill, and Mr. Weasley. When they got back to the castle, it was almost lunch time. They deposited their bags in their dorms and headed down to the Great Hall for some food. After eating, they played some games, and in the case of Ron and Harry, finished some last minute homework for McGonagall. Hermione was refusing to help them this year if they procrastinated, so the boys did not even bother asking her. Ginny and Hermione ended up having a discussion about babies, which left Ron looking slightly ill and uncomfortable. They all decided to make it an early night and each went to bed soon after.

Harry tried to clear his mind. Normally this was not such a difficult task, as he had mastered Occlumency last year while under Dumbledore's tutelage but the thoughts of what Hermione had said that morning still swirled in his brain. He was sure that she was right; Ginny was what the Death Eaters would consider a 'blood traitor' and things that Draco Malfoy had said before Christmas were coming back to him that had not made sense at the time.

Harry and Ginny had been walking down to the Quidditch pitch right before Christmas break, talking and joking about nothing important. A drawling voice behind them stopped them.

"So Weasley, I see that you finally snagged Pot Head. It only took you six years to do it, did you have to shag him before he'd give you the time of day?"

Harry had drawn his wand, but Ginny put a refraining hand on his arm. "What do you want ferret face?"

"You know, it amazes me to think that you are a pure-blood but you've made your choice, and Potter is not good enough for you, as ironic as that is. You know his mother was a mudblood right?"

"Piss off Malfoy!" Ginny screamed at him, still holding Harry back. It was amazing what someone so small was able to do. "Do you have a point?"

Malfoy looked her up and down, leering in a way that made Harry very uncomfortable. "You will get yours, it's a pity you are so skinny, not much to turn a man on." Ginny flushed bright red when he said this but continued to meet his eyes while he spoke. "At least it doesn't have to be me who does it. I know you could not do anything for me. I'll just have someone else… yes, that way I won't even have to try and fake it." And with this last cryptic pronouncement, he turned and strode away.

Harry looked at Ginny, angrily. "Why didn't you let me curse him?"

"He's not worth getting expelled over. What do you suppose he meant by that last part?"

"I don't know but who cares, let's go fly." And they had continued on their way to the pitch.

Back then, Harry had been confused but now that he thought about it, he knew what Malfoy had meant but had ignored it and thought that it was just Malfoy running his mouth. But now, thinking back, it made sense. Ginny was a pureblood and someone was probably going to try and get to her. He took a deep breath, trying to remain calm, cleared his mind and fell dreamlessly to sleep.

The next morning Harry was getting dressed when Ron came barreling back into their dorm. "Hermione and I just met with McGonagall and you'll never believe this, Susan," Hermione and Ginny burst into the dorm, at that moment.

"Hermione, Ginny I'm not dressed yet!" Harry yelled at them, he still hadn't put a shirt on but thankfully he had his pants on. Hermione ignored him but Ginny blushed slightly and looked away.

"Did you tell him?" Hermione asked, looking at Ron.

"I was about to when you burst in."

"What are you two talking about?" Harry asked, pulling on his uniform shirt.

Ron started to say something but Hermione interrupted him. "Susan Bones was dropped out of school."

Harry, who bad been trying to button up his shirt hastily, looked up startled. "WHAT? Why?" Susan Bones is a Hufflepuff in Harry's year but she was also an active member of the D.A.

"She's pregnant."

"No, she can't, she wouldn't…" Harry said, trying to comprehend what she had said.

"Harry," Hermione said slowly, "Susan is a pureblood."

Harry was baffled for a moment but then the full meaning of what Hermione had said, hit him. "No, NO! This just can't be happening!" He turned to look at Ginny who was gazing at the floor. Almost as if she felt his eyes on her, she slowly lifted her head, and he could see the despair in her eyes. "Ginny, it will be okay, we won't let this happen to you. We stick with you at all times." Ginny gave a half sob and ran straight at him, throwing her arms around him, Harry enveloped her in his embrace.

Ginny voice was slightly muffled but he was able to make out what she was saying. "I know Harry. But I don't want to live this way." She took a big breath. "I'm not really afraid, I can take care of myself, you know, but all the other girls here, who are purebloods, I'm afraid for them." She gave him a watery smile as she looked up at him. "They didn't have six older brothers to keep in line like I did."

"HEY!" Ron yelled at her. Ginny turned and gave him a saucy smile.

"We need to get down to breakfast." Hermione interrupted them before they could start arguing.

"Right," said Harry letting go of Ginny, who frowned slightly, "I've got lessons with Tonks today and I'm going to need food to keep up with her. That woman has the most energy of anyone I have met. I bet she could even take on a Blast-Ended Skrewt and would have a fighting chance if she didn't trip every other minute."


	5. Fancy Footwork

Harry had started lessons with various Order members, in preparation for his final fight against Voldemort. Most of his lessons this year had been with Tonks, who was assigned to Hogwarts for the protection of the school. This was just a cover story. Dumbledore wanted someone from the Order of the Phoenix training Harry so Tonks volunteered when the Minister of Magic, Prescott Davies, asked the Auror's for someone to be sent. Harry thought this was sort of a joke. No one was better prepared to protect the school than Dumbledore but it worked to his advantage that Tonks was able to tutor him several times a week. The lessons had been interesting and while he had made progress, he was frustrated because he was not proving to be an extremely powerful wizard. There was no way that he could take on Voldemort right now and defeat him.

"No, Harry, do it again!" Tonks yelled at him, as he once again preformed the animating charm incorrectly.

"Back off, Tonks, I just can't do this, it's like I have a block or something."

"Don't be thick, you can't have a block, it's just," but she stopped and a pensive look came over her face. "Damn, you may be right." She sighed. "Take a break." She sat down on the floor of the Room of Requirements.

Harry sat next to her, taking a gulp of water from a glass that appeared. "We missed you at Christmas."

"Yes, well we had to move my parents. My mum's a pureblood but dad's muggle born, ya know? Anyway, they aren't safe anymore now that Voldemort is" she halted and looked at him. "I'm not really supposed to be talking about it."

"It's alright, Hermione already figured out what is going on, I mean about the rapes to create pureblood babies."

Tonks studied the young man next to her. "She never does miss anything, does she?"

"No and what's worse is one of my friends has already been affected by this. She just dropped out of school. Hermione thinks that it was one of the Slytherins that raped her but according to what McGonagall told Hermione, Susan won't talk about it, so they can't press charges." Harry paused to take another drink and trying to change the subject. Thinking about it meant thinking about the danger that Ginny was in and that always made him extremely uncomfortable. "So…" he said, searching for something, anything to say. "So, you think I have a block then? I mean, I'm supposed to have a power that will defeat Voldemort but I'll be damned if I know what it is and frankly, I've been dueling with you and getting private lessons for over six months and I am no closer to beating you than I was when we started."

Tonks seemed to contemplate what he said for a few minutes. "Dumbledore and I talked about this at the last Order meeting. We all know that you have it in you to do great things, I mean, I could not produce a corporeal Patronus until I was eighteen but you managed it at thirteen and that is absolutely amazing. Remus and I talked about it one night. He honestly thought that when he began lessons with you that you would get out some smoke and that would be it. But then you drove off a hundred dementors… and the last two years you have been running Dumbledore's Army and you have taught those kids to do amazing things. Some of them are alive today because you."

"Yes, but some of them aren't." Lee Jordan, Ernie Macmillan, Dennis Creevey, Katie Bell and Natalie MacDonald had all died in the past year, most in the summers when Death Eaters attacked their homes.

"Harry, this is war, people die and are hurt horribly but the Patil sisters and their parents are alive because of you as is Colin and his parents, even though his brother died in the fight, Colin was able to fight them off until help came. You have helped your friends to be better prepared. I think that there is a power inside you somewhere, and well, if you want my opinion, something is holding you back from accessing it. Now, get up and let's get back to working on animating those statues. There is hope for you, since you can get the saltshaker to move, which you weren't able to do before Christmas, but those are a lot smaller. Then we'll start on some more hand-to-hand combat."

Harry turned to look at Tonks. "By hand-to-hand combat, do you mean, like learning to punch and stuff?"

"Yeah, I've got a black belt in muggle karate."

"You're putting me on, right?"

"No, why?" Tonks asked, looking surprised.

"Are you telling me that you trip when you try and tie your own shoe but you managed to get a black belt in karate?" Harry was floored.

Tonks gave him a wide smile and ran a hand through her short and today lime green hair. "Well, it did take me quite a while to get through the training, but at my final test for my belt, I tripped and knocked my instructor into the wall. He hit his head and was knocked out, with a concussion for an hour. He decided that rather than fight me again, he would just graduate me. But, if I do say so myself, I can still kick butt."

Harry looked at her warily. "What happens when you knock me over and I get a concussion?"

"You know, you used to be a quiet kid who respected his elders but now you're getting cheeky. Where did we go wrong in raising you?"

Harry snorted. "You do know that you are only seven years older than I am, right?"

"See what I mean, you've become a right old smart ass." She gave an exaggerated sigh. "Ah well, I'll deflate your head a bit when I beat the crap out of you. Either that or you'll be out cold and unable to say anything." She winked at him. "Now get back to work!"

Harry glared at the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office. The password had evidently been changed from 'candy corn' and since the Headmaster had branched out into muggle candies, it was getting harder and harder to get into the headmaster office by guessing. "Pop rocks… butterfingers, skittles, lolly pop, Baby Ruth, peppermints, candy cane, Everlasting Gobstopper…" and the gargoyle sprang to life. "Figures." Harry muttered, "it had to be something obscure," as he walked onto the steps. At the top he knocked on the door and heard the headmaster answer.

"Come in Harry." Dumbledore smiled at him as he walked in and took the seat in front of the headmaster's desk. "How was your lesson with Ms. Tonks go?"

Harry shifted in his seat, uncomfortably. "Well, I still can't animate large objects, but I did get a salt shaker to move."

"I believe that you started Martial Arts today as well."

"Yes, and that was great. Out of everything that we have been doing, I think that is going to be what I am good at but besides from helping me fight muggles or moving faster away from an opponent, I'm not sure how it is supposed to be helping me."

"It is actually going to help you more than you know, but I was also hoping that you would show the D.A. some of those moves when you have mastered them. I believe that the women will find them especially useful. Now, how far did you get in your karate lesson?"

"Oh, well not that far." Harry blushed, at the Headmaster's raised eyebrow, he continued. "See, I broke my arm and had to call it quits so that Madam Pomfrey could fix it."

"I did not think that she would get that physical this quickly, how did she break your arm?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling.

Harry turned even redder. "Well, she tripped while trying to show me a round house kick and knocked into me… I fell on my arm and it broke so I went to the hospital wing." Harry remembered something. "Right, I forgot to mention. Madam Pomfrey was going to keep me over night, so when she went into her office, I snuck out to come and see you." He looked up sheepishly at his Headmaster.

"Harry, you should have stayed but I understand completely." Dumbledore had a distinct twinkle in his eyes as he spoke next. "I do believe that your father did the same thing in his seventh year."

Harry smiled at that. "Right, well I'm heading back to the common room. Good bye Professor." And with that, Harry walked back to Gryffindor Tower.


	6. Learn More Faster

Harry was sitting on the couch in front of the common room fire a few weeks later, reading for charms. He had managed in the past week to animate a small end table but was still not able to make it dance. It was frustrating to him and he was starting to lose hope that he would ever figure out how to defeat Voldemort. He had asked Dumbledore a year earlier what his power was but the Headmaster had told him that he was not ready to hear the answer, and if he was told prematurely that he would not be able to utilize his power as well. Harry did not like that but had refrained from asking him again. On a positive note, karate was going very well. He and Tonks were able to spar, which was a sort of duel, and he was making real progress towards being able to beat her. He had even started to practice with Ron and Ginny. He had asked Hermione, but she had declined and spent the time that they practiced reviewing for their NEWTs. Harry was in the middle of reminiscing about their last practice session when he heard the portrait hole open. He looked up to see Ginny walking in, with an armload of books. He smiled at her.

"Hey Ginny, how were classes?"

Ginny dropped her books on the floor in front of him and planted herself right next to him on the couch. "Exhausting. Harry put your arm around my shoulder."

"What?" Harry looked sideways at her. "Why?"

"I'm supposed to be teaching to you to be affectionate and I've been lackadaisical about it so far but now I'm making up for it. When your girlfriend sits down next to you, you need to put your arm around her shoulders."

Harry chuckled softly, but did as she asked and to his surprise she rested her head against his shoulder. It felt nice, comforting and surprisingly not awkward. "Okay now you would probably kiss the top of her head and maybe play with her hair." She sighed and snuggled closer to him, putting her arm around him. She was obviously tired and looking for a comfortable place to take a small nap. He had seen her do this to Charlie once. Charlie had wrapped an arm around her and teased her that she had not done that since she was six. Harry did what she told him to, he kissed the top of her head, her hair smelled like a flower, and ran his hands gently through her long hair. Ginny startled slightly when he kissed her, but quickly relaxed when he started to play with her hair. "That feels really nice Harry, do you mind if I fall asleep?"

"No, you go ahead, I'm just going to read a little." On impulse he kissed the top of her head again, and with his free hand, picked his book up and started to read again.

"Twelve people were killed last night." Hermione said at breakfast the next morning. She sighed deeply, as she looked at the front page of the Daily Prophet. "Two were tortured and one more rape." Hermione closed her eyes briefly, and Ron put an arm around her. She looked up and smiled slightly at him. "After so many people dead… I don't know, I thought maybe it would get easier, but it doesn't, it just gets harder to take each time. So many people."

"We know love, we know." Ron said and Hermione nodded slowly. Ron looked at Harry. "Hey mate, when is your lesson with Tonks?"

"Right after lunch. I'm looking forward to this one too because she is going to teach me to flip people."

"Really?" Ginny looked excited. "I have a free period, do you mind if I come and watch? I promise I won't interrupt or anything."

"I think that would be fine. We'll go up to the Room of Requirements together after lunch." She smiled in agreement.

After lunch, Harry and Ginny walked up to the Room of Requirement to meet Tonks. When they got there, Harry quickly explained that Ginny wanted to watch. She took a seat in the corner and they got started on animating objects.

"Okay Harry, let's try with the end table again. Hopefully you'll be able to make it dance today." She had a smile on her face, but looked doubtful. Harry looked over at Ginny to see that there was a big smile on her face, and feeling heartened by this he turned towards the end table.

"Animatus," Harry spoke at the end table, moving his wand and to immense surprise, the table started to dance immediately. His eyes widened and he looked over at Tonks to see that she was also flabbergasted. Tonks tried to speak, but only managed to splutter. Ginny clapped and started laughing.

"Good job Harry! I thought you said you were struggling with this one?"

Harry turned and looked at her. "I am, I mean, I was but… I dunno what happened. I've never been able to do that."

Tonks found her voice. "Lets try the suit of armor now. Go on."

Harry looked at the suit of armor, spoke the incantation and the suit of armor started to dance. Harry was so shocked that he nearly fell over.

"Well, Harry I don't know what you have been doing since we last met, but whatever it is, you need to keep it up." She gave him a big smile. "To be honest, I didn't expect you to manage this, so I didn't prepare anything else. So let's have a quick duel to see how you are coming along, and then we will work on flipping your skinny bum on the floor."

Harry groaned and shook his head. Dueling with Tonks was never fun. She always took it easy on him but still managed to beat him every single time they dueled. "Do you promise not to make me do anything stupid? The last time you did this, you made me tap dance."

"No promises, young grasshopper, now you have one minute and then we'll start. Ginny will you moderate?"

Ginny nodded and rose to her feet. She walked over and spoke quietly to Harry. "I know you can do this Harry, just focus and you'll be fine." She gave him a quick hug and backed off to the side. Harry watched her for a moment, feeling somewhat better. He liked that she had faith in him; it made the task before him seem not so overwhelming. He knew he was probably going to lose to the Auror but at the moment, he did not really care.

"Okay, let's get my butt kicking over with."


	7. Just Admit It Already!

"You should have seen it, Ron it was amazing! He fought like, well I don't know, I've never seen anyone fight like that. She was out in less than a minute. They fought several times and he won every time!" Ginny was beaming and she talked animatedly to her brother and Hermione that night in the common. It was almost midnight and the common room was empty except for the four friends. Hermione was leaning against Ron in the couch across from Harry and Ginny. Ginny was also sitting right next to Harry, who once again had his arm around her shoulder. The first time Ron saw him do this, he had questioned them, but Ginny explained that she was just teaching Harry to not be a prat around women. Ron had laughed and not brought it up again.

"Ginny, come on, we don't need to go over this. Besides, she still made me look stupid when we started karate. You even flipped me over and I'm a foot taller than you are." Harry said.

"Size does not mean anything in karate and I've been fighting my brothers since I was three. But please quit being modest! This is what we have been waiting for." She looked sad for a moment, probably remembering that she had lost two of her brothers and Harry wanted to interrupt her thought pattern before she became more upset.

"What do you mean about 'what we have been waiting for?'" Harry asked.

Hermione made a noise of impatience. "Honestly Harry, we have been waiting for your powers to emerge. You have said it yourself, it is almost like you have a block of some sort but some how you must have gotten past that block. Your powers needed to increase for you to defeat Voldemort. What did you do differently today or in the past few days?"

Harry thought for a moment. "I haven't done anything differently. The only thing that was different was that Ginny was there today. But it's not like Ginny could affect my powers."

Hermione sat up straight, her eyes going wide. "Oh Harry, that's… but… NO! If we would have known!" She stood up abruptly and grabbed her bag, and Ron's hand, pulling him to his feet. "We're going to the library and maybe to see the Headmaster, you two stay here and do your homework or go to bed and we'll talk tomorrow. What's the password for Dumbledore's office Harry?" She asked as she walked towards the portrait hole, pulling a dumbfounded Ron.

Harry was bewildered. "Uh, Everlasting Gobstopper."

Hermione paused and turned to look at him. "Figures." And with that, she was out the portrait hole.

"Why couldn't we go with them?" Harry pondered aloud.

"Well, as Head Boy and Girl they are permitted to wander around at any time they like. Anyway, Harry we're never going to figure out what Hermione was talking about so let's work on more affection lessons." She looked into the fire and then continued. "It's really a good thing we have her, or else we would not know half the stuff we know now. She really has to be the smartest person I know. I bet when she is Dumbledore's age, she'll have him beat."

"I'm sure you are right. Okay, so what is my next lesson?"

"Cuddling."

"Huh?" Harry was pretty sure that what they were doing right now was cuddling.

Ginny grinned at him and stood up. "You know, you're cute when you're clueless." And with that pronouncement she sat herself on his lap. Harry was stunned and unsure of what to do. He knew what he wanted to do, put his arms around her, but he thought it prudent to ask. Before he could though, she gave him instructions. "Now, put your arms around my waist, maybe with your hands on my sides and I'll put my arms around you and I'll rest my head on your shoulder." After doing as he was told, she wound her arms around his neck and rested against him. It felt amazing to hold her. This was not like the times before though, he felt different although he did not know how to label it. Ginny spoke again, her breath tickling him on his neck. "You are doing really well Harry."

Harry shivered slightly. "So you think I'll be ready for a girlfriend soon?"

Ginny stiffened slightly and then Harry felt her relax but it felt like she had to force herself to speak her next words. "I think that any time you want to look Harry, that you are ready. I'll always help you but I think you will make a great boyfriend for some lucky girl. I just… I want to do one more thing with you and then you are done with lessons from me."

Harry was amazed but also slightly panicked. If he was ready for a girlfriend, did that mean that Ginny wasn't going to cuddle with him anymore? This thought left him feeling oddly bereft. "So do we still get to do this... I mean do we still get to cuddle some, as friends?"

Ginny had an expression on her face that he could not understand. "Harry," she said cautiously, "your girlfriend might not like it if you put your arm around me or appreciate it if I sit in your lap."

"Oh." He had not thought about that part. "Well, it doesn't matter. I'm not interested in anyone at the moment anyway, so we can cross that bridge later. I like being able to hug you and stuff." He felt her nod and she rose out of his lap to stand in front of him.

"Grab that pillow for under your head and lay down on your side on the couch… no facing outwards… right. Put your right arm out along your head and keep the other on top of you along your side. You know, this is like instructing someone how to do a complicated dance." She smiled at him but he saw that it didn't quite meet her eyes. Before he got the chance to ask what was wrong, she sat down and stretched out on the couch along side him, with her back to him and resting her head on his arm. "Now, put your arm around my waist and pull me in close to you." He did, pulling her slight frame towards him. She helped by scooting herself towards him, fitting herself perfectly against him. Harry's heart soared. This felt amazing. She was worm and soft. He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders, over her left arm, which was curled up by her face, and rubbed his hand up and down her arm. On impulse, he kissed the top of her head. He wanted to stay like this forever but as soon as that thought crossed his mind, he pushed it to the side. Ginny was one of his best friends. He couldn't go falling for her. She had given up on him years ago and besides that, she deserved someone better than him. Ginny interrupted his inner monologue. "See Harry, you don't need me anymore, you are a pro at this." She sounded slightly distressed as she said that.

"What are you talking about? You are one of my best friends, I'm always going to need you!"

Ginny made no comment on this, but instead asked, "Is your arm going numb?" Indicating the arm that was under her head.

"No, I'm quite comfortable."

"All right, well let's try and get some sleep. Ron will yell at us when we get back so that we can get up to bed. Maybe we'll learn what it was that Hermione figured out."

"You have it all wrong. Ron won't yell... he'll just beat the stuffing out of me."

"It's a good thing Tonks is teaching you how to trip people."


	8. Are We There Yet?

Hermione shook Harry shoulder gently when she got back and he woke with a start. He looked at her, trying to figure out why she was waking him, before he remembered that he was in the common room, and Ginny was still asleep in his arms. Harry leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Ginny, they're back, time to wake up." Ginny stirred and turned to face him, a small, sleepy smile on her face. Their faces were so close that if Harry had tilted his head, just slightly, he could have kissed her and for a moment the temptation was almost too much to resist but he managed. Instead of kissing her lips, he planted a light kiss on her temple, said, "Hermione is back to tell us how brilliant she is."

Ginny stretched and sat up, looking at Hermione expectantly. Harry stayed where he was, but put a hand on her back and gently moved it up and down. He too looked at Hermione, who had a thoughtful expression on her face. She turned and sat on the couch next to Ron. Harry only remembered then that he had expected Ron to pound him upon his return from the Headmaster's. Harry looked questioningly at Ron who grinned broadly at him.

Hermione finally spoke. "The Headmaster and I have come to the conclusion that Ginny is the reason that you are able to do more magic. He met with Tonks earlier this evening and she informed him that you seemed to respond well to her presence." Harry almost contradicted her, but she persisted. "Furthermore, Tonks feels that Ginny's physical affections towards you are also helping you to open up."

Harry's hand stopped. He felt Ginny stiffen. Ginny then spoke, but her voice sounded strained. "You have got to be kidding. How am I making a difference?"

Hermione looked sharply at her and for a moment Harry was sure that she was going to contradict what Ginny had said, but she didn't. "Tonks also stated to Professor Dumbledore that she thought you two were dating, by the way you acted towards each other. When I corrected him, Professor Dumbledore looked… well, he wasn't happy, let me tell you. He asked me if I knew how you two felt about each other, and if there was a possibility of your dating."

"What?" Harry was flabbergasted. Since when did the Headmaster get involved in student's love lives?

"Harry, this is important. When I said that I did not know, he told us that we could go and that we should not try to push anything between you two. But you see, I think this is the key to unlocking your powers Harry." Her eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to ruin your chances for gaining full use of your powers which is why Dumbledore has not spoken to you about this before but I am tired of people dieing and I think now that you are ready so I'm going to ignore what he told me and tell you what I think."

Ron looked at his fiancé in amazement. "Did I just hear you? You're going to go against a direct order from Dumbledore? Oh, I do believe that I'm going to have to write this one down, imagine Hermione actually… OW! Whad ya hit me for?" Ron asked rubbing his arm where she had punched it.

Hermione ignored him and looked at Harry who had sat up while Ron was talking. "Harry, how do you feel about Ginny?"

Before he could think or even begin to form a coherent sentence, Ginny jumped in. "He sees me as a friend Hermione, so don't go putting him on the spot like that! He has never seen me as more than a friend and it's doubtful that he has changed his mind. Harry has already expressed his wishes about finding a girlfriend and if you think that is what will bring out more of his powers, including the one that will vanquish Voldemort then we'll start to actively search for one."

"I don't think that finding Harry a girlfriend will unlock his powers. If that were the case then Cho or Lisa would have been enough." Hermione said this softly, but with conviction. "I think that Harry needs to fall in love to unlock his powers and I also believe that he has started to fall in love with you." Hermione finished, looked at Ginny.

Ginny's mouth dropped open and she appeared unable to speak. Harry, for the most part, was taking what Hermione had said, seriously. His first reaction had been to discount it like Ginny had done, but she was right. He did not have any power boosts when he had dated before, but since he had started really holding Ginny and paying attention to her, his feelings had started to change. It was almost a subtle shift, one that he had not noticed before. Then he thought about what Hermione had said. Could he be falling in love with Ginny? She was one of his best friends, someone he loved spending time with, someone he could confide in and there was no denying that she was certainly beautiful but love? He did not really know what love felt like. "Hermione, I'm not sure that I know what love is. I mean, as far as I know, no one has ever loved me. Well, I suppose my parents might have but no one else has ever said that they… OOF." He could not finish his ramblings because Ginny had thrown herself onto him, crushing him to her in an enormous hug.

"Harry, you dumb prat, I love you, I mean… we all do! You are part of our family!" Ginny exclaimed, looking him straight in the eye. "Don't you ever think that no one loves you because it's not true!"

"Okay, okay, I didn't mean it like that." Harry said, trying to pacify the red head. He pulled her more fully onto his lap and held her like he had earlier that evening. This action did not escape Ron or Hermione's notice either, and they exchanged triumphant smiles. "I mean it though, what does love feel like?" Ginny put her arms around his neck again and buried her head in his neck. He had the suspicion that she might be trying not to cry.

Hermione thought carefully before replying. "It's a sort of warm feeling, you know, like your entire body is warm and tingly. When you are in love, you want to be with the person all the time or you think about them a lot when you are apart. You want to touch them and help them and protect them from harm. You also can be happy just spending time with them, not even talking. I want to share everything with Ron and when he is in pain, I want to take it from him. He makes me feel good about myself and gives me confidence." The more that Hermione told Harry about love, the more that he saw himself feeling that way towards Ginny. Ginny was always there for him and he certainly thought about her a lot. He loved being with her and he wanted to fix all her problems and never let her get hurt. Being with her did give him a warm feeling and she did give him confidence. Just today, she told him that she believed in him and he had beaten Tonks for the first time ever. She had always been there for him and had always supported him even when others had their doubts Ginny was always steadfast.

Ginny, it seemed, had given up on fighting her tears and had begun to cry. He had never seen so many tears out of her, as he had in the past few weeks but instead of being angry and bewildered, as he had been with Cho, Harry just wanted to comfort her and help her feel better but before he could say anything to make her feel better, she had pulled out of his arms and stood up.

"I've heard enough Hermione and I can't stand to hear anymore. Harry is never going to feel that way about me. I'll help in any way that I can but not right now… I can't listen to this anymore. I'm going to bed." And she turned to walk up to her dorms.

"No." Hermione said forcefully. "You will stay because this is important. Harry needs you."

Ginny turned, her eyes were red but her tears were gone. "He doesn't need me for this, he has you to explain things to him."

"Ginny, I know this is hard to hear for you but you need some faith. I really do think that Harry is falling in love with you."

"That's rubbish Hermione, and you know it." Ginny's look went from angry to pleading. "You are my best friend, why are you doing this to me?" A fresh wave of tears threatened to fall but she held back.

"Trust me Ginny and please come sit down." And she did slowly sinking into the seat next to Harry. Harry put his arm around her and pulled her to him. She resisted for a fraction of a second but then leaned into the comfort he was offering. Harry was not sure what to make of what Ginny said. When he examined what Hermione had said, he could see that he probably was falling in love with Ginny but maybe she didn't feel the same way and she was trying to spare his feeling. At that thought his heart started to ache. What if she didn't feel the same way that he did? Would he be able to handle that? If Hermione was right and his feelings for Ginny were the key to unlocking his powers then would she feel pressured to pretend to love him? He didn't want her to feel pressured. He started to ask her how she felt but stopped. He was not really sure he wanted to know.

"Harry, how do you feel about Ginny?" This time it was not Hermione who asked, but Ron. Harry looked at him, trying to figure out whether he would be killed if he spoke the truth. Ron, apparently understanding that Harry was unsure, spoke again. "The way I see it, if she has to be with someone, I'd rather it be you. I know you've got an evil git after you and all but well, you're my best mate and I trust you with my life… but more importantly I trust you with my baby sister's life. I think it would be great if you were together. Just, no snogging in front of me, that's too much."

"Can I say something?" Ginny asked, a note of steel in her voice. Not waiting for a reply, she went on. "Ron, you have been trying to push Harry towards me for years and it has not worked so far. I think you need to give it up." She looked at Harry who looked down at her. "Harry, you can ignore them. We'll find someone that you can love. I'll," her voice shook slightly but she went on, "I'll help you in any way I can. You can just ignore those two. Just because they got together in such a great way, they think everyone else can too. I know you don't… don't feel that way about me…" She paused, seeming to try to catch her breath. "Please don't say anything you don't mean so that they will be happy." She had closed her eyes and buried her face in his shoulder.

Hermione looked taken aback. "Ginny! Oh dear, I didn't know… I thought, well maybe you could, given time, but… you always seem so sure of yourself, you know?" Ginny looked at her and the two women exchanged a look of understanding and Hermione spoke again. "Yes, of course this is hard. I'm sorry, I'll let it go if you want." Ginny nodded in thanks and turned back towards Harry.

Harry and Ron were completely baffled. "What I would like to know is," Ron said in a loud voice, "how do girls carry on an entire conversation in half-sentences and just looking at each other? Do you both KNOW how maddening that is? I mean, I don't pretend to half as smart as either of you two, but if you would not mind enlightening us poor sods who are not blessed enough to be female, and therefore not born with the gift of mind reading, I would appreciate it!" Ron finished this tirade of sarcasm by crossing his arms and sliding back into the couch.

Hermione and Ginny looked at Ron and burst out laughing. Harry could see why, he looked like a toddler who had not gotten his way.

"Ron," Harry said, just loud enough to be heard over the girl's laughter. "I'd really like to answer your question." Hermione stopped laughing instantly, Ron looked at him curiously and Ginny suddenly looked fearful. Harry tried to remember that he was a Gryffindor and that even if Ginny did not feel the same way, she would still be his friend. She did say that she loved him but maybe, he reasoned, she only loves you as a brother. Harry took a deep breath, they were all waiting for him to speak and he didn't want to lose his nerve. "I think… I think that maybe I am falling in love with Ginny." He turned to look at Ginny, hoping not to see pity in her eyes, but what he saw made his heart leap.

Ginny was smiling at him. "You put me through all of that worry, just to tell me that you love me? You really are the biggest prat about girls!" She grabbed his face and hauled him over to kiss her. "I love you too!" She then resumed kissing him thoroughly.

"Oi! I told you, NO snogging in front of me!" Ron fumed at them. "OWWW! Hermione! Bloody hell that hurt! I think you've left a mark."

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" Hermione asked him with an innocent expression on her face.

"Absolutely love," Ron said, grinning at her.

"Then STOP SWEARING!"


	9. Prelude to Stuff

Harry felt like he as in heaven and the next day he felt like he was floating on air. He loved Ginny and Ginny loved him. Classes that day went surprisingly well and nothing, not even Snape taking 20 point from Gryffindor because Harry smiled at him, could ruin Harry's mood. He was even able to correctly brew the potion for dreamless sleep, much to the annoyance of Professor Snape, who was in a particularly foul mood that day. He could not even accuse Hermione of helping him because she had been sitting with Ron, whose potion was sky blue instead of purple. All in all, Harry thought as he walked out of the dungeons with Ron and Hermione, this day could not get much better.

"Mate, how DID you get that potion done right? I mean, no offense, but you're just as bad at potions as I am." Ron asked Harry when they were well away from the potions master's domain.

"Dunno. I just looked at the instructions and it made sense. I was able to focus on it and get it done. It's weird though, cause I also keep thinking about Ginny."

Ron made a noise of disgust but quickly shut up at the glare Hermione was sending his way. "I think," Hermione said, "that this is part of your powers growing."

"That would be cool. I won't have to worry so much about passing my NEWTs if this keeps up. Honestly, that has to be the easiest potions lesson I have ever had."

"I hope that this keeps up, but we'll see when we get to Charms. We are doing the Protean Charm today."

Ron looked sideways at her. "Why are you so excited about that? You've been able to do that since fifth year."

"Yes, but Harry hasn't. We'll be able to see if his powers really are growing or if potions was just a coincidence and Harry really has not improved at anything. Personally, I think you are just going to keep getting better, and thank goodness."

It seemed that Hermione was correct though. He was able to do the Protean Charm correctly on the first try and through out the rest of the week he found himself keeping up with or beating Hermione in all of their subjects. Ron had grumbled that he was going to be the idiot in the group and Harry had just laughed.

"If you're the idiot of our group, then how come I have not once beaten you at a game of chess?" Harry asked, grinning.

"That's right, Ron, you do very well in strategy, which is what makes you an excellent Quidditch captain." Hermione said, kissing his cheek. "And if you were an idiot, I would not be in love with you, so cheer up. We need Harry to do well. And while Harry may not do as well in homework as I do, because I put more into it, I do expect that he will be surpassing me in all areas of practical spell work now that he and Ginny are together. I think that as their relationship grows and gets deeper, that the power Harry finds in himself will be limitless. I've seen him do amazing things when love was involved, including saving Sirius and I from a hundred dementors in our third year."

Harry thought about what she had said. "You know, Tonks mentioned that to me too but at the time, I could not have given you a reason that I was able to get rid of all those dementors. But when you mention it that makes a lot of sense. I was desperate to live with Sirius and I knew that I did not do something we were going to die. I really wanted to have a parent." Harry stopped. Talking about Sirius was still somewhat painful. He missed his godfather but talking about him now was more bittersweet and not just painful. "Anyway, I have to run up to meet Tonks. She said that she had a surprise for me today if I got all my work done."

"What do you mean all your work done?" Hermione asked.

"Well… she gave me the Auror's training manual and said that if I read it and memorized most of it then she'd have a surprise for me. I told her yesterday that I had finished it and she said that today she would give me that surprise." Harry looked sheepishly at the floor.

"How much of it did you memorize then?" Hermione had looked incredulously at him and Harry knew why. He had shown her the manual that Tonks had given him four days ago and it was huge. There had to be several thousand spells in the book, hundreds of potions to memorize and a huge section on dark creatures. She had flipped through it quickly exclaimed over the fact that there were at least a hundred pages describing protocol and several hundred scenarios on when it was best to use certain spells.

Harry gave her a searching look before he answered carefully. "I don't know what exactly is happening to me, but I picked the book up and read it all night that night I got it. I went to class, not really tired and then after I had finished my homework, I finished it that next night. I wasn't even tired. I mean, sleeping was nice, but I didn't seem too affected by not having slept."

Hermione looked amazed. "You finished it in two nights? I doubt I could have finished it in 3 whole days, but you finished it in TWO NIGHTS? How much of it do you remember? I thought she wanted you to memorize it."

Harry mumbled something but didn't look up at her.

"What was that?"

"I said… I said that I can recite it be heart. I had Ginny test me. I can even give you page numbers where I found something."

Harry thought Hermione was going to be mad that he could read better and faster than she could, which had been why he had put off telling her about it but he did not expect the reaction that he got. Hermione threw herself at him and crushed him in a bone-crushing hug.

"OH thank Merlin!" She positively beamed at him and tears were streaming down her face. "This is it, Harry! You ARE going to beat him! I always knew you had it in you, but this is going to help you so much in finding a way to defeat him." She gave him another smile then pulled out of his arms and ran over to Ron who was staring at Harry in awe. She reached up, grabbed Ron's face and planted a kiss on his lips before pulling him into a hug. "RON! We are going to win the war! OH, this has to be one of the best feelings." And with that, she started bawling.

Harry looked at her then at Ron who was looking helplessly back at him. Ron mouthed 'mental' at him and Harry grinned, and nodded his head in agreement. "Well," Harry said, "I'd best be off to meet Tonks. I'll catch up with you guys tonight."


	10. Ginny's Gonna Kill You

When he arrived at the Room of Requirements he was surprised to not only find Tonks but also Professor Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick and a man that Harry had never met before but whom Tonks introduced as Auror Laurel. Laurel was an older man, with graying hair and a stern face. He did nothing more than shake Harry's hand with a firm grip and nod.

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore began, "Mr. Laurel has come to check over the securities of the school and has consented to spend a half an hour of his time to duel with you. He is a champion dueler and one of the finest Aurors that the Ministry has. Alastor Moody trained him personally."

"It's an honor, sir." Harry said to the Auror, trying to sound confident and not shake at the thought of having to duel this man.

"Harry, how far did you memorize into the manual?" Tonks asked him.

"Oh right." Harry hefted the book from his bag and handed it back to her. "Uh, I don't need it anymore. I memorized it all last week. I think its part of my new power, or something."

No one moved or spoke but just stared at the young man. Finally, in a horse voice, Laurel spoke. "You are wasting my time, Auror Tonks and I do not appreciate it. You have said it yourself before that he was not making much progress and yet I agreed to test him. Obviously this boy could not have memorized the entire book in less than a week and I do not appreciate you mocking my intelligence to try and believe otherwise. I am leaving to finish my inspection." He turned with a swish of his cloak and strode towards the door.

Harry was seething. Not only did this man insinuate that he was a child but he also thought that he was a liar. Without really thinking, he reacted by yelling after the man. "TRY ME!"

Laurel turned around and sneered, in a look that would have made Snape proud but did not respond, instead drawing his wand quickly and shooting a spell at Harry, who ducked and rolled away from the spell, coming up against, to block a spell with 'protego' and shot 'silencio' which Laurel blocked. Harry and the veteran Auror shot spells back and forth, several were ones that Harry did not know but many he did and he found the knowledge on how to block them or what the counter curses were came to him as if he had been using them for years instead of having read them in a book two days before. Harry kept up with the man, much to his amazement and if the look in the older man's eyes was anything to go by, he was also completely surprised at Harry's skill. After conjuring a wall to block a spell that Harry did not know and dodging quickly out of the way as said wall exploded into dust, Harry shot air at the dust particles, causing them to momentarily slow the other man. Harry was frustrated. He needed to move faster and he needed to end this soon. Then Ginny flashed in his mind and he knew what he had to do, casting the Disillusionment Charm on himself he ran full out towards to Auror before he could recover from the shock of seeing Harry, in effect, disappear, Laurel had been knocked onto his back and his wand had been summoned by Harry. For good measure, he sent the Bat-Bogey Hex at him before he reappeared standing over the man.

"Just so you know," Harry said, looking down at the man, "I didn't memorize the Auror manual in one week." A look of arrogance materialized on man's unyielding face. "I memorized it in two nights." Harry watched the emotions of disbelief and shock washed over his face. Harry muttered a few words and his face cleared of Ginny's favorite curse. Harry heard Tonks draw in a breath and he turned to face her.

"I didn't know there was a counter-curse to that one! Ginny told me that is why she favored it, because you just had to wait for it to wear off!" Tonks turned to Dumbledore for confirmation.

Dumbledore nodded in affirmation. "I have never heard of a counter-curse to it. Harry where did you learn it?"

Harry was astonished. "I… well, I just said 'Finite Incantatem' and they disappeared."

"That's not possible!" Flitwick exclaimed with a small squeak.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Dumbledore asked them all quietly.

"Yeah, Ginny's gonna be right pissed when she finds out she can't hex Harry." Tonks said with a large smile.

Dumbledore's face lit up with a smile. "I had not even thought that far ahead! Yes, Miss Weasley is sure to be unhappy about this, but I was thinking more along the lines of Harry's abilities." Dumbledore turned to look at Harry. "I do believe you are ready to start dueling me."

Harry sighed. This one he was sure he was going to lose. Then he remembered what Tonks had said about Ginny and he smiled. Tonks was right; Ginny was going to be peeved, to say the least. "Professor, when am I going to duel with you?"

"No time like the present Harry. I had asked Professor Flitwick to be here, so that you might practice with him as he is also a champion dueler but I believe that your display against Auror Laurel has proved you are capable of dueling against me. So, I'll give you a few minutes to catch your breath and we shall begin."

Harry turned to get some water and came nose to nose with Laurel. The man looked grudgingly at him and held out his hand. "Nice job Potter. I am glad to see that there is actual substance beneath the hype. When you graduate you will be accepted into the Auror training program."

Harry shook his hand. "Thank you for the opportunity sir, but I think that if I survive through Voldemort's reign of hell fire then I'm going to retire from hunting dark wizards. A good friend of mine suggested I might enjoy teaching. If there is an opening here at Hogwarts, then I'll probably come here and teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry was not quite sure why he had said this. He still had not completely made up his mind about what he wanted to do but when the offer had been made for Auror training, he knew that it was not the right move for him. He heard Professor Dumbledore chuckled and he turned to face the Headmaster.

"I would love to say that there will not be an opening but alas, luck has not been on our side. A new professor every year for the past seven years, and I am sorry to say that Professor Meeks is not likely to last another year. She is, of course, well versed in the subject and a gifted teacher, but at a hundred and sixty seven years of age, she does not want to keep this up for long. She has been berating me at each staff meeting to start searching for a replacement and reminding me that she wants to enjoy retirement. Harry, if you want the job, then it is yours."

Harry's smile was wide. "Thanks Professor. I will consider it very seriously. All right, I think I'm…" He stopped as the door to the Room of Requirements burst open and as Ginny came bursting into the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late Harry, Snape kept me… uh, sorry Professors, I did not realize you would all be here." She looked uncomfortably at Harry. "I'll just go then, shall I?"

Harry ran up to her and gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Please don't. I'm about to duel with Professor Dumbledore and I want you to be there to hold my hand when they take me up to the hospital wing."

Ginny laughed. "All right, if that's okay with you Professor, I'll stay."

"Perfectly fine Miss Weasley, go have a seat with Ms. Tonks." Dumbledore replied with a large smile.

"Ginny, you'll never guess what Harry can do!" Tonks told the younger girl eagerly.

"Oh TONKS, don't tell her, she's gunna be mad at me!" Harry whined.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him that clearly told him to shut his mouth and turned to Tonks. "What can he do?"

"He can stop the effects of a Bat-Bogey hex." Tonks was grinning at the look of utter incredulity on Ginny's face. For a moment it looked like she was going to refute what Tonks had said, but then a look of understanding crossed her face, shortly replaced by a look of anger as she rounded on Harry.

"If you tell my brothers that you can do that, you're a dead man Potter! Voldemort won't have to worry about you anymore, cause I'll TAKE CARE OF IT FOR HIM!"

Harry looked at his feet and mumbled that of course he wouldn't say anything to them. He looked up again and over at Laurel who was laughing and holding his sides as if they were about to burst. The sound was gruff, almost as if he had not laughed in many years. Everyone gazed at the man, who was fighting to regain control of himself.

When he finally caught his breath, he spoke. "I just got my ass handed to me on a platter, but a seventeen year old kid. I did not even expect Potter to last a full three minutes in a duel with me and when he beat me AND performed magic that was thought to be impossible, I started to believe that this kid was invincible, but I am glad to say that I was wrong." He turned to look at Ginny with a smile. "You remind me of my wife, Andrea. She helps take my foot out of my mouth when I need it and pulls my head out of my arse when it gets up to far. And while she would insist that our marriage is an equal partnership between us, I know that she is the better half and that listening to her has never steered me wrong. I am glad that Potter has that in you. Keep up the good work of keeping him in line and deflating his ego when it gets too large, my girl. You are a keeper." Ginny blushed and beamed at him, before turning to Harry and pulling him into her arms. Harry put his arms around her and reveled in the feel of her against him.

Ginny looked up and him and whispered quietly. "I love you Harry and I believe that you can beat Dumbledore, but if you don't, I'll be here for you. Now, give me a kiss and go kick some ass."


	11. Be Prepared to Brush Your Teeth

Harry had lasted seven minutes in the duel against Dumbledore and on the whole, he was quite proud of how he was done. The Headmaster was the most powerful wizard in England and he knew more spells and techniques for dueling that Harry figured would take him about fifty years to learn. Ginny had cheered Harry up quite a lot by reminding him that Dumbledore was a hundred and sixty years old and that he had defeated Gridelwald when he was over a hundred. In their discussion that night with Ron and Hermione over the events of the day, Hermione had seemed surprised that Harry had even lasted that long and that he had not ended up in the hospital wing.

"Nah, he didn't have to hurt me… it wasn't necessary. All he had to do was sneak a stunner in and I was lost." Harry mused trying to hide his smile.

"Mate, I reckon that if we start studying and picking out books in the library that you could be giving Dumbledore a run for his money in a few weeks." Ron looked down at his feet. "I think that Hermione should make a list of the books you need to read, maybe she and I can do the leg work on finding books for you, and make a list of which ones we think you should read first and then work your way through the list. If you pick up material as well as you did with the Auror book then you should easily make a dent in the library."

Hermione looked at Ron for several moments before squealing and throwing herself at him. "You are an amazing, Ronald Weasley! That is a brilliant idea and we'll get started on that tomorrow." She kissed him soundly and then said that she thought that she would retire. Ron agreed and they went up, leaving Harry and Ginny cuddled together, alone on the couch.

Harry had wanted to talk to Ginny about their relationship. The past week since they had admitted their feeling had been fairly busy. Harry had been reading the book for Tonks and there just had not been the opportunity to talk alone with her. He had wanted to discuss more of their feelings. He looked down at her to find that she was looking up at him.

"What were you thinking about, Harry?"

"I was thinking about us."

She grinned at him. "So what specifically were you thinking about us?"

Harry thought about all the things he wanted to ask her and decided that he wanted to know about her feelings first. "When did you fall in love with me?"

Ginny blushed and looked down at her lap. "Uhm, it was about a year ago."

"WHAT! It was that long? Why didn't you say anything to me?" Then another thought occurred to him. "Damn, I really am thick about girls."

Ginny smiled slightly. "You do have to be the most infuriating man sometimes. I got over my crush on you when I was fourteen and was finally able to become friends with you. Well the problem with that was that the more I learned about you, the more I liked and at Christmas a year ago I fell in love with you."

Harry tried to remember Christmas the year before and what he could have done to make her fall in love with him but failed to remember anything specific. "What did I do?"

"You got mum a new clock."

A light went off in his head and he remembered the tears that had welled up in the older woman's eyes. She had hugged him tightly and held on for several minutes. He knew that he would always remember what she said to him next. "Harry, that has to be one of the best gifts that I have ever received. I was so upset when it was lost at the old house, but now… now I will always know where all of my children are. Thank you." She had been even more excited to realize that he had given her several extra hands to add when it was needed. "Yes, I do hope that some day I will be seeing all of my children married and having children." Harry had also added himself, Hermione and Fleur to the clock before he had given it to her. Bill and Fleur were not married at the time, but only by a week. They had gotten married that New Years. "So, you fell in love with me because I gave your mum a clock?"

Ginny laughed. "I fell in love with you because you helped give my mum back a piece of her life that she thought was lost forever. You made her really happy and the fact that you put yourself on the clock told me that you had really accepted us as family." She reached up and kissed him. "So what else do you want to know?"

That one was easy. "Why were you so convinced that I wouldn't be in love with you?"

Ginny looked taken aback. "I… well, you weren't. Not until Hermione explained love to you anyway."

"Yes, but you didn't even try and explain it to me. You just assumed I wouldn't feel the same way."

Ginny was quiet for a moment before she spoke and her voice shook slightly when she did manage to get her words out. "Harry… I have a lot of confidence in myself most of the time, but I'm afraid that you are the one exception to that. I had a crush on you for several years and you never gave me the time of day. I don't mean to imply that you were anything less than polite but you were indifferent to me and that was hard. I thought for awhile that maybe no one was going to want to date me, like maybe there was something wrong with me." She took a deep breath and continued. "A few nights after Christmas your fourth year, Hermione found me crying. I told her about meeting Michael and how I thought he was cute but that I was afraid he would ignore me like you had. Hermione told me that only we can determine who we are and what we do and that just because you didn't like me, didn't mean that I wouldn't have a hundred other boys throwing themselves at me. I thought a lot about it, and realized that my crush on you was making me unhappy and I wanted to try and be with Michael."

"Ginny… I'm sorry, I had no idea I was hurting you so much." Harry's heart was aching. The pain that was in her voice was evident.

"Harry, you weren't hurting me. You were friendly to me when we were together. You didn't make fun of me for having a crush on you or anything… you weren't hurting me. I was hurting myself by taking it personally that you didn't return my feelings. I think the reason that I fought Hermione so much, about you loving me, was because I had forced myself to accept that you would never return my feelings and that process had been extremely painful. I had given up all hope." She gazed into the fire before turning to face Harry again. "Hope is usually a wonderful thing but in my case, it was almost too much for me to hope that you had changed."

"Okay, I guess I understand that. The funny thing is that I tried not to fall for you because you deserve more than me." Harry saw that she was about to protest, and he held up a hand. "But I'm glad that you love me, moodiness and all and I am happy to be with you. Your being with me makes me feel amazing. I think… I think that being with you also makes me want to try harder to beat Voldemort."

Ginny's smile was wide. "That has to be the best compliment I have ever received! Thank you Harry. You make me want to be better too." She kissed him softly. "You know I am proud of how well you did against Dumbledore, right?"

"Yeah… well…" Harry could feel the heat creeping up his neck.

"You're cute when you're flushed, did you know that?" Ginny whispered in his ear before moving down to kiss his neck. "Is all your homework done for tonight?"

"Uhh… uhm… no, wait! YES, I actually finished all my homework for the week and I've read all my books for class."

Ginny stopped kissing him and backed off slightly. "You finished all your reading for the year? In the past week?"

"Well… I mean, I started on them after I finished the Auror training manual and I had them all read by yesterday."

Ginny chuckled softly. "If I wasn't in love with you that would make me sick with envy. However, since I am in love with you and you are my boyfriend I can let it slide."

"Well that's nice of you." Harry replied sarcastically.

"I am being completely selfless here, Harry. This is all for your benefit, you know, that I am being this nice."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, if we are going to spend time together, you know…" she leaned up and kissed the spot right behind his ear, "then it's really a good thing that you have all your homework done."

"Uhm…" Harry's voice cracked slightly. "Right, I can see that."

"BUT if I don't have my homework done then, of course, I'll have to be slaving away while you sit here, all by yourself."

When her words finally penetrated Harry's brain and understanding took over, he laughed. "You little minx! You did all that so that I would help you with your homework?"

Ginny nodded and smiled brightly at him. "So will ya?"

"Do I actually have a choice?"

Ginny thought for a moment. "I suppose not. But it is always polite to ask." She kissed him again, lingering for a moment. "You are easily distracted, did you know that?"

Harry chuckled. "I think you have that backwards. The truth is that you are a major distraction."

Ginny's mouth dropped open. "HARRY! That was amazing! That compliment was sweet and thoughtful! I did not know you had it in you." She kissed him again, as if to punctuate her point.

"I didn't… before I had you."


	12. The Best Laid Plans

"Harry we have the list of books that we want you to read and what order we feel would be best. We have checked out the first five books for you so that you can get started right away." Hermione said at dinner that night after handing him the. Harry had not seen her or Ron all day except for Care of Magical Creatures that morning. Harry had the rest of the afternoon off while they had classes. Harry had gotten a D on both his History of Magic and Divination OWLs so he had dropped them. Ron who had somehow managed to scrape through the subjects continued to take them. Ron wanted to drop them but Mrs. Weasley had fussed that it would be good for him and when Hermione had said that she wanted company in class, Ron had relented. Harry had spent the time training with Order members throughout the year and today he and Tonks had covered a good bit of the material she had planned for the whole rest of the year. Harry figured that it would only be a few more hours with her and they would have covered it all. Ginny sat down next to him, across from Ron and kissed his cheek before starting to serve herself.

"I'm glad it's the weekend." Harry comment, spooning stew onto his plate. "We have Quidditch practice tomorrow and then I get to spend the rest of the day with Ginny."

"Sorry Harry, I have loads of work to do tomorrow. You can sit next to me if you want to." Ginny took a bite of her sprouts.

Harry sighed. "I suppose I could get started on all that reading."

"Oh! Well I just meant that you could sit next to me and gaze on by beautiful face, but if you want to read, you go ahead."

Harry and Hermione laughed while Ron made a gagging noise. "You two are disgusting, you know that don't you?"

"Oh come on Ron, you and Hermione have your moments. So Harry, how did it go with Tonks today?"

"Great, we covered most of what she wanted to for the year and spent about twenty minutes sparing. She reckons that I can start teaching the D.A. some of the karate moves now."

"Oh that's great Harry! When are we doing the next D.A. meeting? We haven't done one since break, you know, and we really need to get back into the swing of it." Hermione looked eagerly at him.

"Hmm… I guess we can meet Monday. I have my free period before dinner to set up the room. Let me set the coins right now before I forget." Harry pulled out his fake Galleon and set the time for Monday at 7pm. "Right then… now that we have that out of the way, I wanted to ask you about trying to find out which girls in the school will need the most help with learning self-defense."

Hermione spoke first after looking around to make sure no one was paying attention to them. Harry looked too but saw that most people had already finished so the seats around them were empty. "I've thought about that Harry and I think that whoever is doing it is probably using the Imperius Curse to get to the girls. I think it would also explain why Susan did not say anything about who her attacker was."

Ron stared dumbly at her. "How do you figure that? I mean, I can see them using an unforgivable curse but why would that make her not want to get the bloke in trouble?"

"Oh Ron! Honestly, it's easy to work that out! If they used the Imperius Curse then she would do whatever they said and would KNOW everything that she had done but would have been unable to stop it. Susan was probably embarrassed by all the things that were done to her, not to mention really hurt and angry at herself for not being able to stop it!"

"I really don't understand." Harry told her.

Hermione sighed. "Okay, let me see if I can explain this better. Rape leaves you feeling helpless because the victim is not able to fight off her attacker. If you are under the Imperius Cruse then you can see yourself doing those things and not caring and feeling wonderful and then when you come out of it and reality comes crashing down on you. You know you have been raped but you did not fight it off at all because you were under the curse. There is the guilt that you did it willingly but you didn't do it willingly. Does that make sense?"

Harry and Ron shook their heads. "No." They said it in unison.

Ginny sighed. "It's like this. It is nearly impossible to throw off the Imperius Curse so no matter how much you want to fight it, you can't. If you fight a duel and you lose it's not as bad as just sitting there and not fighting back but just letting someone curse you. You would feel worse about not trying to stop them than if you tried to fight and lost."

Understanding washed over Harry. "I think I get it but if they can't fight the Imperius Curse then it isn't their fault."

"But Harry, it is possible to fight off the curse. You can."

Harry scowled. "Yeah but no one really knows that." He saw that all three of them were staring at him as if he was a simpleton. "Are you saying that EVERYONE knows that I can throw off the Imperius Curse?"

"Yes." All three of them replied.

"Great, just great." Harry sighed. "So if you think that they are being controlled by the Imperius Curse then karate won't help anyone, so how do we help them?" Harry directed that question at Hermione.

"I have given that a lot of thought and I think that we are going to have to set up a buddy system. Identify who we think is at risk the most and have two or three people with them at all times. We need to make sure that we invite those girls to the next D.A. meeting so that we can set it up. It would be best to have D.A. members as their guard."

"That sounds good. I feel bad that Susan has to have a baby at seventeen years old. Actually I'm surprised she didn't have an abortion." Harry mused.

Ron and Ginny looked confused but Hermione looked sharply at him. "Harry witches do not have abortions."

"Really? Is that a law or something?" Harry was quite surprised. As far as he knew, they were fairly common in the muggle world.

"Yes. Actually there is more, if Susan knew who the father of the baby was, and if she wanted it, of course, she could petition the Wizengamot for him to marry her and he would be forced to or face several years in Azkaban. I doubt that her attacker let her see his face though. In any case, as a single mother, she is a virtual outcast."

"What is an apportion?" Ron asked Hermione. Ginny looked eagerly at Hermione, waiting for an answer.

"An ABORTION is when a woman ends a pregnancy before the baby is large enough to live outside the womb."

"WHAT!" Ron and Ginny yelled. Ron continued. "You mean muggles actually kill their babies?" Harry looked over at Ginny who looked horrified and he put a comforting arm around her.

"Why would anyone want to kill a baby?" Ginny asked softly.

"Ginny… some muggles don't see a fetus as a baby until it is born. It's just different in the muggle world."

Ginny sniffed. "That's terrible! They are still babies! I could never kill a baby."

"There are other differences between our world and the muggle world. People have sex before they are married all the time." Hermione explained. "It means that more babies are conceived when a woman does not have the means of supporting a baby."

Harry was surprised at this one. "I didn't know that. I mean, well it's never really come up, but do you mean most witches and wizards only have sex when they are married?"

Hermione nodded her head, trying to swallow quickly. "Yes, very few people would consider having sex outside of marriage, it just is not done. That's what makes these rapes even worse. While no one blames them for it happening, it also means that no one is likely to marry then because they are not virgins. Well, I suppose that would matter less to the muggle born wizards but…"

"I wouldn't care; I mean it isn't the girls fault." Ron interjected before shoveling another spoonful of food into his mouth.

"That is ridiculous! Are you telling me that Susan will probably never get married even though she didn't choose this for herself?" Harry was peeved. The more he heard about this, the madder he got. Was life always going to get more complicated?

"Well, like I said, maybe muggle born wizards would not care as much but otherwise a Pure-Blood wizard would probably not marry someone who had already had sex or had a child out of wedlock."

"This is beyond insanity. Wouldn't Susan child be looked down upon for not having a father around, even if they are a Pure-Blood?"

"Yes and that has been bothering me because I thought about the same thing. Of course, a father can petition the Wizengamot for a woman's hand if she is pregnant with his baby as well and she can also go to jail but the Death Eaters are creating children that will be looked down upon and not children that will be revered. But then again, Susan could accuse the petitioner of rape and they would go to Azkaban for fifteen years but she would still be an outcast of sorts."

"See, that is something I do like about the muggle world. No one is shunned for having a baby when they aren't married." Harry thought for a moment. "Well couldn't she just marry the father for a little while and then divorce him after the baby is born?" Harry knew that this was also a common occurrence in the muggle world.

"What's a divorce?" Ginny asked him.

Harry was flabbergasted. "You mean there aren't divorces either?" He looked to Hermione for the answer.

"No, I'm afraid not." Hermione turned to Ginny. "A divorce is where a marriage is ended."

"You mean when one of them dies?"

"No, I mean that they are not married anymore and they are allowed to marry someone else."

Ginny looked like she was trying to wrap her mind around this concept and Ron as just staring at Hermione with his mouth open. "But… but," Ron spluttered. "You can't just STOP being married. It doesn't work like that. I mean, you can stop spending time with your spouse but you don't stop being married unless you die. You just… well you just can't!"

Ginny looked slightly green. "I don't think I like the muggle world much."

Harry nodded. "I agree. I don't much fancy ever being divorced. But I feel bad for Susan. She can't just marry a Death Eater because she is likely to end up dead."

Hermione nodded. "I wanted to ask Justin Finch-Fletchley about her, because as far as I know they were dating but he was pretty upset the last time I saw him so I didn't get a chance. I'm going to ask him Monday if I get a chance. He's muggle born, you know, so maybe he'll stick by her. He may not even know what happened. I doubt Susan wants to talk about it."

"So you think we should tell the whole D.A. about what is going on? I mean, they will have read it in the Daily Prophet."

"Well… maybe but I think we need to have them fully understand and maybe more of the muggle born wizards won't fully understand the ramifications of situation. Now we need to make a list of all the sixth and seventh year Pureblood witches and invite those that don't normally come. We probably not have to worry about the Slytherins but we'll leave that to a case-by-case basis. Ron, do you think you and Ginny could make a list for me?"

"Sure, we pretty much know who all of them are… not that there are many. Probably only sixty girls total if you include those in Slytherin so it shouldn't be too hard to set up something for those who are in danger. There aren't very many purebloods that don't go into Slytherin and those girls are less likely to be blood traitors. I just wish that this hadn't come up."

"I wish I knew what the Death Eaters are really up to. I'm sure the Order knows but of course they won't share. At least Dumbledore is encouraging us to help them. I would hate not doing anything to help." Hermione lamented.

"I thought the days were over when I would feel like an idiot for not knowing all about how witches and wizards live. I just don't want more surprises on what is expected of me." Harry grumbled.

Hermione smiled at him. "Did you know that wizards could live twice as long as muggles?"

"Yes, I did know that."

Hermione thought for a moment. "Well wizards also tend to marry and have children younger than muggles, usually around twenty five or so. Your parents were quite young when they married and had you but not so young. I think Mrs. Weasley would be fine with Ron and I getting married if it weren't for Voldemort breathing down our necks. I think she is afraid of one of us dying and the other being devastated." Hermione turned and gazed at Ron, the love showing through her eyes. "But we'd rather be married than not. It forms a special bond when wizards marry and I want to experience that, especially since our lives are so uncertain." Ron grinned at her and leaned in to kiss her.

Harry looked over at Ginny to see that she was staring at her brother and soon to be sister-in-law. He saw the longing in her eyes when she turned to look at him. She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "So do you have any other questions Harry?"

Harry thought about it. He was surprised to find out many of those things but also envious of what Ron and Hermione had but knew that while he wanted to marry someday, and he was hopeful it would work out with Ginny; he did not really want Ginny to be in more danger than she already was. Would it be fair to ask that of her? Would it be fair to marry her and then die so young? The thought made Harry feel slightly ill. He gazed over at Ron and Hermione who were talking quietly together. The love that they had for each other was tangible and almost seemed to make the air about them crackle. Harry looked back at Ginny and saw that she looked downcast. "I want to know why you are sad."

Ginny looked surprised. "Do you want the truth?"

"Course I do."

Ginny paused before she replied. "I… I agree with Hermione. I would rather have shared that bond with my husband than not. If our lives were more certain than I would want to wait until I was well established in a career but I think love is more important and there is a very good chance that I'm not going to make it through the war." Harry started to protest. "No Harry, you know it's true. I'm actually surprised that we have made it this far. If it weren't for you, then we probably wouldn't have."

Harry looked very surprised at this. Most of the time he felt like the people in his life were in more danger than out of it. "What?"

"You happen to have Dumbledore personally ensuring your safety and that makes you extremely well protected. We are with you all the time, so by proxy we are well protected." Ginny looked down at her lap. "We would never have sided with Voldemort… everyone knows that we don't care about bloodlines. I mean, even Percy dated a muggle born and he was the biggest…" Ginny stopped suddenly as she realizing she was about to insult Percy. They may not have seen eye to eye on the topic of Harry, but he knew that Ginny still loved him and grieved for him in her own way. "Anyway I have dreamed about marry you." She stopped again as her hands flew to her mouth. "Never mind… it's not important."

Harry ginned broadly. "I was thinking about someday marrying you too… so please just continue."

Ginny looked to see if Ron or Hermione were paying attention to them only to find that they had left the table. She looked questioningly at Harry who shrugged his shoulder. They disappeared like that sometimes, often too wrapped up in each other to notice anyone else.

Ginny took a deep breath. "I know you… I know you won't marry me, even if you want to because you are afraid that you are going to lose to Voldemort and that I would be hurt because of that and you are afraid that I will be in more danger."

Harry gaped at her. Was she a mind reader?

"No Harry, I am not a mind reader, I just know you really well. Don't be surprised… you are one of my best friends."

"But… but… you did just read my mind! That is EXACTLY what I was thinking!"

Ginny smiled softly. "Harry what you don't understand is that if you died but we were never married it would hurt just as much and maybe even more so because I never got to share all of myself with you. And as far as being in danger, yes I would be but I would be in more danger by not being with you. You are well protected AND you are finally coming into your powers which makes you a very powerful wizard."

"Ginny!" Harry started to blush.

"Harry! You have to stop being so modest. I don't want you to be bigheaded mind, but you are who you are and you are going to have to accept that if you are going to fully utilize all your powers. You can't hold back for fear of showing off because all you end up doing is holding back."

All she said made a lot of sense… both about marriage and about his powers. He had hated mentioning all the new things that he was learning to do to anyone except Tonks and Dumbledore… he had not even told Ginny everything.

"I know you have been hiding things from me Harry and I understand why so don't worry about it but please don't feel that you need to. I won't think you are bragging unless you are telling me about yourself to make me feel inadequate WHICH I know you would never do. Also, please don't feel like I am pushing you into marriage. We have only been together for a few weeks and I'm only sixteen and you are only seventeen. Ron and Hermione are already eighteen years old… well Hermione is and Ron will be in a month. They are in a different place than we are. They have been together quite awhile and they are almost out of school." Ginny grinned at him. "So you are safe for awhile. I won't start hinting about engagement rings till at least…" She seemed to consider this for a moment. "Hmm… well at least Valentines Day."

Harry looked aghast. "That's in two week!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, how about Valentines Day of next year."

Harry shook his head slightly. "You're just having me on, aren't you?"

"Absolutely and you fall for it so easily. You are so clueless about girls sometimes."

"I thought you were supposed to be helping me understand girls?"

Ginny pondered this for a moment. "Well, if you'd like I can just tell you exactly what it is that I expect from you and what I want. It would take the guess work out of everything."

Harry sighed with relief. "That would make my life so much easier."

Ginny smiled at him but the look in her eyes was sly. "All right Harry, I do so live to make your life easy." She leaned over and kissed him softly before whispering. "I expect you to marry me when we are ready EVEN IF Voldemort is still at large."

Harry looked at her. "Ginny! It would be dangerous for you."

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'd rather have one day as your wife then live till I'm two hundred having never been married to you. Don't worry Harry… someday you'll understand that. Now come on, we need go to the common room."

A/N: YAH! (Does Happy Dance) I've had my first review and despite a headache, my wonderful cohort got this chapter back to me quickly so that I could post it. Now, onto more important things… I am going to try and make my chapters about this length if I can but I honestly doubt that will happen. My job is super demanding (I don't even get regular breaks) and I'm on call 24/7 so expect that my lengths shall be erratic. OH if you do review I will try to respond to specific questions. But anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing!


	13. Does It Ever Stop?

"Harry, get up mate, I want you down on the pitch in ten minutes!" Ron shouted at Harry as he ran out of their dorm.

Harry grumbled and rolled over. It was only seven in the morning and he had been reading until five before heading to bed. He may not need much sleep but more than two hours would have been nice. Harry thought about ignoring Ron when someone made him sit straight up in bed.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered next to him.

"Ginny! You aren't supposed to be up in my dorm, you know that right?"

Ginny smirked at him. "Ron sent me up to make sure you got out of bed. Told me to hex you if you refused to move. Honestly Harry, you are going to have to get more sleep."

Harry yawned. "I know but once I got into the books that Hermione and Ron got for me I couldn't stop."

"You read all five of them last night?"

"Uh huh." Harry yawned again. "All right, I'm up and I'll be down in a few minutes."

Ginny leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'll meet you in the common room."

Harry dressed at top speed and raced down to the common room. He quickly asked Hermione to check out some more books for her and then went with the rest of the team down to the Quidditch pitch. They had been practicing for an hour when Ron called a halt. Harry had just seen the snitch but had turned at the sound of Ron's whistle. When looked back, the snitch was gone. Harry flew over to Ron who was heading towards the ground. "I had just seen the snitch Ron! Why did you stop us?"

"Hermione was waving us down." Ron pointed towards the changing rooms.

"What's up Hermione?" Ron asked when they got down to her.

"McGonagall wants to see us."

"What for?" Ron asked petulantly.

"I don't know. She just said to find you and to bring you to her office."

Ron turned to the team. "All right… we'll call it quits. Get changed and head up to breakfast."

Harry and Ginny changed before trudging up through the snow to breakfast. They found seats across from Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas who had their heads bowed and were talking in low voices. They looked up as Harry and Ginny. "Did you hear the news Harry?" Seamus asked in his Irish brogue.

"No. What's going on? All I know is that Hermione and Ron had to go and meet with McGonagall."

"Seems there was an attack on The Leaky Cauldron last night while the pub was full. They're sayin over thirty people are dead."

Ginny gasped. "Where did you hear that from?"

"Hannah Abbott was crying when we got down here for breakfast this morning and Lavender and Parvati were comforting her. Professor Sprout took her out of the Great Hall and told Lavender and Parvati to eat breakfast and then Lavender told us that Hannah had received word that one of her cousin's was killed."

"I guess that's what Ron and Hermione are doing… getting the full story. It's unlikely that Hannah will be the only one of us to have lost someone." Harry speculated.

Ginny looked worried. "Do you ever feel like we are far removed from the fighting and yet every time there is a death it's like getting hit in the stomach?"

The boys just stared at her so she went on. "I guess not… I just mean, except for the Hogsmeade weekend last year where the dementors showed up, we have not been involved directly here at school." She looked around at each boy in turn and they nodded their heads. Harry wondered where she was going with this. "Well all this bad stuff is happening but it's not happening here so… this is going to sound terrible but sometimes I forget… well not forget exactly but it's easier not to think about it because Hogwarts is safe. I mean, we aren't even allowed to go to Hogsmeade anymore because the staff doesn't want to chance an attack."

Harry finally understood what she was getting at. "I know what you mean. Here, where we are perfectly safe, so we can put the horrors aside for a little while and pretend to be normal." A thought suddenly occurred to him. "I know that I do it when I am with you. I just want to think about the good things and try not to remember that we might all be dead in a few months."

Ginny smacked his arm. "Harry that's not funny." She sighed heavily. "Unfortunately with all of you graduating, it is a very real possibility." She looked down at her watch. "I'm going to grab some toast for Ron. They've missed breakfast." She put several pieces of toast in a napkin. "Let's go wait for them back in the common room and see if we can't get some work done."

They walked out of the Great Hall together and headed up the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower. "So do you have any homework that is unfinished Harry?"

"Nope. I am completely done for the week."

"You are done for the week and the week doesn't even start until tomorrow." Ginny sighed. "How are your classes going then?"

Harry didn't answer right away. Classes had gotten very easy after he had finished the textbooks. Being able to recite the text verbatim when asked by the professors made classes less interesting. BUT a bonus to this was that he had earned lots of house point for Gryffindor and he could definitely see why Hermione liked to study so much. It was nice knowing all the answers sometimes. "I dunno… easy I guess. I mean, I know all the theory, like Hermione does, but I don't even struggle with the practical stuff. The only class that is still remotely challenging is Potions and that is because Snape is constantly breathing down my neck with gets on my nerves. Well, Care of Magical Creatures is still interesting too because we get to interact with the magical creatures. I just feel strange. I've never done well in classes and now all the sudden I know all the answers. I keep thinking that I'm going to wake up."

"Wake up?" Ginny questioned.

"Well… I'm going to wake up and find out that I don't know anything anymore and that I don't have any more powers than anyone else and Voldemort is standing over me ready to finish me off." They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and he stopped to face Ginny. "Mostly I worry that I'm going to wake up and I'll find that you don't really love me." He pulled her into his arms, trying to reassure himself that she was actually there. "You know, you are the first person who ever said that they loved me? I mean, besides my parents… but the first person in seventeen years and I just keep thinking that it's all too good to be true." He stopped talking only to realize that Ginny's shoulders were shaking slightly. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you Ginny. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." He felt her tighten her arms around him.

"Hem Hem."

Harry and Ginny sprang apart to find Hermione and Ron looking at them. Ginny broke the silence. "So is it true?"

Hermione nodded. "Thirty seven people are dead. A few of the students were affected. A Ravenclaw fourth year lost a father, Hannah Abbott's cousin was killed and a Hufflepuff second year lost a sister. McGonagall just wanted us to be aware of it in case any of the students are upset."

Ginny and Harry were silent, unsure of what to say.

"It's just getting worse, you know? I mean we can expect a lot more of this and since each of us has lost someone we should try and help those who just did." Hermione said with a tremble in her voice.

The other three nodded at Hermione. "Here Ron, I got some toast for you." Ginny handed him the stack. "I guess we should go in and get started on our homework."

"Right. Let's go." Harry nodded before turning to the Fat Lady who was asleep. "Oi, wake up!" She grunted but did not wake.

"HEY!" Ron yelled at her. She started and awoke.

"Students just keep getting more offensive every year!" She glared at them. "Well, what is the password or did you wake me up just to stare at me?"

"Ferret Face."

"Very good then." She replied, as she swung open.

They walked in and went up to their dorms to get their work. Harry sat at one of the tables and picked up one of the books Hermione had left for him only to find out that it was a book training to become an Animagus that Harry knew could only be found in the restricted section. He looked up to find Hermione grinning at him. "How did you get this?" He asked her.

Her smile widened. "I told Hagrid before class yesterday that you were working your way through the library and I thought this book would help you. He signed the note for and said that if you wanted any other books out of the restricted section that you just had to ask him as long as you didn't do anything stupid." She took the book from him and flipped it open. "Now, I took a brief glance at this and it has all the steps you'll need to become one and then how to file the paper work with the Ministry and such. It won't really help us with the fight against Voldemort right now because it will take you years to finish the transformation but I thought it might be something that you would like to do." She looked up at him. "You know, paying tribute to the Marauders."

Harry grinned at her. "That's brilliant Hermione! I'm going to read this one first." Harry took the book back and opened it to start reading. Ron came down with his books, parchment and quill and sat across from Harry and next to Hermione. Ginny joined them shortly after.

Harry read through the book quickly, fascinated at the process that his father and Sirius had already been through. He could see why it took several years to be a full Animagus. The witch or wizard had to learn human transfiguration and then they had to work though changing themselves completely with the Animagus spell to reveal their animal using a wand. After their animal had been discovered the witch or wizard would then have to learn to change himself or herself using only their mind. As magic without a wand is almost impossible for anything but simple things, it is an ordeal that takes years to master. The book describes the process as slowly teaching your mind to work without the wand, which took focus, and then teaching the mind to recognize the animal form as an extension of the witch or wizard. The end result is supposed to be that the mind recognizes the animal for as a part of the person and can therefore switch to the animal form at will and without a wand. What Harry found most interesting is that the Animagus form reflects a person's personality. Harry snorted derisively. That would explain Wormtail, the rat. When he had finished the book, he put it down and stretched his arms in the air.

"Did you finish?" Ginny asked him and he nodded at her. "Did you learn anything interesting?"

"Yeah, your Animagus for reflects your personality which explains a lot to me about why Wormtail is a rat." Harry told them.

"So are you going to attempt it Harry?" Ron asked him.

"Sure, in my free time I might. It's going to take me several years so there isn't any rush. I think I'll ask McGonagall about it after class on Monday."

Hermione studied for a few seconds. "Speaking of free time Harry, I think you need to speak to her about your classes."

"What? Why?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry, it's obvious that you are bored in class and it isn't any challenge for you. You could spend your time doing other things, like reading or practicing with Tonks instead of sitting in class trying not to show off too much." Hermione grinned at him. "I am not saying that you should skip classes altogether but some of the classes just aren't doing you any good. I think you should talk to her about dropping some of your classes." Harry, Ron and Ginny just stared at her. When Hermione got no response she went on. "Furthermore I think that some of your time should be spent reading through the books in the restricted section specifically the ones that focus on the dark arts. You need to know what Voldemort might throw at you and you are going to have to figure out the power you have so that you can defeat Voldemort."

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Ginny asked, turning to Harry.

"I was thinking the same thing." Harry replied to her and looked over at Ron.

"I do believe that my lovely fiancé just encouraged Harry to skive off class." Ron told them.

"AND she said that you should start learning dark magic." Ginny whispered.

"Wait a minute! I thought you said that the power from the prophecy was love?" Harry looked at Hermione who was pink cheeked from Ron and Ginny teasing her.

"No… well it might be but I think that your love for Ginny and her love for you is what unlocked your powers but I'm not convinced that the power you have, I mean the one that Voldemort doesn't have, is love…" A thoughtful expression crossed her face. "Maybe it is. Certainly Voldemort does not love anything and it is not likely that anyone loves him."

"That's not true." Ron interjected. "He loves power."

Hermione thought about that. "Yes, I suppose that he does. I'm not sure it's the same kind of love as… well never mind. I'm sure that Dumbledore has an answer for you Harry."

"Not more than what you've already told me. I asked and he said I wasn't ready. Then when you confronted him about the power, he told you not to push Ginny and I into loving each other."

"Hmm, well I'll think some more on it but it's lunch time now so let's head down and then we'll get back to this afterwards." Hermione packed up her stuff but left it at the table. "Oh, Harry I meant to ask, how did you do on that homework for Sprout? I watched you do it and it only took you fifteen minute."

They had walked out of the portrait hole before he answered. "Well… I got full marks on it." Harry grinned sheepishly at her. "Since I've read the book and several others on Herbology it was quite easy." He was glad that he didn't have to worry about Hermione being jealous of his marks.

Hermione grinned at him. "Oh yes, I think it's time that you consider skiving off of classes… with the professor's permission, of course."

"It's not skiving off if he's allowed to go." Ron interjected.

"Okay children, no fighting!" Ginny cleared her throat. "Come on, let's get down to the Great Hall. I'm starving and I still have about ten more hours of homework to do." She turned to Hermione. "So how is NEWT studying going?" The girls walked ahead and Ron held Harry back slightly to talk to him.

"What's up mate?" Harry asked.

Ron looked a little uncomfortable and his gaze was resting on the backs of the retreating girls. "Hermione and I decided to get married after we finish our NEWTs but before we go back home. We don't want to have to argue with Mum about whether we should get married or not… we just want to enjoy ourselves."

"Ron, I think that's great. I know you would want your family there but we can have a big party with everyone when we get back. After your Mum's done yelling at you, of course."

Ron's face lost some of its color but he managed a small smile. "Right… she's going to be plenty hacked at me but I don't suppose it will matter. Anyway, Dumbledore has already agreed to marry us and I was wondering if you would stand up with me when we do it?"

"Of course I will! You two are my best mates. I want to be there for you."

"Thanks Harry. I… well Hermione means everything to me and we both really want this. I know why Mum's afraid but I discussed it with Bill, before we left, ya know? Anyway he said that one of the happiest moments of his life was when he and Fleur married. He said it's an amazing feeling." He paused in thought. "Hermione makes me want to be better than I am and I'd rather be with her than do anything else." Ron looked down at the ground. "I'm still trying to work out what I'm going to say to Mum when she finds out."

Harry looked at his friend… his first friend ever who had become his best friend. He had seen Ron as a small kid who was brave and loyal but with an immature side. Something had happened to his friend. After each death in their lives, the death of Percy and then Hermione's parent and Charlie, Ron had gone through the grieving process and come out of it a stronger man. Harry didn't think he could ask for a better friend to stand beside him and he was glad that Ron felt the same way. "I think you need to just tell her what you told me." Harry smiled at him and slapped him on the back. "Now let's get down to lunch before Ginny eats everything."

Ron laughed. "I don't know where she puts it all… I mean she could easily pass for a third year cause she's so small… only don't tell her I said that, I don't want flying bogeys all over my face." Harry and Ron laughed. Ron looked seriously at him. "Thanks mate."

"Anytime."


	14. When it Rains

"What are you reading Hermione?" Harry asked as he tried to look at the title of the book. She had it propped up in front of her at lunch on Monday.

"Don't bother mate, I've already tried…"

Hermione slammed the book down. "You told me it was rubbish! Honestly Ronald, I want to have a well rounded understanding of our world and the muggle world and I don't see anything wrong with that!" She picked up her book again and this time Harry caught a glimpse of the title. Gods All Around Us, A Study On Muggle Religions.

"So are you learning to be Catholic or something?" Harry asked her.

Hermione grinned at him. "It's a book on all the major religions that muggles follow. Catholicism is in here, of course, but it also has information on Buddhists, Christianity, Mormonism, Hinduism, Muslims, the Jewish religion and so many others. My parents were Presbyterian, you know and I missed that when I came to Hogwarts so I thought I would do a study on each of the major religions… well and a few of the minor ones, in my spare time. I think it's all so interesting." She went back to her book.

Harry turned to Ginny to see that she was on her third helping of shepherd's pie. "Ginny… you do know that you eat far too much food for someone so small, don't you?"

Ginny grinned at Harry. "Mum's always saying that to me, you know."

Ron snorted. "That's not all she says… Ginny you have to have the biggest appetite for a girl that I have ever seen. I don't want to be anywhere near you when you are pregnant… I'd be likely to lose a finger."

Ginny blushed. "I'm not THAT bad!"

Ron grinned at her. "If Fleur is any indication of how much a pregnant women's appetite changes, that YES you will be bad."

Harry looked at Ron. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember Harry? Fleur was constantly picking at her food so that she wouldn't get fat!" Ron then imitated his sister-in-law. "'I 'ave to watch my figure' and all that. Well at Christmas I saw her eat a full serving of her own food and THEN she stole food off of Bill and Fred's plates. Bill didn't even flinch so apparently she does that often. Fred was going to protest until Ginny smacked him. So if that's anything to go by, Ginny, who already eats almost as much as I do, will be eating enough feed a small herd of dragons at every meal. You're going to never get anything to eat mate cause she'll have stolen it all." Ron's smile was about to split his face.

Harry chuckled and looked over at Ginny who was beet red. Harry supposed that the thought of having children should scare him, and if they were talking about having them in the next year even he probably would have run out of the hall screaming. But he liked the thought, although he wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself. "I reckon that I can handle having my food stolen. I mean, it doesn't last forever and you do get a baby at the end of it, right?"

Ginny looked up at him hopefully and when she saw that he was serious she smiled. "You are the best Harry." She kissed him and whispered so that only he could hear. "I love you… someday I do want to have a baby with you. I was just afraid you were going to freak out or something."

"Nah," he whispered back. "It's far enough in the future that I'm not going to faint… I love you too."

Ginny returned her voice to normal volume. "So what happened in Transfiguration with McGonagall?"

"Oh, she said that she had seen I was getting bored and she was going to talk to my other professors about letting me skip out of class and just taking my NEWTs. She didn't think Snape would go for it though. I told her that I would probably still go to Potions, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures since a lot of that is hands on. Oh she also said that if I wanted to become an Animagus that she would help me but she thought that I could probably do the first few part of it myself. She said she would send for the forms that I need from the ministry."

"That's great. When do you think you'll start that?" Ginny asked.

"Probably in the next few weeks."

"Speaking of the next few weeks, I have to tell you what to get me for Valentines."

Hermione looked startled and stared at Ginny. "What do you mean? You're going to tell Harry what to get you? Why?"

Ginny's smirk was obvious. "He said that he wanted me to make his life easier by just telling him what I want."

Ron turned to face Hermione. "Why can't you tell me what you want? Do you KNOW how hard you are to shop for? I mean the answer used to be simple… I'd just buy you a book but now that you have a small library, I never know which ones you have!"

Hermione frowned at Ron. "I like surprises and I like everything you get me. If it's from the heart then it's a wonderful gift."

"Well…" Ron's ears were turning pink. "Yeah but still! I'd like to get you things that you want. If you told me what you wanted then I could get it for you."

"If I told you what I wanted Ron, I could just as easily buy it for myself. What is the point in that?"

Before it could escalate into a full-blown row, Ginny intervened with her best Umbridge impersonation. "Alright children, do I have to remind you that there is no fighting in the Great Hall?" The four of them laughed and Ginny turned to Harry. "So, I would like a lily."

"You mean the flower."

"Mm… they're my favorite. I'm sure that if you ask Neville that he'll be able to find one for you. I like the white ones best, they are called Easter Lilies but whatever you can get is fine." Ginny took another bite before wiping her mouth and setting down her fork. "Is that specific enough?" Harry nodded. He was sure he could handle that.

Ron looked incredulous. "All you want is one flower? ONE RUDDY FLOWER?" Ron looked over at Harry and winked. "You need to keep her around, she's cheap."

"RON!" Hermione and Ginny both yelled at him while Harry just laughed.

Ron looked over at Ginny as if studying her. "Are you serious Ginny?" When she nodded he went on. "I've never met a less fussy girl than you."

"Must be because I was raised with six boys who were all prats to me!"

"We weren't," Ron stopped suddenly and looked up. Harry looked up as well. A large brown owl flew into the hall and flew towards Dumbledore. They watched the Headmaster quickly read the note, a startled expression growing on his face. He stood up and addressed the hall.

"I want all students back to their common rooms immediately. Prefects are in charge. Hogsmeade is under attack so I will need you to stay in your common room until your head of house comes to get you. Prefects should stun anyone who tries to leave. Get moving!" All the students got up and a hush fell over the crowd. All that could be heard were to noise of shuffling feet.

Harry turned to walk towards the Headmaster, who was talking to Professors Snape and McGonagall. Ginny grabbed his arm, to restrain him. "Harry what do you think you are doing? You can't go and fight now!"

Harry looked at her. "They'll probably need me. I'm going to go and volunteer. If Dumbledore says 'no'… then I'll head back to the common room." He leaned over and kissed her quickly. "I love you."

Ginny looked for a second like she might cry but managed to refrain. "I love you too. Come back safely or you're a dead man, do you hear me Potter?"

Harry smiled and turned to join the staff, some of whom were herding students out of the hall. He walked up to the Headmaster to speak to him but Snape spoke first. "Potter if you cannot follow the simple instructions of 'go to your common room' then I think you should just," whatever Snape was going to say was cut off by a raised hand from Dumbledore.

"Severus please! Not now. What is it Harry?"

"I am willing to help if you need it…" Harry said, somewhat lamely looking down at his shoes. He felt stupid offering to help the most powerful wizard in the world. What could he really do anyway? Sure he'd fought in duels and had come out on top and he had faced Death Eaters and Voldemort face to face but luck had been what had got him out of those situations… luck and help from the outside. Walking into a fight was not the same as accidentally landing in one and being saved by someone else.

"Okay."

Harry looked up swiftly. "Seriously?"

Dumbledore did not smile but simply said. "Go with Professor Flitwick, he is heading down to Hogsmeade right now. I will be there shortly."

Harry nodded and ran off towards the tiny Professor who was heading out of the Great Hall. The older man gave him a searching look when Harry had caught up with them but did not comment. They were halfway across the ground when Hagrid joined them, carrying his crossbow. He too, did not say anything.

It was quite a walk down to Hogsmeade, as they had to go around most of the lake before they hit the entrance to Hogwarts. Harry thought that most of the village would be destroyed by the time they got down there. He wished that he could Apparate to Hogsmeade and help the villagers quicker… POP… as the thought had crossed his mind he found himself right in the middle of Hogsmeade standing in front of Honeydukes.

Harry had no idea what had happened. It felt like he had Apparated but that was impossible to do from Hogwarts. In any case he did not have time to think about it as a killing curse was shot at him. Harry ducked and rolled instinctively and shot a stunner back at the black robed and masked figure. He hit his mark and the man fell. Harry shot ropes out to bind the man and broke the Death Eater's wand. A sudden thought occurred to him and he called "accio wand!" and two more wands flew from the man's robes that Harry snapped as well. Harry turned and looked around... it was pandemonium everywhere. He saw several Death Eaters dueling with Ministry Aurors near Zonkos. There were twice as many Death Eaters as Aurors so Harry ran down to join in the fight. He shot a Stunner at one of the Death Eaters who fell instantly before Harry fired a Banishing Charm at the other Death Eaters who were close together and to his utter amazement all five of them were thrown back twenty feet. The Aurors quickly subdued them with binds and snapped their wands. Harry walked over and summoned for more wands and six flew at him. The Aurors looked at his in amazement as he quickly broke all the wands in half and took off towards a scream that came from further down the street the Aurors close on his heals. He had not run very far before he felt the cold, mind numbing cold that only mean one thing… Dementors. Harry came up to Gladrags and looked down the street towards the Hog's Head to see a hundred Dementors gliding down the street. Harry saw several people who appeared to have already been kissed and a few who were about to be. He heard the Aurors stop behind him and one whispered "oh sweet Merlin!"

Harry closed his eyes, trying to block out the horrible thoughts that were coming into his mind. He needed to think about something happy… something… he heard the Aurors trying feebly to repel the dementors, there were so many of them and the cold was unbelievable, but the Auror's voices were muffled as screams filled Harry's ears. Sirius was falling through the veil; Dumbledore was telling them that Charlie was dead; Ginny's lifeless body in the Chamber of Secrets… Ginny… Ginny telling him that she loved him. Happiness filled Harry so fully that the thought he might burst. "EXPECTO PATRONUM" Harry yelled it with all his might and opened his eyes to see his stag charging the dementors but it was not like his third year. The stag hit one of the dementors and a horrible screech filled the air. It then started to chase the other… the ones it hit were making the screeching noise while the other dementors floated quickly away, retreating before the stag could get them. When they had gone Harry expected the stag to fade but it didn't. It walked back to him and waited. Harry could not understand why it was still there… nor it seemed could the Aurors who were murmuring about the still corporeal Patronus. Harry heard one of them ask, "what in bloody hell did it do to those Dementors?" But he didn't have an answer so he ignored the man.

"Right, let's keep going." Harry said to the group behind him. They nodded and followed him back out to the main road. Down the street Harry saw several of his professors dueling with more Death Eaters. He and the Aurors took off towards them and Harry could sense that the stag was cantering along behind them. Harry got down to them and started dueling with one of the Death Eaters that Professor Flitwick had been fighting. He quickly restrained the man before turning to take on another… this Death Eater was looking at him but not moving.

"So has little baby Potter finally learned how to play?" Asked the simpering voice of Bellatrix Lestrange through her mask. He saw her head turn to look behind him and she seemed stunned by the sight of Prongs.

A rage filled Harry like he had never felt before. This woman had killed Sirius and Hermione's parents! Hate coursed through him and the urge to kill her was so great that he almost did. Harry took a deep breath to calm himself and instead pointed his wand at her and yelled "REDUCTO!" It his her before she even had time to react and she flew back, hitting a wall. Harry walked over to her and saw that her robes were shredded and that there was blood everywhere. The sight nearly made him sick but be bound her in ropes, broke her wands and moved on still followed by his Patronus.

Harry looked over to see Hagrid fighting with a tall Death Eater. Hagrid fired an arrow at the Death Eater but missed and was quickly hit by what must have been a Conjunctivitis Curse because Harry saw the half giant stumble and fall to his knees. Harry stunned the man and bound him as he had the others before running over to Hagrid. "Hagrid, are you all right?" Hagrid moaned but did not answer. Harry muttered "Finite Incantatem" and Harry saw Hagrid take a deep sigh of relief.

"Thanks 'Arry." Hagrid struggled to his feet and saw Harry's Patronus. "Blimey 'Arry what is that?"

Harry turned to his Patronus and was about to explain when the stag took off down the road towards the Hogsmeade station. Harry didn't know why but he followed as fast as he could. When he rounded the corner past the Three Broomsticks, right behind his Patronus, his heart leapt into his throat. The Dementors that he thought had fled Hogsmeade were heading up towards the castle… where the students were… where Ginny, Ron and Hermione were. "NOOO!" Harry screamed and he saw his Patronus charge one again. Like before when he hit a Dementor, the creature would emit a screech and the stag would move on. It had hit about twenty before the rest fled back away from the school… Harry thought they would come straight for him but instead they veered to Harry's right… past where the Shrieking Shack was and out of sight. Harry stag cantered back to him, bowed its head and disappeared. "Thanks Prongs." Harry whispered and he turned and took off back towards town.

When Harry reached the center of Hogsmeade again he found several of his professors talking to an Auror whom Harry recognized was Laurel. He ran over to them. Professor Dumbledore looked at him with relief. "Harry, I am glad you are safe. The fight is over for now. I would like you to return to the school immediately. Professor Hagrid will accompany you."

"Sir, is anyone dead?" Harry asked quickly.

Dumbledore's eyes told him everything. "Yes, I'm afraid that Ms. Tonks and Professor Flitwick are dead along with about forty of the Hogsmeade residence."

Harry froze. Tonks? Professor Flitwick? FOURTY? No… it just couldn't be. "But…" Suddenly Harry wanted out of there. He wanted to be with Ginny so badly. So many people were dead… despite their best efforts. He looked up at the Headmaster but looked away. He did not want the old man to see him cry. He closed his eyes again. He just wanted Ginny… POP… Harry heard several people scream so he opened his eyes. He was standing in Gryffindor common room with about thirty wands pointed at him. He looked around and saw Ginny. She looked back and dropped her wand and pushed through the others to get at him, throwing her arms around him.

"HARRY! How did you get here? What happened? Are you all right?"

Harry couldn't speak; he just clung to her and felt himself start to shake. He heard Hermione order everyone up to their dorms and felt strong hands grab his shoulders. He was led over to the couch in front of the fire where he sat, still shaking, with Ginny in his arms. He felt a blanket being thrown over his shoulders and heard Hermione say that he was in shock. He didn't care… he held onto Ginny, pulling her into his lap and burying his face in her hair. Tears spilled down his cheeks and he quietly sobbed for those who had been lost.

A/N: Thank you for all my reviews! I am overwhelmed with all of the positive comments that I have received. I want to say that I am upset about having to Kill Tonks… believe me, I didn't want to! I'm putting a warning in right now that lots more people will die… please know that I am crying when I write it (you can tell I'm a girl, right?)

I'm sorry about the spelling mistakes. We are trying to catch them all but please be patient. I am using this as a growing experience so I hope to get better as I go along.

**weselan:** Yes, you will find out what the power is… but not for a little while. I wouldn't recommend searching for 'Garuda' either because the surprise will be worth it, although I have already laid the groundwork for it to be introduced later.

**Lourdes:** There were several times when I read your reviews that I thought, "we are on the same wave length". In any case I will take 'slim' into consideration… I had not thought about it that way. As for them getting together, I wanted Harry to be blunt and Ginny had already told him to be honest… well pretty much I was getting impatient with all the drama and decided to end it. Anyway, thank you for all your kind words and encouragement. I studied relationships in college… sort of my major so I want to make them seem as real as possible. I really hope that JKR doesn't kill Ginny! (I'm sending her positive vibes!)


	15. Laying the Foundation

When Harry pulled himself together enough to speak he managed to relate some of what had happened in Hogsmeade. They listened to him in silence until Harry told them about what Dumbledore had said about Tonks and Flitwick; Hermione and Ginny had both started crying silently and Ron looked like he might at any moment. The four sat together… trying to understand what had happened. Harry did not know how long they had sat there before the portrait hole had opened and a disheveled and red-eyed Professor McGonagall came into the common room. She looked at Harry and let out a sigh of relief.

"We didn't know where you'd got to Potter! We were afraid… never mind. The Headmaster would like to see you in his office."

Harry stood up and looked at the others who silently got up with him. Ginny took his hand in her smaller one and Ron put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Let's go." Ron said in a voice of force calm.

McGonagall looked like she was about to tell the others to stay but Harry shook his head and walked out. The walk up to the Headmaster's office was done in silence. When they reached the gargoyle Harry muttered the password and they moved up the stairs to the Headmaster's door.

Dumbledore surveyed them from behind his desk, his demeanor downcast. "Please have a seat." He paused while they all sat. "Harry I am glad that you are safe. When you disapparated we… well we were unsure of where you had gone. Much to my amazement you somehow ended up in Gryffindor Tower."

Hermione turned to look at Harry, her eyes wide. "You can apparate onto Hogwarts grounds?"

Harry shrugged. He honestly didn't know what he'd done and at that moment he was not even sure that he cared. He looked up at the Headmaster only to find those piercing blue eyes gazing back at him over the rim of his half moon spectacles. "Harry," Dumbledore said and Harry could hear the sorrow in his voice. "I heard several interesting accounts from three of the Aurors present about your Patronus and your duels with the various Death Eaters. I am sorry that I missed it. Would you please tell me what happened?"

Harry nodded and started to tell the Headmaster every thing that he could remember. He talked for about fifteen minutes and by the time he was done he felt drained. Ginny was gripping his hand so fiercely that he thought she might break bones. He looked at her and saw that her eyes were closed. He got up from his chair and kneeled in front of her, taking her in his arms. She felt stiff and she did not move for several seconds. Slowly she slid her arms around him and relaxed a little. He whispered a few words of comfort to her before letting go and moving back to his own chair.

She wiped her eyes and half laughed but it came out as more of a sob. "It's a good thing you came back safely Potter… I'd hate to have to kill you."

Harry tried to smile but could not manage it. He grasped her hand again and looked up at the Headmaster.

"Harry what did you think about when you conjured your Patronus?

"I thought about Ginny telling me that she loved me."

"How extraordinary. The Dementors that were hit by your Patronus are wounded somehow. They cannot inflict harm anymore, although we do not know exactly what was done to them. I would also like to mention that Bellatrix Lestrange is incapacitated. She lost a lot of blood and it would seem that every bone in her body was broken. She was still alive when she was transported to St. Mungo's and I will let you know of her status when it becomes available." Dumbledore sat up straight. "I believe that you had a D.A. meeting scheduled for tonight and I would ask you to hold it but open it to everyone and have a time for everyone to talk about the attack. Many are hurting from the attack at the Leaky Cauldron on Friday night and the loss of a beloved professor and Ms. Tonks today is going to affect us all. Ms. Granger I would ask you to please run the meeting and give everyone a chance to share." Hermione nodded but did not speak. "I believe that you were also going to set up a system to keep several of the Pureblood sixth and seventh years safe, am I correct?" Harry looked at the Headmaster surprised. Did he really know everything? "I would like you to explain why it is needed at the meeting as well. I believe that Ms. Bones may not be the only young lady we lose if the problem is not impeded soon. I will make sure that all students are aware that the meeting tonight is still going to be held by announcing it at dinner tonight."

They all got up. It was already dinnertime so they headed down to the Great Hall. They met several other students on their way down but no one spoke. When they were all seated Dumbledore arose from his chair and addressed to students. "Today we have suffered the loss of Professor Flitwick and Ms. Tonks. It bereaves me to also inform you that forty-three residence of Hogsmeade are also gone… some lost to death and others to a Dementor's kiss. I am saddened to inform you that due to the threat of Dementors Quidditch has been cancelled for the rest of the year and all Care of Magical Creatures classes will be moved into the castle. NO student will be allowed to leave the castle for any reason without being accompanied by a professor." Dumbledore paused to look around. "These times that we are living in are difficult and we must stick together if we are to come through in the end. We have lost many… family, friends, acquaintances and we will lose more before the war is over. I am canceling classes for tomorrow and Wednesday to give each of you a chance to reflect and grieve. If you are having difficulties please see any professor and they will gladly talk to you. I also need to inform you that on my request Mr. Potter will be holding the D.A. meeting tonight in the Room of Requirements right after dinner. He and the Head Girl need to discuss a grave situation with you and we would also like to give everyone a chance to talk about how the recent events have affected you. Professor McGonagall will be in attendance should she be needed. That is all." He sat down and food appeared.

Harry picked at his food as he not really hungry. An image of Tonks laughing as they sparred last Friday kept flitting into his head. She had been laughing and joking with him, giving him a hard time about Ginny and now she was gone. She was too young to die! Harry felt angry tears come to his eyes but he held them back. Another imagine, one of Professor Flitwick commending him on his Summoning Charm after the first task of the Triwizard Tournament… NO he wouldn't think about it right now. He had to hold himself together if he was going to get through the rest of the evening. Harry looked down at his half eaten plate and got up. "I'm done so I'm going to head up and get things ready." Ginny, Ron and Hermione got up as well. Harry could see that they had not eaten much either.

They walked out of the hall silently up to the Room of Requirements together. Hermione walked back and forth in front of the blank wall until a door appeared. They walked in to find a huge room roughly the size of the Great Hall and many different colored beanbag chairs spread all around the room. Harry looked around and saw a small raised platform to his left next to the wall. There was a podium on it but nothing else. He also saw that there were boxes of tissues spread around and up against the wall to his right was a long table that had about thirty pitchers of water and stacks of cups. "Good job Hermione." Harry commented and looked over to see Ron examining one of the beanbag chairs.

"What exactly is this Hermione?" Ron asked her, bending down to poke at it with his finger.

"It's called a beanbag chair. You sit in them." She showed him by sitting down in one of them. Ron looked dubiously at it but sat down as well.

Ginny walked over to Harry and into his arms. "How are you holding up Harry?"

"Not too well." He admitted honestly. He felt no need to hide his feelings from her. "If I can make it through tonight then I'll let myself go but I want to…" He couldn't put it into words.

"It's all right Harry, I think I understand. You saw a lot of really horrible things today and you still have a meeting to lead. You can't break down yet but you probably really want to. The four of us will stay after the meeting and talk." Ginny put her hands on the sides of his face and gently pulled him down for a kiss. "You can do this Harry."

Harry felt better. Ginny's faith in him was like that. His insecurities would melt away when she was smiling at him. He looked up and the sound of the door opening to see Professor McGonagall walking into the room.

"I am just here to make sure that order is kept and that no students try and disrupt you. I will sit in the back and observe." She walked over to the back of the room and looked down at one of the pink beanbag chairs with a raised eyebrow. It promptly turned itself into a wooden armchair and she sat neatly in it. More people filed in and after looking at Ron and Hermione seated in the unusual chairs, they all found seats.

Harry was surprised at the number of people there. He saw all of the original D.A. members whom had not graduated plus the fifty new ones that had joined in the past year and a half. What surprised him most was the number of Slytherins that were there. He saw five Slytherin sixth and seventh year girls come in together. They looked around nervously and sat together in the back. He saw the two other Slytherins that he had expected because they were a part of the D.A. Harry had been surprised when the two fifth years had shown up at the beginning of the year and asked to join. He knew that they lied to their housemates about joining the D.A. One of the boys, Malcolm Flint, had informed him that Draco Malfoy had made a speech in the common room at the beginning of the year telling everyone that if they sided with Potter they would be dead.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by Ginny poking him in the chest. "I think everyone is here, why don't you get started?"

Harry nodded and walked over to the podium. "Thank you for coming everyone. I am sad that we have to meet like this. I want to get business done with first so that there will be plenty of time for us to talk about the losses that we have suffered recently." He heard a few sniffs from the audience when he paused. "I would like for our Head Girl to come up and explain what we might be facing."

Hermione got up and walked towards the podium. "Thank you Harry. I am sure that everyone has read in the Daily Prophet about the atrocities that the Death Eaters have been committing in the past month. They have been killing and torturing people all along but now they have started to rape women. Specifically they are targeting women who are Purebloods and are what a Death Eater would consider a blood traitor. The Head Boy and I talked with each sixth and seventh year girl who is a pureblood and asked them to be here tonight so that we could arrange for their safety and we are asking for all of your help with that. If you are one of the people that we spoke to would you please stand up?" Harry saw about thirty girls stand up, including Ginny and the group of Slytherin girls. "Please take a look around, especially if you are in sixth and seventh year. If you can walk these girls to classes or to meals please do; the larger the groups, the better. We wanted to meet earlier to discuss this but I was waiting for an owl from someone, confirming my suspicions and asking for her permission to share her story with you. I only received that owl on Friday… we have already lost one of our numbers to rape and a subsequent pregnancy and we don't want to lose anymore." Harry heard several people gasp. "I'm sure that the rumors have spread about Susan Bones having to leave school because she is pregnant and I am sorry to say that the rumors are true in this case but I am very confident that Susan did not choose this for herself."

Harry looked over at Justin Finch-Fletchley and saw that the boy had gone very pale. He remembered that Hermione had said that they were dating. He cleared his throat. "Hermione can you talk about more about how this is going to affect us?"

She nodded. "We know that the Death Eaters are trying to impregnate pureblood women but for what purpose, we do not know. What I do know is this," she paused, taking a deep breath. "If you have been raped then you are probably hurting and feeling ashamed. I need you to come to myself, any professor or go to Madam Pomfrey if you have been raped. It is imperative that you seek help. Please remember that it is not your fault and that none of us will blame you." Hermione looked like she was about to cry so Harry took over.

"I will ask that all the sixth and seventh years who will be affected by this to please stay after… if you are willing to help and you are in classes with one of the girls, please stay as well. Now I would like to open the floor up to talk about Professor Flitwick and Tonks."

For the next hour students talked amongst themselves and some got up and made speeches. Harry hoped that it was a time of healing but he knew that the process was likely to take longer. At eight o'clock Professor McGonagall told the students who were not asked to stay behind to head back to their dorms. When the room was cleared of everyone but the thirty girls and about thirty-five others, most of whom were part of the D.A. Harry asked them to form a circle with the beanbags and sat with them, next to Ginny.

Justin was the first to speak. "Why didn't Susan tell us that she was…?" He stopped and got choked up.

Hermione gave him a compassionate look. "She is probably really hurt and she may think that no one would understand. I know that you two were together and that you have probably gotten a lot of hateful comments about you being the father but I never believed that you were." Harry saw Justin give a short nod. "Susan probably does not know anymore about her attacker than we do. He was probably wearing a mask when he did it and she almost certainly feels ashamed of it." She looked at Justin until he looked up at her. "If you can accept that this is not her fault then I think there is still hope for you two."

Justin gulped and seemed to consider what Hermione had said. "I know it's not her fault. I'll owl her tonight. Now, how do we stop this from happening to anyone else?"

They spent an hour planning ways for the girls to be escorted everywhere. The five Slytherins were afraid of being seen with anyone from another house to which Colin Creavey suggested that they just go everywhere together and that if they were traveling from class to class with any of their 'guards' that they could walk a few feet in front of them so as to appear to not be together.

Harry told the new people that they could join the D.A. meetings whenever they liked and Hermione gave them each a fake Galleon and explained how they worked. Everyone else left except for Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. McGonagall told them not to be out late and left, closing the door after her. Ginny moved closer to Harry and leaned against him. They sat in silence for several minutes until Hermione let out a small sob.

"I'm so gl…glad that Justin was un...understanding! I just keep thinking about my mum and dad and… and I don't want Susan to be alone. I hope it works out for them." She buried her head into Ron's shoulder. "Susan didn't respond for several weeks and I thought maybe she wouldn't at all."

The others could only nod. Hermione had not told anyone that she was going to write to Susan. For some reason Harry was not surprised that she had kept quiet about writing to Susan. He knew that this was a tough subject for Hermione because of all her mother had been through and he knew she would try and help Susan, if she could. That was just how Hermione was. Harry pulled Ginny onto his lap and held her close. He could not imagine his life without her anymore and he wanted to do everything that he could to make sure she was safe. She had flat out refused Harry's offer to walk her to all her classes. She claimed that Colin was good enough and she was with him all day, anyway. Harry was uneasy though. He remembered what Malfoy had said to them back before Christmas and if anyone was a target, he was and by proxy Ginny. He tightened his arms and kissed her neck. "I love you." He said softly in her ear.

"I love you too."

They sat talking quietly for another few hours. They talked about Tonks and Flitwick first but they also reminisced about Sirius, Charlie, Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Percy. By the time they got to bed that night each of them had cried and laughed and felt the pain of loss. They went back to the tower near midnight and said 'goodnight' to each other. As Harry climbed into his four-poster he had to fight the tears again. His last thought before losing the battle with sleep was 'I've got to end this! The sooner, the better.'


	16. Deep Impact

A/N: I have the mother of all run-on sentences in this chapter and I did it on purpose... so don't shoot me for my bad grammar, although I certainly have problems with that as well. I am working on it... okay so I'm sick today and my boss still made me work. He giggled when I asked if I could just stay in bed. So my progress on the next chapter is slow going cause I'm sick. Hopefully it will be up tomorrow. I also wanted to warn you that chapters probably won't go up on the weekend. I promise to try my very best to get one up if I can. Thanks again for all the positive feedback. I really appreciate it! It gives me the warm fuzzies...

In years to come Harry would look back on the week following the attack and only remember one thing clearly. On Wednesday there was a memorial service for everyone who had died over the weekend. This would stay forever in his mind. It struck him yet again that so many people had died before they were truly given a chance to live. Harry strengthened his resolve to work harder towards finding an end to Voldemort.

It was not until that Friday morning that the fog started to clear from Harry's mind and he felt like he was doing more than functioning. It had been the same when Sirius and Charlie had died. The grief was all consuming and Harry did not do much more than eat and sleep. Harry went to his Care of Magical Creatures class, which had been held on the first floor and then functioning on habit, Harry had started to walk to the Room of Requirements only to get there and remember that Tonks was no longer there to tutor him. Harry held back the tears and walked towards the Headmaster's office. When he reached his office, he said the password "Everlasting Gobstoppers" but the gargoyle did not move. "Oh you have GOT to be KIDDING!" Harry let out a frustrated yell and punched the wall next to the guarded entrance. He felt the wall give slightly but also felt the shooting pain through his arm and when he looked at his still clenched fist, he saw that it was scratched and bloody. "DAMNIT!" Harry stared at the gargoyle, all of his rage over the death of Tonks coursed through him and he started shouting. "OPEN THE BLOODY HELL UP! I HAVE NOT GOT TIME FOR THIS!" The gargoyle did not move; not that Harry believed it would... it never had before just because he yelled and was not likely to start now. "FINE! Jelly Belly!" Harry guessed and the gargoyle sprang to life, moving aside to admit Harry. Harry raced up the stairs and burst into the Headmaster's office without bothering to knock.

Dumbledore looked at him with one eyebrow slightly raised. "How can I help you Harry?" He asked him calmly. Dumbledore looked pointed at his bleeding hand but at a shake of Harry's head, the Headmaster wisely chose not to comment.

"I went to meet Tonks after class." Harry realized what he had said and sat down in a chair, burying his head in his hands. Harry felt like an idiot. Of course he could not meet Tonks. She was gone.

"I understand Harry." The Headmaster said kindly.

Harry looked up sharply and he saw the understanding and compassion in Dumbledore's eyes.

"I have been wanting to talk to you about your training and how you are advancing with your powers. I was delighted to hear that you and Ms. Weasley have found each other."

Harry snorted. He remembered what Dumbledore had said about his love life before. "Hermione told us that you didn't want her to interfere. She did anyway which is the only reason we are together. She was tired of people dying and she was convinced that I loved Ginny."

The Headmaster looked taken aback. "I see." He contemplated his fingernails for a moment before speaking again. "Ms. Granger's understanding of people never ceases to amaze me. She has insight into people that I would only look for in a person who was at least a hundred. She told me that I was wrong to keep this from you but I made the mistake of underestimating her. I shall not do that again, you may be sure."

Harry nodded. He did not want Hermione in trouble but he needed Dumbledore to understand that he had messed up.

"Harry, I would also like to talk to you about your growing powers and discuss your continuing education. I understand that you have requested an excuse to get out of most of your classes. After discussing this with your professors, we have decided that if you want to go to class that you may and if you do not, then you are excused as long as you are filling your time with training or some other form of educational pursuit. You seemed to have learned all there is to know about being an Auror and I am confident that you have mastered enough karate to teach the D.A." Harry started to protest that karate was not going to help the women fight off the Death Eaters but Dumbledore went on. "I believe that Ms. Granger's theory on how Ms. Bones was attacked is correct. When we questioned Susan I came to the same conclusion although I did not push her to talk about it. I would still like for you to teach karate. There will be times when using a wand may be impractical and from what I have heard from the Auror's in Hogsmeade, your reflexes were excellent and helped you escape more than once."

"I have set a meeting for Monday so I will start then." Harry informed him.

"Excellent! I will be looking forward to seeing their progress. Now, I would like to talk to you about your growing powers. What have you noticed that is different?"

Harry thought about it. "My Patronus hurts Dementors… I don't need to sleep as much as I used to, I can do fine on only three or four hours. I also can read quickly and retain what I have read." That was all Harry could think of.

"I believe that you can use the knowledge that you have acquired without much practice, am I correct?" At Harry's nod, he continued. "I have seen you perform several feats of magic that I thought were impossible which include Apparating into Hogwarts and stopping a Bat-Bogey Hex much to the chagrin of Ms. Weasley. Hagrid informed me that you removed the Conjunctivitis Curse from him, which is extremely specialized magic that only trained healers know. Can you tell me what you did?"

Harry thought back. "I just said 'Finite Incantatem' and the curse lifted."

Dumbledore look impressed. "Well… I can see that your powers are increasing for which we can all be thankful."

Harry examined his hand. It was throbbing painfully but most of the cuts were only oozing slightly. He was going to have to go and see the nurse to get this fixed. Harry sighed; she'd probably try and keep him. "What I want to know is how any of these powers are supposed to help me kill Voldemort?"

"Yes, an excellent question and one that I am afraid I was wrong about. I thought, incorrectly I might add, that love would be the power that you have that Voldemort does not. Love is certainly very powerful and your heart is still capable of love even though you certainly never received any from your aunt and uncle. I thought that once you fell in love that we would have the answer but either your love for Ms. Weasley is not strong enough or love is not the complete answer. I believe that Ms. Granger and I shall have a long talk to see what we can come up with. I believe she is already working on the answer to that very question."

"Yes, she said she was working on it." Harry muttered. He did not like Dumbledore's assertion that his love for Ginny was not strong enough.

Some of what he was thinking must have shown on his face because the old man's face showed concern. "Harry... I do not believe that your love for Ginny is not strong enough. I saw how you looked at her before you and I dueled and I had seen that looked before." Harry looked questioningly at him. "I saw your father look at your mother that way on the day that they got married."

Harry drew in a sharp breath… he was going to have to tell Ginny about that. She would be pleased. The thought made him smile.

"Your ability to love is stronger than anyone I have ever met Harry. You care about people that you do not even know… so much so that you would risk your life for them and you do this despite your childhood. You may look like your father Harry but in life experience you have been shaped very differently. James knew he what he wanted because he had been shown love his entire life. The decision to marry your mother was easy for him because he had loving parents to show him the way. I believe that your best friends are experiencing the same thing as your parents. They can be sure about each other because they have always known love. But you have had to struggle your entire life because you were not loved unconditionally like most children are, until you met Mrs. Weasley and then Sirius. You have had to struggle and yet you have risen above the obstacles in front of you to learn to love Ginny and I believe that your love for her runs deeper than even you know. It may be that you will not be able to defeat Voldemort until you are fully committed in your love for Ms. Weasley. Something that I think you need to remember is that Tom Riddle was not abused in the orphanage but he certainly was not loved. He became a bitter and twisted child who turned into the embodiment of evil itself. You were not loved and you were abused and yet you have come through it the stronger man who is good and loving. You have overcome your background and you have chosen to do what is right. I am very proud of you Harry."

Harry was looking at the floor. He did not know what to say but he was touched.

"Now, as for your training, I will arrange for the teachers to be at your disposal and I will train with you on Fridays after lunch in the Room of Requirements starting today. I will teach you as much as I can and we can only hope that the answer to Tom's defeat will reveal itself to us. I think that perhaps you should head down to see Madam Pomfrey and then go down for lunch. If she insists on keeping you then you have my permission to sneak out again. I will talk with her about it later."

Harry got up and left, heading straight to the hospital wing. The nurse berated him for ten minutes while she fixed his hand. He had shattered every bone in his hand when he had punched the wall. "Mr. Potter you spend quite enough time in here without doing something as stupid as punching a wall!" She gave a pronounced sniff. "Now, you will lay there quietly for an hour and then you may go. I won't even try to keep you overnight but if you sneak out again before your time is up I will be forced to tell the Headmaster."

"Actually Professor Dumbledore said that I was allowed to sneak out."

"I do not care what the Headmaster said you were or were not allowed to do! You will stay in bed until," the door flew open and Ginny ran in.

"HARRY! What are you doing here? You didn't show up for lunch and then I got the map and it showed that you were here! What happened?" Ginny looked at him, concern written all over her face.

Madam Pomfrey gave Harry a triumphant smile before turning back to Ginny. "Mr. Potter decided that it would be a good idea to punch a wall and break every single bone in his hand, along with cutting himself severely and THEN he did not come to see me until almost an hour and a half AFTER HE HAD PUNCHED THE WALL! And NOW he is refusing to sit quietly for an hour so that he can heal properly."

Harry saw Ginny's face turn red which was not a good sign. He got up to go to Ginny when she yelled at him "SIT DOWN!" So Harry sat. Ginny pointed a finger at him. "You will sit there for an hour! I cannot believe you Harry James Potter… what were you thinking? You need to take care of yourself!"

Madam Pomfrey's smile was smug. "I will have lunch sent up for you both. If you need me I will be in my office." She turned and left them.

Ginny walked over to him and motioned for him to budge over. She sat down next to him and looked at him, gently taking his newly healed hand in hers. "You want to tell me why you punched a wall?"

Harry looked down at their entwined hands. Her hand was so small. Her nails weren't painted and her hands were not delicate like most girls that he knew. She played too much Quidditch for that. He noticed that her hands were also freckled. His hands were rough and much larger, completely engulfing hers but despite their size difference he could feel the strength in her touch… a match for him… his equal. "I went to meet Tonks only to remember that she was dead. So then I went to Dumbledore and the password had changed so I punched the wall. Then I guessed the password and went and talked to him about some stuff."

"What did you talk to him about?"

"He asked me about my powers and we talked about our relationship, you and me, I mean."

"Really? What did he say?"

Harry grinned at her and kissed her quickly. "He said that he thought I loved you more than I realize. He told me that when I looked at you before he and I dueled a few weeks ago that he had seen that look before." His smiled even wider at her puzzled expression. "He said that the look I gave you was the same one my dad gave my mum on the day they got married."

Ginny's eyes went wide and he saw them fill with tears but she didn't let them fall. Harry thought for a moment that she was upset but then a small smile flitted across her face and she looked deeply into his eyes. "That is an amazing thing to hear. Thank you for sharing that with me." She kissed him then, a long and lingering kiss. "So how do you think you'll look at me when we finally get married?"

Harry started to answer and then he stopped and several things fell into place in his mind. He drew a quick breath. He loved Ginny so much already and every day it seemed like his feelings for her deepened. If he already looked at her the way his dad looked at his mum on their wedding day… did he love Ginny as much as his dad loved his mum? It was a strange thought. When he thought about his parents he pictured them as older but according to Remus his parent got married when they were his age right after graduation and that was only a few more months from now for him. Ginny, of course, still had more than a year to go so he could not possibly marry her at the same age as his parents. But rather than comforting him that he had more time, he started to feel an ache inside himself… one that he was not sure he wanted to examine right then. He looked over and Ginny, her expression was unreadable. She had obviously been waiting for him to speak. "I… I don't really know."

Ginny nodded and looked down. Harry could almost feel her disappointment at his not having an answer and yet she did not push him for more. She looked back up at him with a smile on her face but he could see that it was forced. He wanted to say something, anything to make her feel better but he was not quite sure why she was upset so he blurted out the first thing that came into his head. "Why are you sad?"

She shook her head as if to throw off the question. "It's not really all that important Harry, don't worry about it." She tried to smile again but failed and this time he saw tears come into her eyes. She hastily got up and turned away from him.

"Ginny…" Harry got up and wrapped his arms around her from the back. He buried his face in her hair and whispered in her ear. "I can't fix it if I don't know what I did wrong… please, just tell me."

He felt her shoulders drop slightly and she slowly turned around to face him, embracing him. "Well the first thing that is wrong is that you are standing when I expressly forbid you to do so. Get back in bed." This time her smile was real so Harry walked back over to the bed and sat down. She sat down next to him and took his hand again, looking straight into his eyes. "Harry, I don't want to push you if you are not ready to admit certain feelings. All that will happen is that I would end up making you do things that you are not ready for. Can you understand that?" He nodded and she went on. "That does not mean that I don't want to hear you say certain things and it's hard trying to be patient. Patience is not one of my strongest points." She looked down at their linked hands and started to trace the veins on his hands with her finger. "I want for us to be where Hermione and Ron are… and for a minute I thought I saw that same longing in you and I got my hopes up." She looked up at him. "Hope has always been my downfall when it comes to you." She leaned over and kissed him. "I love you and I'll take what you are ready to give and I don't ever want you to feel pressured. If your heart is not in the right place then it's not the right time for us to move our relationship forward. End of story; but I should not have made you feel bad about something that I did to myself, so I'm sorry. You did not do anything wrong, alright?"

Ginny looked at him as if expecting that he would say that he knew he was not at fault but Harry did not feel that way. He had been thinking about his feelings for her and she had known what he was thinking and rather than share with her he had pushed her away by claiming ignorance. "I am at fault. You were right to hope… I was thinking about my parents and how they were married at my age and how if I look at you like my dad looked at my mum then I probably love you like he loved her. I was also thinking that when I think about my parents being married, they always seem so much older but it isn't the truth and when you count life experience sometimes I feel as old as Dumbledore and sometimes I don't want to see anymore pain but I know I'm going to see a lot more. I thought about the fact that you are sixteen years old so I can't possibly marry you when I graduate because you have another year of school left and it would not be fair to you to ask you to marry me now and the thought of not marrying you made me upset and I didn't want to examine why because I'm seventeen years old and I'm probably going to be dead before I am twenty and I've never had to think about being married before because no one has ever even loved me before and if you would have asked me even a few months ago I would have said no one will ever likely love me." He took a deep breath. He felt tears in his eyes but he knew Ginny would not care if he were crying so he did not try to stop. "I'm just really confused right now. I want to be with you but I'm scared that I will lose you and…" a new thought hit him like a punch to the stomach. "I'm afraid of not being with you too. I want to be with you all the time and I know that I can't but I want what little time that I probably have on this earth to be with you." He looked at her and saw the tears streaming down her face but she did not try to wipe her eyes. She just held onto his hands, willing him with her steady gaze to continue. "I'm really afraid that you will be hurt because you are with me and I'm afraid that you are way too good for me. But I love you and I don't really know what to do with that."

Ginny threw herself on top of him, holding him close. She was sobbing into his shirt and Harry automatically, it seemed, started to rub her back and whisper comforting words to her. He felt better after getting all that off his chest and he was glad that he had Ginny to share those feelings with. He was pretty sure that when she calmed down that she would have an answer for his confusion.

"Excuse me sir and miss." A squeaky voice interrupted them and they pulled apart to see a house elf carrying a tray of food. Harry gently slid Ginny off his lap and went to the house elf.

"Thank you." He said, taking the tray.

The house elf looked at him in adoration before bowing deeply. "You is very welcome sir!" The house elf turned quickly and left.

Harry set the tray down on his bed, in between himself and Ginny. She seemed to have regained her composure enough to speak. "I used to be able to hide it when I cried but now all I seem to do is break down in front of you." She gave a half laugh.

"I don't really mind." Harry told her. She gave him a doubtful look. "Seriously. I just want to help you feel better when you do cry and… well… we have a lot of really bad stuff happening right now and I've cried a lot too. You don't care when I do it." He shrugged. He didn't know how he was supposed to explain that feeling but she seemed to understand. He picked up a sandwich and took a bite. "Do you want to talk more about what I said?"

Ginny nodded. "That was what I wanted to hear. I wanted to hear that you were feeling the same things that I was… but when you said you didn't know I just thought… well I thought that you didn't feel the same way and I was trying to accept that." She also picked up a sandwich and started to eat. "Do you remember what I said to you before about us getting married… when I was teasing you about engagement rings?"

Harry thought for a moment. "You mean when you said that you expected me to marry you when we were ready even if Voldemort was still active?"

Ginny nodded and met his gaze. "Age does not determine readiness Harry. Fred and George are almost twenty years old but I very much doubt that at thirty they would be ready for marriage. They are just too set on being immature; they enjoy it." Harry smiled. She had a great point. Her two brothers would probably not marry for quite a while. "Harry… you have to understand that it goes the other way. Just because someone is still in school does not mean that they are unable to handle the responsibility that comes with being married. It also does not mean that they are too immature to be married. Most of the time our age is a determining factor for when responsibility is placed upon us, and with good reason… but I think that in our cases, you in particular, have proved that responsibility and age have never coincided. You have been responsible for the fate of our world since you were born and you took on that responsibility when you were fifteen. You have chosen to face it rather than run."

"Ginny if we even considered getting married now your mum would kill us… that and you can't get married if they say no."

"I am NOT saying that I am ready to get married now because I'm not completely sure that I am and I want to be positive so don't worry about my mum and dad too much. We can worry about them later when we are ready." She took another bite and chewed slowly before speaking again. "Do you think mum is right to tell Ron and Hermione not to get married?"

"No. I think that they are doing the right thing. Your mum's reasons are valid, of course, but Ron and Hermione are adults and they have the right to decide. But they are also meant for each other and they belong together."

"Sometimes parents mean well but they are not always right. IF we were ready tomorrow but they would not allow me to get married then we would have to wait until I turn seventeen in August and elope like Ron and Hermione are going to do but hopefully it won't come to that and we may find that we are not ready to be married until you are forty." She stopped and thought about that. "No, never mind. I would have made you marry me long before that. I do want to have kids." She smiled at him. "Do you see what I mean? Many times the adults in our lives know what is best for us but sometimes they don't… even though they think that they do. Mum's always saying that she wants us to learn from her mistakes but I really would like the chance to make my own mistakes and live my own life, the way I feel I should."

Harry was impressed. "When did you get to be so wise?"

Ginny looked startled. "I'm not wise Harry. I'm just using commonsense."

"You sound wise to me."

Ginny sighed. "What do you want for Valentines Day?"

Harry mentally kicked himself. It was just over a week away and he had completely forgotten. He made a mental note to talk to Neville later. "Are you trying to change the subject?"

"Yes, now answer the question."

Harry pondered this for a moment. "I don't know… whatever is fine or even nothing. I'm not too fussy about this sort of stuff."

"Harry, fair is fair. I told you what I wanted, thereby making your life easier. The least you could do is pay me the same courtesy."

"How about a hug and a kiss?"

"Try again."

"How about a hug and a kiss AND you tell me that you love me… twice."

"Harry, I want you to take this seriously."

He thought for a moment and then an idea came to him. "I want you to get a picture of the two of us that I can keep in my dorm. Ask Colin to take it or whatever and put it in a frame for me."

Ginny smiled widely. "That's perfect Harry! I like that idea. That way you can look at my beautiful face every night before you sleep and every morning as you wake up."

"Yeah… it's not as good as waking up next to your beautiful face but I guess it will have to do." Harry put the empty tray on the floor and pulled her into his arms. "That will be something I am going to look forward to… being able to hold you as I sleep. That night we napped on the couch was amazing."

"It's a perk of being married."

"It's not the only perk." Harry said then almost kicking himself for being so blatant.

Ginny pulled back from him and studied his face. "No…" she replied slowly. "It's not the only perk." Then she gave him a sexy smile that sent chills down his spine. "No… it will be a definite perk when I get to sleep with you… and cuddle with you…and warm my cold feet on you."

Harry started to laugh despite himself. "You're too good to me, you know that right?"

"Absolutely."


	17. Connections and Little Fingers

The week before Valentines Day passed quickly for Harry. He remembered to ask Neville about an Easter lily and Neville told him where he could order one, so he went up to send Hedwig off to the flower shop that Neville recommended. Hermione had intercepted him while he was on his way to the Owlery to send the order form. She told him that just one flower was unacceptable and that he should get Ginny several. He had tried to argue that Ginny had only said she just wanted one but Hermione seemed to think that Ginny was not being completely honest with herself about what she really wanted. Hermione then spent another half an hour trying to explain this particular bit of 'girl logic' to him but all Harry got out of it was a headache. Rather than arguing with Hermione, he did what she told him to and ordered a large flower arrangement in a vase that was mostly Eater lilies. 

Saturday arrived and Harry awoke early. He was nervous about whether Ginny would really like the flowers or not but he reasoned that if she didn't he could always blame Hermione for it. He got up and looked out the dorm window to see that snow was falling heavily on the grounds. It would have been a perfect day to have a snowball fight… if they were allowed outside the castle. Dumbledore had informed the school earlier that week that several Dementors had taken up permanent residence in the Forbidden Forest, thus curbing any rebellious thoughts that some of the restless students had been having about sneaking out. Harry had offered to help get rid of them but the Headmaster had declined saying that he did not want Harry to walk into a possible trap.

Harry had only gone to his potions class during the week. He had spent the rest of the time reading or practicing karate. He had been tempted to go to Charms just to see what the substitute teacher was like but had decided to spend his time in the library instead. Hermione had told him that her name was Adonis Purr and that she was a competent charms teacher. Harry had only seen her at one meal. She was average looking with blonde hair and a round face. She never seemed to smile and she did not ever seem to talk to the other teachers. Harry could not even begin to guess what her age was but he did not think that it was very old, probably only thirty or so.

Harry had also been to two Friday lessons with Professor Dumbledore. They worked on spells that Harry had not even believed could exist. The Headmaster had focused mainly on Transfiguration and Harry was surprised that he was able to pick up on everything immediately. He got about fifty books from Dumbledore and he was just about done with all of them and had found most of them fascinating. He had even taught the D.A. several of the spells that he had learned although very few of the members had managed to do the spell work correctly. Even Hermione was struggling which frustrated her to no end. She had nagged Harry until he spent an hour working with just her on them. She finally gave up and went back to studying for NEWTs with Ron.

Karate lessons were going well. Most of the D.A. members were doing quite well in picking up martial arts. The two members who did the best were Parvati and Padma Patil. They informed him that karate was a lot like dancing. He was surprised to learn that they had been in ballet since they were three and that they still did lessons during the summer. Harry was confident that in the next couple of weeks they would be able to begin sparing. He had increased the number of meeting to three times a week on the request of several members. Apparently many people were bored by not having Quidditch to distract them during the evenings and for those were not on a team, the 'house arrest' was causing many to go stir crazy. He had also seen an increase in the number of students who attended, which had doubled in just the past week. There had not been any new Slytherins but Malcolm Flint had told Harry that he thought that some of his housemates would come if Malfoy weren't threatening everyone… especially everyone who associated with Harry.

Harry heard Ron stir and he looked over towards his four-poster. "Morning." Harry said.

Ron grumbled and managed to say, "ruddy stupid Valentines," as he got up and stumbled off to the bathroom. Harry sighed. He might as well get dress and go face the music. He had just finished dressing when the door to their dorm burst open and Ginny dashed in, her long red hair streaming behind her, when she reached him she threw her arms around him.

"HARRY!" She said with a squeal. "They are BEAUTIFUL! Thank you so much!" She kissed him soundly.

"Oi!" Dean shouted at them. "Take it somewhere else you two before you make me sick."

Ginny just beamed at him before returning her attention to Harry. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the dorm and down the stairs into the empty common room. She pushed him onto the couch and dropped onto his lap and started to kiss him again. After several minutes she pulled back. "They really are beautiful Harry, I'm glad you got them for me."

Harry, who was still dazed from her kiss, could only nod. He was very glad that he had listened to Hermione.

"I haven't thanked Hermione yet but as soon as I see her I will." Ginny said smiling impishly at him.

Harry opened his mouth to try and speak. "I… I… how did you know?"

Ginny laughed. "Honestly Harry! I know you too well to believe that you would come up with that by yourself!"

Harry was flummoxed. Did this mean Hermione was right and that Ginny had wanted more than just one flower? "So… you… you didn't really just want one flower?"

Ginny's smile slipped. "Harry, I would have been very happy with just one flower."

"But… you just said that the flowers were beautiful!"

"They ARE beautiful and I love them but I would have also been happy with just one flower. I'd love anything you got me." She smiled again and kissed his cheek.

"I am never going to understand women, am I?" Harry asked dejectedly.

"No, probably not." She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Does it bother you that much?"

Harry looked down at her beautiful face and had to smile. "No, I suppose not." He kissed the top of her head and hugged her tight. "I think it is pretty much impossible for me to understand you."

She giggled. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now where's my present?" She pulled out a picture frame and handed it to him. He looked at the picture that Colin had taken last week. Harry stood behind Ginny with his arms around her waist. She had her arms on top of his, hugging him tightly. They would smile at the camera and then gaze at each other before sharing a small kiss and sometimes Harry would kiss the top of her head. What caught Harry's eye was when they looked at each other. "Have you looked at this?"

"Hmm? Yes, of course I have. I have one also."

"Have you seen how we look at each other?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… well we look at each other like Ron and Hermione look at each other." A broad grin spread across his face. "That was exactly what I wanted… I wanted to be in love like they are."

Ginny grinned at him. "I am glad I can make your wish come true." She tilted her chin up to kiss him.

"HEY! No snogging in front of me!" Ron yelled as he made his way into the common room. He sat of the couch next to them and yawned. "What are you two so happy about?" He asked, eyeing them with a suspicious look.

Harry handed Ron the picture. "Ginny just gave me my Valentines gift."

Ron studied it for several seconds. "You guys look good together… so Harry did you give Ginny more than one flower?"

Harry looked down at the ground and mumbled, "yes."

Ron laughed. "I knew you could not just give a girl one flower! Life is just not that easy."

"Shut it Ron." Harry growled at him but with a grin.

Ron looked at Ginny. "Hey, hold up your hand."

Ginny looked confused but held up her right hand. "What?"

"No, I just want to see your pinky." When she showed him her pinky he seemed to study it carefully. "Yep just as I suspected… shame really." He finished dejectedly.

"What?" They both asked together.

"I can see Harry is wrapped right around your little finger."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"HEMIONE! You have to sit still!" Ron hissed at her that evening during dinner.

"I know, I know but I'm so…" She stopped but she was positively beaming and bouncing slightly in her seat. "I just wish he'd get on with it!"

"SHHHH! It is supposed to be a surprise, do you want to ruin it?" Ron shot back at her quietly.

Harry and Ginny were watching the exchange like it was a tennis match, just looking back and forth between them. When it had started Harry had almost asked what they were talking about but this was far too amusing to miss.

Ginny, however, never was very patient. "What are you two on about?"

"NOTHING!" They said jointly.

Harry heard movement up by the staff table and looked over to see Dumbledore on his feet. "Students I wish you a very happy Valentines Day. I know that you would all rather be in Hogsmeade this weekend or even out on the grounds and it bereaves me to put such restrictions on you but I am delighted to say that we do have a special event tonight in honor of this day for lovers. I am pleased to inform you that you are all invited to a wedding that will take place shortly after dinner." An excited murmur spread throughout the hall. "You will be excused from dinner in a few moments and I would ask you to depart the Great Hall so that we may set up. Then if you wish you may return at eight o'clock in order to witness this blessed event." He paused while the chattering died down. "The bride and groom have asked that only those who wish them well attend and if I find that anyone misbehaves during the ceremony and reception that follows they will be suspended for a week. I hope I have made myself clear." At and cough and whisper from Professor McGonagall the Headmaster went on. "Oh yes, and I should mention that Ms. Susan Bones and Mr. Justin Finch-Fletchley are the bride and groom." Several people cheered and many others clapped. Harry grabbed Ginny and kissed her before getting up with everyone else to leave the hall.

"This is amazing! It worked out for them and now Susan isn't going to be alone forever." Harry was all smiles until something occurred to him and he rounded on Ron and Hermione. "And you two KNEW about this but did not tell us?"

Hermione looked nervous for a second but her joy burst through and she started laughing with glee. "We wanted you to be surprised! It's so amazing that something so wonderful can happen from so much heartache and pain and right when we needed to see something as great as a wedding between two people who love each other!" Tears streamed down her face and she and Ginny hugged and did a sort of dance.

"I'm so happy for them, this is really great news! You're right Hermione, this is exactly what we needed!" Ginny turned to Harry and started to pull him towards Gryffindor Tower. "I want you in your dress robes and I want your hair combed as best you can."

"How come I have to change? And you know my hair won't lay flat, right?"

"It's a wedding Harry, you are supposed to look nice… I know you can't do anything with your hair but it will make me feel better if you at least try." Ginny rationalized to him, still dragging him up the stairs. Harry heard Ron ask Hermione if he had to wear his dress robes as well and then he heard Ron groan when she said yes. "Anyway, Hermione gave me her old blue ones, you know, the ones she wore to the Yule Ball fourth year."

"What's wrong with yours?" Harry asked. He knew that her mum had bought her some for Bill and Fleur's wedding. If he remembered correctly her robes were a sort of pink color with stuff around the edges.

"Oh… well they don't look very good on me, I mean azalea just does not go with my hair." Harry hoped that azalea meant pink but before he could ask she continued looking embarrassed. "Mum had a tough time finding any in my size that were used."

"I dunno, I thought you looked nice. That stuff around the edges looked good." Harry informed her seriously.

Ginny started to giggle. "Harry, it's called lace."

"Right. Well anyway, are Hermione's robes going to fit?"

"Oh yes, they fit beautifully and the periwinkle blue looks good."

"Right. So what is azalea anyway cause I thought your robes were pink?"

"It's a type of pink." Ginny said the password to the Fat Lady, "Tickle Me Too," and they walked in and parted to get changed.

Harry was dressed in his new dark green robes, he had also gotten new robes for the Bill's wedding, when Ron came out of the bathroom with his hair damp but combed. His dark blue robes looked slightly wrinkled but Harry knew Hermione would fix that when they got downstairs. "Okay, let's go." Ron said as he headed down to the common room. Several other Gryffindors were already there and waiting for eight o'clock to roll around. Hermione was waiting for them. She had on deep purple robes and she had pulled her hair back away from her face but the curls still cascaded down her back. She looked quite nice. "You looked beautiful love." Ron said, kissing her cheek.

Hermione beamed at him. "Thanks, you look wonderful too. Do you want me to fix the wrinkles?" Ron nodded eagerly and she pulled out her wand, gave it a complicated wave and his robes fell straight. She turned to Harry and inspected his robes. He seemed to have passed because she gave him a small nod of approval before saying, "Ginny is finishing her hair and should be down shortly."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Ginny appeared at the bottom the steps. "I'm here, sorry… my hair is too long to do anything with it!" She sighed exasperatedly. "I think I'm going to have to cut it a good foot before I'll be able to tie it up." She looked Harry up and down. "Well don't you look smart!" She gave him a smile and reached up to kiss his cheek.

Harry bent down automatically but he felt like the rest of his brain was frozen. Ginny looked amazing. She had been right; the blue did look really good on her. Her long main of red hair hung down her back, curled a little at the ends. It looked so beautiful and soft that he longed to run his hand through it. He hoped feverishly at that moment that she didn't cut it. He loved it just the way it was. He looked into her bright brown eyes and saw them alight with happiness, which only added to her overall look. He tried to tell her how amazing she looked but only managed a small smile.

Hermione walked over to Ginny and gave her a hug. "You look fabulous and if you cut your hair I'll hex you." Ginny grinned at her. "You look great too, so shall we go?"

Harry took Ginny's arm and led her back down to the Great Hall. When they entered they found that the house tables were still there but the hall was decorated with white roses and balloons and there was a tall ivy covered archway where the staff table had been. Off to either side of the arch were more tables that were round and had centerpieces done in white roses and babies-breath. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione sat down at the front of the Gryffindor table. Most of the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws came and all of Hufflepuff House was in attendance. Many of the students were in dress robes but some wore their school uniform. No one from Slytherin came but Harry was not surprised. The ones from the D.A. who were friendly with Susan and Justin did not want to end up dead at the hands of Draco Malfoy.

Dumbledore walked in to the center of the arch and turned to face Justin and Susan who were walking in arm in arm. Justin was in black dress robes and Susan in light yellow. Harry could see the small swell of her belly under the bouquet of roses that she carried. Dumbledore spoke the marriage rite and asked if they came to this union freely. They both looked at each other and said, 'yes'. Harry saw that Susan was glowing with happiness and Justin was gazing at her in adoration. The Headmaster spoke the incantation that would bind their souls and they were engulfed in a radiant white light. He pronounced them married and they kissed. Justin led Susan over to one of the side tables and pulled out a chair for her before helping her into her seat. Harry saw that Madam Bones, Susan's aunt was at the table and two others that Harry assumed were Justin's parents who were muggles. The woman was in a pink dress and the man was in a black suit. They hugged Justin and kissed Susan's cheek. Cake appeared on the tables along with pumpkin juice and they all ate the delicious cake.

They talked amongst themselves for about a half an hour and then slow music started to play. Harry saw Justin help Susan to her feet and they walked out to the middle of the floor where they began to dance. Justin kissed her cheek and whispered things to her and Susan smiled. Harry even saw Justin reach down and briefly brush his fingers along her swollen stomach. Apparently Ginny and Hermione saw this as well because they let out a sigh and smiled at each other. Ginny rested against him. "Isn't that so sweet?"

Harry kissed her temple and nodded. "They look really happy."

After the bridal song everyone was invited onto the floor and they all got up to dance. Harry and Ginny danced next to Ron and Hermione. Harry was thankful that they only played slow songs and more a more structured dance that was like a muggle waltz. Mrs. Weasley had taught it to them a year earlier because it is traditionally played at all weddings. Harry had been paired with Ginny then too and had found she was exceptionally graceful and quite a good dancer. He had had a lot of fun learning with her.

At the end of one of the slow songs, Susan and Justin walked up to them. Susan hugged Hermione tightly and said, "Thank you so much for making me tell the truth. If you hadn't then Justin wouldn't have known and…" She stopped because she was too choked up with tears. Justin pulled her into his arms.

"Yes, thank you Hermione. I was really hurt when she broke up with me and would not even speak to me. I understand now, of course, but if you had not gotten involved then we would not be married."

Hermione was smiling. "You are welcome but I could hardly do otherwise. I am very glad that you are happy. Congratulations you two."

"Thank you." Susan replied turning to face her. "Oh!" She made a noise of surprise.

"What? Are you alright?" Justin asked anxiously.

"YES! I felt the baby move." She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. He looked at her stomach for a moment and then grinned madly. It seemed to Harry that they had completely forgotten that they had an audience.

Justin bent down and kissed her lips. "That was amazing. I'm glad I got to feel _our_ baby move." He stated as he looked deeply into Susan's eyes. All three women burst into tears of happiness and had to be comforted for several minutes before they could regain their composure.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Later that night when they were all back in the common room and changed out of their formal clothing, Harry brought up something that had been bothering him. "Hermione, now that Susan is married does that mean the baby's father could still try and claim it?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, the baby is now legally Justin's. By getting married they ensured that the father could not take the baby away, if for some reason he didn't go to jail, or the father's family who also had the right to take the baby. Now that she is married they don't anymore."

Harry was relieved. The thought of the baby going to the father or even to the father's family… and then it hit him. "WAIT! You mean that an unwed mother could lose the baby to the father's family?" DAMN! This is what they had been planning. He saw the comprehension dawn on Hermione's face.

"OH! We have to warn Justin! He's going to be in danger now! Susan could lose the baby still if something happens to Justin."

"Wait, what are you two talking about?" Ron asked.

Ginny answered for them. "They mean that the Death Eater's families will likely try and claim the babies. That way they won't be raised by a single mother and looked down upon. Either that or they'll just kill the mother and then claim the baby. Oh damn this just keeps getting worse and worse!" She got and started pacing.

Ron started thinking out loud. "We are going to have to warn Justin and Susan and we need to tell Dumbledore immediately." He looked at Hermione. "You and I will go make sure he is informed. He is going to need to put guards on duty to protect the newlyweds… well at least Justin and we need a meeting of the D.A. so that a buddy system can be put in place to protect him as well. Susan is not going back to classes and their room is near the staff quarters so as long as she stays in their room or goes out with a group she should be fine. Actually she should be okay until the baby is born since they want healthy babies. But we don't want to risk her being kidnapped." He stood up and held out a hand to Hermione. "Let's get going. Harry, do you want to come and protect us?"

Harry shot Ron a quizzical look. "Why do you need me to protect you? What's wrong with you two? Are your wands broken?"

Hermione gave a small laugh. "Harry, you are close to being as powerful as Dumbledore. The best person to protect us is you."

Harry looked at Ron surprised that he would want this. Ron shrugged. "There is a time for being macho and there is a time for making sure that my fiancé can move safely about the castle late at night. I want her safe more than I want my ego massaged. Between the three of us we should be safe."

"All right mate, it's your call." He looked at Ginny. "Do you want to come?"

She shook her head. "Not tonight. I can barely keep on my feet." She gave him a hug and a kiss. "Good night… I love you."

Harry held her, marveling once again that she really did love him. "I love you too. Good night."

The three friends left the common headed for the Headmaster. When they explained the situation to him he took action immediately to ensure the new couple's safety and alerted the Minister of Magic of what they had discovered. He agreed wholeheartedly with their assertions about why the Death Eaters were raping women. The pureblood advocates often complained that there were so few purebloods left that as it was and creating babies just made sense. Even Snape agreed reluctantly when he was asked his opinion. He had not been out of the school in several months due to Dumbledore's imposed security measures so he had been unhelpful in discovering a motive from Voldemort before this. The three went back to bed without any incidents impeding them. Harry was glad that they finally had an answer and action was being taken to help the pregnant women stay safe. Dumbledore thought that they would probably be relocated. Harry hoped that no more of his friends would be affected but he did not think that he would be that lucky. He vowed then and there to redouble his efforts to keep Ginny safe.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTA/N: Are you proud? I am... I didn't think this would get done for today. I'm doing really well on the next chapter so I think you can safely assume that it will be up tomorrow as long as my very wonderful editor gets it back to me. She is swamped in HW and her own writings so it's always iffy.

I have had some concerns expressed about rape happening to one of the main characters and I just encourage readers to keep going unless you have been raped and it makes you feel terrible, then of course I understand completely if you don't want to read anymore. It can be horribly uncormfortable to read about rape and often when I read something that personal I just squirm in my seat and then skip through to another part. I am just an ordinary person who wants to write a story and maybe put a little educational stuff in it. Many people know that rape happens but it's so hard to acknowledge that one in four women will be raped before they hit 23-years-old... at least in America. I promise to treat any scenes with rape/ or attempted rape in it with care and consideration for the reader's feelings. I also promise to warn the reader at the begining of the chapter if I feel that it is going to be hard to read. PLEASE know that I do understand if the subject is just too much for you to take... these stories are supposed to be for entertainment value and what my best friend calls "checking out time"... in other words, time when you don't have to think about the real world. IF it makes you unhappy, I won't be offended if you stop reading my story. Check back with my later and read my next story which is already being planned out... Sometimes it feels like I'm just writing one big mess of painful emotions! I have decided that my next story is going to be complete FLUFF before trying to write more serious stuff again or maybe write two stories at once... we'll see. OH hey, that was a lot of stuff from me but I felt it was needed. If you have further concerns you can always drop a review and let me know.  



	18. Is Your Face Beet Red Yet?

The rest of the weekend past quickly and at the D.A. meeting on Monday night an escort system was set up for Justin's safety. It was now Tuesday morning and Harry and Ron were waiting in the common room for Hermione and Ginny to come down so they could head to breakfast. Hermione walked down the stairs by herself with a concerned look on her face. "Where's Ginny?" Harry asked her.

Hermione gave Ron a quick look before answering him. "She isn't feeling well. We'll see her at lunch."

"What do you mean she isn't feeling well? Ginny is never sick!" Harry cried exasperatedly.

Hermione looked at Ron again and Harry saw Ron nod. "Come on mate, let's go down to breakfast." Ron said trying to lead Harry towards the portrait hole.

"What? Why would you want to leave her alone if she isn't feeling well? What if she needs something?" Harry looked between Ron and Hermione. "What aren't you two telling me?"

"Nothing Harry! Now come one, let's go down." Hermione said trying to pacify him.

For some reason this just made Harry even more concerned about Ginny. "No, I'm going to go and see her." And without waiting for a response he ran up the stairs to the girl's dorms. When he spotted the sixth year room he found that the door was slightly ajar so he pushed it open and looked around cautiously. He quickly spotted Ginny on her bed. She was curled up in a ball on her side, hugging her knees to her chest. Harry could see from her face that she was in a lot of pain. He walked quietly over to her bed and kneeled on the floor. He put his hand on her head, stroking her hair. "Ginny?"

Her eyes flew open. "HARRY! How did you get up here?" Ginny looked surprised.

"Uh… I walked." Then he understood. "Uh… I should have slid down the stairs but I didn't… I don't know why. Maybe the stairs think I'm a girl or something." He tried to get her to laugh but she didn't even crack a smile, just grimaced in pain. "What's wrong Ginny? Can I do anything for you?" He kept running his hand along her hair. It was horrible seeing her in this much pain… he just wanted to take it away but he didn't even know what was wrong with her.

"It's nothing Harry. Why don't you just go down to breakfast?" She drew in a sharp breath and started to rock slightly still hugging her knees. Harry saw tears flow out of her eyes.

"IT'S NOT NOTHING! You are obviously hurting! What can I do to help?" Harry asked. He felt helpless and he hated that feeling especially when it came to Ginny.

Ginny looked sharply at him and narrowed her eyes. "Unless you want to actually be the girl in our relationship for me you can't do anything!" She hissed out through clenched teeth.

"What?"

"I have CRAMPS Harry! I forgot to get the potion from Madam Pomfrey yesterday that would prevent them so now I have to wait until I can move and go up their to get it." Ginny closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

Harry's first reaction was to be embarrassed. The first time she had mentioned this to him he had been very uncomfortable but the more he looked at her face the more he realized that his embarrassment meant nothing next to the pain that she was in. He took a deep breath. "Can I go and get the potion from Madam Pomfrey for you?"

Ginny looked at him as if assessing whether he was serious or not. "No. She has to monitor me for about a half an hour after I take it. One of the side affects is possible internal bleeding so she has to watch me to make sure I don't have any problems."

Harry leaned over and kissed her brow. He noticed that it was damp. "You told me that this was really painful… I can see it all over your face that you hurt. Do you want me to carry you up there?"

"You couldn't carry me all the way up to the hospital wing."

"I'm not that weak! I've been doing push-ups and stuff. I could probably make it a good ways. Or I could float you on a stretcher."

"NO! That would be really embarrassing and people would ask what is wrong with me. I don't want everyone to know that I have my period." Ginny took a deep breath and sat up slowly. She ran a hand distractedly through her hair, trying to push it away from her face. "I'm all sweaty and gross."

"No worse than after Quidditch." He took her arm and helped her stand.

She walked carefully over to the mirror, grabbing her brush on the way. She tried to brush her hair out but Harry saw her wince in pain and she doubled over holding her stomach. Harry took the brush from her hand and gentle brushed her hair out. She really did have the most beautiful hair that he had ever seen. Ginny looked into the mirror. "Well that's better, thanks Harry."

The mirror piped in at that point. "You still look terrible! You need to put some weight on you and maybe get rid of the freckles and then you won't look half bad."

Harry looked at the mirror horrified. Did it just insult Ginny? He started to say something but Ginny stopped him. "That mirror is always nasty to me. Don't worry about it." She took his arm and walked out of her dorm. Harry helped her down the stairs and out of the now empty common room. The walk up to the hospital wing was slow and several times they had to stop so that Ginny could catch her breath.

One of those times Harry asked her again if there was something he could do. She was standing against a wall with her hands behind her. Harry thought she might be rubbing her back. She turned around and rested against the wall with her head in her arms. "Massage my lower back." Harry walked up to her and put his hands on her back and started to rub lightly. "No, lower… yes and push harder, with your thumbs right at the base of my spine. Yeah… oh that is good." She let out a sigh of relief. "Damn do I HATE having my period."

"Well, well, well…" A voice drawled from behind them. Harry spun around pulling his wand out to see Draco Malfoy who quickly raised his hands. He had a satisfied smile on his pale face. "Lower your wand Potter, I'm not about to curse you. So… the little Weasel has her period… how very interesting and informative. Good to know. Well, as a prefect I have to tell you that classes have started so get moving." Draco turned and walked off.

"What the hell was that all about?" Harry asked turning to look at Ginny.

"I don't know but I really don't trust him." She flinched again as another wave of pain hit her. "Let's go Harry, it's getting harder to walk."

Harry nodded and walked over to her but instead of giving her his arm he picked her up and started to walk towards the hospital wing. It was a testament to how badly Ginny was hurting that she did not protest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck.

When they reached the door to the hospital wing Harry awkwardly opened it and immediately called for the nurse.

"What happened Ms. Weasley?"

Ginny seemed to be holding her breath and unable to speak. Harry looked at Madam Pomfrey and answered for her. "She has cramps."

Understanding washed over the matron's face. "Ah, yes put her on one of the beds Mr. Potter and I shall be back in a moment." She left quickly.

Harry looked around and saw that there was no one else there so he picked the closest bed and set her down. She curled into a ball on her side again and Harry pulled up a chair facing her back so that he could start massaging her back again. She seemed to relax somewhat so he kept it up until the nurse came back. She gazed at Harry speculatively before turning to give the potion to Ginny. Harry helped her sit up to take it and watched her gulp it down. Harry expected her to feel better instantly but all she did was lay down on her side again.

"Now, Ms. Weasley try and remember next month to get it before hand so that we do not have a repeat performance. I'll let you know when you can leave and as before if you start to feel dizzy just yell." She left.

Harry ran a hand along Ginny's arm. "Are you feeling better yet?"

"No. It takes about twenty minutes to work. Can you lay down with me? Like we did that night on the couch…" She lengthened out and moved over so that Harry could cuddle up behind her. He put his arm under her head and went to wrap his other arm around her waist but she grabbed his hand and moved it onto her lower abdomen. She sighed with relief.

"Does that help?" Harry asked. He did not see how it would it but he was glad that he could do something to make her feel better. The embarrassment that he had felt in her dorm was completely gone. Now he was more curious about everything.

"Yes," she replied with a sigh. "Heat helps and your hand is warm… also this just feels good, I mean, you holding me and all."

Harry smiled and buried his face in her hair. He smelled the flowery sent that was her signature scent. "I love you. I'm sorry you have to go through this."

"I love you too but I'm okay with going through with this. I have to if we're ever going to have a baby."

That sparked another question for Harry. "Do all girls have cramps this bad?" He had not ever noticed other girls in pain like Ginny was.

"No, mine are just especially horrible. Most girls are just really uncomfortable. For a few hours or even a day. Some girls never have cramps."

"Oh, so you're just really lucky then."

Ginny giggled. "Yeah… I'm really lucky." She turned her head so that she could look at him. "You did really well today, making me feel better. You also did well at not showing your embarrassment. I'm really lucky to have you." She smiled and kissed him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next two weeks were some of the best that Harry had ever lived for several reasons. Voldemort was quiet and had not killed anyone. One of the Ravenclaw sixth year girls was hit with an Imperius Curse but because she had several D.A. members with her she had been protected. The 'guards' started shooting stunners at the two masked assailants while one of her friends grabbed her and kept her from going anywhere. The two Death Eaters got away but there was a small victory party that night when they all got together. It was heartening to know that their efforts were paying off. Another positive thing was that Justin had not been attacked once. Also Harry was making amazing progress on his work with Professor Dumbledore. He had actually beaten him in one duel and the Headmaster was convinced that soon Harry would be able to beat him regularly. The best part about those two weeks had to do with Ginny though. After they had lain together in the hospital wing their relationship felt deeper than it had before. Ginny opened up to him and told him more about her secrets and dreams. Ginny had always been very guarded about what she wanted to do after Hogwarts but she finally opened up and shared with him what she wanted to do and when she told him, Harry had been completely shocked.

"You want to be a what?" Harry asked her incredulously.

"A Mind Healer." She replied a little defensively. Her cheeks were slightly pink.

"But… what is a Mind Healer?" He asked. He knew what a Healer was, of course, but did she mean a therapist or something?

"Well… it's someone who helps someone else feel better by talking about their problems. Hermione knows and she says it's what muggles call a therapist."

A therapist? His conversation with Remus from Christmas came back to him…

"I think you need some professional help." Remus had stated

"Oh good so now I need a therapist because I can't talk to girls?" Harry retorted.

"No, I think that you need the help of a girl that you trust to acclimate you to the way a woman's mind works." Was Remus' reply.

He was going to marry a therapist… not only that but HIS therapist… the girl who had helped him understand women better. The irony was just too much and suddenly he could not hold it in. He started laughing.

Ginny huffed. "I didn't think you'd laugh at me."

"NO!" Harry said quickly, the humor about the situation left him. He told her what Remus had said and when she got it she smiled too.

"It's just… you have to have amazing NEWT scores or they won't accept you. You have to do all the training that a Healer does and then still go through another two years of training. It's really tough and only the very best get into the program. I'm not sure that I'll make it in and if I don't, I just didn't want anyone to know that I had failed."

"I think you'll get in. You are really smart and you have really good grades. I think you'll do fine. I'll even help you study." Harry told her confidently.

"Well… there's something else. I have to be at St. Mungo's to do my training for a lot of years but you want to be a teacher here at Hogwarts. It's would be strange not being here with you."

Harry thought about. "Well we will have next year together and then we'll have to see how it goes." It would be a tough commute for you to go there but since I can just Apparate here we could live in London."

"Really?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Yeah, of course I mean it."

Ginny's face lit up with a smile. "I've been meaning to tell Dumbledore that Hogwarts needs a Mind Healer… kids have lots of problems too and I want to work with kids. Do you think he'd hire me?"

"I'm sure he would."

They then talked about what they wanted from life and what they saw in their future. They talked about when they would have kids and how many they wanted. They both agreed that they wanted four children but Ginny did not want to stay home like her mum did. It would take some more discussions but Harry was really starting to look forward to his future. He felt like had a real reason to live… a reason to kill Voldemort that was completely to do with him and was not motivated by someone else. When Harry mentioned that he really wanted to marry her soon, Ginny had the realization that her parents did not even know that they were dating and panicked. Nothing personal went in mail so she had not thought to write to them. Harry had to laugh. He then reassured her that he had asked Dumbledore to pass the word along when he saw them and that the Headmaster told him that the senior Weasley's were delighted about them dating. Ginny had smacked his arm for not telling her sooner and then laughed in relief that her parents were happy for them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The day that the bubble of happiness burst was two weeks after Ginny's stint in the hospital wing. It was Wednesday after lunch during Ginny's free period and Ginny had gone with Harry to the Room of Requirements to help him practice some new Shielding Charms that Professor Meeks had taught on Monday. She had asked Harry to be in class to help her demonstrate and he hired rapidly fired spells at the ancient woman and was amazed that her shield held for quite awhile. Harry had tried to practice on his own but found it difficult. Ginny had wanted to learn it as well so they had set that time apart to practice. After an hour and a half of practicing they were both very skilled at the shield and they had spent the next half hour doing other things. They walked out of the Room and Harry's mind was still in a daze. He loved kissing Ginny. It always made his head spin and his heart sore.

Harry had taken Ginny's hand and walked out of the room. She had said something about needing to hurry to get to Charms when it happened. Harry heard a spell coming towards him. He turned to block it but before he was fully around the jet of red light had hit him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N: I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! I didn't do it on purpose… well I did but I didn't do it to drive you insane. I wanted to get this one up and work on the next chapter so I had to send something off to get corrected or you wouldn't have had it for a while. Anyway, I have the next chapter completed and my editor has it so when she gets it back to me it will go straight up!


	19. Ginny Kicks Butt

A/N: PLEASE READ! This chapter contains material that may not be suitable for all audiences. Viewer discretion is advised. This is the one that some of you were worried about but it's NOT THAT BAD although it does contain a theme of ATTEMPTED rape and some not so nice language so you are now warned. I got a lot of reviews from people who were worried about Ginny so I decided just to post this… mistakes and all. The worst bit is the first two paragraphs so if you REALLY want to you can skip them but you'll miss stuff too. Again, I'm sorry for the mistakes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my cat and sometimes I'm pretty sure that she owns me.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry heard a muffled voice in his head. He knew that something was wrong but could not place exactly what it was. He heard the harsh voice start to speak again. 'Potter won't want you after this. Not that I can see why he wants you now. You are so skinny and ugly. Take the potion … good. Now take off your clothes. Damn… how did I end up doing you? You don't even have any breasts worth looking at.' When Harry heard the last part and his brain seemed kick-start and began to function properly again. He had been stunned, that much he knew from the red light that had hit him. He struggled to open his eyes and when he finally did he found himself staring at the ceiling of the Room of Requirements. He tried to move but found that his arms and legs were bound with cords. He needed OUT OF THE ROPES! He tried to move again and found that the ropes were no longer there. He looked around cautiously and saw that Ginny was unbuttoning her shirt; her school jumper was already on the ground along with her robes. The look in her eyes was unfocused as she complied with what the masked man was telling her. Harry felt in his robes for his wand, trying not to move too much or draw attention to himself, but could not find it. He looked back over at Ginny to see that she had dropped her shirt and was only in a white bra and her skirt. She had to be under the Imperius Curse… she would not comply otherwise. He saw her reach for the hooks on her bra. "GINNY! SNAP OUT OF IT!" He yelled at her.

Ginny stopped what she was doing and blinked her eyes. Harry jumped up to run at the Death Eater. He didn't have another option and he could not let her get hurt. The Death Eater saw him coming and shot a stunner at him but he ducked and rolled away from the spell. He was about to get up again and try and get closer when he saw Ginny kick her right foot out in a perfect roundhouse kick. The masked man flew back several feet and to Harry's immense relief he dropped his wand. Ginny grabbed it and stunned the fallen man.

Harry looked at her he and she slowly turned to look at him. He saw the terror in her eyes, yes but he also saw the triumph. He reached her in three long steps and he pulled her into his arms, rubbing her bare back. She let out a shuddering breath. "I tried to fight it Harry. I didn't want to take my clothes off and he kept saying horrible things to me but I just couldn't. It was almost like it was a dream and then I heard your voice and my head cleared." She looked up and him and gave him a small smile. "Then… then I kicked his ass!"

Harry laughed despite himself. He was still shaking at the close call they had had. He was supposed to be protecting her and he'd failed… but he had also taught her to protect herself and she had done really well. "I'm really proud of you. That was a great kick. You don't need your Bat-Bogey Hex anymore."

She was silent for a long moment. "I know I'm going to be really upset about this later but right now I think I just want to get out of here."

Harry nodded. "I think you should go to the hospital wing and let Madam Pomfrey check you out. We don't know exactly what he made you drink. I'll take him up to Dumbledore and tell him what happened." Harry kissed the top of her head. "I'll turn around so you can get your shirt back on." He felt her nod and he let go of her and moved over to the Death Eater. The mask was somewhat askew as Harry knelt down to pull it off. The face of Blaise Zabini was revealed. Harry heard Ginny gasp and knew she had probably wanted to know who had attacked them but this was not the face he expected to see. Blaise had never been exactly friendly but neither had they suspected him of being a Death Eater… just an unlucky soul caught in Slytherin. Anger boiled up in Harry. He just could not understand how someone could want to rape a woman. The urge to hurt the bastard in front of him was so strong that for a moment he thought he would. Then he felt Ginny's hand on his shoulder.

Harry looked up at her and knew that he had to remain calm for her. She had been through enough and she didn't need to deal with his temper. She spoke then, barely above a whisper. "Let's go. I want out of here." Harry bound Zabini and levitated him out of the room. Ginny walked beside Harry in silence, tightly gripping his hand, all the way to the hospital wing. She walked in the door without saying a word to him and he continued up to the Headmaster's office. When he reached the gargoyle he said the password 'Starbursts' but the gargoyle did not move.

"NOT again!" Harry fumed. Why couldn't the old coot keep the password the same? Harry was already in a foul enough mood and this was not helping. He stared at the ugly statue for several moments. "I suppose I could just blast you to bits. I'm angry enough that trying to destroy you would be great fun right now even if you didn't actually break." He waited for a sign of movement. When none came, he continued to talk to it. "No? All right!" Harry got ready to curse the gargoyle when it sprung to life and moved aside. Harry looked for someone to be coming down but no one was there. He grabbed Zabini's limp body by one of the ropes and dragged him bodily up the stairs. He knew that the prick would wake up with bruises all over his body but Harry found that he did not care at that point. He walked in and saw the Headmaster look up at him in surprise. "I have one stunned rapist. He stunned me then put the Imperius on Ginny and I woke up, spoke to her and she came out of the curse. She kicked him, knocking his wand out of his hand and she stunned him and I have brought him to you. If he is not out of this school and in Azkaban by the end of the day I will find him and hurt him severely. DO I make myself clear?" Harry's temper was seething and he wanted any excuse to let it go. Then another thought occurred to him. "And what the hell is your new password?"

Dumbledore studied him carefully. "Jolly Rancher. Are you saying that you got up here without the password?"

Harry nodded. "If you don't need me for anything then I'm going to go back to Ginny. He made her drink a potion so I dropped her off at the hospital wing."

"I am going to question him with Veritaserum. Do you want to be here for that?" Dumbledore asked quietly. Harry shook his head. He wanted out and he wanted to see how his girlfriend was doing. "Very well Harry. You may go. I will call in Auror Scotch and shall begin questioning him. I am hopeful that we can find out who his accomplices are."

Harry had completely forgotten that the Ministry had assigned a new Auror to Hogwarts. He had never even seen the person but he was glad that they were here. It meant that justice could be served quickly. The rest of the Headmaster's words slowly began to process in his brain. "How do you know there was more than him?" Harry had thought it would be Malfoy under the mask with the statements that he had made two weeks ago… Harry closed his eyes, willing himself to be calm and just listen to Dumbledore's reply.

"I very much doubt that Mr. Zabini could have stunned you and cursed Ms. Weasley. You are virtually impossible to catch off guard and Ms. Weasley is also quite skilled in defending herself. I believe that someone stunned you at the same time Ginny was cursed. But I will find out soon enough. If you want, you may leave." Harry gave a curt nod and left.

He walked slowly down to the hospital wing still trying to calm himself. He had failed to protect Ginny and she had nearly been raped. How could he have been so stupid? He had not been paying attention when they left the Room of Requirements and she had nearly been hurt. Being his girlfriend meant that she was the most likely target and he had not been careful enough. The thought of not being with Ginny was not an option so he was just going to have to work harder at his studies. He reached the door to the hospital wing and paused to take a deep breath. He was not calm by any stretch of the imagination but he did feel that he could keep it together for Ginny. He pulled the door open and walked in. He saw Ginny laying on one of the beds with her eyes closed. She was curled up and appeared to be sleeping. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and held a finger to her lips, indicating he should be quiet.

"He only gave her a conception potion but she started to feel sick so I gave her a mild sedative. She should feel better within an hour. You may stay as long as you are not disturbing her." She walked back to her office and Harry crept over to Ginny's side.

She looked so small… she was so precious to him and he could not understand why anyone would want to hurt her. He sat down in a chair next to her bed and just watched her sleep. When she finally woke about an hour later she gazed at him for a long moment before she finally spoke. "I'm not weak because I couldn't fight off the curse, right?"

Harry shook his head. "No. And you were fighting it. You couldn't break it completely but you did fight him… you knew it was wrong and when you did get out of it you fought him and you saved me."

Ginny had a ghost of a smile on her face. "I guess that makes us even… you saved me in the Chamber and now I've saved you… although he probably wouldn't have killed you. Thanks Harry. I needed to hear that." She sat up slowly. "Did Madam Pomfrey tell you what happened to me?"

"She said the potion made you sick." He replied simply.

"The potion is meant to help witches who are having trouble conceiving a baby. You are supposed to take it when you are at your most fertile point in your cycle and it will guarantee that you get pregnant unless you are physically unable to have children." She shifted around a little. "It seems that because I do not have a fertility problem AND I am at my most fertile right now that it just worked well in making me feel terrible."

"How do you know it's your most fertile point right now?" Harry asked.

"It's two weeks after the start of your period…" She got a far off look before turning angry. "Malfoy."

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Malfoy saw us TWO WEEKS AGO! He heard me say I had my period and he said, 'so the little Weasel has her period, how very interesting and informative.' He needed to know when I had my period in order to know WHEN he could give me the potion! They probably didn't want to take the chance on trying to grab me twice if I did not get pregnant the first time."

Harry felt his anger bubble to the surface again. She was right, of course. Malfoy had known and he hadn't done anything more than order them to get to class. He thought about getting up and going to find the little shit and actually found himself halfway out of his seat when Ginny's voice broke through the red haze of anger that had overwhelmed him. "Harry… I don't ever want to go back to the Room of Requirements again…"

Harry looked down at her and saw that she was gazing fixedly at the floor. "Okay. I'll get Dumbledore to give us another room for the DA to meet in."

She looked up hopefully. "Really? You don't mind?"

"No, I completely understand and I think everyone else will too. Don't worry about it. Are you ready to head back to the common room?"

Ginny nodded and got up but wobbled a little. Harry steadied her. "Madam Pomfrey?" Harry called.

She came out of her office. "If you are feeling better then you may go but don't do anything more than rest for the evening. I will send a note to each of your professors excusing you from your classes today and informing them that you may miss tomorrow as well. If you are not feeling completely better by tomorrow evening, have Mr. Potter bring you back."

Ginny nodded at her instructions and she walked out holding hands with Harry. The walk back to the common room was slow going. Ginny tired easily and they stopped several times so she could sit and rest. "Are you sure you don't want me to take you back to Madam Pomfrey? This can't be normal…" Harry said with concern on one of their breaks.

"It is… she told me I would feel this way but I really wanted out of there. I just… I don't…" She stopped. Harry sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap. She froze.

"Are you okay love?" Harry was concerned. She had avoided him several times today after Zabini attacked them and now she couldn't relax with him. "You don't think I'm going to hurt you right?"

Ginny's head shot up. "NO! Harry I don't think that, I promise but I'm feeling a little weird about all this and… I just want it to go away and forget it ever happened and now I'm going to have to go back to the common room and face everyone and everyone will know and…" She let a tear fall. Harry had expected her to cry before this but she hadn't. "I'm worried that people will think I deserved it."

Harry was floored. Of all the things she could have said that was not what he had expected. "How could you possibly have deserved this?"

Another tear trickled down her face. "I just keep thinking that I'm so happy with you and I don't deserve that."

"You have that the wrong way round, you know. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."

Ginny shook her head but did not answer.

"Are you ready to move again?" Harry asked and when she nodded he stood up with her in his arms.

"Harry, please… you can't carry me there."

"Why not?" Harry asked. He was already moving down the hall.

"I'm too heavy for this." Her reply was faint as she looped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder.

"You have got to be joking… you do know how thin you are, right?"

She didn't reply only let out a sob. Harry carried her easily back to the common room. When he got there the Fat Lady tried to question him about Ginny but he ignored her questions and spoke the password. "Muggles Rule and Slytherin's Drool." She opened with a huff and he climbed in. Ginny's arms had gone lax at some point so he assumed she was asleep. He still was not even winded from carrying her and that surprised him but he put it down to all the push-ups he did every morning. He debated on taking her up the stairs but decided that he didn't want to risk them collapsing. He set her gently on the couch and conjured a quilt to put over her. He ran up to his dorm and grabbed a few books and went back down to wait for her to wake.

After classes ended for the day the rest of the house tromped in and out dropping off books and heading out for dinner. Somehow everyone knew what had happened but all they did was quietly ask Harry if she was doing okay. Harry just nodded. She was still asleep when Ron and Hermione finally came in. They both looked angry and upset. They sat across from Harry and the sleeping Ginny.

"We heard and we went to talk to Dumbledore. Zabini admitted everything and also spilled the names of the others who have been helping including the one who raped Susan."

"Let me guess," Harry said sardonically, "Draco Malfoy was one of them."

"Not only that mate but he's the one who stunned you today! AND he's the one who raped Susan. There were six of them in all." Ron finished. He looked ready to hit someone. "I can't believe this happened to her!" He looked over at Ginny's sleeping form and his face softened.

Harry looked down. He felt the guilt of everything come crashing down on him. "I'm sorry mate… you trusted me to look after her and I didn't."

"Harry, I don't blame you! You weren't the one who was going to hurt her and besides you saved her in the end." Ron said as if that settled the matter.

"Actually she's the one who saved me. When she came out of the Imperius Curse she kicked him straight in the gut then grabbed his wand and stunned him."

Ron looked impressed. "Wow… and I thought she was only good at hexing people. I'm glad the karate did some good."

Ginny stirred then. She looked at them and tried to sit up but fell back down. She looked pointedly over at Harry and he moved to help her up. "I think I want to go up to my bed and sleep some more. Can you guys bring some food for me?" They agreed and Hermione helped her up the stairs.

After dinner Ginny came back down the stairs and lay down with Harry. She nibbled on the food that they brought her but she didn't eat much. When Hermione decided to turn in she offered to take Ginny back upstairs but she said no. The common room was unusually empty for it being so early.

"Harry… I need to ask you something. It has been bothering me a little bit before but most of the time I can just ignore it but today after all the things that he said I just have to talk to you about it."

"You can ask me and tell me anything." Harry was a little nervous. He hoped nothing was too wrong.

She moved away from him a little so that she could look at him properly. "Do you think I'm too skinny?"

"What?" Harry almost laughed with relief but remembering what had happened with Cho his fifth year helped him hold it in. "No, I do not think you are too skinny. Why do you ask?"

"Its not just that… the mirror insulted me again. It told me no one was going to want me if I didn't at least try to make myself pretty."

"I'm going to break that mirror." Harry said savagely.

"I'm not even that mad about the mirror but it has been one thing on top of another recently and it was just the final straw." She twisted her hands nervously. "If I had heard from one person that I was ugly then I could have ignored it but I've heard it several times and so many girls have said that you deserve someone better than me. Someone who is at least pretty." Harry opened his mouth to protest but she held up a hand so he shut it again. "Let me finish. I need to get this off my chest." He nodded, understanding that all of this was bothering her a lot. "That is the reason that I don't think I deserve you. So many people keep telling me that I don't but you make me happy and I love you so I can't just break up with you. I want to marry you and grow old with you and kill bad guys with you and have babies with you. So I have ignored them and for the most part I've done well at it." She reached out and took one of his hands. "I know you are in love with me and I think that since you are in love with me that means you probably don't think that I'm ugly but I'm having a hard time with that right now. Zabini said so many nasty things to me and he meant them and I want to ignore him but I can't."

"He's deranged Ginny! You have to ignore him."

"I know but well if I heard good things too then I'd probably be okay and I once swore to myself that I wouldn't ever ask you this but I think that this might drive me mad so I have to swallow my pride and ask. You don't think I'm ugly right?" He opened his mouth in shock. This one took first prize for the strangest things that has ever come out of her mouth. He meant to say something but could not even begin to form a suitable response and when he didn't answer she went on. "Right. Okay I just thought since you love me that you had to find me attractive and you seem to like kissing me so I've tried to ignore it. You have only ever complimented me twice and one was a joke about waking up next to my beautiful face, which I obviously didn't take seriously. The other was telling me that I looked nice in my pink dress robes. I felt so good hearing you say that because I had thought that I looked horrible in them. I got ready for Susan and Justin's wedding and I tried to look nice and you didn't even think I looked good. I never wanted to ask because I have tried to build myself up by myself so that no one could control me again like Tom did and I want to believe in myself but this hurts and I don't know how I can marry you if you don't find me attractive." Harry tried to interrupt her but she continued. "And now you have seen me without a shirt on so you know I have no breasts and I have heard how my brothers talk about women and how much they like women's chests." She buried her face in her hands. "I hate what Zabini did to me. I just keep questioning everything. I'm even questioning if you want me… like want to have sex with me." She let out a deep breath and made to get up. "I'm done now and I'm tired so I think I'll go to bed."

"No!" Harry managed to croak out. "Please sit. We have to talk about it because I have apparently failed to show you how I see you and I really need to fix that."

"Harry please do not say anything you don't mean just to make me feel better. In the end it would only hurt me more."

"I promise only to tell you the truth and I'm completely lost as to where to start. First off I don't think you are ugly! I have always thought you were beautiful and I love looking at you. The night of Susan and Justin's wedding I was speechless. I don't know how you could think that I didn't like how you looked! I wanted to tell you how great you looked but I couldn't seem to make my mouth work. You have amazing eyes and gorgeous hair. I always want to reach over and run my fingers through it. I'm sorry I haven't been complimenting you. I wanted to tell you how great I think you are so many times and I felt like an idiot for not having the right words to tell you." Harry paused to look at her. Her eyes were wide but she looked like she believed him. "When I said that I wanted to wake up next to your beautiful face I meant it. You have a beautiful face."

She closed her eyes and took a big breath before opening them. "I really needed to hear that. Well, as long as you would have told me that you didn't think that I'm ugly I would have been happy."

"I'm not done love." Harry wanted to say this next part carefully. He didn't want to scare her but he needed her to know. "I did see you without a shirt on today and it was not in a way that I wanted to. Someone was trying to hurt you and that was the first thought in my mind. I just wanted to make sure that you were safe. I really wanted to see you without a shirt on after we were married and no one was threatening you. I do want you Ginny. I want to be with you and when we get married I want to make love to you. And while you may not have a huge chest I do think that what you do have is perfect. I think that you are perfect or at least your looks are."

"Harry… that has to be the best thing you could have said to me. Thank you." She reached over and kissed him. "These past few weeks were wonderful. I finally felt like I was completely connected to you and I don't want to lose that but I'm still going to need some time to heal.

"I know. I am here for you and I'll do anything you need and want me to so. I will even work on making my stupid mouth work so that I can tell you how gorgeous you are every day."

Ginny blushed prettily. "I was going to tell you something today before everything happened. I thought maybe I wouldn't but I'm sure so I want to tell you." She kissed him again. "I'm ready to get married."

Harry was surprised. "When did that happen?"

"It started when you took care of me when I had my period. You put everything aside to help me. Somehow you even made it up the girl's staircase for me! Then when we talked and stuff over the last two weeks I became sure. I know you're not ready yet but when you are ready, then I am too."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, you never stop amazing me." He got up and helped her to rise. "Come on, I'll try and help you up the stairs. Hopefully they'll let me." They did let him. He walked her to the door of her dorm and kissed her lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." She turned to go in but he stopped her.

"By the way Ginny you were wrong before. I'm ready to marry you too."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N again and again this is really long: I have just let out a big sigh of relief because that was a hard chapter to write and I am glad it's over with. I was NEVER going to have Ginny raped but I did need to have it attempted so that she and Harry could kick butt and get names of scummy Death Eaters and so I could hit on another point and show how smart Hermione is but that will be in the next chapter. Thank you again for all my lovely and kind reviews and even the concerns and dire warnings that I couldn't let Ginny be raped. I wish that none of the main characters in my life had ever been raped but such is life. If you have questions please ask in a review and I'll answer them. Again I'm sorry to freak everyone out and for all the grammar mistakes.

**Kritbug**: I did actually know her name was Ginevra. I'm particular about fact and want to stick to them as much as possible but I had Harry use her name in this chapter just for you!

**Weselan**: I loved putting that bit about the flowers in there! I sometimes get to be a translator between the sexes for my friends and I thought this would be a great way to showcase this particular bit of 'girl logic'.

**Lourdes**: I am enjoying your reviews! You are letting me know that I am on the right track of where I want to go. Thanks again.


	20. Fred's Foot

**A/N: **You will have to once again excuse errors. My editor is buried under a pile of homework and can't get this back to me any time soo and I didn't want to make you wait too long before posting. The next chapter is also complete and is waiting in her inbox so hopefully she'll have that back to soon but if not, I'll police it best I can and post it tomorrow.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next evening Hermione informed Harry and Ron that she and Ginny were going to go and visit with Susan. After dinner the four of them walked towards the staff quarters where Susan and Justin were staying. Hermione told them that Susan might be upset at learning who her attacker was and she wanted Ginny to talk with Susan about how they were both feeling. Upon reaching their rooms, the girls went into the bedroom part to talk and Harry, Ron and Justin sat out in the sitting room discussing classes, Quidditch and various other things that could be classified as manly. After about two hours all three girls came out with puffy red eyes and smiles on their faces. The four Gryffindors said their goodbyes and left.

"Why were you three crying if you were happy?" Ron asked when they finally reached the common room and had sat down together in front of the fire. Harry had been wondering the same thing. Since when did a lot of crying involve being happy at the end?

"Oh Ron, honestly!" Hermione said exasperatedly. "We talked about how it affected everyone and that was painful but after we had talked we felt better."

"Susan was upset because while she has to press formal charges against Malfoy. She is glad that he was caught and that he will be going to Azkaban but it's hard to think about and it brings back so many bad memories for her. She and I also talked about how we were feeling." Ginny looked at Hermione as if asking a silent question. Hermione gave her a small smile so Ginny continued. "Susan started to tell me how she felt right after she had been raped and it was hard to hear because I am feeling the same way right now but I didn't think that I should feel as badly as Susan because I wasn't raped. I managed to get out of it."

"But that isn't really how sexual assault works." Hermione piped in.

"What exactly is sexual assault?" Harry asked her.

"Well usually it means unwanted touching of any kind that is a sexual nature but it is also refers to when someone is raped or almost raped. Most of the time when a woman is sexually assaulted she feels hurt and violated. These feelings can come in any degree but often times a woman will also have guilt stacked on top of that."

"Degree?" Harry questioned. "And where is the guilt coming from?"

Hermione looked compassionately at Ginny. "Ginny feels guilty for feeling bad about almost being raped because Susan was actually raped. What people don't often understand is that the emotions we feel from a situation are determined by who we are." She looked back at Harry. "Susan has accepted that she was raped and has come to terms with it. She still has some nightmares and a few panic attacks but for the most part she is all right and this is very unusual. Many times it takes a woman several years to even begin to heal from a rape. Something about Susan has allowed her to move forward. Ginny does not think she should feel as badly as she does and so she feels guilty. But Tom Riddle has already used Ginny and that makes her extra sensitive about feeling helpless and since we all heal in different ways and at different rates there is no set time table for when Ginny will start to feel better."

"Okay, I think I understand." Harry said nodding his head at Hermione. "It's like when I lost Sirius and I just turned into myself for a long time but when your parents died you wanted to be with us all the time."

Hermione gave a small nod of affirmation. "We had both lost our parents but we did not grieve the same way and I healed quicker than you did. That does not mean that I loved my parents less than you loved Sirius and it doesn't mean that my may of grieving was better than yours. The differences were in us. You don't show your emotions as well and you had not grown up with a loving family who would help you when you were sad. It just means that we are two different people who cope in different ways. My way would not have worked for you and your way would have driven me insane."

Harry pulled Ginny closer to him and kissed the top of her head. "If you are feeling bad then you can talk to me about it. I'm not going to think you are weak or anything. It was scary… I was scared."

Ginny mumbled into his chest. "I know that now but until Hermione told me I didn't. I am feeling bad but I feel a lot better after talking with Susan. I'm really glad that all of those guys have been expelled and are awaiting trial."

"I forgot to ask you two," Harry looked between Ron and Hermione. "Who were the other four people involved?"

Ron let out an angry snort. "That is what really gets to me. One of them was a Ravenclaw."

"You're kidding!" Harry exclaimed.

"Nope. The Slytherins were fairly predictable except for Zabini. I actually thought he was okay. It was Malfoy, Zabini, Theodore Nott, Colin Rosier, Crabbe, Goyle and the Ravenclaw was Stephan Cornfoot."

Ginny gasped. "I hung out with him when I was dating Michael! He was always really nice to me."

"Well from what Zabini says Malfoy, Nott and Rosier went after Susan with ferret-ass actually raping her. Crabbe, Goyle and Cornfoot went after that sixth year Ravenclaw but failed, obviously. When they went after you, Ginny, it was just Malfoy and Zabini. Apparently Malfoy was supposed to be standing guard outside the door but he, uh… well he got distracted by… uh,"

"Spit it out Ron." Harry muttered.

"Right. Well it seems that Pansy Parkinson found Malfoy and the two of them ended up snogging in a classroom. Bit stupid of him not to stand guard since you were involved Harry but lucky as well." An evil grin came over his face. "When McGonagall and Scotch found him he was still with her so not only is he going to jail but she got detention for a month. She was also really unhappy to learn that her boyfriend had cheated on her. I believe she actually hit him with a Severing Charm right in his… well manly areas."

Harry felt Ginny start to giggle and he let out his own snort of amusement and was quickly joined by the other two and it rapidly turned into gales of laughter. "That has to be the best news I have heard in a long time." Harry said when he had finally regained his composure. "I really hope that Pomfrey wasn't able to heal him."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

To say that the next day was hard for Ginny would have been a mild understatement. Harry was just thankful that it was Friday. He walked her to Herbology and went to the library to read. He had not even picked out a book when Colin Creavey had come barreling towards him telling him that Ginny was crying. Madam Pince, the librarian had yelled at Colin for talking too loudly but Harry barely heard her because he was running out the door towards the classroom where Herbology was being held. When he got in the door he saw her sitting on the ground crying and rocking back and forth while everyone stood away from her looking alarmed. He moved towards her and knelt down ready to take her in his arms when she lashed out nearly punching him. He reacted quickly and blocked the punch and grasped her arm firmly so that she could not swing at him again. It didn't matter though because she kicked her foot out next and nearly got him. "GINNY!" Harry yelled trying to catch her attention. He pulled her into his lap and held onto her while she thrashed and yelled at him. He murmured soothing words to her and hoped that whatever she was going through would pass. After what seemed like ten minutes but was probably only two, she started to relax.

"Harry?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'm here love," he whispered back.

"She said you wouldn't want me just like he did and I…" She started to cry again.

"Who said that Ginny?" Harry asked queitly, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Then it was like he was standing there telling me what to do all over again and I felt so…"

"Who said it?" Harry persisted.

"Ada Pucey." Ginny relied quietly.

"She's lying! Stupid BITCH!" Yelled a tall Slytherin girl with brown hair.

"That's enough Ms. Pucey!" Said Professor Sprout. "You will report to me tonight and every night next week for detention and one hundred points from Slytherin! Ms. Weasley has been through enough without you adding to it!"

The girl stared mulishly at the Professor. "Well how was I to know to know that she was going to go crazy? I think she's just doing it for attention!" She crossed her arms and glared at Ginny who had her face buried in Harry's chest. Harry could feel that she was shaking violently.

Harry got up with Ginny in his arms. "I'm taking her to Madam Pomfrey." He told Professor Sprout before turning to Colin. "Can you return her bad to the common room later?" When Colin nodded, he walked out.

They were halfway to the hospital wing before Ginny's shaking had subsided. "You seem to be carrying me a lot."

Harry chuckled. "I'm just lucky you're so light."

"You can put me down now. I want to walk." Harry complied and set her down. She took his hand and they continued up the stairs. "I shouldn't have been listening. I know you want to be with me but she sounded just like Zabini did and it was like my mind stopped working and my body took over."

Harry squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Madam Pomfrey will know what to do."

Upon entering the now very familiar hospital wing Ginny went straight to a bed and Harry walked to her office door to knock. He quickly explained what happened to her and she gave Ginny a Calming Draught. "I am not surprised that this happened." The nurse told her. "You had a flashback of the attack which caused you to have a panic attack. It is a perfectly understandable reaction to trauma."

"What is a panic attack?"

"It is when the primitive part of the mind takes over to protect the body. The brain goes into survival mode and reacts to save itself rather than to think logically about what is going on. She will probably have more of them. I have been discussing it with the headmaster and we have decided to bring in a Mind Healer for the three young ladies who have been hurt. We hope that this will help speed their recovery."

Harry looked over to see how Ginny was taking the news but she had drifted off. "From what I can gather, she started hitting people when they tried to touch her. She almost got me as well. Do you think I should go to class with her for now?"

Madam Pomfrey considered it. "Yes, I do believe that would be best. I will inform all her teachers that you will be with her. You can do your own studies in the back of the classroom if you like but it would be best if you were there to calm her and she were not stunned. That would only increase her fears when she awoke from it." Harry nodded and took a seat next to Ginny. It seemed he was going back to sixth year.

Ginny managed to make it to her last class that day which was Transfiguration. Harry could see that she was quite embarrassed to have him going with her but when they walked into the full classroom and she started to freeze, he was able to squeeze her hand and calm her down. He meant to sit in the back so as not to make a scene but Ginny grabbed his hand and made him sit next to her in the middle of the room. He got out a book on spells that Merlin himself devised that Professor Purr had lent him. It was fascinating and Harry had not heard of most of them, which was enlightening because most of the books he had read lately repeated a lot of what he already knew.

They went to dinner and then Ginny went up and went to bed early. She had not spoken much but had seemed relieved that a Mind Healer would be coming in. Hermione told Harry that she was probably very embarrassed about her panic attack in class and didn't want to talk about it.

Saturday at breakfast the four friends received a surprise in the form of two red heads with identical mischievous smiles showing up right as they were leaving the Great Hall. Ginny squealed and ran over to them, giving each a hug. "What are you two doing here?"

"Little sis we bring you good news of great joy that will be for all Weasley's." George said solemnly. Hermione started to laugh.

"Yesterday in Grimmauld Place _your_ nephew was born and we they have called him Tyler William Weasley." Fred finished putting a hand over his heart.

"When did you two read the Bible?" Hermione asked in a voice of incredulity.

"What!" Ginny exclaimed ignoring what Hermione had asked. "Fleur had the baby?" At her brother's simultaneously nodding heads she started laughing and jumped into Harry's arms. "We have a nephew! Oh this is so amazing!" She kissed him quickly then turned to the twins. "You two had better have brought pictures!"

"Of course we did. We didn't fancy getting hexed." Fred assured her.

"Nope dear sister, you happen to be right scary when you're unhappy." George continued.

"Yes, so we took several just for you and we had them developed so that we could bring them for you today." Fred said pulling out the pictures from a pocket and handing them to her.

"AWWWW! He is soo sweet! Look at him Hermione, he's so small and adorable!" Hermione looked and also forgot all about the twin's strange quote. 

Ron raised an eyebrow at his brothers while the girls were still gushing over the photos. "So mum actually took the pictures and sent you to tell us, is that about right?"

"Look at that beautiful hair! It's curly and blonde and he has so much of it!" Hermione said not even paying attention to the men.

Fred gave Ron a wink. "What they don't know won't hurt them. It's always best to be on Ginny's good side. She has a lot of blackmail material on all of us."

George beckoned them over a little ways from Hermione and Ginny who just kept talking about baby Tyler who was doing all sort of cute things in the moving photos. He looked at Harry and asked seriously. "We heard about what happened Wednesday. Is Ginny okay?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "She has her moments. Pomfrey is bringing in a Mind Healer for her and two other girls to talk to. I'm sticking with her all the time in case she has any problems." He looked at Fred and then George. "I'm sorry I didn't protect her." He felt the need to say this. He still felt guilty, especially since she was having so many problems.

"It's okay mate." Fred replied, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "You taught her to fight for herself which saved her. She isn't one to be a damsel in distress. If she can she'll want to take care of herself. She can't just sit still and let others take charge."

George nodded. "She gets right cranky when she has to sit still and do nothing when she could be helping someone."

"Harry, Ron" Ginny called to them. "Do you want to see the pictures?" Harry grinned and walked over to look at the pictures.

Baby Tyler was small with bright blue eyes. In most the shots he was sleeping but one of them he stared out of the photo, his eyes were wide and blinking then he would yawn and stretch. Each time he yawned Ginny and Hermione would exclaim that he was just too cute. Harry had to admit that he was quite attractive.

"So now that you have your pictures can he be our nephew too?" George asked peevishly.

"Yeah cause it is quite annoying having to explain to everyone that he isn't our nephew yet." Fred added casually.

Ginny grinned and kissed each of their cheeks. "Yes he can be your nephew too. Thank you for bringing the pictures that mum took."

"HEY!" They shouted. "How did you know we didn't take them?"

"Because you just admitted it." She replied cheekily. "Also the pictures are good and you two can't work a camera to save your lives. Remember that time you tried to get a picture of Ron and Hermione kissing and ended up only getting a great shot of a foot?" Hermione and Ron blushed at the memory.

"I still maintain that we were trying to catch them playing footsy." George muttered.

"Yes but it was FRED'S FOOT!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

To **ALL** my reviews, THANKS! Questions or Comments, let me know!

**Kritbug:** WOW! That is such a compliment! Thank you.

**Treck:** Did you like my punishment for Draco? You inspired me…

**Lourdes:** I have given that some thought when I set out to right this and decided that they must mature faster because it is expected of them. In our day and age we get to remain kids well into our twenties because parents take that responsibility on for us. My dad STILL tries to spoil me! I see it as unfair but mostly I see it as our society's own doing. In the 1800's people were married at 16 or 17 and expected to act as adults… which they did. Now we just have a different perspective.

**Weselan:** I'm all about girl power! Anyway the Garuda thing is coming up soon, I promise. I'm tweaking the chapters though cause I don't like how they turned out and it's pivotal to the story so you'll have to be patient for a few more days.

**MaxFic:** Yes, it was a big sigh of relief for me too. I am glad you are enjoying it.


	21. What Are You?

The month of March flew by quickly and soon turned into the second week in April. Harry had gone with Ginny to her classes for three weeks before she told him he distracted her and he should go study in the library from now on. He was glad that she was getting better and he thought that a lot of it had to do with her sessions with the Mind Healer who had come to Hogwarts. Ginny seemed to be recovering quite well and had only had one other panic attack but something unexpected did seem to have come from those sessions. Ginny had come out of her session that Monday in April to walk with Harry up to the hospital wing. She needed to get the potion so that she wouldn't have cramps when she got her period the next day. On the way she explained that she had talked to the Mind Healer about her job and had asked a lot of questions.

"I don't think I can do it Harry."

"Can't do what?" Harry had asked.

"I don't think I can be a Mind Healer. Healer Shelby said that she sits in her office all day long just talking to people and I don't think that I can just sit all day. I like being up and moving about too much for that." Ginny grabbed a bit of her hair and started to twirl it absentmindedly. "I knew that they did just sit all day but I didn't really think about how much I would not like sitting and talking. I have met with her several times now and the first few times I was okay but today I just didn't want to talk anymore. I can't be like that if it is another person's problem. I'm okay listening to others sometimes, but too much and I think I would go mental."

"Do you know what you want to do then?" Harry asked.

"Not really. I still think I want to be a Healer but then again I don't. I want to help people but I think I want to look into something else." They walked into the hospital wing to find the nurse rushing about.

"OH Ms. Weasley, I'm afraid I have to leave right now. There is a woman giving birth in Hogsmeade and I must attend to her." Madam Pomfrey grabbed several potions and was hastily putting them into her bag.

"I didn't know you were a Matron." Ginny stated with interest.

"Oh dear me no but I have done just about everything although I have not delivered a baby in years. There was a Matron for the area but she was in Hogsmeade when it was attacked and she was killed. I'm afraid that no one has wanted to replace her so I have been called on to deliver the baby. I don't really like doing this especially not by myself. The fathers are always panicking."

Ginny got a determined glint in her eyes. "I was thinking of becoming a Healer. May I come with you and help?"

"I'm afraid not. I would love the help but it would be too dangerous, AH Headmaster!" Pomfrey exclaimed as Dumbledore walked in. "Can anyone else come to help me?"

"I'm afraid not Poppy. I have Auror Scotch waiting to escort you."

"Professor." Ginny said quickly to Dumbledore. "I want to be a Healer and I love babies. May I go and assist Madam Pomfrey?" She gave the Headmaster her most winning smile. "Harry could come as well and help Auror Scotch keep up safe."

"Ah a most excellent idea!" Dumbledore agreed with a twinkle in his eye. "Yes Ms. Weasley can aid you and if I may say so, having Harry to protect you will practically guarantee your safely. However, he will have to change his looks so that he is not recognized. It would be wise to change Ms. Weasley's as well."

"Professor I really don't think I can protect them." Harry interjected.

"Harry you have beat me consistently in our duels for the past month and each time it takes you less time to do so. I can assure you that they are safer with you than they would be with me. Now, if you would be so kind as to change your look as well as Ms. Weasley's, I believe that time is of the essence. Incidentally Poppy, if someone else should go into labor that requires your assistance, these two have my permission to accompany you." With that the Headmaster swept out of the room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The birth had gone smoothly and with the arrival of a beautiful baby girl to two very excited parents Ginny had found a new direction for her life. Harry knew it as he saw her hold the tiny infant, checking her over while Madam Pomfrey supervised. Harry had to grin at the memory, even a week later. Ginny had started doing research about becoming a Matron, a Healer who specializes in pregnancy and birth, and had found out all about what she needed to do to become a Matron.

"Harry this is really what I want to do. Delivering that baby was an amazing feeling!" She said as she practically danced out of the Great Hall that Monday after dinner. "The best part is that I won't have to leave you at all!"

"How come? Don't you have to become a Healer?"

"Matrons don't have to go through as much training as a normal Healer although they do have to pass a rather extensive examination." Hermione commented as they walked back up to the common room. Ginny had been so excited that she shared her dreams with Ron and Hermione. "Ginny will just need to assist in thirty births while being supervised and pass the exam. Witches very rarely have problems when they give birth but the pain relief spells are specialized and women often want to have someone there who knows what is going on and so that they can check over the baby."

"Oh, so does that birth last week count then?" Harry asked.

Ginny grinned and nodded. "Madam Pomfrey told me that I had to document my entire experience and then she would sign it. After I reach thirty births then I take the exam and I can be a Matron! I can probably attend twenty births before I even graduate. Madam Pomfrey said that there are several more babies due before end of term. She is fine for supervising me since she is a full Healer and Healers have to be trained in birthing as part of their curriculum."

"That's great love." Harry said as he gave her a kiss.

"Harry." Ron interrupted their long kiss. "Have you started working on your Animagus training yet?"

"No. To be honest, I completely forgot about it. I suppose I should get on that. I've also run out of books to read."

Hermione looked scandalized. "You've read the entire library?"

"Yep, along with all the professor's private collections and all the books that Fred and George brought yesterday." Harry stopped, horrified. He wasn't supposed to mention that the twins had been there. He had asked them to buy several things for him that he was trying to hide from Ginny.

Harry had asked the twins to buy the books but he had also sent them for an engagement ring and two wedding bands when they had been there the previous week. The twins had been stunned and had quickly given him a hard time about losing his freedom but Harry had just smiled, thinking back on it.

"You actually trust us to get rings for you?" Fred had asked.

"Hermione has written out specific instructions on what you are to get." Harry had replied. He had asked her for advice on what to get and she had been quite helpful. Harry had pulled out the instructions and went over them. "Hermione said that Ginny likes silver best so you are to get the rings in platinum. She said to get a half carat round diamond in a low setting with a round cut emerald on either side in whatever size the jeweler thinks looks best. Get the matching wedding band and one for me. Mine can be plain. Make sure that the rings are magically adjustable, which means they will automatically resize if it is needed. Oh and buy an emerald and diamond necklace and some diamond earrings."

Fred whistled. "You do know how much that is going to cost, right?"

Harry shrugged. "Money doesn't matter. Hermione said that Ginny doesn't really have any jewelry and that she'll want some for the wedding. So you might as well get it now. Just make sure it's really nice. I want her to like it." Harry handed them a very large sack of gold. "If you need more, let me know or take it out of my quarterly cut of the profits from WWW. Oh and I'm giving Ron and Hermione half of my shares as a wedding gift so I'm warning you about that now since they'll be getting married in June."

"Fair enough mate." George had commented. "We'll get your rings and the books you mentioned earlier and we'll get the paperwork ready for the transfer."

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate this." Harry said, shaking their hands.

"We'll be back Sunday and we'll drop the stuff at Dumbledore's office." And with that, they left.

Ginny interrupted the memory. "What do you mean they dropped stuff off for you?"

"Uh… I asked them to pick up some books from Knockturn Alley and they left them with Dumbledore for me." Harry said fumbling for an answer that was not a lie.

"Oh. So you didn't see them?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"No." Harry said, relieved that this time he was being completely honest. "Anyway, I think I'll head down to the DA room and start working on it." Dumbledore had arranged for the DA to have the large room on the third floor that had once housed Hagrid's three-headed dog, Fluffy.

"Can I come mate?" Ron asked. "I've been thinking about maybe trying to become one myself. I figure it would be easier to do it with you."

"Oh yes, Harry I want to as well!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yes, I want to as well." Hermione smiled and looked anxiously at him.

"Well I need some books and then we'll get to it. Oh, you three need to remember to tell McGonagall so that you can register."

"I still can't believe you aren't doing this illegally." Ron muttered incredulously. "Even if you got caught you'd still be able to get out of it."

"That is exactly why I am registering. I don't want anyone accusing me of using my fame." Harry replied evenly.

"Ah Harry, you are so noble! Anything you can do to avoid being on the front page of the Daily Prophet! He's right Ron; if he didn't register it would be a lot worse. I can see it now 'POTTER IS ILLEGAL ANIMAGUS! BOY WHO LIVED USES FAME TO BRIBE ENTIRE MINISTRY!'" Ginny winked at Harry. "The only headline I want to see about you is 'HARRY POTTER MARRIED! GIRLS ALL OVER ENGLAND WEEP!'"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"We need a large mirror so that we can examine ourselves after we have transformed." Harry said later that evening. They were in the new DA room getting ready to try the transformation. Hermione transfigured a desk into a ten-foot square mirror. "We have to know what we look like so that we can start to transform without a wand. It requires the person to picture the animal in your head and then force your body to transform." Harry referenced the book just to make sure that he had his information correct. "Now, first we need to reveal the animal and then we start the first exercise. We probably won't be able to make ourselves transform even a little tonight but we'll try anyway. To reveal the animal you say the incantation, which is 'Animagus Revelus' while making this wand motion." Harry waved his wand in a complicated swish, then a circle, then a flick towards his body. They practiced the wand motion. "This spell will only allow you to stay in your animal for two minutes. The only way to make the transformation for longer periods of time is through years of practice."

"Okay Ginny, you go first." Harry told her.

Ginny smiled at him and walked over to the mirror. She said the incantation as she moved her wand and then flicked her wand at herself. She immediately began to transform and the other three watch in amazement as she dropped to all fours and started to change into a large animal with stripes. Hermione gasped. "She's a tiger!" Ginny finished transforming and began to look at herself in the mirror. She growled and turned still looking. When she was satisfied with her look she stalked over to Harry who scratched behind her ear and she purred. She backed off from him and then changed back to herself.

"That was AMAZING!" She was jumping up and down excitedly. "Okay, Hermione you're next."

Hermione repeated the process and to no one's surprise she turned into an otter. "I am not surprised." Hermione commented when she had transformed back. "It is my Patronus and my favorite animal. You're right Ginny, that does feel amazing."

Ron went next and the first time he tried to spell he messed up the wand movement. After another practice run he attempted it again. "Animagus Revelus!" His body started to transform. He turned into a large dog that was a mix of black and reddish brown fur and a long tail. He studied himself in the mirror, obviously pleased with his animal.

Hermione clapped. "He's a German Shepard! They are really smart dogs that are very loyal and protective of their owners. They are often used by muggle police because of their fearlessness and confidence."

Ron changed back. "I liked that! Alright mate, you are up!"

Harry nodded nervously. "Here goes nothing." Harry walked over to the mirror. He said the incantation and did the wand movement and he felt himself start to change. He felt wings sprout from his back and he saw his nose elongate into an eagle's beak and a third eye appeared between the other two. His face was that of an eagle. He looked down and saw that his hands had talons but the rest of his body was still his own. He turned and looked at his friends to see that they were completely surprised. "What happened?" He spoke in English and jumped. English coming out of an eagle's beak was just too much.

"Harry… you're wearing a loin cloth." Ginny managed to stutter while admiring the muscles on his chest.

Harry looked down and saw that he was indeed almost naked. He was extremely embarrassed. He looked up again to see that Hermione was pacing and muttering. Finally she stopped and looked at him. "I just don't know how this could have happened. I mean, he a principle animal deity but he was a god more than an animal."

Harry changed back at that point and started to fume. "What the hell are you talking about Hermione? How did I mess up the spell? I'm sure I did it right!"

Hermione wasn't paying attention but started pacing again, still talking out loud. "Oh but it does make sense. He is always pictured as eating snakes and if anyone is a snake, Voldemort is. But he was a god and not just an animal. Then again if one's animal form represents the personality of the wizard then it does make sense. Harry is so focused on killing Voldemort that he would just want to consume that dirty, rotten snake! Could this be the power that Voldemort knows not?"

"HERMIONE!" Harry, Ron and Ginny all yelled at her.

"What?" She asked looking at them.

"Explain." Ginny said.

"Harry looked exactly like this Hindu animal deity that I read about a few months ago! He is revered for his fight against evildoers and was born with a hatred for evil! He is the king of birds, which are a predator of snakes and Voldemort looks like a snake and is a parselmouth so he even speaks the language of the snake and he was a Slytherin."

"Hermione!" Harry growled in frustration. "Please how is it that I did not turn completely into an animal?"

"I'm not sure Harry! This is completely unheard of. Either you are an animal or you are not. No one has ever become a god! I even thought you might turn into a magical creature, which has only happened once in history, but you didn't. At first I thought you had done the spell wrong but because you had on the loincloth so I knew that you had done the spell correctly. Why would an incorrect transformation result in the loincloth? No, you look exactly like a Hindu god."

"Does this god have a name?" Ron asked her.

"Garuda. His name was Garuda."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Nightwing 509** and **Jen**: You were my only reviewers in the few hours since I posted the last chapter and I thank you for it! So, since you requested more (and I got these two chapters back after being edited) I have posted them. Have fun with the next chapter.


	22. Harry Potter and the Tea Party

**A/N:** This did NOT turn out exactly how I wanted it to as far as the explanation about the Animagus' but I'm going to work on that in the next chapter. More information (which is what I had planned on) seemed premature. I hope you like it anyway…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"We need to talk to Dumbledore and McGonagall about this." Hermione said.

Harry started to pace. "We'll go to them in a minute. We need to finish your transformations. Your mind has an image of your Animagus form right now and it's fresh. You need to try and work on it now or you may not manage it later."

"All right Harry. What do we do?" Ginny asked.

"Close your eyes and concentrate on your animal. Think about what your hand looked like in your animal form and try and force your hand to assume that shape." Harry instructed. They each closed their eyes and Harry saw them concentrating but not really getting anywhere. Harry closed his eyes as well and thought about his Animagus form, this Garuda that Hermione had told them about. He started to focus on the image he had seen in the mirror and he felt himself start to change again like he had when he had done the revealing spell. He opened his eyes and looked in the mirror to see that he was once again half eagle and almost naked. If he could have blushed he would have been.

Harry heard Ginny gasp. "I did it! Harry look… OH!" She showed him her hand, which was a large paw but was slowly turning back to her normal small hand. "Harry you are… you're… You really have an amazing body!"

"GINNY!" Harry and Ron exclaimed together.

"Sorry, I can't help it! Anyway, that is amazing Harry! I thought you said it would take years for you to transform?" Ginny walked over to him and gently touched the feathers on his wings. "This is really wonderful. Your rather odd looking but also sort of beautiful."

"It is truly amazing Harry but I suppose we shouldn't be surprised. You do tend to do things that most would deem impossible." Hermione stated also walking over to him. "Anyway, I felt some fur start to grow on my hand but when I opened my eyes it receded. How did you do Ron?"

"Same. Got some fur but then it was gone. Ginny?" Ron asked her.

"I turned my whole hand into a paw! It was really heavy." She smiled. "Harry can you turn back now? We really need to see Dumbledore about you."

Harry transformed again and was relieved to find that he was once again clothed. "Okay, you guys will need to try and do that exercise everyday just with your hand until you can control how long your hand stays transformed and then you can move on to both hands then your arm and so on until you have your whole body changing."

"Yes Professor Potter!" Ginny intoned to him.

Harry grinned at her. "I could get used to that. Alright, let's go get McGonagall and then we'll head up to see the Headmaster."

Their meeting with the two professors was informative. After Harry showed them his new shape and McGonagall praised him for his quick transformation, Dumbledore had agreed with Hermione's assessment that Harry was indeed a Hindu god. Neither he nor the Transfiguration Professor could offer any explanation as to why Harry would turn into Garuda who was, for all intense purposes, a made up muggle god. "We may never know why Harry turns into Garuda, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore had said to a very flustered Hermione. She was unnerved that there were no answers to be had and Harry could see her face turning red. "What we need to do now is figure out if his Animagus form is in fact the power he needs to defeat Voldemort." He turned to Harry. "I have a dear friend who has made it his life's work to study muggle religions. I think that you should meet and talk with him. I shall arrange for him to come here although it may take him some time to clear his schedule. Now, I think you have each had a very busy day. It might be best if you got back to bed. Good night."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The rest of the week was moving very slowly for Harry. He had decided to propose to Ginny that Saturday and each day seemed to drag by. There was some good news for all of them. Each of the rapists had been convicted and had been shipped off to Azkaban, which was now guarded by Aurors. Pansy Parkinson had been heard excitedly telling her friend Daphne Greengrass that Draco had not been completely healed from the Severing Charm. Pansy had gotten quite a lot of respect from the girls at Hogwarts and all of the boys were treading lightly around her afraid of her retribution. Narcissa Malfoy had tried to bring up charges against Pansy for damaging her son beyond repair but mysteriously dropped the charges. The court had also ordered the Malfoys to compensate Susan with five thousand Galleons but Susan had turned the money down.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione had made little progress on their transformations except that it was easier for them to force their body to change but they still could not maintain it. Dumbledore had decided that Harry was not going to register his Animagus form yet in case this was the power that he needed to defeat Voldemort.

Saturday finally came and Harry was starting to get nervous. He knew Ginny was going to say yes but he still couldn't block the unease from his mind. He also didn't have a plan. If there had been a time or a place for them to go on a date then he would have arranged something but with security still tight around the castle, it made sneaking off impossible. He had decided to get Ron and Hermione in on this so that if the opportunity arose they would leave. His best friends had congratulated him and expressed their pleasure that he was proposing. Hermione had reassured him that Ginny was okay enough after her ordeal. "Harry, she wants to marry you and if you put it off too long she is going to feel like what Zabini did is controlling her. She doesn't want that." Harry had taken heart at these words. He didn't want to push her into anything but had agreed that Ginny would feel as Hermione predicted. Harry decided to propose at any moment they had free. He put the engagement ring box in his pocket along with the necklace and earrings that also had their own boxes. He really like what Fred and George had picked.

It was lunchtime he had still not found an opportunity to ask Ginny. They had not had any time alone yet and Harry just kept growing more nervous. Ginny had asked him what was wrong but he had shaken his head. He wasn't sure that he wouldn't throw up if he opened his mouth. "Harry, something has to be wrong and you are starting to scare me!"

Harry felt bad. He didn't want her to worry. He looked at Hermione and Ron for help but they both shrugged. He turned to tell her that everything was fine when the doors to the Great Hall burst open and Madam Pomfrey came in carrying a large bag.

She walked up to them and whispered to Ginny who nodded and got up. She then beckoned Harry to follow and they went up to the staff table. The nurse talked to the Headmaster who nodded and said, "Take Auror Scotch with you as well." Harry looked over at the Auror who was rising from her seat to join then and they left the hall.

"What's going on?" Harry asked when they got outside the hall. He thought he knew but thought it prudent to ask.

"Woman in labor." Madam Pomfrey said with a clip. "Change yourselves quickly."

Harry changed his and Ginny's looks like he had before and they all put a finger on the cup that Madam Pomfrey held out for them. Harry felt the jerk behind his navel that meant the portkey was working.

They landed in the sitting room of a small but neat house. Harry had fallen over and quickly stood up. He took the bag from Madam Pomfrey who led the way out of the room. Auror Scotch began to patrol the house like she had done the first time they went to a home for a birth. They were almost to the top of the stairs, following the sounds of yelling, when a harassed looking man came running towards them from the end bedroom.

"Thank Merlin you are here! She is in a lot of pain…" They walked into the bedroom and saw the woman standing near her large bed in a long nightdress. She was bracing herself next to the bed and rocking side-to-side, moaning. Harry set the bag down as Ginny walked over to the woman and started to rub circles around her back. She helped support the woman until the contraction left and then led her over to the bed so that they could cast the pain relieving charms.

Harry looked at the man and smiled. "She's in good hands if you would like to take a small break."

The man nodded absentmindedly. "I'm hungry… but I'm not sure I could even manage to make a cup of tea." He ran a hand through his hair. "My older daughter is playing in her room but I'm sure she'll want lunch."

"I'll make some sandwiches or something. Get your daughter and I'll meet you in the kitchen." Harry told the man and walked back down the stairs and went looking for the kitchen. He had done the same for the last father. That man had been a nervous wreck since it was their first baby. But if this father was any indication then birth was trying no matter how many children you had. Harry had barely made it to the kitchen when the man, who then introduced himself as Calvin and his small blonde haired daughter who shyly said her name was Melissa but he could call her Melli, joined him. Harry smiled at her. She was quite cute. "My name is Harry. What would you like for lunch Melli?" He asked her.

"Turkey sandwich please." She said primly.

"I'll take the same." Calvin added before dropping into a chair.

Harry prepared sandwiches and some tea for them all, including Scotch who joined them after she had checked over the house. They sat in silence eating until Ginny came down and said that Calvin was wanted upstairs. Harry said he would play with Melli and with a grateful nod he left to be with his wife.

Melli took his hand and led him to her room, which was decorated in pink and had dolls everywhere. She appeared to have been having a tea party with two dolls and a teddy bear at a small table when her father had called her for lunch. She went and sat in one of the chairs and Harry sat at the table as well but on the floor. She poured pretend tea into a cup, put in on a saucer and handed it to him. "Would you like cream and sugar?"

Harry smiled. "Sugar would be lovely."

Harry learned that she was five years old and that her mommy taught her how to read a few months back. After their tea party, she and Harry had played with a doll, dressing it and changing its diaper, and feeding it. She had informed him that she was practicing for when her baby sister was born. Calvin had checked in with them and had told him that everything was progressing slowly so he didn't know how long it would be. Harry had assured him that they would be fine. He had been nervous about entertaining the small girl but Melli told him what she wanted him to do so it was a surprisingly enjoyable.

Harry played with Melli for several hours then she went down to help him make dinner. No one showed up for dinner but Scotch so Harry quickly ran some snacks up to the bedroom and it was accepted gratefully by Ginny who grabbed a piece of fruit to shove it in her mouth before ushering him out again. Harry went back to find that Melli was yawning and he asked her if it was her bedtime. She nodded regretfully and said that it was and she went up to change in to her pj's. Harry helped her brush her teeth and then tucked her into her pink, frilly bed.

"You have to read me a story or I shan't be able to fall asleep." Melli informed him before yawning again.

"Which one?" Harry asked her. She pointed to one that had a small girl on the front and Harry read it to her. By the time he was done she was asleep. Harry got up and put the book back. He looked over at the little girl and smiled. She was a really charmer and he had had a lot of fun that afternoon playing with her. This surprised him since he had no experience with children and he had never played with a doll. An image of a pregnant Ginny came into his mind. She would be beautiful, he knew that and she loved kids. He was starting to really see why. They were so innocent and inquisitive. Harry ran a hand lightly over Melli's head and quietly left her room for the kitchen. He made some more tea and cleaned up the dishes. Auror Scotch came in and sat down.

"It's been quiet so far." She commented, accepting a cup of tea. "I know why Dumbledore has me come but honestly… if what Auror Laurel says is true then you are all that is needed to ensure their safety." She gave a small yawn.

Harry studied the woman before him. She appeared to be in her early thirties with light brown hair. She had blue eyes and a nice smile. "Two wands are better than one and I would never take a chance with Ginny's well-being Auror Scotch."

She gave him a small smile. "Call me Prudence or Pru… preferably Pru." She took a sip of tea. "I can see how much you love her." She smiled but it didn't meet her eyes. "You seemed to be having a lot of fun with the little girl."

"Yes. She was fun to play with." Harry refilled his cups and then hers. "So what about you? You have any children?" Harry didn't think she did but he was curious about her.

"Nope. I'm not married and in any case there aren't many men who would marry an Auror." Her face fell. "Tonks and I used to joke about how we were going to remain single and end up living together when we were a hundred. We even joked that we would have five cats."

Harry's heart contracted. It always did that when he thought about his lost friend. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that you and Tonks were close."

"We didn't start out that way but after a few missions together we bonded. We had a lot in common." She sighed. "So what about you? You going to marry Ginny and have children?"

"As long as I live long enough we will." He shrugged. "I want to have children. You know, Melli was the first small child that I had ever been around. It was a lot of fun playing with her today. I suspect that is because she is so well behaved though. Any child that Ginny and I have will be stubborn, temperamental and prone to trouble."

"Melli is really the first child you've been around?" Pru asked him with a raised eyebrow. He nodded. "You are so good with her that I just assumed that you had been around kids a lot."

Harry smiled. "Well I now have an honorary nephew so I think I'll be getting a lot more practice this summer."

Ginny came in at that moment looking tired but with a big grin on her face. She walked over and sat in Harry's lap. "She's finally here and both mother and baby are doing well. They are actually asleep along with Calvin. Madam Pomfrey is washing up and then we can leave." She yawned and leaned against Harry with her eyes closed.

Harry kissed her temple. "I'm glad everything went well."

"Let's go." Madam Pomfrey said as she walked into the room. She held out the cup for them to put a finger on and within moments they were back at Hogwarts.

Harry and Ginny made their way slowly back to the common room. It was after midnight and the castle was quiet. Ginny told him about the birth and Harry told her about his day with Melli. "She was amazing Ginny. I had a lot of fun with her."

Ginny gave him a wicked grin as they entered the common room and moved over to the dying fire. "So I take it you are ready to have kids now, right?" She winked to let him know that she was joking.

Harry pulled her into his arms and bent down to kiss her neck with a lingering kiss. "Yes, actually I think that I am just about ready to have kids." He said seriously, still with his face close to her ear. "Today I had a tea party with a five year old and played dolls with her. When I put her to bed, I read her a story and after she was asleep I just looked at her and an image of you pregnant filled my mind. I really liked that image." Harry slipped one of his hands into his pocket and felt for the ring box, before pulling it out. He let go of Ginny and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before getting down on one knee. Ginny gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. He opened up the ring box and held it to her. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?"

Harry saw a grin spreading over her face behind her hands and tears filled her eyes. She reached for him, placing her hands on his face. She kissed him and whispered 'yes' against his mouth. She kissed him more fully and Harry put him arms around her, still holding the ring box only to realize that she wasn't much taller than he was when he was kneeling. "I love you." She said when they broke apart.

"I love you too." He kissed her again and stood up. He smirked. "So do you want your ring or not?"

She hit him lightly on the arm before holding out her left hand for him. He slipped the diamond and emerald ring onto her finger. She looked at it and beamed at him. "It's beautiful Harry, thank you." She reached up to kiss him. "Hermione does have excellent taste."

Harry laughed. Ginny knew him too well. "I wanted to make sure you got what you wanted. Hermione also said that I might want to get you some jewelry for our wedding."

Ginny pulled away and looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

Harry led her to one of the couches and sat her down before sitting next to her. He pulled out the small earring box from his pocket and handed it to her. She opened it with trepidation and gasped when she saw them. "Harry… I…" She was speechless and Harry was grinning even more when he pulled out the necklace box, which was a long rectangular one. She took a deep breath and opened that one. She looked at it and touched it carefully with her finger, tracing over the large emerald heart and the small diamonds that surrounded it. "It's so beautiful Harry. Thank you." She was crying in earnest now but she didn't look very happy.

"Ginny if you don't like it you can just say so. I can get you something else." Harry reassured her.

"NO! I love them, I promise but I'm a little overwhelmed. I've never owned something like this. I knew you would get me an engagement ring but I didn't even think about you getting me anything else." She turned and kissed him again. "Can you help me put it on?" Harry nodded and took the necklace out and draped it around her neck while she held her hair out of the way. He fumbled with the clasp but managed to fasten it. Ginny then took the earrings and put them in her ears.

When she was finished Harry kissed her again. "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you for everything Harry. I love them. I love you." He pulled her into his lap while embracing her tightly.

"I love you too." Harry told her feeling his eyes start to prickle with tears. "I'm so glad that I have you."

"You'll have me for the rest of our lives. I promise."


	23. Molly's Choice

The next morning Harry woke up with a smile on his face. He thought about getting up but it was only five in the morning so no one else would be up and he wanted to reflect on what had happened between them last night. He had asked her if she was going to have Hermione charm her engagement ring invisible but Ginny was adamant that she was not going to hide from anyone even her parents and she was going to ask Dumbledore to pass along the message that they were engaged. This made Harry extremely nervous. Mrs. Weasley didn't want Ron and Hermione getting married and they were both going to be done with school in a few months. How was her family going to react? Harry sighed. It was going to be a while before they could hear from her family anyway unless they send a Howler. Harry shuddered at the thought. He looked up as the curtains to his bed were parted quietly and saw that his fiancé's face was peeking in at him.

Ginny smiled at him before whispering, "I thought you'd be awake. I've just had a message from Dumbledore. We're to get dressed and go to his office." She leaned in to kiss him briefly before walking over to her brother's bed and shaking him awake.

After dressing quickly Harry and Ron went down to the common room to find Hermione, Ginny and Pru Scotch waiting for them. "Let's go then." The Auror said with a small smile. She walked them silently up to Dumbledore's office, said the password 'Twizzlers' and led them up the stairs. When they walked in Harry was surprised to see Remus leaning against Dumbledore's desk.

"Remus, what are you doing here?" He went over and gave the man a short hug. The girls came up behind him and hugged the werewolf warmly and Ron shook his hand.

"Hello all. I have come to escort you home for the day. Your mother had decided that she needs to see you and so I am here to collect you." He replied smiling at them.

Harry froze. How had she found out so quickly that he and Ginny were engaged? Ginny was apparently thinking the same thing. "I'm going to kill Fred and George!" She bit out disdainfully. "Bloody prats can't keep their bloody mouths SHUT! Oooh they are going to pay for this one! I won't even need to hex them… I can just kick their stupid arses!"

Remus was looking alarmed and placed a calming hand on her shoulder, trying to stop her tirade. "Ginny calm down! What did Fred and George do?"

"They TOLD Mum that Harry and I are getting married and now she has summoned us home to skin us in person!"

"WHAT!" Remus and Dumbledore exclaimed together. Remus picked up Ginny's left hand and looked at the ring. "Well…" he said then seemed to gulp. "I see you have found love then Harry." He looked at Harry and smiled before lowering Ginny's hand. He then enveloped Ginny in a hug. "Congratulations."

Ginny beamed at him as he let go and walked over to hug Harry. Harry was a bit apprehensive about this though. "Do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do. I want you to be happy and I will help you to convince Molly that this is the right thing for you two." Remus said to them.

"Am I to understand that you and Miss Weasley are going to be married soon?" Dumbledore interposed quietly.

Harry looked at Ginny and she answered for them. "This summer. If my parents agree then we'll marry whenever it can be arranged and if they are opposed then we will marry when I come of age August 11th." She walked over to Harry and he put an arm around her waist.

"I see." The Headmaster said quietly. Harry thought for a moment that he was unhappy but then the old man started to laugh. "I must also offer my congratulations. Young love is an amazing thing to witness." He looked over to Ron and Hermione and smiled. "I am sure that this will only give all of you strength. Now, you will be walking down to Hogsmeade and taking the Night Bus home. I am not positive why your mother has requested your presence but she was quite vocal in her orders to me that you would be there for the day." His eyes twinkled as he smiled. "I will see you later tonight."

The six of them walked out and Pru looked over at Harry. "I am happy for you two." She then smiled at Ginny who was holding Harry's hand.

"Thank you." They said together.

"So are you coming with us?" Ron asked.

"Yup. I joined you-know-what a few months ago." She replied then she gave Remus a sidelong glance that only Harry saw.

"Come on. We need to get a move on before someone notices that we are leaving." Remus said increasing his pace as if he were uncomfortable.

The trip on the Night Bus was typical. Harry and Ginny held onto each other as the bus rocketed forward and then stopped suddenly. It was always an adventure when one got on that bus. Ron had once said that riding it was worse than hitting the Whomping Willow with his father's car and at that moment Harry completely agreed.

They entered Grimmauld Place and walked quietly towards the kitchen where they found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. When they entered Mrs. Weasley got up and hugged Ron, Hermione, Harry and then she hugged Ginny but pulled back and studied her daughter for a moment. "How are you recovering from your attack? I wanted to come to Hogwarts and be with you but Professor Dumbledore would not allow it! I was going to come anyway but he had the castle warded so that no one may enter without him knowing." She started to cry and pulled Ginny to her again. "I am so sorry that I let this happen to you! I could just hex that horrid boy for what he did! If it wasn't for Harry…" She sniffed and pulled out a handkerchief.

"Everyone keeps thinking I did something but all I did was get her attacked in the first place!" Harry told her. "Ginny fought him and saved us both."

Mrs. Weasley eyes gleamed. "I am proud of the both of you! You have shown maturity in… WHAT IS THAT?" She finished in a screech by grabbing Ginny's hand. "Are you engaged?" She gave her daughter a sharp look. "You are TOO YOUNG!"

"Molly please!" Remus interjected. "It will do no one any good to get angry. I'm sure that they will explain if you listen."

"Listen? Arthur, back me up! They are too young to know what is best for them!" She yelled.

"MUM!" Ginny bellowed at her mother. "SIT DOWN!"

Mrs. Weasley was so shocked at her daughter's tone that for the first time ever one of her children had overridden her and she sat. She was not, however, done with her objections. When they had all sat down she started again but in a more reasonable voice. "Ginny you cannot expect us to condone you getting married especially after what you have been through! You need to heal and," Ginny cut her off.

"Mum, Harry is part of the reason that I am healing from what happened. If I let it stop my life then Zabini would have succeeded in ruining everything for me and I can't let him do that! I love Harry and he loves me and although you look at me as a child, you are missing the fact that I have not been a child for many years." Her words caused tears to stream down her mother's face. "You were married at seventeen Mum. What would your life be like if you had never married dad? Would you trade one day with him for anything?"

Mrs. Weasley looked stunned. She shook her head and then whispered, "No."

"We want a chance for happiness and we feel that it is important to cherish each moment because our lives are so uncertain. I want you to be happy for me… for us, but we will do this with or without your blessing. I am your daughter and Harry is like a son to you. Do you really want to alienate us over this?" Ginny's voice was steeled with determination but she gave her mother a pleading look.

"No." Mrs. Weasley responded with more certainty than before.

"Will you be happy for us then?" Ginny asked her softly.

A few more tears slipped down the older woman's face. "Of course, Ginny. You are right, of course. I want you to have a chance to be happy and I don't want this to drive us apart. We need to stick together. I'm just worried."

Ron cleared his throat. "Mum and Dad, Hermione and I are engaged as well. We have been since Christmas and we were planning on eloping right before the end of term." Hermione removed the charm from her ring so that everyone could see it.

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth as if to yell but Mr. Weasley spoke up. "That is wonderful son, congratulations. My only hope is that you will wait until after term ends so that we can have a proper wedding here with the whole family."

Ron let out a sigh and Hermione smiled. "Of course we will."

"You got engaged without telling us and you were going to be married without telling us?" Mrs. Weasley asked them. Harry could see that she was more hurt than angry.

"Well, yeah." Ron said. "It's easier to ask forgiveness than permission."

Mr. Weasley gave a snort of laughter but he quickly turned it into a cough. Mrs. Weasley sighed and looked at Ginny. "I suppose you would like to be married when they are."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears. "You mean it Mum?" Her mother nodded. Ginny looked over at Ron and Hermione. "Do you mind being married at the same time as us?"

The other two looked at each other and grinned. "Course we don't mind!" Ron said.

"Well, now that this is all settled, let's eat some breakfast." The matriarch stated while getting up and bustling about making food. "Bill and Fleur are not up yet. Tyler still isn't sleeping through the night so they usually have a bit of a lie in when they can." As if Tyler had heard his nana, a soft cry floated into the room. "Oh dear, let me go and get him." She smiled and walked out. Harry took over the cooking with Ginny's help.

Mrs. Weasley came back in with Tyler a few minutes later. Ginny squealed and walked over to take her nephew. "OH you are just so sweet." Tyler cooed at her and waved a fist.

Harry walked over to her. "He is pretty cute."

"Do you want to hold him?" She asked while handing Tyler to him. Harry automatically put his arms out and took the baby. He burped and then smiled.

"Aww! That is so precious!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Precious? He burped!" Ron said bemusedly.

"Yes well I think you are precious, so there you are." She replied and then took Tyler from Harry.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Harry, I'm just not sure that your Animagus form is your power." Remus exclaimed later that afternoon. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Remus were sitting in the library talking. Harry had shown Remus his transformation and while Remus was amazed he did not think it was that significant. "Your love for Ginny is what made you as powerful as you are, right? Well then it stands to reason then that love will help you find the answer to defeating him."

"But wouldn't something have shown up by now?" Hermione asked him. "Also, he was able to transform completely in less than an hour which has to be part of his new powers! Maybe their love has unlocked _this_ power, his unusual Animagus power."

"I do agree that it is an odd form but the animal is supposed to represent the wizard so it stands to reason that the best fit for Harry was this god Garuda. After describing him to me I can understand how he would become this half animal/ half human deity." Remus reasoned back.

"Maybe it's a mix of both love and his Animagus form." Ron piped in.

Hermione and Remus look intently at him. "He may be on to something." Remus mused.

"Let's go down for dinner. Hopefully Fleur will be done nursing Tyler so that I can hold him again." Ginny said trying to break up the heated discussion and she eagerly hopped up to go to the kitchen.

Dinner that night was a great experience. The family talked and laughed. There toasts made to the two couples and everyone fussed over Tyler when he cried. Fred and George had shown up half way through dinner and the laughs increased. It was a normal family evening of celebration amidst the horror and war that surrounded them and Harry knew that each person was remembering that the family had lost loved ones. Despite that, Harry could see in baby Tyler that a new generation had started and in him was the hope that life would continue.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was after dinner and Harry had noticed that Remus had left the kitchen. He wanted to talk to him more about being an Animagus so he set off to find him. He walked up to the library and found that the door was slightly ajar. He went to push it open when Pru's voice stopped him.

"It was a family moment, I wasn't going to intrude. I ate when Molly was cooking."

"You could have joined us, you know. You are welcome." Remus replied quietly.

"You don't really want me here."

"That's not true." Remus retorted quickly.

"It is. You have avoided me for months... since I kissed you." Pru said. Harry almost gasped. He should not be listening to this but he couldn't seem to pull himself away. "I understand that you don't want me, you know! I'm not going to do anything else to you."

"Pru… it's not that I don't want you but you deserve more than I can give you." Remus told her gently.

She didn't say anything for several moments. "That is a first. Most of the time men just tell me that I'm too much for them, you know. Being an Auror is apparently threatening to some men and they have let me know that my job is in the way. Other men have told me that I'm not exactly desirable to have as a wife. But you are the first who has said that I deserve more." Harry heard her sob. "Just once I would like it to work! There are four teenagers downstairs who are happy and in love and I want that to be me and I want that to be with you."

"Prudence…" Remus began.

"No, Remus, I get it. You are a very nice man and what you are trying to say to me in your nice way is that I look like a troll and that I'm really not good enough for you… just like everyone else." Harry heard her get up and he was about to make a break for it when Remus' call to her stopped him.

"NO!" The werewolf's voice sounded strangled. "Please don't go! You really are too good for me! You're beautiful and smart and so strong and I do not deserve you!" His voice broke on the last word.

There was silence. "You really mean that?" Apparently Remus had nodded because she went on. "Then why can't I decide if you are not good enough for me?"

Harry heard them move towards each other. Remus' voice once again floated out into the hallway. "I really want to be with you too."

Harry quietly backed away from the door to find Mr. Weasley and an unhappy looking Ron watching him. Mr. Weasley motioned for him to follow and they walked up to Harry and Ron's bedroom. Mr. Weasley sat on one of the beds and the two best friends sat on the other.

"Now boys, since you are getting married it is time that we have a little talk." He began. Ron groaned and Harry blushed. "Your mother and I feel that you are all very young but we understand that given the times we are living in that you have been forced to mature faster than you normally would have. Mum is really worried about your hearts being broken but she is more concerned about keeping the family as together as possible so we accept that you will do as you feel is right. That being said, I want to tell you what is means to be a man and what I expect both of you to act when you are husbands."

"Mr. Weasley, I…"

"Call me Arthur or Dad, Harry." He interjected.

"Right, well…" Harry didn't know exactly how to put this and was really embarrassed. "I know pretty much nothing. I had only Uncle Vernon as a role model for all those years and… I want better than that so can you…" Harry stopped. He wasn't sure what exactly to ask.

"I understand Harry." Mr. Weasley said kindly. "We'll go over as much as we can tonight and then finish it up after term ends. So let's start with sex."

"DAD!" Ron whined. "We know all about sex, don't we Harry?"

Harry stayed silent and looked down at his feet; he could feel his face turning red. All he knew was the very basics and he wasn't even sure he had that right.

"You don't know about sex?" Ron asked incredulously when Harry did not answer.

"Who the bloody hell would I have learned it from Ron?" Harry snapped at him. It was mortifying to be so clueless. "It's not like my uncle ever sat me down to have a nice talk with me and Sirius died before I needed to know and he wasn't even married so it's not like he would have had a lot of experience!" Harry glared at his best friend. "Where did you gain all this knowledge from then?"

"Bill told me about it when we talked over Christmas." Ron said quietly. "I'm sorry mate, I wasn't thinking." Harry just nodded, as he was still too angry to speak.

Mr. Weasley, who had been observing up till that point cut in then. "Right, well Ron you can listen to everything again. It won't hurt you to hear it twice and then we can talk about other things. I also want you to ask me questions because the only person you are going to hurt with your ignorance is your wife so don't think that any question is too silly to ask, all right?" Harry and Ron nodded. "One last thing. Don't think you are alone in this torture. Your Mum is talking to the girls right now as well."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N: YAH! I hit 60,000 words!

**Nightwing 509:** I'm glad it was a surprise! I was hoping for that.

**Lourdes:** I had to laugh when I got your review… My best friend tells me all the time that I'm about as subtle as a train wreck and I tend to miss things because of it. I'm glad you like the chapters and the fluffy stuff.

**Weselan:** Yes, I'm very proud… I was really hoping no one would go looking for it! You can now if you want and you'll see how Garuda is just like Harry in so many ways.

**Darak:** I really appreciated your comments. You are right, of course. Tossing them out would be the best thing but I was thinking that Dumbledore would want to give them a chance. Also since Susan wouldn't talk (that is a VERY common reaction to rape) they couldn't charge anyone.

**Kritbug:** I'm glad you liked it so much. I did too.

Thank you also to: **Tammy**, **kazziedal** and** Jen**. Your compliments and encouragement are appreciated greatly.


	24. April Shower and Mourning Flowers

A/N: WARNING! This chapter is not nice or fluffy! AND See author's note at the end of the chapter.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

April faded slowly into May. That second day of the month Harry found himself at breakfast laughing with his friends over a birth he and Ginny had been at the day before. "And then," Ginny said barely controlling her laughter. "Then the father looked at Harry and said," she stopped suddenly, her face losing all its color. "Oh."

"Ginny?" Harry said anxiously. "What's wrong love?" She didn't say anything but she lost even more color and she started to shake as if she were cold. Harry tried to get her attention but she wouldn't respond. He looked to Ron and Hermione for help but noticed that they too were pale and shaking. "What the hell is going on?" He yelled and looked around. Everyone seemed to be immobilized, including most of the teachers.

Dumbledore had risen to his feet but he looked unsteady. "Expecto Patronum!" The Headmaster bellowed as the doors to the Great Hall burst open and to Harry's shock and horror, Dementors started to glide into the hall but he did not feel the cold. The Headmaster's Patronus slowed their progress but it did not stop them. There seemed to be thousands of the vile monsters! Harry heard another professor trying to repel but the Patronus did not form completely.

Reality hit Harry when Ginny slumped against him. He had been shocked at what was happening but the Dementors were moving towards the frozen and unconscious students. He reached for his wand and conjured Prongs who started to viciously attack the tall, hooded creatures. Every time his Patronus hit a Dementor is would writhe and let out a piercing scream. But it wasn't enough, there were too many of them. Frustration flowed through him so deeply that he had to close his eyes. All he could think about was his desire to destroy the Dementors. His mind started to go blank and hazy and then came back into focus but not as if he was completely conscious. He saw the Dementors, some of them already performing the kiss on students and he felt their desire for causing pain. Harry would never be able to explain why he did what he did next but he started to bombard the foul things with the feelings of love that he had for his fiancé. An unnatural scream filled the hall but Harry kept his focus. He felt them start to weaken so he closed his eyes and pushed harder, trying to overload them with the positive feelings. The screaming intensified to a fervent pitch and then suddenly stopped. Harry opened his eyes to a sight that made him physically ill. At least a hundred students lay soulless on the floor along with thousands of black robes.

Harry looked around and saw that many of the students were starting to recover from the effects of the Dementors and that the professors were rushing forward to help them. He didn't see any Dementors but found that he was not surprised. Somehow he knew he had destroyed them. Harry heard Ginny groan and he immediately swept her into his arms. She mumbled and tried to sit up to look around but Harry kept her pressed against his chest. "Ginny… there are many who were kissed." He whispered to her.

Ginny stiffened but then pulled away. "Then we better get chocolate to the other students. Go find some and I'll go and help the teachers." She got up and stopped at the sight that met her eyes. Students were holding lost friends and crying. Others were still not functioning properly. Ron and Hermione had struggled to their feet but they looked unsteady. "Harry!" Ginny said forcefully. "Get down to the kitchens and have the house elves send up chocolate!"

Harry nodded and Apparated down to the kitchens. He was met by a hundred frantic elves but when he said that chocolate was needed immediately they went straight to work. He Apparated back to the Great Hall just as chocolate appeared on the long house tables and started to help feed the chocolate to his peers. The room was in chaos. Students were crying or screaming. Some were still unable to move from all the happiness being sucked from them. One Dementor caused enough damage but untold numbers had swept into the hall.

Every house was hit by at least twenty deaths. Madam Pomfrey came in shortly and started to give the students who were hysterical a potion to calm them. Harry saw Ginny working towards making sure everyone ate chocolate and Hermione was hugging several crying first years. He saw that Ron was assigning tasks to those students who were calm enough to help. Harry closed his eyes and took a breath. Life had been hard before but he was not sure how Hogwarts was going to recover from this. He opened his eyes and set to work.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The common room was quiet that night except for the occasional sob. Harry sat holding Ginny who had curled into him and had fallen asleep after crying for over an hour. Ron and Hermione were at a meeting with the teachers so that they would know how school would be run or the next several days. He looked up when Hermione and Ron approached them an hour later. "Classes are canceled for at least a week. Anyone who wants a furlough from school has permission to leave and the professors are canceling exams for everyone but fifth and seventh years." Ron sat down heavily across from Harry. "I feel like I've been punched in the gut."

"I know the feeling mate." Harry replied.

Hermione sat down on Ron and told them the rest of what would happen. "The teachers are bringing in Mind Healers and starting tomorrow everyone is being forced to go and meet with them at least once. There will be a commemoration for those who were injured on Sunday. Some of the students who were kissed are already at St. Mungo's. Oh, Harry I found out about Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Really?" Harry asked half-heartedly. In truth he had completely forgotten about Sirius' murderer.

"Yes, well apparently the Healers have been trying to fix her bones but have been unable to mend most of them. She is an invalid and confined to a bed."

Harry looked up sharply. He wanted to feel guilty that he had damaged her permanently; he thought he ought to have at least felt a little remorse but none surfaced in him. Not much was surfacing right now but sorrow for his fellow students; sorrow and guilt that he had not done more to save them. "Are they really all gone?" He finally asked referring to the Dementors.

"Yes." Hermione replied. "Whatever you did to them destroyed them. I know Dumbledore wants to talk to you about it but he told me that you could see him anytime tomorrow." Harry was thankful for the respite. All he wanted to do was sit here with Ginny in his arms and cry. He hadn't cried yet but he knew that he would. Hermione stood up and addressed the quiet common room. "If you would like to stay down here tonight you may do so. Go ahead and grab a pillow and blanket and make yourselves comfortable. If anyone needs me I will be here for you." She turned to Harry and spoke her next words softly as the students started to make their way out to get blankets. "I think that they feel safer having you here with them so I want you to stay down here as well." He nodded and slowly lowered Ginny down to lie on the couch. He stretch out behind her and held her while she slept. Harry stayed awake most of the night to think about those who had been lost. Every so often a tear would slide down his face. Twice he looked up to find a scared looking student gazing down at him and he would give them a small smile to reassure them that he was standing guard, keeping them safe. He found that ironic since there were a hundred others that he had not protected. Just from his own house he had lost friends… Lavender Brown, Seamus Finigan, Andrew Kirke, and many, many more. Right before dawn he fell into a dreamless sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I'm fine." Harry told Dumbledore the next morning in his office. Ginny squeezed his hand reassuringly. She had insisted on coming with him and he was glad that she had. He wanted her there but hadn't known how to express it.

"What did you do to the Dementors?" The Headmaster asked. He looked very tired and there was no hint of mirth in his eyes.

"I closed my eyes and my mind turned fuzzy then it cleared and I put my love and all of my good feelings for Ginny into them until they were gone." Harry responded dully.

Dumbledore was silent for several minutes. He then got up and paced before sitting behind his desk again. "You possessed them?" He probed quietly.

"I dunno. I guess so." The thought disturbed Harry. He really did not want to think that he could possess anyone. He heard Ginny give a muffled cry and he pulled her closely to him. This had to be hard for her to hear. She had spent a year being controlled by a diary. She went to his side willingly and put an arm around his waist.

"Harry what you described to me is what happens when a person is possessing someone else. The power to do this is not common but certain wizards and witches throughout time have used it to their advantage. Voldemort possessed you at the end of your fifth year but was unable to stay in you because he could not stand to be in a body that was filled with so much love. The only way he was able to possess Ginny was through the diary. Without the diary he would have felt the same intensely positive feelings and he would not have been able to stand it just like he could not stand being in your head. Being in a body that is radically different from your own in nearly impossible." He was quiet for another few minutes. "I believe that you were able to possess the Dementors because they are soulless. If they had a soul, like Voldemort does, it would have been extremely painful for you at the very least or it could have corrupted your pure heart if you had stayed too long."

"But how did I destroy them?" Harry asked him. "I acted on instinct. I don't know why I did what I did."

"Dementors are a contradiction. They feed off of good feelings but their real joy is in the misery that their feasting causes. By flooding them with all of those feelings of pure and intense love you caused them to be destroyed from within." At Harry's questioning gaze, Dumbledore explained further. "They suck out the happy feelings but do not want to feel them for themselves. By forcing the Dementors to feel love you ruined the essence of what makes them what they are. The truly amazing thing is that I believe you were able to get rid of every one that exists. There were only ever a few thousand and we have counted more than three thousand empty robes."

"Well at least some good came from this." Harry said listlessly. "I still don't know why they didn't affect me. I should have been comatose like everyone else but I was thinking clearly."

"I don't have an explanation Harry. All I can do is be thankful that you were able to act or else we might have all been lost to them." Dumbledore answered sadly. "I was not even able to hold them off for more than a few seconds."

"I wish I could have done more. If I would have reacted immediately, rather than stood there staring like an idiot then more people might not have been hurt." Harry added remorsefully.

"Harry, no!" Ginny cried before pulling his face down to look at her. "You did what you could and you saved most of us. That is the important thing to remember! Don't feel guilty over this. You were in shock for a few seconds but the rest of us were frozen. If you wouldn't have acted at all we would be worse than dead."

Dumbledore spoke up. "I owe you an apology Harry and I want you to put the blame where it rightfully belongs, which is on me. You offered to get the Dementors out of the forest and I did not let you. I was trying to protect you but failed to realize that I need to look to you to protect me sometimes. If I would have let you send out your Patronus for them when you had offered many of them would have been hurt and this attack may not have happened. Please do not think that you are responsible! My age seems to be impairing my judgment of late and in this case it cost people their souls."

Harry looked at his mentor. He still felt guilty and he supposed that he always would. He was finished talking about this but unfortunately he would not be allowed to let it go for a while. "Ginny and I have to get back down. We both meet with a Mind Healer in a few minutes." He got up and offered Ginny a hand to help her rise. "Let's get this over with." He said to her and she nodded glumly. Neither of them was looking forward to it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I'm Fine!" Harry told the Mind Healer for the second time. He was getting agitated at her insistence that he should talk to her. "I have talked about it with my fiancé and I don't feel the need to talk to you."

She raised an eyebrow and considered him. "You will not be excused until you have told me how you are feeling."

Harry started to laugh. If this woman thought she could hold him here then she was the one who needed a Mind Healer. "This is supposed to be therapy, huh? You bully people into telling you what you want to hear and then send them on their way?" She shifted uncomfortably and Harry felt his annoyance towards the woman grow. "Fine, I'll tell you what you want to hear. Go on, ask me a specific question." He sat back and gave her a challenging look. He was feeling reckless and angry and this woman was just making it worse. He felt the need to give her a taste of her own potion.

She sat up straighter and adjusted her glasses. "How do you feel about losing so many of your classmates?"

"Bloody awful." Harry retorted. "If I would have reacted quicker then they would not have been lost. That seems to happen a lot around me though. I lose my head for a moment and people end up dead. Oh hell, we can just say that I'm a death magnet. I've gotten my parents killed, my aunt, uncle and cousin killed, my friends, my fiancé's brothers, my godfather, my teachers and now over a hundred students have been kissed because I happen to be at Hogwarts." He folded his hands and looked at her. "Tell me lady, how would you feel if you had to watch so many people die?"

She did not speak but started to scribble quickly on the parchment in front of her. When she looked up her face was poised. "Tell me about your childhood Harry."

"I suppose it started out alright. I have been assured that my parents loved me. Then I got them killed and had to move in with my relatives who locked me in a cupboard until I was eleven. They ignored me or yelled at me most of the time. My cousin bullied me, much like you are trying to do, and beat the shit out of me until I came here to Hogwarts. I met my best friends and during the school years I was happy." He paused to think. "No, that's not completely accurate. Most of the time I was happy. Sometimes I was fighting off Voldemort and trying to avoid people who wanted to kill me. Everyone ridiculed me for being unbalanced but then I was exonerated as a hero when it was proven that I was not a liar. Let me tell you that was not pleasant. I have chased by nutty girls who only want me for my name and now I am being forced to talk to you. That just rounds out my entire childhood as having been mostly lousy." He gave her a half smile because he knew she would really think he was crazy if he could speak so casually about such painful things.

She looked over her glasses at him as if he were a flubberworm. "Harry I believe that you are in need of more help than I can provide. A portkey will be arranged and you shall be taking up residence at St. Mungo's where you can receive intensive therapy to help you recover from the damage that has been inflicted upon you. You are a very disturbed young man and you need help."

Harry smiled. "I don't think so. Now if you'll excuse me, I must meet my fiancé for lunch." He made to rise when her next sentence stopped him.

"Does this fiancé really love you or your fame Harry?" She asked him coolly.

Harry looked down at the woman and observed her. What was she playing at? She was being intentionally cruel to him. Surely that is not what a Mind Healer did. Ginny had said that she enjoyed her sessions with her Healer. He grew suspicious but he kept his emotions off his face. "She loves me for me. I am certain of that. Now if you will excuse me I have better things to do than waste my time on you."

"You may not leave." She said firmly.

Harry tried to door and found it locked. This made him smile. "I'd like to see you try and stop me. You will not be taking me to St. Mungo's." He told her calmly. The feeling that something was off about this woman was growing stronger.

"Dumbledore will back me up." She informed him as if that ended any argument that he might have.

"Dumbledore can no longer stop me." He told her. "You could send a hundred Aurors after me and I would still escape. Nice try with the door by the way." He pointed his wand at it and muttered a spell under his breath. The lock clicked and the door swung out. "I hope I never see you again." He told her as he turned to go. He was outside the door when he heard the killing curse sailing towards him. He conjured a wall, which shattered but still shielded him from the curse. He turned and sent several spells at her, finally subduing her with a stunner. He walked over to her and bound her with ropes before taking her wand. He watched her for several minutes and was unsurprised when her face changed into that of a man he had once seen in a pensive, **Rodolphus Lestrange. Harry looked down at Bellatrix's husband. **

**Harry heard a noise and looked up, raising his wand when someone entered the room only to lower it again when he saw that it was Ginny. She gazed speechlessly at the man and then looked back at Harry. She walked over and pulled him into her arms. "You never get a break, do you?"**

**Harry laughed. "No. I can't even get help without someone trying to kill me."**

**"I don't know how you do it sometimes, Harry." She told him quietly.**

**"Do it? You mean, go on?" He felt her nod. "That's easy. I have you in my life. All the bad stuff does not even compare to the good stuff that I have when I'm with you."**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Ima Quidditch Fan: When I decided to write it I thought 'yes that will be embarrassing' but poor Ginny if he remains clueless! Lourdes: In find myself checking on certain stories that often too… 

**Weselan**: Oh he is very interesting! I read the story and YES that was really funny. Thanks for telling me about it.

**Uten**: I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I am picking up the pace now but mostly that is because I haven't got anything worth writing to fill the interim. I like Ron this way too. As a character he needs to grow so I want him to have his moments when he is smart (because he is) and stupid (because he speaks without thinking). Happy Reading!

Thank you to _all_ my reviewers including: **Nightwing 509** and **Beth5572**

**A/N: I am curious as to how many people are reading my story so if you are can you please just hit the review button and say HI. You don't even have to sign it with a name but PLEASE help appease my nosiness! **


	25. Lacy and Pink

**A/N:** Everyone: I might be heading out of town tonight to see my family so there won't be an update tomorrow if I do go but since my boss has been sick it's not looking good that I'll actually get to go. He's less grumpy today (I haven't had fruit thrown at me yet) but he is coughing a lot… well something will be up late Sunday if nothing else.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"It seems almost easier to count the living rather than the dead at this point." Ron lamented two weeks after the attack.

"RON!" Hermione said disgustedly before softening. "I think I understand what you mean." She gave a small sniff. "We have lost so many friends." In truth they had spent the last few weeks talking about nothing else. It was horrible to have lost so many and quite a few of the students were still seeing the Mind Healers daily. It would be like this for a long time. The Dementors brought up horrible images for everyone and caused untold damage. The students were now permitted outside twice a day since there was no threat of Dementors. The professors were being cautious by going out with them; Harry was also required to be there standing guard but he didn't really mind. He watched for any dangers but saw none even if it still felt like there was a black cloud covering the sun whenever he looked at the Forbidden Forest.

Harry didn't join in with his friend's conversations. He just sat and thought about what had happened. He had been brooding over it and feeling guilty. Ginny had actually punched him once when he started to complain about himself so he had shut up then but that was mostly because she had knocked the air out of him. She pointed out that worrying about the past would not help him kill Voldemort any faster. He knew she was right but because he didn't have an answer as to how he was going to kill him. The only concrete thing that he knew was the Voldemort was extremely angry and thankfully he did not have to learn that through his scar.

Snape had been summoned to Voldemort. Dumbledore had let him go and had given him the cover story that they were unsure of how Harry had killed the Dementors. The Headmaster had called Harry to his office when the potions master had returned. The Dark Lord had counted on the Dementors wiping out all of the students and faculty at Hogwarts and was infuriated that Harry had stopped him. He had then planned on attacking the Ministry but was now forced to put his plans on hold. Although Snape had sneered at him as he told the story, Harry thought he detected a note of relief in the Professor's face.

Harry was startled out of his musings by McGonagall rapping him on the shoulder. "Potter! The Headmaster has someone for you to meet in the DA's room. Please follow me." Harry got up with a sigh and held out a hand to Ginny. Ron and Hermione also got up to follow. The Professor turned her gaze on them. "He just wanted Potter."

"Too bad. Where I go, they go Professor." Harry replied evenly. He did not want to be disrespectful but he was not going anywhere without them. "I know who we are meeting and they are coming."

She looked like she wanted to argue but refrained. They walked quickly to the third floor DA room and entered to find the headmaster standing with a man that Harry could only describe as average. He was an average height, average weight and average looks. He had graying brown hair and a nice average smile. Harry looked carefully at the man trying to gage him but even as he did so part of his mind was telling him that there was nothing worth looking for. If anyone had a forgettable face, this man did. The only thing that was remotely interesting about this man was his eyes. They held a look that was sharp and intelligent. "This is Mr. Jean Paul Fisher." Dumbledore told them. "He is the religion expert I have told you about. He has a few questions for you Harry and then hopefully you will have some answers to your questions."

The man shook hands all around and again Harry thought at first that he wanted to question the man but something told him there would not be anything worth finding. Harry shrugged off the strange feeling and listened to the man as he requested in a deep but soft voice that Harry transform for him. He did so and the man smiled. "Yes, you are correct Albus. He is Garuda." Harry turned back into himself. He was still not comfortable being almost naked in front of anyone.

"It was not I that came up with that assessment, I'm afraid Jean Paul. Ms. Granger here saw him when they were practicing to become Animagus and knew who he was. They then alerted me." The Headmaster explained. Hermione blushed but smiled at the compliment.

Mr. Fisher turned his gaze on Hermione. "I see." He said but his mild expression did not change. "Tell me what you know of Garuda Ms. Granger."

Her expression turned to one of studious interest. "Garuda's head, wings, talons, and beak are that of an eagle and the body and limbs of a human, well man I suppose. He has a white face and red wings. Oh, he is also supposed to have a golden body. Harry's body is not so much golden as more tan than he normally is but I suppose that could be golden part. Garuda is the son of Kashyap and Vinata. Vinata was his mother and was also the daughter of a king. He is said to wander the whole universe devouring the bad. He hates snakes because of something that happened to his mother. He is the king birds and it is said that he could fly so fast that even the wind could not keep up."

Mr. Fisher gave her a small smile before turning to Harry. "You don't need me to tell you anymore. You have all the information you need right here in her head." He said while pointing a finger at Hermione.

Yet again Harry wanted to ask him something but his mind started to drift and then it hit him and he started to laugh. "Finite Incantatem!" He said pointing his wand at the man.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled at him. "What are you doing?"

The man started to laugh. "I see you have figured me out. I put a Confundus Charm on myself at all times. Helps me not get arrested when I'm in the Middle East." He turned to Ginny. "Don't worry about it, my dear! I would have been alarmed if he had not figured me out." He smiled reassuringly at them. "I could tell you all sort of stories about Garuda and his family but they would probably bore everyone but Ms. Granger and I do not feel that you really need to hear more. The three main things about the god of the birds are that he controls all birds, flies extremely quickly and consumes evil. I cannot tell you much more than that which would be of any use."

Hermione started to pace. "He can consume evil? I have never been able to find out how he does that."

Mr. Fisher chuckled appreciatively. "That is a very good question and not one that I have a real answer for. He is said to devour the bad and it apparently does not hurt him to do so, which leads me to believe that he does it by eating them. He is also said to be able to cure snakebites but I feel that this is more of a legend. The ancients also believed that emeralds would stop venom. I find this highly intriguing considering the color of Mr. Potter's eyes."

They all gasped. "This just keeps on going doesn't it?" Harry asked. "The more I learn about his guy the more I can see him in myself."

"Mr. Potter what you must realize is that this god was a legend made up by muggles. I cannot tell you how it is that you came to have him as your Animagus for but what I can say for sure is that you have been given a gift through this form. I don't believe that it alone will help you to defeat Voldemort, oh yes, I know what you must do." He said at seeing Harry's started face. "I think that it is going to take a lot more than swallowing him. He is too evil and too powerful. Even if you somehow managed to eat him, he could tear you up from the inside. He is just too powerful."

Harry groaned. He had been hoping for an answer and there was not one to be had or at least not one that was that simple. He sighed. "Well at least I don't have to eat him. I'd probably vomit and if I did manage to keep him down then I'm sure I would have stomach problems for a week."

Ron started to laugh. "Can you imagine what the press would say? POTTER EATS YOU-KNOW-WHO! IS HE REALLY GONE OR ONLY GONE UNTIL BOY WHO LIVED TAKES A MMMMM." Hermione had clapped her hand over his mouth as everyone else laughed.

"Do not finish that sentence Ronald Bilius Weasley or you will never speak again!" She barked at him. He nodded so she let go of his mouth. "Anyway, Mr. Fisher we appreciate you taking the time to talk to us. I also wish that we had more answers but I am sure that they will come to us eventually."

"Yes, I'm sure it will. It might also be good to remember that he does not necessarily have to eat the body but consume the soul. I fear that Voldemort's soul is too polluted for anyone to take in."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next day the DA had been scheduled to meet for the first time since the Dementor attack and the Headmaster had requested that Harry hold it in the Great Hall. At dinner that night Dumbledore announced that the meeting place had been changed and that everyone was encouraged to stay. The hall cleared out so that the long tables could be moved and when the doors to the Great Hall opened again Harry was astonished to see that the entire school came back in. Ginny elbowed him in the ribs to get his attention. "What?" He asked her.

"Everyone is waiting for you to speak. We'll have to split this up by age." She told him.

"I agree. Sonorus." Harry muttered while pointing his wand at his throat. "Right, well welcome to everyone." He looked over at the Slytherins who were watching him warily. "I am glad that you are here. We are going to need to split up. Colin," He looked over at the sixth year. "Would you start working with the first and second years on stunning and disarming?"

Colin nodded. "First and second years follow me." He called and moved towards the back of the hall to start explaining what they would need to do.

"Right. I want third forth years working with Ginny over there on various hexes." Ginny nodded and moved to where he had indicated.

"Fifth years over there with Ron and I want you working on all the shields." They moved off following Ron. "And I want sixth years over there with Hermione. You will be dueling with each other." Again they moved off. "Seventh years are with me. If you have mastered what you are working on you may move to the next age level." They all got started and Harry was pleased to see that many were doing well. He even saw some of the students moving up to the next age group. Harry began his instructions with the seventh years on some of the spells that he had learned from Dumbledore. "The incantation is 'Freezious.' It is a new charm that will freeze a person in solid ice."

Dean interrupted him. "Won't that kill a person?"

"No." Harry assured them. "Well, it could kill them if they were hit with something and they shattered but other than that they will remain in stasis until they are thawed." Several of the students shuddered at the image of a person being broken into pieces. "The reason that this is so important is that it freezes a person from the outside in. Why would this be important?"

Padma Patil answered him. "This would be effective against giants and trolls whose skin would deflect most other spells."

"Excellent." Harry complimented her. "It will also work against dragons but it can hurt the creature so it is not often used. Now let's get to work." Harry began to walk around as the seventh years started to shoot the spell at pillows. Some of the students got it right away and he paired them with another who was struggling. Neville immediately got his pillow to freeze so Harry asked him to work with Padma who was struggling.

"Sure Harry." Neville said amicably as he walked over to Padma. Harry watched Padma blush when he offered to help her but then she gave him a shy smile and the two began to work. Neville seemed to be oblivious to the attention that the attractive girl was giving him.

Hermione came over to Harry and looked at them as well. "Well I would never have seen that coming."

"Is that what I think it is?" Harry said in amazement.

"Yes." She replied with a large grin. "One of the prettiest girls in the school is flirting with Neville Longbottom and he has no idea she is doing it."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I wish we had some answers. It just feels like we keep asking more questions and it never goes anywhere." Ginny lamented about a week later. They were all sitting in the common room at one of the tables.

"Let's not dwell on it now. We can't think of only bad things or we'll go mad. We have to do some wedding planning so that your Mum can get started." Hermione said taking out a quill and some parchment and something that looked to Harry like a catalogue.

"So you don't think wedding planning will drive us mad?" Ron asked her sullenly.

She ignored him. "We have to talk about a date, flowers, decorations, guest lists, menus, honeymoon locations and what sort of cake we want and then we have to pick out bridal robes." She wrote each thing down and left space for notes.

Harry felt his eyes glaze over. He looked at Ron and saw that his best friend had the same expression on his face. "Do you two really need us for this?" He asked.

"Yes. This is your wedding too so you will help." Hermione retorted.

"Right. So let's look at the list." Ginny said taking it from Hermione. "I think we decided on June 20th, right? Right, well for guests we can only have Order members so that will narrow it down considerably. We won't even be able to have our friends there but I'm okay with that. I say we leave the menu up to Mum since she is a wonderful cook. I trust her to do it." Hermione nodded in agreement. "We can't leave to go on a honeymoon but maybe we can open up some of those bedrooms on the top floor at home and turn them into our own."

"That's a good idea love." Harry agreed. "Ron and I could take care of that part with Bill's help. Maybe Fleur could tell us how to decorate it."

Ginny kissed his cheek then went back to the list. "I don't really care about decorations much but flowers would be nice. I'll let you decide Hermione. Cake should be easy since we both love chocolate. I think we really should just let Mum do something rather than order one. We don't want anyone tampering with our food."

"I hadn't thought of that, but I agree. I think calalilies would be lovely. It is a beautiful flower that is often used in weddings. A bonus for you Ginny is that it is a lily."

Ginny gaped at her. "You do know how much calalilies cost right?"

Hermione ignored her and pulled out the catalogue. "Now all we have to do is choose bridal robes. I think I want Ron to wear silver because he looks so washed out in black but Harry would look lovely in black velvet or he could also wear silver. It doesn't really matter what they look like anyway." She started flipping through and picked out a picture. "I think I'm going to order this one for myself."

Ginny took the book and smiled. "You'll look lovely in that Hermione." She turned back to the men's robes. "I think that Harry would look best in the black. Is that fine with you?" She asked, turning to him.

Harry smiled. "You pick out whatever you want." He told her thinking also about getting her robes.

Ginny handed the catalogue back to Hermione. "So we are done then."

Hermione pushed the catalogue back. "You have to pick your robes."

Ginny shook her head. "I'm just going to wear the ones you gave me. They look great on me." Harry saw her try to smile but she didn't quite manage it. "I… I'm fine with wearing the ones that I have." She finally managed to say. Harry was really confused about why she wouldn't want new ones when he had just told her that he would get them for her.

Hermione looked at her sharply. "You aren't thinking about the cost are you?"

"I know how much a wedding costs Hermione even when it's a small wedding! I do not need new robes so I'm not going to worry my parents over this!"

Harry looked at her carefully. He could see that she was trying hard not to cry. "It doesn't really affect your parents you know." He told her. "I'm paying for it all."

"WHAT?" All three of them yelled at him.

"Harry my parents left me some money and I'm going to spend it on this." Hermione told him.

"Nope. You and Ron are going to use that money to buy yourselves a house. All these things for the wedding are nice but you should use your money to get yourselves settled."

"What about you? Don't you ever want to buy a house?" Ron asked him.

"I already have four! Why would I want to buy another one?" Harry said incredulously. Then he started to list them. "There is obviously headquarters, the property at Godric's Hollow, Potter Manor and Sirius' cottage in France. I think that Ginny and I have too many places to pick from. That is, of course, if we ever get to visit them. We'll have to wait until Voldemort is dead."

"Fair point." Hermione murmured. "And you do have quite a bit of money." She gave him a large grin. "Okay, you can pay for the wedding. I'll make sure I get extra nice flowers since you'll be paying for them." She then winked at him to tell him that she was joking.

Harry laughed but the two red heads looked mutinous. "You can't pay for this Harry." Ron said quietly but with conviction. He had always been touchy about money.

Harry sighed. He had to say this carefully or he was going to make him mad and he did not want Ron upset because of his pride. "Ron in a month you are going to be my brother. Then we will really be family. Why can't I do this for you? You _know_ how much money I have. I got almost all of Sirius's money _plus_ I was the heir to the Black estate and I got all of the Potter money when I turned seventeen." Harry gazed steadily at Ron. "The wedding is important but you two should have a house when this war is over. Besides, I want Hermione and Ginny to have the best wedding that they can since we can't really have a huge wedding with all of our friends. Besides, it's not like I have anything better to do with the money." Harry could see that Ron relented when he saw the excitement on Hermione's face. He then turned on Ginny. "You know, I can understand Ron's pride but there is really no excuse for yours." He told her. "Everything I have is yours so you can spend as much money on robes as you want."

"You're sure Harry?" She asked him hopefully.

"Absolutely. By the most expensive robes if you want and make sure Hermione does too. Get as many flowers as you want as well. I want you to enjoy yourself and we happen to be very rich."

Ginny gave Hermione a wink then turned to Harry. "So if I want to buy a thousand fairies to decorate with you'll be okay with that?"

Ron gasped. "Ginny that would cost several hundred Galleons!"

Harry laughed and kissed her on the nose. "You do whatever you want love."

"Oh good cause I have an even better idea." She told him.

"What's that?" He asked knowing that she was bating him.

"Well since you said that I could pick what you wear… I think that we should dress you and Ron in pink." She even managed to say it with a straight face. Ron looked horrified.

Harry pretended to think this over. "How about if I get you a Firebolt 200 for your birthday and I can wear black." He returned also with a straight face.

She almost lost it there. He could see the longing in her eyes for the latest model broom. "Well, I guess that would be fine. Just as long as you two are in lacy pink knickers then we have a deal."

"You are a persuasive woman so I guess we have a deal." He stuck out his hand and she shook it.

"You two are mental, you know that right?" Ron asked them. Hermione just laughed at them.

"Oh come on Ron!" Ginny said turning towards him, "I think Hermione would like you in pink."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N: **When I wrote this chapter I thought about The X-Files with all the unanswered questions (Ginny was talking about it) I loved that TV show but it frustrated me to no end so don't worry, I will have answers for you and soon. (If you have never watched X-Files and you are lost, don't worry, cause it's really not important).

To My lovely editor **THANK YOU**

**Ima Quidditch Fan:** I'm working on adding even more love…

**Kazziedal:** Thanks for responding! I'm glad you are enjoying it.

**Nightwing 509:** Thanks!

**moonrider666: **Thank you!

**Sepherial:** Thanks, I'll try.

**skip:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Treck:** HI! It was worth a shot on the reviews… anyway I'm probably too much of a sap not to hope for a happy ending. While it would be interesting to see what Harry would do to Voldemort… anyway I just don't know that I have it in me (I'm going to CRY if JKR kills her!)

**Lourdes:** So much fluffiness, so little time… and even more to come…

**weselan:** I'll check it out. Thanks.


	26. NEWTs In My Sleep

It was less than a week and a half before OWLs and NEWTs. The fifth and seventh years were studying were studying constantly and Harry decided to read through Hermione's notes and textbooks on Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies. He informed the Headmaster that he would take each of the NEWTs that were offered. It took him several days to make it through all of her notes. He had never fully appreciated how many notes Hermione actually took. He also took on the daunting task of catching up in the several subjects that he had dropped after fifth year. He was still sure that he would fail Divination but thought he should try. They were working quietly at a table in the common room when McGonagall came through the portrait hole to inform them that Dumbledore required their presence in his office.

They walked the path to the Headmaster's domain as they had many times before and again this trip was completed in silence. As they reached the gargoyle, with Harry in the lead, it sprang to life as it did every time Harry approached it. He had stopped being surprised by it now although that had not stopped Ginny from teasing him that he could really go anywhere in the castle. She had not stopped teasing him about being able to get up the girls staircase.

When they walked into his office it was to find that many of the Order members were present. Remus was sitting close to Pru Scotch and from what Harry could see of them they appeared to be holding hands, which made him smile. Professor McGonagall took a seat with Professor Snape who glowered at them. Hagrid grinned at them from where he was standing in the back of the room right next to Mad-Eye Moody. Harry recognized several others but no one that he knew very well. They squeezed onto a smaller couch, which was empty and listened as several people gave a quick report. Harry was starting to wonder why they were even there. This was clearly an official Order meeting and they still had not been allowed to join. Harry had spent an entire year being bitter of this but had finally let it go Fred and George informed then that they regularly fell asleep. Harry could understand why now. It was extremely dull listening to reports of where Death Eaters went and what they bought. Even such innocuous things as new robes were mentioned.

Harry felt Ginny start to drift off next to him so he put his arm around her so that she would be more comfortable. He looked over and saw that Ron was also nodding off but Hermione was still soaking it all in. Ron and Hermione were lacking in sleep from studying and Ginny had started to read through the books she would need to become a Matron, which could be dull and repetitious. She had made Harry read them earlier and even he had struggled through. He was unsurprised to learn that they were written in the eighteenth century. He had started quizzing her on certain facts and she was working very hard on getting it all right but the strain was starting to show. She wanted to get it done soon so that as soon as she had enough births she could become qualified. Matrons only needed an OWL in Charms, Potions and Herbology as far as education went but Ginny had decided to stay at Hogwarts even if she qualified this summer and take several NEWTs next year.

Ginny woke up suddenly when Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Severus if you would kindly give us your report then our younger guests can return back to studying diligently."

"Of course Headmaster. I would hate for the children present to be up past their bed times." He sneered at Harry. "I learned recently that the Dark Lord is going to try and break into Azkaban. The fortress has been put under the Fidelius Charm and has also been made unplottable but these precautions alone are easy to get around. The Aurors that are stationed there never leave so security has been very tight; nevertheless the Dark Lord feels that he has the resources and the spies to break it open. There are forty of his strongest Death Eaters housed there and he needs them out if he is to stay on target for taking over the Ministry this summer." The potions master halted there and sat back.

What part of this had to do with them? Harry thought hard. It was obvious that Dumbledore wanted them to pay attention to Snape's report but what could they do to stop the breakout? Harry looked over at Dumbledore who had started speaking. "If anyone has any idea of a way that we can protect the prison then I ask that you bring please inform us."

Hermione shifted and coughed slightly. When the Headmaster acknowledged, she spoke. "I believe that performing the Seferess Charm would solve the problem."

Several people murmured and Harry had to grin. That would certainly do it. Leave it to Hermione to think of it too. Ron spoke up. "What is the Seferess Charm exactly?"

"It is a charm that makes a building or place unidirectional so that someone may only go in but can never come out until the charm is lifted." She explained to him. It looked as though she was educating several of the older adults as well.

"That is impossible." Snape sneered at her. "The amount of power it would take to perform it has not been seen in centuries. The Headmaster has tried to place this charm but even he has not managed it. I know that the Dark Lord has also tried to perform this spell and he too has failed. If they cannot do it then it cannot be done."

"Harry can." Ginny piped in looking confident. Harry blushed and looked down at his feet. It was embarrassing but it also felt wonderful that she had so much faith in him. He couldn't help but smile. It was an amazing feeling to know that someone loved him and trusted in him that much.

"Potter has no more chance of casting that charm than…" Snape began but Ginny cut him off by standing. Harry looked up at her in amazement.

"I am sick of this! You are constantly belittling him and he has done nothing but save your life!" She yelled at her astonished Professor.

He recovered quickly, however. "SIT DOWN GIRL!" He bellowed back menacingly. "You are being blatantly disrespectful and if you do not desist you will face expulsion." Harry tried to pull her down but she shook him off and glared at Snape. "Furthermore," he mocked. "Potter has never saved my life although I have certainly saved his more than once."

Ginny smiled triumphantly. "OH I see. So you _didn't_ almost lose your soul to a Dementor? You weren't paralyzed in fear like everyone else? My mistake! I must have missed the part where your Patronus charged down all of those horrible creatures and killed them to SAVED US ALL!" She sat down then and crossed her arms but still watched the man carefully as several emotions played across his face. The most prominent one was disgust.

"Please!" Dumbledore began. "Harry do you feel that you can do this charm?"

Harry smiled. "Sure. I already have. I tried it on a classroom about a month ago. I was able to cast it and then lift it." Everyone gaped at him except Dumbledore and Ginny. The old man just smiled with a twinkle in his eye and his better half kissed his cheek. Understanding washed over Harry. The Headmaster had known that he could cast the charm and that was why they were at this meeting.

"Well then Harry. I believe that you shall be heading to Azkaban soon to perform the charm. We have to let the guards know what will happen as it will need to be arranged through Minister Davies. We shall try and keep this as quiet as possible."

"I have a question." Pru interjected. "What happens to the charm if Harry dies? Will the people inside be stuck in there forever?"

"No." Hermione told her. "Harry would be like a secret keeper. If he dies then the charm is lifted."

"What about mail? Can any go in or out?" Someone else asked.

"Not out." Hermione said looking at the man. "It is completely unidirectional. Only things can go in. Mail can be delivered but we would not know if the guards were having problems because they would not be able to get word out to us. That is part of what makes the charm unpopular but for a prison it would be optimal."

"Right then. I believe we have everything done for tonight. Does anyone else have something that they would like to add? Fine. I bid you goodnight." Dumbledore concluded effectively ending the meeting.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry had gone to Azkaban to perform the charm the day before their NEWTs started. He had gotten back that evening extremely tired and had went straight to his bed for a nap. He had not really felt tired when he cast the charm on the one classroom but Azkaban was enormous. The island was depressing and desolate except for the hideous fortress that stood alone. There was a graveyard of sorts but no headstones and no plants grew on the island. It was draining just to be on the island and it felt almost like the Dementors were still there. Harry was surprised that the guards weren't crazy but he met several of them and they were a jovial group. Several of them reminded Harry of Charlie Weasley. The ones who chose to work out here knew what they were getting into and were thankful that Harry was setting up the charm. Their biggest threat was not the prisoners but the fear of attack from outside. If that threat was removed the guards were sure that there would be no problems.

Harry came down later that night to find his friends studying at one of the tables so he sat down with them. The portrait hole opened and Neville walked in with a gloomy face. "Hey Neville, what's up?" Harry asked him.

Neville walked over and pulled up a chair. "I was studying in the library with Padma Patil." He told them.

Harry and Hermione grinned at each other. Hermione spoke up. "Is that a problem? You don't look too happy about it."

Neville shrugged his shoulders. "I guess not. She's really nice and smart."

"Not to mention gorgeous." Ron piped in. At the murderous look on Hermione's face he continued quickly. "But of course, not as beautiful as you."

Ginny looked over at Neville. "Do you like her Neville?"

Neville blushed. "I don't know, I guess I like her. I mean it isn't like I really have a chance with her but sometimes I would swear that she is flirting with me. Girls are just really confusing."

Hermione smiled kindly. "Neville… we think that maybe she likes you."

Neville's face went blank. "What? Why?"

"Oh Neville honestly! There is nothing wrong with you!" Ginny said exasperatedly. "We have seen her flirting with you! I think you should tell her how you feel."

"You sure?" He asked her anxiously.

"YES!" All four of them said together.

"Gryffindor courage right?" He sighed. "Then why would I rather face ten Death Eaters than tell her that I fancy her?"

Harry and Ron laughed. "We've all felt that way mate." Ron assured him.

Neville gave them a nervous smile. "She's still in the library… maybe I'll go and speak to her now." He got up and walked purposefully out of the common room.

"He's really changed." Ginny observed as she watched him leave. "I mean besides from getting taller and losing some weight. He has a lot more confidence than he used to have."

"Yes he really has." Harry added. "How much more are you going to study?" He asked Ginny.

She smiled at him. "Oh I think I'm done for the evening. Do you want to go for a stroll around the castle?"

"Just no broom cupboards!" Ron said without even looking up from his notes.

"OH RON!" Ginny said with a fake pout. "How am I ever going to see his pink boxers if we don't find some place that is private?"

All of them laughed. "You just wait Ginny!" Ron told her finally meeting her gaze. "I'm going to actually give him a pair of lacy pink knickers for your wedding."

Ginny's grin was evil. "Just as long as they are in my size so I can wear them for him then that will be just fine."

Harry blushed at the image that came to his mind and Ron's mouth fell open. "Oh I did NOT need to hear that!" He dropped his head onto the table and groaned.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione just laughed. Hermione whispered something to him that made him smile but Harry and Ginny didn't stick around to hear what it was. They had better things to do and just to set the record straight they did not find any broom cupboards. They ran into a smiling Neville on his way back from walking Padma to Ravenclaw Tower. Apparently she did like him and if the look on his face was anything to go by then they were an official item now.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I am so glad exams are over!" Hermione commented as she sat down at the Gryffindor table for the leaving feast. "I don't think I could take another test right now."

"Did I hear you right?" Ron asked her. "Is the love of my life, the smartest person I know, tired of studying?" He grinned at her.

Hermione laughed. "If you must know, then YES! I'm sorry to be leaving Hogwarts but in a week we will be getting married and I'd rather be doing that then more schoolwork. So how did you do Harry?"

"Hm? Oh, it was easy." He had been playing with Ginny's long hair. It never stopped being fascinatingly soft. "I'm glad it's over with though. That defense exam was a bit of a joke really."

Ron laughed. "I agree. After all of the things you showed us in the DA that duel with the examiner was simple. Now as long as I passed the potions exam then I'll get to be an Auror." Ron had gotten a pre-acceptance letter that morning.

"I'm proud of you." Hermione said kissing his cheek. "I told you that all of that studying would pay off."

"You gave me an incentive to try harder." He kissed her on the mouth. "I love you."

Harry took the opportunity to kiss Ginny. "I'm just glad we made it through the year without something happening." Harry commented.

"Don't jinx it. There are several more hours left." Ginny said with a smile.

"I won't. Are you all packed yet?" Harry asked her.

"Of course." She smiled cheekily at him. "Can I count on you to carry my truck down the girl's stairs for me?"

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" He sighed exasperatedly.

"Actually no. I think it's terribly romantic."

"Students!" Dumbledore said standing up to address everyone. "Another year has come to an end and with its end we must remember those that we have lost."

He kept speaking but Harry could not seem to concentrate. His scar began to prickle like it had not in almost a year and he felt the anger. He looked up at the professors and saw that Dumbledore continued to speak but Snape caught his eye. The potion master's face was pinched. Their eyes met and a brief nod was exchanged between them. The students all stood and raised their glasses and Harry scrambled to his feet to do the same. He saw that many of the students had tears in their eyes and several were openly crying. Harry glanced over and saw Susan and Justin at the Hufflepuff table. Susan was crying into his shoulder and he was holding her with one hand on her very large stomach. The realization that they would be parents very soon hit him. So much had changed. So many of the students who had started the year in the hall were no longer there. Harry felt tears in his own eyes as he pulled Ginny into his embrace. He held onto her. She was his anchor.

The feast could not end quickly enough for Harry and when it did he ran straight towards the head table. Snape came towards him and spoke to him in a calm voice but with a sneer planted on his face. "Tonight he was going to trying to liberate Azkaban. Doubtless he was livid to learn that his plans had been ruined. He will also know that it is you who cast the charm so you will need to be on your guard. If you get yourself killed then all of his worst supporters will be free." The horrid expression remained on his face as he spoke again but his tone was even. "By the way Potter, thank you for pissing him off."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N:** Well that was a mess of too many things and too short. The good news for you is that I didn't go out of town so you are getting this today but the bad news is my boss is really sick. Ah well. Anyway since I asked for reviews I'm going to respond to everyone who was lovely enough to reply. THANK YOU!

And thanks to my brilliant editor who keeps getting the chapters back to me quickly!

**Treck:** I had something else in mind for her but that is a good idea… hmmm…

**Ginnypotterfan:** Thank you! Too much drama for me too. Next story I write will be all fluff although it will probably be a lot shorter than this one.

**FLCLFreak:** Thanks… I actually wasn't thinking about the number of reviews that I get but someone asked me how many people read my story and I didn't know so I got curious but I'm REALLY glad you like it.

**rtb333:** WOW Thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying it.

**Nightwing 509:** Yeah, I was glad to get the Garuda stuff answered.

**kazziedal:** Either the next one or the one after it. It depends on how long the next one ends up being.

**froggichica33:** Bless you for reviewing! I'm glad you are enjoying it! It's always nice to hear that.

**Ima Quidditch Fan:** I'm having fun with the underwear thing! Boys are so easy to tease so I try and do that whenever I can.

**MaxFic:** I had to laugh at all the indignation I got about that… so then I had to add the underwear into this chapter too! Ron is just so easy to embarrass as a character… and I'm all about amusing myself. Anyway, I think I redeemed their masculinity sufficiently in this chapter, don't you?

**weselan:** no comment… or rather I thought that was funny and I'm trying not to laugh too hard and get myself in trouble with my boss.

**Shayla:** Thank you… hope you enjoyed this one.

**siriusfanatic:** Thanks for replying!

**Lourdes:** I read your review and then looked at the calendar and laughed… I had forgotten about Valentines Day. I'm not doing anything to celebrate it this year although I have in the past but with my boss sick I can't make the time. No, the romance in my life has taken a back seat to the flu. As for pink… ewwww. (see my profile)

**Madoleine Tolkein**: What a compliment! Thanks for telling.

**Beth5572:** Thanks!


	27. The Hag Bites The Big One

The train ride home was unusual in that it was uneventful owing to the fact that there were no threats from Malfoy or any of his goons. Several people did come into their compartment and talked to them though. Many of the girls wanted to hear details about the wedding. Harry had been surprised at first at the lack of gossip surrounding their upcoming nuptials. It was normal that all rumors would be spread through Hogwarts within hours but the students had been respectful of their privacy and for the most part they had just given their congratulations without asking too many questions. Hermione and Ginny were telling a group of seventh year girls from all the houses about the fairies that Ginny had ordered when Harry and Ron excused themselves. They had both tried to get into the details for the wedding but had failed miserably to work up a genuine interest.

They went off in search of some other non-wedding obsessed company which meant finding a compartment that was full of men. They came upon a compartment with Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot and Martin Wilkes who was a Slytherin seventh year. After the attack of the Dementor attack and the DA meetings that followed the school had become more unified. Harry had heard from Malcolm Flint that Alexander Macnair had been the turning point for Slytherin House. They had held a meeting in their common room that had been run by Martin Wilkes. Alex Macnair was a fourth year that had been very vocal in his support of purifying the magical community. He had often lamented the fact that he was not old enough to be of any use but Malfoy had taken him on as an apprentice earlier that year and had been showing him all of the dark magic that he would need for later. When the Dementors had attacked he had been kissed. The Slytherins had come to realize that their lives meant nothing to Voldemort and that they all would have been kissed had it not been for Harry.

They greeted each of the people in the compartment before taking a seat. Justin smiled at them. "So you are escaping the wedding talk, right?"

They both laughed. "I thought for sure it would annoy Hermione after a while." Ron told them. "She usually has little patience for this sort of thing but she loves it. Barking mad… I just don't understand how girls can be so fascinated by dress robes and fairies."

Harry had to agree. "I tried to get interested. I mean, it's my wedding too but I just can't take any more discussions on the merits of chocolate cake versus white. And flowers… I don't even know what the flowers are but all of the girls are telling me that they are beautiful. Right now all I want to do is pay for it and show up." He sighed. "But let's talk about anything else. How's Susan?" He asked Justin.

Justin grinned. "Feeling huge of course. I think she looks amazing but she assures me that she is fat. Oh and the Patil twins came and got her to go and find Hermione and Ginny so they could talk about the wedding."

Harry and Ron groaned while the others laughed. "It's almost strange knowing that you two are getting married and Justin is going to be a dad soon." Dean told them. "Muggles handle everything differently so I was a bit surprised to learn the differences between the two worlds."

"I felt that way as well." Harry told him. "Now I can't even imagine not marrying Ginny in a week. She has to finish school but then we'll probably have children."

Ron laughed. "Hermione wants to work for a few years before we start and I am perfectly happy with that."

"Daphne has been hinting at wanting to get married." Martin interjected.

Neville looked surprised. "I had forgotten that you two were together. How long has it been?"

"About a year." He told them offhandedly. "I need to ask her father's permission before I can propose and the opportunity has not come up. I'm sure that we will be engaged by the end of July."

Dean groaned. "I'm the only single bloke left!"

"Well it's not like Padma and I have been together all that long. We certainly are not going to get married soon although my gran will be asking me all about it when we get back." Neville told them gloomily. "I still can't even believe that she said yes when I asked her out." He grinned suddenly. "But I am glad that she did."

Dean shook his head. "So what are you doing now that we have finished at Hogwarts?"

"Ministry job." Martin informed them.

"Auror training if I passed potions." Ron said.

"DADA teacher." Harry told them grinning.

"I saw that one coming." Justin said with a laugh. "I have a job at the Daily Prophet."

"I'm working at a greenhouse that is part of a research company for new potions." Neville informed them. "What about you Dean?"

"I'm working for a publisher doing advertising design." Dean told them.

The compartment door slid open to reveal Susan and Hannah Abbott. Harry noted that Susan was looking tired and Justin seemed to have noticed as well since he got up and went to her to help her to a seat. He kissed her cheek and asked if she was all right. "I'm fine, just tired. That's what it's like to be nine months pregnant." She smiled at him reassuringly.

Hannah took the seat that Harry had vacated for her and thanked him. "I'm supposed to tell you two that they are done discussing the wedding so it is safe to return." She told Harry and Ron who grinned.

"Right, we'll be off then." Ron told them and they left to find their future wives.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"As much as I hate this house I'm glad to be back." Harry informed them quietly as they walked in the front door of Grimmauld Place.

"Yes, I agree." Hermione whispered. "I just wish that we had gotten that painting…" She stopped and turned to look at Harry. "You should try and get Mrs. Black off the wall."

Harry looked taken aback. "I suppose I could try. Why don't you run your stuff up and I'll work on it?"

"Nah." Ron informed him quietly. "This is something I want to see. I hate that old bat."

Harry smiled and took out his wand. "Right then. Uh… Finite Incantatem."

The portrait promptly fell off the wall to everyone's amazement and the old woman started to shriek. "FILTH! WRETCHED SCUM! WHORES! BEGONE FROM MY HOUSE!"

Harry saw red. "SHUT UP YOU HAG!" She stopped and looked at him with hatred in her eyes. "I will chop you into small pieces and burn the remains to ash if you open your mouth again." He informed her. "Come to think of it I might do that anyway." Her demeanor did not change but Harry could tell she was listening. "I will stick you up in the attic if you promise to not leave your portrait to visit rest of the house. Do I have your word?" He asked her and she nodded. "Right. I'm going to float her upstairs. Ron would you put my trunk in my room?" Ron nodded as Harry left with the levitated painting. When he came down the stairs he found them sitting at the kitchen table silently.

"Well." Mrs. Weasley said. "That is certainly a useful thing. I'm glad that we won't have to tiptoe around her anymore. Maybe you'll be able to remove the rest of the nasty things in the house that she permanently stuck to the walls. We really could do a lot with this house to make it a home." Harry grinned

Ginny smiled at her. "Oh yes. I have a lot of ideas for this house. I think that between Fleur and I that we will do wonderful things." Fleur nodded eagerly. She was holding Tyler who was drooling with a smile on his face.

Mrs. Weasley looked a little worried. "Now don't go spending Harry's money to do that. I know he has been giving you money for the wedding."

"Mrs. Weasley it's my wedding to spend it on!" Harry told her exasperatedly.

Ginny took a deep breath and gazed at her mother. "Also, it's my money too now Mum and I think that making this place a comfortable home is a great way to spend our money. Harry wants me to think that the money is mine."

"Absolutely." Harry agreed and kissed her soundly. "You all can do anything you like to this place. I'm sorry I didn't think of doing something before. It's quite depressing here with all the dark images everywhere. Oh I took off the elf's heads when I was taking Mrs. Black upstairs and I put them all in the attic."

"'Bout bloody time." Ron muttered. "It was funny putting the muggle hats on them but honestly it was right depressing seeing all those dead elves on the wall." Hermione frowned but didn't comment.

"Well… well we will look at maybe redoing some of the decorations." Mrs. Weasley said stiffly.

Harry could see that she was unsure of how to say that she was not willing to spend much of his money. He grinned as an idea came to him. He looked over at Ginny and winked. "As along as you try not to spend more than a hundred thousand Galleons then it whatever amount will be fine."

Every mouth dropped open in shock except for Ginny who started to laugh. "You did that on purpose Harry!" She continued to laugh and had to hold her stomach.

Harry also laughed. "Yes I did but I'm also being serious. That is your budget, send all bills to me." Ginny stopped laughed and gaped at him as he stood up. "Ron I believe its time we took a look at the top floor to see if we can't clean out those rooms for us. Bill, Dad, do you want to help?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Cleaning up the unused suites on the top floor was quite a chore. The men worked all day on removing the worst of the contamination that resided there before starting to clean it up. Most of the items that were questionable Harry just vanished. It wasn't worth the effort to sort through it. The elder Weasley men took this opportunity to discuss marriage with Harry and Ron. Many of the things they already knew, like holding doors open and pulling out chairs. Bill told them that they should never go to bed angry and explained that the anger will only fester and interrupt sleep if it was not dealt with. Harry had some more questions about sex but was too shy to ask right out so he was relieved when Arthur brought up the topic.

"Did you boys think of any other questions about sex while you were at school?" He questioned in his mild way.

"Uh…" Harry began. "Well you said that I should ask her what she likes but Ginny said something to me a few days ago that made me think that she doesn't really know what she would like." He blushed and looked down.

The other three men stared at him. "Well," his soon to be father in law began. "That is where kissing comes in."

"Sir?" Harry questioned.

Bill grinned at him. "You kiss her everywhere and pay attention to what she likes and then you'll know."

"Uh…" Harry was still unsure. "What do you mean everywhere?"

"Ask her to tell you what feels good and by everywhere I do mean everywhere. Making love to your wife is an amazing experience. It really seals a bond between you. You know about all the obvious places, right?" Bill asked.

Harry's face turned an even brighter shade of red but he kept going. He wanted Ginny to enjoy it. "Yeah."

"Well also different types of touching can feel good so just experiment and make her tell you what she likes. The back of her knees might be a good place to kiss or the palm of her hand. She probably will like her neck being kissed. Have fun exploring before getting down to your part of it." Bill told him as he vanished a large spot of mold from a wall.

Harry shook his head. "I never thought I would be having this talk with my fiancé's father and brothers."

Bill laughed. "I never thought I would be talking about it with Ginny's husband either but you are family Harry and if we don't explain it to you, no one will and I love Ginny too much to let my embarrassment get in the way. You have to know or she's not going to enjoy it and like I said, sex is amazing. You would muddle your way through and enjoy yourself no matter what but it takes a lot most woman to really enjoy themselves."

"Thanks for talking to me about it." Harry told them. "I love Ginny so much and I want her to be happy."

"That's why we're telling you." Bill informed him. "Also it is good to remember that if your wife is not happy then you will probably not be happy."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At dinner that evening the women were surprised to hear that the rooms were completely cleaned out and ready for furniture. "Wasn't there furniture up there?" Mrs. Weasley had asked them.

"Yes but nothing worth saving. We just got rid of pretty much everything." Harry told her as he took a bite of carrots.

"Well we'll start on those rooms first since we want them done by the wedding." Ginny told him. "Then we'll start to work on the rest of the house if we don't get it done this week. Hermione starts work at the Ministry on August first so I'll have her and Mum's help until then and Fleur says that she'll help us on weekends."

"Oh, did you go back to work?" Harry asked her. He thought she was off on maternity leave from Gringotts.

"Oui." She told him. "I start back Monday." She leaned over and rang a finger along Tyler's cheek. He was sleeping in a pram next to her as they ate. "It will be hard to leave him but Molly is the best one to look after him and I am sure that Ginny will be helping as well." Bill put an arm around her to comfort her. They were her only family now. Her parents and little sister had been killed a few months before she and Bill had been married.

"You don't have to go back." Bill told her quietly. "You can stay home."

She turned and gave him a watery smile. "I know. You are an amazing man William." She kissed him. "But I want to help end this war for him and then maybe I'll stay home. The work we do is important." Bill nodded. Harry knew that they were working with a few others to find out where Voldemort was getting his funding from and to write petitions to the Wizengamot to freeze the accounts. Fleur wrote the petitions for the team and it was vital to ending the war that the money stops making it to the Death Eaters. Harry could see the unease in her eyes about returning to work but he also saw determination. He felt uneasy as well but did not really know why.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The rest of the week flew by with decorating the house and preparing for the wedding. Fleur had gone back to work on Monday with only a few tears and had promised to come back at lunch and check on him. Mrs. Weasley had just smiled at her and told her to come and check whenever. "New mothers are always very nervous." She had explained to Harry. That was not the only lesson that he learned… money makes life easier. They had all gone to a furnishings boutique that Hermione knew of in Muggle London to buy furnishings for the house on Wednesday. Ginny and Hermione had picked out everything that they could possibly want including new linens and Harry had paid for it with a credit card that Bill had set up for them at a Muggle bank that worked with Gringotts. He was surprised at how accommodating the boutique was about delivery. But since he had spent an obscene amount of money they were willing to arrange for everything to be delivered the next day. This was going to be tricky since the delivery people would not see the house so Harry told them to have it ready and they would pick it all up with a rental truck. The women were ecstatic. Ginny and Hermione were grateful that the house would look nice for the wedding.

Getting the furniture was not as hard as Harry thought it would be. That night Mr. Weasley informed them that the Ministry had a truck they could use and Remus said he could drive it for them. Harry had laughed when he said that. "When did you learn to drive?"

"Sirius, James and I all learned one summer. Your granddad had a muggle car." He informed him.

"Really?" Mr. Weasley said interestedly and they were off on a discussion about Muggle transportation.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Why didn't you buy anything for these rooms?" Harry asked Ginny after they had finished setting up all the other furnishings around the house. The rooms that he was referring to were connected to their suite and bathroom and the others were connected to Hermione and Ron's suite and bathroom.

"They are for a nursery Harry." She told him as she rearranged pillows on the bed.

"Oh." Harry couldn't think of anything to say to that.

Ginny grinned at him. "We did buy some furniture for the nurseries but we didn't set it up. We don't really need them completely furnished yet do we?"

He walked over and pulled her into his arms. "I suppose not. And it's not like we are planning on having a baby before you have finished school." He kissed the top of her head.

She pulled back from him a little. "Right, I need to talk to you about that. Come and sit down with me." She pulled him over to the couch that was in their large room. Ginny had made a sitting area in front of their fireplace and had also added some end tables and bookshelves with all of their books.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked her.

"Not exactly… but it is about our plans for having a baby." She told him looking a little apprehensive. "Mum told me a few days ago that she and Dad didn't exactly plan on having Bill when they did and that they never really intended to have any of us when it happened."

"What?" Harry was really confused.

"It seems that the contraceptive spell just did not work well on Mum. They always used it but she would get pregnant anyway sometimes immediately after she stopped nursing and sometimes the spells would work for a while. It was completely random" Ginny explained before taking his hand. "She went to a Healer about this and they placed the spell on her and then she got pregnant with the twins that month."

"Oh."

"So what they came up with at St. Mungo's is that Mum was just meant to be that fertile and her body was undoing the spells that were set up to stop her from getting pregnant. When I was born the Healers warned her that I might be the same way. The surprising thing is that after me she never got pregnant again even though they were still only using the contraceptive spell." She finished on a sigh.

"Oh."

She smiled at him. "Is that all you have to say?"

"Does this mean you may get pregnant immediately after we get married?" Harry was trying to comprehend it.

"Yes." She started to look nervous. "I… I just wanted to warn you." She looked down at their hands.

Harry could see that she thought he was going to hate that idea but his main concern was not about him. The image of her pregnant, the same one he had had when he watched Melli, flashed in his mind and he smiled. "I'm okay with it if you are. I'm more concerned about you finishing school. What would we do?"

She finally looked up at him and studied him as if gauging his sincerity. "I'm okay with it but I don't really know what we would do. I'm only planning on taking four classes anyway so I suppose that my class load won't be as bad as it could be. Maybe we could hire a nanny if it came down to it. There's more though." She took a deep breath. "Mum assures me that once she had all of us that she was really happy with our family but she and Dad really did not plan on having seven children. We were talking about having four children but we may have more than four. Are you okay with that?"

Harry took his time to think about it. He had lived in a small family and there was not anywhere near the love or community that the Weasley's had. The idea of having a large family was not an unpleasant one. "I think I like the idea but are you okay with it?"

Ginny laughed with relief. "I'm really okay with it; I loved growing up in a large family. I want to work but luckily my job will be mostly part time and odd hours but that means we would need a nanny at least during the school year. I wouldn't be okay with it if we were going to be as poor as my parents. I survived on having all used things but I really wanted to try and give my kids more. Just not spoil them like the Malfoy's did."

"Okay. So how about we have kids until your body decides to stop and we just won't worry about it. We can hire a nanny if we need to. I don't see any reason for why we couldn't." Harry told her.

"You are taking this a lot better than I thought you would." She said before leaning against him. "I thought for sure you were going to be upset. You grew up with only your cousin. I at least had the joy of being in a large family."

Harry laughed. "The only time I had joy was with your large family and all of its chaos. No, I like the idea of a family like yours. Lots of kids to play with each other, lots of laughter and yelling, a set of twins always pulling pranks, and a house full of love."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N:** Next chapter is the wedding and my editor is anxiously waiting for it so it won't be too long until you have it. I did a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter and she picked up on it so maybe you will too. If you do figure it out PLEASE don't shoot me! I have a plot that has to work a certain way…

**Payne539:** Thank you! I like fluff too… that's why I put so much in here.

**popey:** This one is just a bit longer… I'm glad you like it. Thanks.

**Ginny2026:** That is an awesome compliment! I'm glad you got that hooked.

**Beth5572:** Thanks!

**Lourdes:** I'm all about breaking the mold and trying to be different… so bonding between the houses and some fluff on the train ride! I'm wishing right now that I were a guy… stupid cramps.

**Nightwing 509:** I found that funny too! If I meet someone like that I want to tell them off. Actually I have a dreadful temper so I probably would.

**weselan:** yeah… I came up with that and thought 'I would hate to be there' but I know several nutty people who would thrive on it, so there you are.

**RyougaZell:** Thank you! I shall certainly have Harry try…


	28. SINGLE GIRLS ALL OVER ENGLAND WEEP

**A/N:** This is the wedding and there is a small bit at the end of their wedding night that you can skip if you like. I'll warn you although as far as a "sex" scene it's pretty PG-rated. OOH and I have some Latin in here but having NEVER taken Latin I had to ask a friend for help and he hasn't taken it in almost ten years so it may not be perfect but I put my meaning at the end in my second A/N's.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The morning of the wedding dawned sunny and warm. Harry got up and woke up Ron and the two of them headed off for showers before heading down to breakfast. Mrs. Weasley was already in the kitchen laying out a large breakfast. Harry and Ron dug in and were half way through their meals when Bill, Fleur and Tyler appeared.

Tyler was giggling and trying to reach for things on Fleur's plate while she tried to eat. "Here." Harry said finishing his eggs. "I'll hold him so you can eat." He took the baby and cradled him in his arms. Harry walked around the kitchen pointing out all of the things to him while Tyler gazed up at him in fascination as he talked. "This is called a pan but you don't want to touch it cause usually they are hot. This is the sink and you get water from it to wash dishes and to drink. And this is your nana's wonderful eggs that you are too little to eat but some day you are going to really like them." He turned around when he realized that no one was talking. He saw that everyone was watching him. "What?" He asked self-consciously. "Ginny did this with him in the library and he liked it."

Bill smiled. "It's nothing Harry. We're all just thinking that you'll be a great dad some day."

"Oh." Harry replied. He looked down and Tyler and smiled and the baby smiled back him. He felt something against his hand coming from Tyler's bottom and when he inhaled deeply through his nose he caught a whiff that confirmed his suspicions. "I think he needs a new nappy." Fleur made to get up but Harry stopped her. "Ginny made me change him several times yesterday. I can do it."

"Are you sure?" She asked him skeptically.

"I've spent several detentions with Snape cleaning the floor in the dungeon. If I can do that then one nappy will be fine." He smiled at her before heading out of the kitchen and walked up to Tyler's nursery. Harry went through the routine that Ginny had drilled in his head the previous day. Take off the nappy and place new one on Tyler so that you do not get hit. Then he needed to cast a cleaning spell and then a drying spell, apply ointment and fasten the new nappy. He did up the snaps on his outfit before putting the small trousers back on him.

Harry picked him up and he giggled. Ron had refused to do this but Harry didn't really mind although it certainly was not enjoyable. Tyler cooed and played with some of the toys that were on the changing table. He was cute and it was fun being with him. "So Tyler do you think we should go back to the kitchen or try and find your Aunts?" Tyler burped. "That's what I think too. Let's go find your Aunties."

"So a burp means he wants me?" Ginny asked him from the door.

Harry turned around and smiled. "Hey there beautiful. I didn't see you at breakfast." He walked over and gave her a kiss.

"I got down there and was informed that you were changing him. I think you had Fleur a bit nervous so I told her I would come and check on you. You did a great job." She told him as she took Tyler from him. "You didn't even mess up the snaps."

Harry laughed. The first time he had tried to dress the baby he couldn't seem to align the snaps. Ginny was giggling so hard at his mistake that she wasn't even able to help him fix it. He smiled at the memory. "So are you excited?" He asked her.

"I am very excited to be marrying you today." She told him as he bent down and kissed her. Tyler poked him in the chin and then cooed. They both smiled at him.

"Shall we go down then?" Harry asked her.

"Yes let's." She walked out.

"Did you know that muggle brides and grooms don't see each other before they get married?" Harry asked her as they down the stairs.

Ginny looked stunned. "Not at all?"

"Well, not on the wedding day."

"Why?"

"I don't know really." He told her.

"Muggles have strange customs." Ginny told him and Harry agreed.

When they reached the kitchen Fleur took Tyler back and told Harry that he, Ron and Bill were going to start on the decorations. "So you are going to tell us where to put things, right?" He asked her anxiously. He didn't want to be responsible for messing up the decorations.

She smiled knowingly at him. "Of course. I will make sure it looks superb."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The decorations were starting to come together nicely. Harry had set up tables with Ron and then put chairs around them for the guests. Fleur told them to put on table clothes and then she had them fill clear glass bowls with water. She put a charm on the water that made it shimmer like glitter before adding white floating candles. Several of these went on each of the tables. They had hung strands of ivy along the ceiling so that when they had let the faeries out of their boxes the small glowing creatures had flown immediately up to the ceiling to house themselves amongst the greenery. Fleur had adored it. "It looks like twinkling stars in the night sky!"

"This is a lot easier than I thought it would be." Harry told Ron when they were almost done. "It hardly took any time at all."

"The flowers haven't arrived yet." Ron muttered.

Harry looked over at the door as it opened and felt his mouth drop open. Mr. Weasley, Remus, Pru, Bill, Fred and George came into the room each carrying huge arrangements of flowers. "Right then." He said turning back to Ron. "So glad we were almost done."

Ron grinned. "At least it won't take us five hours to get ready. I can't believe they have been getting dressed since lunch."

Harry shook his head. "I can't either but somehow they manage it. Come on let's put the flowers out." Harry and Ron started placing the flowers around the room. He got his first good look at a calalily and had to admit that they were nice. It was a white flower that looked almost like a cup but he still didn't see what was so special about them. After the flowers had been arranged Harry and Ron were told to go get changed.

"Why do we have to get changed now?" Ron asked his father incredulously. "We still have a whole hour till five."

"Because little bro it will take you that long to look good!" George told him as he put an arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, you weren't born with our dashing good looks!" Fred exclaimed after he pinched Ron's cheek. Ron's face went red and he shook his brothers off.

Mr. Weasley smiled. "It's best to be early rather than late. Your mother had laid out your clothing for you on your beds."

They left and went up to find that Ron had dark silver dress robes on his bed while Harry's were the black velvet that Ginny had shown him. They cleaned up a bit, shaved and then got dressed. "We need the wedding bands." Ron told him as he plucked two small boxes out of a drawer. Harry dug around in his trunk until he found the wedding bands that Fred and George had picked out for him. He opened them up and looked at them for the first time. His was a simple band made of platinum but Ginny's was a more intricate. It did match her ring in the pattern and it was also platinum.

"I have them." He told Ron and a wave of anxiety hit him. He looked over to see that Ron he was also looking anxious. "Why did it hit us now?" He asked his best friend.

Ron looked for a moment like he might answer but instead he burst out laughing. Harry felt a grin form on his face and soon after, he too was laughing. "Mate I really needed that… thanks." Ron told him clapping him on the back when he had regained his breath. "I've wanted to marry Hermione for years and now that it is here I just want it to be over with."

"Yeah. In less than an hour we'll both be married." Harry studied his friend for a moment and could still see some apprehension. He was also feeling it although the laughter helped. An idea came to him and with the straightest face he could manage, he asked, "How do you suppose we got out of wearing pink knickers?"

Ron burst out laughing again and Harry followed suit. It felt good to laugh and let out all of the nervous tension that he had had moments earlier. Ron finally managed to speak. "Hermione ordered them with the bridal robes."

Harry paled. He had been joking this entire time but if she actually bought them… Ron again started laughing madly. "Harry… your face… she ordered them for herself and Ginny!"

Harry laughed in relief. "Good. I didn't fancy you having to wear them. OW!" Ron had punched his shoulder.

Ron smiled. "Let's go down."

When they entered the room where the wedding was being held it was to find that the room was starting to fill up with people. Several came up to greet him and Ron before making their way back to their seats. Harry saw Mad-Eye walking over towards them along with Hagrid who looked too large to be in the room. "'Arry! Ron!" Hagrid cried. "Congratulations te the both of ya!" Hagrid wiped his eyes with a towel-sized handkerchief. "Remember you when you were just little first years!" He blew his nose loudly before pulling them both into a crushing hug.

"Thanks Hagrid." Harry managed to say.

"Ron, Harry." Mr. Weasley said as he walked up to them. "Ginny and Hermione are ready."

"Right." Harry said rubbing his side from where Hagrid had squeezed. They followed Mr. Weasley out into the hallway and found the two ladies waiting for them. Harry noted briefly that Hermione looked beautiful but his eyes were drawn to Ginny. She looked stunning. Her hair was half pulled away from her face and was curled all the way down her back in fat curls. She had her emerald necklace on and the earrings that he had given her. He looked down at her bridal robes, which were pure white and had embroidered designs woven through it that shimmered when she moved. Her smile was radiant as she gazed at him. "It was worth the five hours." He told her as he moved to take her in his arms. "You look so beautiful Ginny. I love you." He bent down and kissed her.

"I love you too and you look really amazing too Harry." She told him with a smile. "I appreciate that you tried to comb your hair."

He ran his hand through it self-consciously, unknowingly ruffling it. "I did try but you know…"

"I know. I love your hair!" She reassured him. "I'm just hoping that none of our daughter have it!"

Harry laughed. "Your hair is so beautiful. What are these little flowers called?" She had small white flowers pinned where her hair was tied back.

"Baby's Breath."

"Are you ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she came out into the hallway followed by Professor Dumbledore.

"We're all set Mum." Ron told her.

"Excellent." Dumbledore said. "You will follow me in and I will go through the marriage ceremony with you together. I will ask you individually if you commit yourself to the other person then I will bind you before going to the next couple. Do you have the rings? Good. Follow me." They walked in arm in arm as Molly went to take her seat next to her husband. They moved towards the center of the room and Dumbledore turned to face them. "Welcome to this blessed event!" He looked around and smiled at everyone before turning back to face the two couples. "We are here to witness the joining of two couples; Ronald Bilius Weasley will be joining himself to Hermione Jane Granger and Harry James Potter will be joining himself to Ginevra Molly Weasley." He paused for a moment. "Young love is an amazing thing to witness and I have watched these four as they have grown in their love for each other. Marriage is a binding of the souls and a joining of the hearts. It is a blessing and a gift to have someone to share your life with. One will never be complete without the other of his soul mate. I now ask you Ronald and Hermione. Do you come to this union freely and with love?"

"Yes." They both replied in unison. Harry noted that both of their voices sounded strong and sure.

"Then I marry you and bind your souls. Exchange rings." Dumbledore replied and they slid the wedding bands on each other's fingers. He moved his wand in front of them and spoke the incantation to bind them. "Semper Fidelis, Semper Eternis, Semper Amor." They were bathed in a pure white light. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss." They beamed at each other and kissed. The assembly clapped for them.

When the group became quiet again Dumbledore turned to Harry and Ginny. Harry turned and grinned down and Ginny who was smiling radiantly. "I now ask you Harry and Ginevra. Do you come to this union freely and with love?"

"Yes." They both replied together and he heard their solidarity. The emotions flowing through him were pure and overwhelming. He loved Ginny with his entire being.

"Then I marry you and bind your souls. Exchange rings." Dumbledore instructed them. Harry turned to Ginny and slid the wedding band on her finger before handing his ring to her. She slid it on his ring finger and lightly squeezed his hand. The Headmaster moved his wand in front of them and spoke the incantation to bind them. "Semper Fidelis, Semper Eternis, Semper Amor." The light surrounded them and Harry felt his heart opening up and uniting to hers. He felt all of the love that she had for him move through him and it was incredible. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss." Harry put his hand on the side of Ginny face and kissed her tenderly. She was now his wife.

"I love you Ginny Potter." He whispered against her lips. He felt her smile.

"I love you too. The room looks beautiful and the faeries look amazing up there. You all did a great job." She told him with sparkling eyes and Harry gave into the urge to kiss her again.

Everyone who was present stood up and began to cheer for them. Harry and Ginny turned to Hermione and Ron who were beaming at them. "Congratulations." All four of them said together before laughing. Soon they were enveloped in the arms of family and friends. After about ten minutes they moved over to a table to eat dinner. Food appeared magically on the tables and Harry had a feeling that Dobby was in the kitchen helping Mrs. Weasley arrange the food and it was excellent.

Harry kept looking and Ginny… his wife. She was so beautiful as she laughed happily at something Ron said to her. She was so amazing. She turned and looked back at him. "I love you." She said as she pulled his face down to hers for a kiss.

"I love you too." He told her. He looked over at the plates and realized that they were clean. As he watched chocolate wedding cake appeared. "So you did decide on chocolate then?" He asked her.

"Well we weren't ever going to change that." She told him as she took a bite of cake. "Several of the girls told us that white cake is the tradition so we had to debate it."

Harry laughed and then took a bite. "This is really good." He told Mrs. Weasley.

She smiled indulgently at him. "I'm glad you like it dear. You four need to eat quickly though. It is almost time for your dance."

As Harry took his last bite of cake the bridal song began to play. Harry and Ron stood up and pulled out their respective wife's chairs before offering them a hand. Harry led Ginny to the dance floor and pulled her into his arms to begin their dance. "You have to be the best dance partner I could ask for. You dance so well that all of my mistakes don't show."

Ginny giggled. "You aren't that bad." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Well you are terrible when it isn't a structured dance but right now you are doing beautifully."

Harry pulled her close to him as the song ended and kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much, my love."

"I love you too." Ron came over with Hermione and they switched partners as others joined them on the dance floor. Harry danced with several others including his mother-in-law and Pru but most of the dances belonged to Ginny. This went on for several hours. They talked to everyone and had an amazing time. For that day nothing existed outside of his happiness.

**Here is the Wedding Night. You can skip it if you want:** IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand into their new room. Ginny turned to look at him. "Are you nervous?" She asked him.

Harry looked at his wife. "I'm more nervous about you enjoying it."

"I will Harry." She walked into his embrace. "I am really excited." She looked up at him with mischievous eyes. "Let me go change. You should also get out of your dress robes." She walked over to a dresser drawer and took something out of it before walking over to their adjoining bathroom. Harry looked around their room and realized that all of their things had been moved up for them. Dobby…

He walked over a wardrobe and pulled it open. He took off his black robes and hung it up next to his other robes. He opened the dress shirt and took it off as well, revealing a white under shirt. He closed the wardrobe and looked around again. Ginny seemed to be taking quite a while to change so he started to pace. When he finally heard the door to the loo open, he spun around and found Ginny standing there looking nervous in a silky pink robe. She had taken her hair down and she bit her lip as she walked over to him. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" He asked her.

She gave him a small smile before undoing the belt of her robe and dropping it off of her shoulders so that it pooled on the floor. Harry forgot to breath. She was so lovely. She was slim but she had a beautiful body with small curves and a flat stomach. Harry looked down and saw the lacy pink knickers and smiled. He looked back at her face and saw that she looked unsure. "I take it back. You are the most stunning woman on the face of the earth. You are perfect."

Her face alighted with happiness. "I love you so much Harry. I am so glad that we are married."

"I love you too Ginny. I could not ask for a better wife."

Harry and Ginny made love to each other slowly tonight. Their bond sealed between their souls and they both felt happiness that they had never experienced before. The love that flowed between then and through them and Harry knew that forever he was one with this woman.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N:** Okay well I wanted that to be more but I came down with a hideous cold and my brain seemed to freeze. After many cold medicines I have done my best and my editor assures me that it could be worse. I hope you enjoy!

_Semper Fidelis, Semper Eternis, Semper Amor_ means (as far as my friend who took Latin in high school can tell me): _Always Faithful, Always Eternal, Always Loving._ I know that is probably not perfect but it's the meaning behind it that I was going for so just think of it that way if I am wrong about the translation.

**Nightwing 509:** Yes, planning is fun!

**weselan:** Did you like what I did with the faeries? I wanted to do something original with them… anyway, I hope you liked it.

**Jaina Sanri:** Thank you!

**Lourdes:** Yes, lots of babies are fun. If it weren't so expensive to raise children I would want a large family myself although pregnancy is hard which is why I love adoption. I did find it fun to make the train ride normal and I have plans for Susan and her baby… you'll have to wait and see. Did you notice that I used "slim"... thanks for that tip.

**RyougaZell:** Yes… so many people dead. Fudge was kicked out. JKR says he won't last so I just replaced him with someone else. Makes it easier on me to do things through the ministry which I will really need soon.

**Harrie:** Thank you for saying HI! I will be sure to check out your work and let you know what I think. Feedback is so important and I always appreciate it.

**mysticruby:** I have so many friends who have been raped and I have wanted to do that to each of the guys… but of course I also don't want to go to jail. I like all the romance but I'm starting to feel like the death toll is too high… except the war isn't even over yet. I keep thinking maybe I'm killing too many but then I remember Hitler and I know I'm not far off. Anyway, I'm really glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope you liked the wedding.


	29. The Power Of The Garuda

The next morning Harry awoke to find his wife's head resting on his shoulder. He slowly reached for his glasses on the nightstand and he gazed down at her as she came into focus. She was so beautiful with her hair was spread all around her. He felt her stir slightly so he pulled her in closer to him, wrapping his other arm around her as he planted a kiss on her temple.

"Good morning." She murmured into his bare chest. She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." They shared a lingering kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful." She replied but at his raised eyebrow, she laughed. "Well actually I'm a little sore but other than that I feel wonderful." She sat up and stretched. "I really want to take a long, hot shower."

Harry observed her every movement in wonder. "You are so beautiful love."

Ginny giggled and moved to lie on top of him. "Thank you."

"I thought you were going to get a shower?" He asked and he embraced her as she made herself comfortable on top of him. It felt wonderful to have her naked body pressed against him.

"Hmm… yes I suppose I shall get up… but only if you are going to join me."

"In the shower?" Harry asked hoping that was what she meant.

"Absolutely." She purred before kissing him again. "You can help me wash my hair."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Several hours later, the couple wandered down the stairs in search of food since they had missed breakfast. Mrs. Weasley was bustling about preparing sandwiches when they entered the kitchen. Remus and Mr. Weasley were talking softly at one end of the table but both looked up and smiled as they entered before continuing their discussion. "Good afternoon." Mrs. Weasley told them with a smile. "I was about to bring a tray up for you."

Harry blushed but Ginny grinned. "No need now Mum since we are up. Have you seen Ron and Hermione this morning?"

"Oh dear yes. Your brother could not go for long without food." Mrs. Weasley informed them while she laughed. "I expect that they will be down for lunch soon."

"Afternoon, you two." Hermione told them, as she came in to the kitchen at that moment, followed closely by Ron.

"Hey." Harry said as he and Ginny took a seat next to each other and began to eat. Ron and Hermione sat across from them.

The door to the kitchen opened again and Bill walked in with Tyler. "Well, good afternoon to you all." He deposited the baby into Ginny's outstretched arms. "Fleur will be down soon."

The door burst open again and the twins came in. When they caught sight of Harry and Ginny their faces split into identical evil grins. "Good _morning_ Potters." Fred said to them casually.

"No my dear twin it is definitely afternoon. They missed breakfast this morning." George explained to his brother.

"Right they missed breakfast. They must have been too busy to join us." Fred lamented.

"They must have thought that we would not miss them if they skived off breakfast but we did miss them." George added pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Terribly." Fred added with a shake of his head before handing George a handkerchief.

"That's enough you two." Mrs. Weasley told them as she folded her arms. Harry sighed in relief that she had finally intervened. He didn't think he could turn an even deeper shade of red but he wasn't willing to find out.

"Right you are Mum." Fred told her. "We have that share transfer for you Harry. We wanted to give it to you this morning."

"But of course you were not here." George continued.

"And Mum stopped us from visiting your room." Fred finished as he handed Harry the parchment.

He opened it and grinned before passing it over the table to Ron and Hermione. "Here is your wedding present." Ginny looked sideways at him and it occurred to him that he didn't tell her about giving Ron and Hermione ten percent of the shares to WWW. He whispered in her ear what he had done and she grinned.

"Harry, is this what I think it is?" Ron asked incredulously. "We can't accept this mate."

"Course you can!" Harry told him indignantly. Ron's pride was getting to be a bit much. He looked over and saw that Hermione looked stunned. Ginny started to giggle. "What's up?" He asked her.

"You made Hermione a part owner of a joke shop Harry!" Ginny gasped out between her laughs. Fred and George started to laugh too. "She spent all her time confiscating Fred and George's products and now she a part owner of all those jokes! She is now aiding and abetting future generations of law breakers!"

Harry started to laugh as well followed shortly by Ron. "Fine Harry." Ron told him. "We'll keep them… thanks mate."

Hermione had a small smile on her face but she just shook her head at them. "You will…" She stopped and looked over at the fireplace that had flared to life.

Madame Pomfrey came through the emerald flames. "Ah good! I know you two are on your honeymoon but Mrs. Finch-Fletchley has gone into labor and she is asking for you Ginny."

Ginny nodded and finished her last bite before standing up and handing her nephew off to her mother. Harry too quickly finished his sandwich and got up. "We're ready to go." She told the nurse.

"Their house is not connected to the Flu network so we will need to take this portkey." She pulled out a piece of parchment. "The Headmaster arranged it for me." They placed a finger on it and they were off.

They landed in a nice living room and were immediately welcomed by Justin. "I'm glad you are here! Susan's aunt Amelia is up with her right now but…" He looked quite frazzled but Harry thought he detected something else in his eyes.

Ginny grinned at him. "Why don't you have a cup of tea with Harry and then come up to join us." She patted him on the arm and left with Madam Pomfrey.

"What's wrong Justin?" Harry asked him solemnly.

Justin looked up sharply. "I just feel like something isn't right here."

"What sorts of wards are in place?" Harry questioned shrewdly.

"Just a few standard ones. We wanted to do more but this is the best that we could do." Justin ran a hand over his face. "I have a bad feeling in my gut that I can't shake."

Harry nodded. "Go and be with your wife. I'll stand guard and beef up the wards. If you want I'll cast the Fidelius Charm."

Relief washed over the other man's face. "Thanks Harry that would be great! Will you be the secret keeper?"

"Yes if you'd like." Justin agreed so Harry went on. "I'm going to check the house over and then cast it. Everyone in the house will be included in the charm so I need to be sure that there is no one else in the house. I'll also need the house address so I can cast it."

Justin looked nervous again but he told Harry what the house address was as Ginny came into the room to talk to him. "Susan is asking for you." She informed him and Justin followed her out.

Harry did a quick search of the house and verified that no one else was in the house. He even attempted to summon Wormtail but the rat was not in the house. He moved back to the living room and began to cast the complex charm. It was difficult and arduous to cast the charm, even for him, because it took over an hour to complete the casting. As the hour completed he felt the secret lodge itself inside his heart. It was a small burden that weighed on his heart. He took a deep breath and looked around. He cast several spells to check the house over and grinned when he realized that the house was fully warded. He walked over to a window and looked out at the afternoon sky. There were a few clouds and Harry thought it might rain in a couple of hours.

He continued to gaze at the sky for several minutes but something caused him to look over towards a clump of trees that bordered the dirt road outside of their home. What he saw made his heart stop. Five masked Death Eaters stood looking around for the house.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry ran up the stairs quickly and knocked on the door where he knew they were. Ginny opened the door and looked at him in concern. "What's wrong Harry?"

He pulled her into the hall and closed the door. "Death Eaters are outside. I have to go out and take care of them."

"What? I thought you cast the Fidelius Charm! Why do you have to go out there?"

"I need to love. I have to make sure that they go to Azkaban." He told her before pulling her into his arms. "I don't want you to come out of the house for any reason."

She tried to pull away from him but he held on. "Harry I'm not going to let you get hurt."

"Voldemort isn't here so I will be fine. There are only five of them but I wanted to warn you. Right now my job is fighting Death Eaters and yours is delivering babies." He whispered into her hair.

She sighed. "I'm only giving in because I know that you can take on five of them easily. Be careful though! I don't want to be a widow after only one night of marriage. I have plans for you tonight." She gave him a saucy smile and Harry felt his breath hitch.

"I love you." He said before he kissed her.

"And I love you." She kissed him back before heading back into the room.

Harry walked down the stairs and into the living room. He looked out of the window but did not see them. He moved around the first level to look out of each window until he found them along the back of the house. They appeared to be testing the area in an attempt to locate the house. He Disillusioned himself then Apparated behind them and started to fire stunners at them. He hit two of the five before they had time to react. The other three quickly turned and start to shoot curses at the area surrounding him. He dodged a few curses before he took out two more with a Reductor Curse before stunning them. Harry saw the other one pause and knew he was going to Apparate; Harry was not going to let him. "Accio Wands!" He screamed and wands started to fly towards him. "Stupify!" He yelled and shot red light at the last Death Eater. The red light moved towards the helpless Death Eater and he was down. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He broke all of the wands and then bound the five separately before he tied a single rope around all five. He briefly contemplated removing their masks but he didn't really want to know who they were. "Portus." He said tapping the single rope that attached them and watched as they disappeared.

Harry walked back in to the house and went up the stairs. Ginny came out of the door and threw herself into his arms. She held on for a few minutes before kissing him. "I'm proud of you."

Harry blushed. "It wasn't anything really."

"It was." She told him. "I watched from the window up here. You had all of them restrained in a matter of seconds. It was impressive." She kissed him. "I need to go back. Susan is already pushing so it won't be long until we have a baby." She grinned and went back in.

Harry moved through the house and checked it over again but found nothing out of place so he went to the kitchen and found a pot to make tea. He sat down and had a cup before cleaning up and patrolling the house again. Harry thought about Mad-Eye and knew that the ex-Auror would be proud of his 'constant vigilance'. After another hour Harry heard the sound of a baby's cry and smiled. The new baby was in the world safely. Ten minutes later Ginny called to him and he walked up the stairs and into the birthing room. He greeted Madam Bones and grinned at Susan who was holding the baby and Justin who was sitting on the bed next to his wife and child. He walked over and looked at the baby who had strawberry blonde curls.

Justin looked at her. "Sophie Amelia Finch-Fletchley."

Harry grinned. "She's beautiful."

"Thank you Harry." Susan said looking at him and he could tell she wasn't just referring to his compliment of the baby.

"Any time." Harry told them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Susan is fine." Ginny reassured Hermione and Ron later that evening. They were all sitting in the library at Grimmauld Place. The new furniture had transformed the library. Before it had been shabby and dingy but with the new rugs and comfortable new couches the room had been transformed. Harry and Ginny sat on the blue couch and Hermione and Ron sat across from them in the light green couch. "They named the baby Sophie and she is beautiful."

"I'm glad everything went smoothly. I was not sure what would happen since the Death Eaters had planned for this baby." Hermione said grimly.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. "Right… well five Death Eaters did attack but I had already cast the Fidelius Charm so they could not locate the house."

Hermione gasped and Ron's mouth fell open. "Did they try anything?" Hermione asked.

Ginny started to laugh. "They didn't have time. Harry went out and stunned them before sending them by portkey to Azkaban."

Ron laughed. "Well done mate." Hermione shook her head but she was also smiling. Crookshanks wandered into the room and hopped up onto Ginny's lap and she scratched behind his ear.

Harry looked over at the cat that was occupying his wife's lap. "Have there been any more rapes?"

Hermione answered. "No. I have been paying attention but since the pregnant mothers were moved and those who were in danger were relocated there hasn't been anyone else attacked."

"Good. I saw Malfoy when I was at Azkaban. He was dirty and disheveled but he still managed to insult me. After seeing him I avoided the rest of the prisoners. I wasn't sure I would be able to restrain myself if I saw Zabini."

"Bloody bastards got what he deserved." Ron said darkly. Hermione didn't even reprimand him for his language. She looked as if she agreed.

Ginny let out a sigh and Crookshanks hopped off of her. "Let's talk about something else. I haven't practiced my Animagus form since school ended and I have wanted to keep going with it."

"Well you were not allowed to use magic." Hermione told her simply. "But now that you are married you can."

Ginny looked at Harry. "I really like the sound of that."

He laughed. "I do too." He kissed her softly. "Okay so why don't you show me how much progress you have made."

Ginny transformed her paws and was able to hold it as long as she wanted but when she tried to turn her arms she only managed it for a few seconds before her hands reappeared. Hermione went next and managed to turn her hands into the otter's paws but could not hold it. Ron could transform both of his arms into the dog's front legs and he could hold the transformation for about a minute.

"I'm impressed." Harry told them. "Well done."

"Thanks!" Ginny said before she stood up. "I think it's time for us to head to bed." She held out a hand to Harry to pull him up but he tugged and she landed in his lap. "Are you not tired?" She asked him.

Harry stood up cradling her in his arms. "I know how tired you are after helping to deliver that baby so I'll be nice and carry you up to our room." She grinned and kissed him before they moved towards the door.

"Oi! You are making me look bad!" Ron yelled at him.

Harry stopped and faced Ron and he saw that Hermione had a smile on her face. "Well don't just sit there, you prat!"

Ron laughed and stood before scooping Hermione into his arms. She shrieked and then giggled. "Ronald Weasley!"

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

"I love you." She kissed him.

"I love you too Hermione."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next several days passed lazily for the newlyweds. Harry and Ginny awoke late and retired early each night taking full advantage of their free schedules. On Thursday Pru came to dinner with the family and after dinner they all congregated in the drawing room to talk. When a lull fell in the conversation Remus stood up and kneeled in front of Pru. The women in the room all started to smile and Pru looked like she might faint.

"Prudence Scotch, I love you so much. Will you marry me?" He asked her in a quivering voice.

"Yes. I love you too Remus." She replied firmly. He slid a ring on her finger and she pulled him into her arms for a passionate embrace.

"Well," Harry whispered to Ginny. "I didn't see that coming." The four friends were sitting together on one of the large couches.

"I did." Ginny told him.

"Really?" Harry gazed at Remus and Pru. He was really happy for them.

"Yes. Hermione and I knew he was going to propose to her a week ago." She informed casually.

"How did you know that? Did he tell you?" Harry was put out that Remus wouldn't talk to him about it.

"Of course he didn't say anything." Hermione told him. He looked over at her and noticed that Ron was also paying attention to their conversation. "A few days before we got married he started to look nervous and he turned green whenever she was in the same room."

Harry shook his head. How women noticed these things was a mystery to him. He got up with the rest and went over to congratulate the newly engaged couple.

"I thought you told me you weren't going to get married." Harry asked the old werewolf with a smile.

"Yes well I was lucky enough to find a woman who could love all of me." Remus told him as he pulled him into a quick hug. "I took some of my own advice and decided to be happy with the time that we have."

"Life is uncertain. I am looking forward to living in peace." Pru agreed as Remus put an arm around her shoulder.

Ron grinned. "Harry will make sure we have peace. He'll weaken Voldemort before eating him and life will be normal again." He and Harry started to laugh at the image but Hermione inhaled sharply.

"What did you say?" She asked looking at Ron.

Ron looked confused. "Uh… the bit about eating him? I was joking Hermione!"

"OH!" She started to pace again. "OH! That makes sense! He would have to be weak and I bet it would do it. He couldn't possess Harry for long and…" She stopped and sprinted out of the room.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Fred asked incredulously.

"George!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed. "Watch your language!"

George turned to his mother indignantly and he pointed at his brother. "He IS FRED!"

Mrs. Weasley looked flustered but turned to look at George resolutely. "I'm sure you were thinking it even if you didn't say it."

George grinned before he kissed her cheek. "Mother dear you do know me too well."

Hermione burst back in with a large and very old looking book. She dropped it on the floor and knelt down to flip through it. Everyone crowded around her. "I found this in the library here over Christmas. The author explains all about possession and how it has been used as a weapon. Here!" She began to read from the book. "'Possession will weaken the soul of the host body over time.'" She skipped down several paragraphs. "'It is possible to separate the soul from the body when it is weak though it still requires a strong will and an abundance of magical energy from the possessor.'" She looked up at Harry. "This is it Harry! You possess him, displace his soul and then consume it in your Animagus form! That is your power! Garuda is a force of good that consumes evil but especially snakes. Your power is like that of a Dementor only good. You aren't heartless like they are. THIS is how you can defeat Voldemort, Harry! By using the power of the Garuda!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N:** Hello all. Since everyone is sick around here, I will make no promises for updates over the next few days although I will still try for once a day. Sorry I ended this chapter so abruptly.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and THANKS to my beautiful and talented editor.

**Nightwing 509:** Thanks. I'm glad you liked it.

**weselan:** I'm glad you like them. When I read about them in GOF I was hooked. It would be so nice to havereal faeies at a wedding. You're right about the title… 'all over the world' would probably be more accurate.

**mysticruby:** I loved the baby thing too… it gives me the warm fuzzy's when I see men act all maternal.

**Thegrandnicodemus: **I am glad you like it and that there weren't too many mistakes. I'm working on that. As far as rating go I was thinking 'better safe than sorry.' OOH! You know someone who knows about Garuda? PLEASE let me know if you find out anything more that I haven't shared. I know some of the stories about him and his mom OR let me know if I have some facts wrong. Thank you for reviewing.

**Harrie: **Ah well… I'm fairly shy about sex so I wanted to make it more idyllic because I wouldn't really be comfortable writing more. I think it goes well with the story though. I'm glad you like it (and that the Latin looks correct). Thanks!

**RyougaZell: **(sigh) I realized from your review that I should have mentioned their fate sooner. Right now they are just in Azkaban and while I would love to feed them to a Dementor that isn't going to happen since I had Harry kill them all… Anyway, I do have something in mind for their fate… but you'll have to wait for a while to find out. I promise that there will be more of them.

**Lourdes: **It was hard for me to even write what I have! (I'm actually blushing right now) Sad really, especially at my age. I'm just not comfortable with writing really descriptive sex scenes… so I decided to go for sweet so that I could post it without squirming in my seat. You are right; it was rushed because I _really_ didn't want to write it! I don't really like weddings… I might have been able to work up more energy for it if I had not caught the flu (going along with my period…) It's been a miserable few days and I did want it over with so I posted what I had. I will contrive not to do that again though because you are right, it was not up to par. Thanks for keeping on my toes!

**kazziedal: **I'm glad you like it! I didn't plan for it to come out on Valentines but I suppose it's an appropriate time for it.


	30. Four Weddings

**A/N:** There are some mildly sexual things in this chapter… I just wanted to warn you…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Dumbledore was notified of Hermione's discovery and he arrived at Grimmauld Place the next day to speak with everyone. It was breakfast as usual in the busy house. Bill and Fleur had already left for Gringotts leaving Tyler with Mrs. Weasley although Ginny was holding him at that moment while he slept. Mr. Weasley had also left for the Ministry and the twins were on their way to Diagon Alley. The rest, minus Remus who was always gone before breakfast, were sitting at the kitchen table when the Headmaster arrived by Floo.

"Can I get you anything?" Mrs. Weasley asked him.

"No thank you Molly." He replied jovially. Mrs. Weasley took a seat at the table and watched them quietly as they talked. "I am interested to hear what Hermione has to say." He sat down and faced Hermione who was sitting but also bouncing slightly with excitement. "Hermione… what made you come to this conclusion?" He asked her pensively. "We have already discussed how harmful possession of Voldemort can be for a wizard. Quirrell is an unfortunate example of such. Why would this not poison Harry's soul?"

"It will poison _Harry's_ soul if it was Harry's body doing the magic." She informed him.

"Then how…" He stopped and a smile played across his face. "Ah yes, I see. That is a brilliant deduction as always, Hermione. I had not even thought to ask if he could perform magic in his Animagus form but as a deity he is not completely an animal."

Hermione picked up his train of thought. "He therefore still has the ability to use his wand. He has hands and he can still speak and I am confident that the magic is still there. I have not had him test this yet but I am confident that he will be able to do everything as Garuda which will protect his life."

Harry watched all this in fascination. Last night he had taken the book up to bed with him and he had started to read it but had only made it about halfway through when Ginny confiscated it and demanded his attention. It was enough though; he knew how to actively possess someone and he was confident that he could do so with Voldemort. He looked up when Hermione asked him to change into Garuda. He did so and looked out at everyone.

"I don't know how I missed it before but he is holding his wand still rather than it being magically stored like his clothes." Hermione commented and pointed to the wand in his right hand.

"Magically stored?" Ron said with a laugh.

"Well…" Her cheeks held a hint of pink. "How ever you want to say it. His clothes are still technically there but kept as part of his other form and his wand should have been 'stored' as well when he changed, but he still has it in his hand. Harry cast some sort of charm."

"Avis." Harry replied and bird flew out of his wand before circling to face him. "Oh! I forgot that I control birds. Uh, land over on that cabinet." He instructed the birds and they flew over to where he indicated, twittering madly.

"Harry." Ginny whispered. He looked over at her and saw that Tyler was starting to stir. "Shut them up."

He looked over at the bird. "Stop making such a racket." He ordered and they calmed immediately.

Ron looked on in awe. "Do you suppose that would work on Pig?"

Harry laughed. "It's worth a shot I suppose."

"Can we focus please?" Hermione begged impatiently.

"Sorry." They muttered together.

Dumbledore laughed appreciatively. "Yes let us try to stay on task." He turned to Harry. "Have you read up on possession?"

Harry blushed and looked down. "I read some of the book last night."

"Why didn't you finish it mate? OW!" Ron cried when Hermione hit him. "What'd ya hit me for?" She gave him a certain look and understanding dawned across his face. "Oh. Right then."

"I read the instructions on possession and I am confident that I can do it again." Harry told the Headmaster. One of the birds rustled its feathers and Harry turned to look at them. He seemed to understand what they wanted although they did not speak. "Right. You can leave out the chimney if you go quietly." The birds took off and silently went out the fireplace. At everyone's questioning gaze, he explained. "They were getting restless." He turned back into himself since the birds were now gone.

"If you do possess Voldemort it will not work in the same way as the Dementors. You will not kill him just by displacing him." Dumbledore informed him. Hermione began to protest but the Headmaster held up a hand to forestall her. "He can separate the soul from the body but because Voldemort has gone a long way on the road to immortality and he will likely be able to survive as he did sixteen years ago when he tried to kill Harry as a baby." He studied Harry closely.

"Yes." Hermione agreed. "After you have separated his soul from his body you must consume it but he is not likely to stay still for long so we will need a way to hold Voldemort's spirit so that you can consume it."

"Isn't Garuda supposed to fly really fast? Couldn't he just catch him since he moves so quickly?" Ron replied.

"That might do it." The old man let out a deep breath. "I'm afraid that this is all conjecture anyway. We won't know what will happen until after it is attempted. I must stress to you that you have to ensure that his body is uninhabitable so that he cannot rejoin his soul and his body. It is also imperative that he not possess someone else while he is in spirit form or they will die when he is forced from their body." He gazed deeply into Harry's eyes. "It would be best if you could face him alone."

"I understand." Harry told him.

He heard Tyler start to whimper and turned to see Ginny standing up and trying to comfort him. "He's hungry." She handed the baby to Harry and moved over to help her mother warm a bottle.

"Hey Tyler." Harry told him with a smile and the baby stopped crying to study Harry. "Your Nana and Aunt Ginny are making you a bottle if you can hold on for a little bit." He started to rock the baby but Tyler was squirming so Harry transferred him to his shoulder. He kissed the baby's head in an attempt to comfort him. "Just a little bit longer."

"It's ready." Mrs. Weasley informed him.

Harry sat in a chair and cradled in the small baby again before deftly placing the bottle in his mouth. Tyler's fussing stopped instantly and he began to drink. Mrs. Weasley sat again and continued to observe their conversation. Harry was surprised that she did not voice an opinion. Ginny sat down next him and he noticed that Dumbledore was watching him intently. "What will happen if he takes control of me when I eat his soul? Didn't Mr. Fisher say that his soul might be too foul to consume?"

"Yes he did." Hermione agreed. "But in essence you won't be consuming Voldemort's soul; Garuda would be. I was focused on Garuda swallowing his whole being and if you did then Mr. Fisher was likely right and you could not survive. Voldemort's body was made from the worst form of dark and powerful magic and his soul is a cesspool of evil. I just could not see how you or Garuda could survive such malevolence." She paused to take a deep breath. "Ron had said months ago that maybe it was a combination of both but I did not make the connection for how you personally could reduce Voldemort to manageable pieces, as it were. Do you understand?"

"Not completely." Harry admitted. He shifted his arm a bit so that Tyler was closer to his chest.

Hermione went on. "By separating his soul from his body and weakening him in the process of possession, it becomes more likely that you will be able to destroy him." She stood up and began to pace. "The process would work something like this. First you would possess him causing him to weaken. Secondly, when he is weak enough you need to force him from his body and then destroy his body… probably by burning it. Lastly you will need to consume his soul, which will destroy him forever. To be safe you should probably change back to yourself."

Tyler spit the bottle out at that moment and Ginny draped a cloth over Harry's shoulder so he could burp him. He shifted the baby upright and patted his back until he let out a soft burp. Harry felt him start to drift off again so he moved him into a more comfortable spot. Harry thought about what Hermione had told him and more concern surfaced. "So you really think this is going to work?" He asked her before turning to look at Dumbledore.

"I believe that Hermione is correct." He reassured him. "I would have doubted it had I not seen you destroy all of those Dementors."

"You told me that I couldn't possess Voldemort like I did the Dementors." Harry informed him with a furrowed brow. It seemed as if they were talking in circles.

"YOU can't Harry!" Hermione informed him. "Garuda can! He is a god and therefore by nature more durable than you could ever be. If you possess him while you are Garuda then your soul does not become contaminated like it would otherwise. Don't you see?"

Finally he did and everything clicked into place. "Yes I think that I finally do. I just hope it works."

"I do too." Ginny told him concernedly. "You are so good wish children that it would be a shame if we never had one."

Harry smiled over at her. "The only reason I am good with children is because you have been teaching me how to be." He winked at her. "Is that the only reason you want me around love?"

"Of course not!" She too was smiling. "Whom else would I warm my cold feet on at night?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He kissed Ginny on the neck and worked his way slowly down her collarbone with butterfly kisses. She moaned softly and shifted under him. BANG! BANG! "Blast." Harry muttered. "Someone's at the door." He told her.

"Ignore them and get back to work!" She told him before pulling his face down to kiss her. BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Ginny?" Came the muffled voice of Mrs. Weasley. "Madam Pomfrey is here with your potion!"

"Damn." Ginny said on a sigh. "Go get dressed. She has the potion to stop my cramps. I get my period tomorrow." She told him as she got up and threw on some clothes. She looked over to make sure that Harry was decent before she opened the door to let her mother and the nurse in. "Thanks for stopping by today Madam Pomfrey." She said politely.

"It is perfectly fine dear. Now we will need to do a pregnancy test before I give this to you." Madam Pomfrey told her briskly as she set down the potion on the nightstand. "Please go lay flat on the bed and lift your shirt."

Harry was taken aback. "Why do you have to do a pregnancy test?"

"If she was pregnant and she drank the potion she would hemorrhage and die within a matter of minutes. The potion is volatile as it is and pregnancy completely disrupts how the body functions." She moved over to Ginny and pointed her wand. "Lumenos Parvulus." Nothing happened. Harry looked at the nurse. "Not pregnant."

Ginny sat up and drank the potion that was offered to her. "Shall we go down and eat something then?"

"I would love a cup of tea, thank you." Madam Pomfrey replied and the two older women left. Ginny turned to Harry. "Maybe I'm not like Mum after all."

He pulled her into his arms. "I thought you wanted to finish school without being pregnant?"

She sniffed. "I did but… I'm being stupid aren't I?"

He pulled her in tighter. "No. I've fallen in love with Tyler and I am looking forward to having a baby with you." He felt her nod.

"I think that's it. We have been looking after Tyler all day while Bill and Fleur are at work. I know it is better to wait though."

"When do you cast the contraceptive spell again?" Harry asked.

"I'll have Hermione do it tomorrow. You are supposed to do it on the first day of your period." She told him and pulled back to wipe the tears off of her cheeks. "Let's go down."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too Harry." She then grinned mischievously. "As soon as we are done with breakfast we can come back up here to finish what we started this morning."

Harry swallowed reflexively. "I'll eat fast."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Are you all right love?" Harry asked Ginny ask she climbed back into bed early the next morning. She was no longer naked but had put on a pair of knickers. She curled up slightly with her back to him and he moved over to cuddle up next to her. He put his hand on her lower abdomen and felt her relax against him.

"I'm still a little uncomfortable. Just a heavy feeling." She told him. "I love you Harry."

Harry smiled and kissed her temple. "I love you too."

After about an hour the two got up and dressed to go down for breakfast. They met Hermione and Ron on their way out and Ginny pulled her to the side to ask her to do the contraceptive spell.

"What's she up to?" Ron asked Harry.

"Contraceptive spell." Harry told him shortly.

"Ah. Let's go down then. I'm starving."

They walked down into the kitchen and found Mrs. Weasley rocking a fussy Tyler. All of the food was on the table so Ron got started but Harry went over to his mother-in-law and talked to the baby. "What's the matter Tyler?" He asked softly.

"He has gas but he doesn't want to settle so I can work it out." Mrs. Weasley told him. "Do you want to try?" Harry took Tyler from her and went to sit down. "Now put him on your legs with his head near your knees so he is cradled. Good then pump his legs like he is running until he gets rid of the gas."

Harry started to pump the baby's legs and thought it was more like peddling a bicycle. Tyler continued to cry for several minutes when suddenly the gas released and his face relaxed. "That smells." Harry commented and Ron, Remus and Mrs. Weasley laughed.

The women walked in and Ginny walked over to kiss her nephew. "Gas?"

Harry laughed. "Not anymore."

She grinned but wrinkled her nose. "Yes I smell it and that is quite a smile on his face. Come here my little love." She picked him up and he started to babble at her.

"I wanted to let you know that Pru and I will be getting married here on Saturday." Remus told them quietly. Harry looked at him and saw that he was looking peaky.

"That soon?" Harry asked.

"But that is only two days passed the ninth!" Hermione exclaimed. "I mean I believe that the full moon is on the ninth, right?"

"Yes it is. We wanted to have as much time together as possible before I transformed again. I shall be tired certainly but it will be worth it. We also wanted to have it on a Saturday so that means this week." He explained calmly. "It will be just those who live here that are invited and Professor Dumbledore, of course. Because I will be recovering from my transformation we have decided to just have a small ceremony and then eat dinner down here in the kitchen rather than a formal party."

"Oh Remus are you sure? Isn't there anyone else that you would like to invite?" Mrs. Weasley's concern was palpable.

"Yes Molly, we are quite sure and no, there is no one else. Neither of us has any family outside the people that live here." He turned to Harry and smiled. "Since this is also your house I suppose I should ask if you mind Pru moving in."

Harry laughed. "Of course I don't mind. But it's Ginny's house as well so she has to agree."

Ginny winked at Remus. "I suppose it's all right with me."

"Good! Now that it is settled I think I shall leave you for the day. I will see you all tonight." He put his dishes in the sink and left.

"Do you have any idea where he goes every day?" Ron asked Harry.

"No clue and to be honest I'm not entirely sure that I want to know."

"Quite right." Mrs. Weasley interjected. "You are not in the Order."

"Mum, we are old enough now you know." Ron exclaimed. "We will be joining soon. Harry really needs to know what is going on if he is going to defeat Voldemort."

The matriarch looked like she was going to argue but she stopped and tears welled up in her eyes. "I just don't know if I can lose anymore children." Hermione rushed over and hugged her surrogate mother.

"We know Mum." Ginny told her vehemently as she rocked Tyler. "We certainly do not want to die but we each have a part to play in this and you taught us never to hide when someone was in need."

"I know but what will I do if I lose another one of you?" She asked rhetorically and then started to cry.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Remus and Pru's wedding that Saturday was a simple but elegant affair. Dumbledore married them in a ceremony that was becoming very familiar to Harry and he clapped with every other Weasley when they kissed. He could see the love that shown through them and it made him feel content that his father's friend had finally found a love that he had craved for so many years.

The women hugged and the men shook hands. "I'm really happy for you." Harry told Remus.

"Thank you Harry." Remus replied. "I'm happy and thankful that I have found someone as wonderful as your mother."

Harry's face split into a grin. "I know you have wanted this."

"Yes and I am going to treasure every second that I can with her." Remus looked over to his new bride who was talking to Fleur and holding a sleeping Tyler. "As I said to you, if we don't live our lives to the fullest then Voldemort has already won."

"I'm going to defeat him Remus." Harry told him earnestly. "I know how and I want a life with Ginny. I am going to do this."

"I know you will Harry. I remember over Christmas you were asking me if you should ever love someone and lamenting that you probably would not beat Voldemort. Look at you now." He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and looked into his eyes. "You have found love, gotten married and you are even changing nappies."

Harry laughed. "I've been told a few times that I will make a good father. I just hope I'll be as good as my own dad was."

"You already are Harry." Harry face froze in shocked, which made Remus laugh. "You have grown into a fine man despite not having a real father for most of your life. You know how to show love Harry and that is sometimes the best thing a father can do for his child."

"Ginny is the reason I know how to love. She taught me how."

"She showed you how to express it but you already knew how to love and you paid attention to her teachings."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Later that evening as Harry and Ginny snuggled together in bed his conversation with Remus kept playing over and over again through his head.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked him as she cupped his face.

"Remus and I talked about me being a father."

"Oh. Are you worried about that?"

"Everyone seems to think that I will be great at it and I do love being with Tyler but I'm still nervous that I won't be as good when it's our child." He ran a hand through her long hair. "I didn't really have a great father figure in my life until I met your dad and then I only had him for a few months each year."

She propped herself up on her elbows and looked into his eyes. "You do amazingly well with Tyler. I was quite surprised at how quickly you picked up on how to care for him." She kissed his cheek. "As for loving our child… I think that you will love them as much as you love me."

Harry sucked in a breath at the thought. "Is that possible?"

"Yes Harry it is. The love that a parent has for a child is limitless and your heart will just keep getting bigger to accommodate us all. You love Tyler, right?"

"Course I do." He told her honestly.

"Then I am not concerned at all that you will love our child." She kissed his neck.

"Is love enough?"

"Absolutely." She whispered in his ear before she started to nibble on it. "I love you and that is always enough."

"I love you too." He groaned at her kisses. "I'm so glad that I have you."

"Less talk Harry."

"I'm so glad you enjoy this as much as I do." He laughed and then flipped her onto her back so that he lay on top of her. He looked down into her beautiful brown eyes. "You are gorgeous, do you know that?" He kissed her deeply.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Harry."

"I'm so glad you decided to marry me."

"Me too." She assured him. "Me too."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N:** Okay just a bit is about the pregnancy test. If she had been pregnant then her belly would have glowed hence the "Lumenos" (supposed to represent light) and "Parveulus" means: child, infant, young, little /very small, tiny etc. in Latin although it is the male version or some such thing. I still have to rely on my friend again for translations so any imperfections can be taken up with him.

Thank you to everyone who reviews! I am enjoying the feedback and THANK YOU to my gracious and giving editor! She put aside homework to help me out…

**Beth5572:** Thanks!

**Lourdes:** I actually wrote it this morning in like two hours… My boss woke me up at 7:30am and then he decided that he didn't really want me, so I wrote out another chapter. It's getting easier to write since I am tying several things together… or at least I am in my head. Let's hope that translates into well words.

**typicaltuseday:** Thank you! I was looking for a new twist since I have read so many of the same plots just written different ways. I'm all about being as unique as possible.

**Nightwing 509:** I'm glad you liked it… I hope that my expanded explanation on what Harry has to do to Voldemort was interesting.

**Harrie:** I'm trying with the humor… sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't but I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**Miliardo Peacecraft:** I felt like I was researching one of my college term papers at one point… but it was worth it. I discovered the emerald's healing power by accident later on and was really excited to use it. I am glad you are enjoying it!

**weselan:** And more newlyweds… and more about how Harry is going to kick Voldemort. Don't worry about the foreshadowing because you have not missed it! It is going to be in the next chapter (I think) I'll say something if it doesn't make it in.

**Thanks Again for Reviewing!**


	31. and a Funeral

**A/N Part 1:** I put some translations in parenthesis for you along with some explanations.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Morning." Harry told everyone as he and Ginny walked into the kitchen for breakfast a week and a half later. It was quite early so Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Remus, Pru, Fred and George were still at the table.

"Morning dear." Mrs. Weasley said brightly. Ginny yawned and fell heavily into an open seat and Harry sat down next to her. "You two are up early." She commented before spooning porridge into a bowl for each of them.

Ginny glared at him but Harry just shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

"You hardly ever sleep Harry." Ginny whined and then yawned again.

"I know but… something just doesn't feel right to me." He shut his mouth. It sounded stupid to say it out loud.

"What do you mean Harry?" Remus asked in concern.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling that something is going to go wrong today." Harry looked over at the fireplace as an owl came through. It landed next to Mr. Weasley who removed the Daily Prophet before paying it and the delivery owl flew out again.

Harry watched Mr. Weasley unroll the paper and start to read the front page. "Ah. Maybe this is what you were thinking about Harry." He passed the paper over.

Harry read the headline allowed and then the attached article. "HARRY POTTER MARRIED! It has come to our attention that Mr. Potter, age seventeen has married Ginevra Weasley, age sixteen, in a private ceremony last month. Mr. Potter has been unavailable for comment but sources close to him have been quoted as saying 'They love each other despite everything.' Let us hope that Mr. Potter has truly found love with the very young Ginevra."

"Oh! Did they have to call me Ginevra?" Ginny whined as she snatched the paper from him. "And what's this 'very young Ginevra'? I'm almost of age!" Her look of indignation turned to incredulity before she dissolved into laughter. "You didn't finish reading! Listen to this: We interviewed Potter's former girlfriend, Lisa Turpin, who was quoted as saying 'Ginny Weasley has been after Harry since she was a little girl. She was quite nasty to me when I was dating Harry and she turned him against me! I think she has used a love potion to snare him!'" Ginny turned to Harry. "What do you think Harry, did I sabotage your relationship with her?"

Harry laughed. "You didn't have to. She did that all by herself when she made it clear she wanted the fame more than she wanted me."

"So does that mean Ginny got you with a love potion?" Bill asked. Harry looked over at the rest of the table and saw that everyone was trying not to laugh.

"I doubt there is a love potion that could control me." Harry said with a shrug.

Ron and Hermione walked in together and took a seat. "Good morning." They said together.

"Ah now all of the lovers are up." Fred sung while placing a hand on his heart.

George opened his mouth to continue to take the Mickey out of them but he winced and looked over at Fleur who was seated next to him. She raised one perfectly arched eyebrow and cocked head to the side, just staring at him. George grinned at her and winked. "Yes good morning one and all."

Tyler stirred in his pram so Bill picked him up and gave him a kiss. "Hello son." Tyler smiled and waved his fists widely. "Ginny and Harry have made the front page of the Daily Prophet." He told Ron and Hermione.

"Really?" Hermione asked before reaching for the paper. "Honestly! Do they not have anything better to write about? Oh my… that quote from Lisa." Ron read occasionally over her shoulder but he seemed more focused on breakfast. "This is beyond ridiculous. OH!" She looked over at the fireplace as several owls shot into the room. Two owls landed in front of Hermione, two in front of Ron, one for Ginny and two for Harry. Harry untied the letters and the birds took off back out the chimney along with the other owls. He examined the seals and noticed that one was a thick envelope from Hogwarts and the other was an official looking letter from the Ministry. He opened the Ministry one first and saw that it was his NEWT results. He scanned it quickly and saw that he had an O (Outstanding) in every subject except the practical in Divination. His mark in that subject was a D (Dreadful). He laughed at that before turning to the letter from Hogwarts and found that it was his official job offer for DADA.

"I passed potions!" Ron yelled before he grabbed Hermione.

"I'm really proud of you Ron!" She told him and then they kissed.

Harry looked over at Ginny who had opened her Hogwarts letter and was scanning it quickly. "I'm going to need a few new books and some potions ingredients." She told Harry.

"That's fine love." He told her before kissing her cheek.

"Well?" Mrs. Weasley interrupted them impatiently.

"Well what Mum?" Ginny asked.

"Are you Head Girl?"

"Of course I'm not Head Girl." Ginny said with a smile and Harry heard the twins cheer.

"Knew you could do it Ginny!" George bellowed.

Fred wiped invisible tears from his eyes. "Proudest moment of our lives." He turned and glared at Ron and then Bill. "Unlike some other prats!"

"Hey!" They both yelled together.

"That's enough!" Mrs. Weasley shouted above the argument and Tyler giggled.

"Mum," Ginny said pleadingly. "Professor Dumbledore did ask if I wanted to be Head Girl but because of everything else that is going on, I declined." The twins groaned. "I really did not want it."

"Well then I suppose that's all right then." She told her daughter.

"Ginny! How could you become Head Girl?" Fred complained.

"We thought you were better than that!" George glared at her.

"I happen to have the highest marks in my year so it was bound to go to me." Ginny explained to them. "I did turn it down and that should count for something."

The two looked at each other before turning back to her and speaking together. "All right then. We won't disown you."

Everyone laughed but Mrs. Weasley who glared at her sons. "What were your NEWT results?" She asked Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"O's in everything." Hermione said with a grin.

"I got O's in the important things and P's (Poor) in Divination and History of Magic." Ron told his mother.

"O's in everything but a D in practical Divination." Harry told her.

"That's wonderful." Remus commented.

"Yes we are all proud of you." Mr. Weasley added. "Are the other letters your job offers from the Ministry?" He asked Ron and Hermione.

"Yes. We are supposed to go in today and sign some stuff." Ron told his father as he looked over the parchment.

"What will you be doing at the Ministry?" Fleur asked them.

"Auror." Ron said.

"I'm going to be an Unspeakable." Hermione told her. "It will be fascinating."

"Well you had best be off to get ready then." Mrs. Weasley told them and they got up and left to dress.

"Yes we all need to be off." Mr. Weasley said before he picked up his worn traveling cloak and putting it on.

"Bye Tyler, I love you." Bill told his son as he kissed the top of his head.

Fleur took her son. "Au revoir mon petit amour." (Good-bye my little love). "J'taime." (I love you). She kissed him and cuddled him for several moments before handing him over to Ginny. She looked longingly at her son before she kissed him again and turned to leave with Bill. The twins, Remus and Pru were following them out with a farewell.

"He'll be fine." Ginny reassured her sister-in-law. "Well it's just us today my little love." She told him as she rocked him but he started to whimper. "Oh I know I'm not as good as your Mum." Harry watched as Tyler started to nuzzle at Ginny's chest. "Oh is that your problem?"

Mrs. Weasley laughed. "I'll get the bottle warming."

"What is he doing?" Harry asked.

"He's trying to nurse. That is how babies let their Mum's know that they are hungry." Ginny explained. Tyler was still trying to bury his face into her. Ginny sat down next to Harry and took the bottle from her mother to feed him.

"I need to head to Diagon Alley this morning for a bit of shopping. Do you want me to take Tyler with me?" Mrs. Weasley asked them.

"We'll watch him Mum." Ginny reassured her.

Harry's feeling of unease returned. "Do you want me to go do the shopping for you?"

"No thank you, Harry. I will be fine in Diagon Alley." She told him before she placed a hand tenderly on his cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be back by lunch."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Three hours later Harry and Ginny were feeding Tyler in the kitchen. "When do you suppose Mum will be back?" Ginny asked him.

Harry looked over at the family clock. Most of the hands were pointed towards 'work' but Mrs. Weasley's was still on 'shopping'. He had kept Ginny in the kitchen most of the morning so that he could keep an eye on the clock. His feeling of unease had turned to a gnawing sense of dread that he could not shake.

Ginny placed a hand on his arm. "If you are that concerned then go and check on her!"

"What if it's nothing?" He asked.

"What if it's something?" She retorted. "Tyler and I will be fine! Why don't you go? You are starting to worry me and I would feel better if you go check on her." She grinned cheekily at him. "If nothing is wrong then you can still carry her parcels around as she drags you from shop to shop."

Harry gave her a small smile. "You are right. I'll just go and find her." He got up and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He leaned down and kissed Tyler's chubby cheek. "I'll be back soon."

She nodded. "Make sure that you are."

Harry Apparated to the back room of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and opened to door of the store. "Harry!" Fred exclaimed as he walked into the main part of the shop.

"What can we do for you?" George asked as he rung up a sale for a customer.

"I'm going to find your Mum. I can't shake this bad feeling." Harry told them sheepishly.

"Ah." Fred mused sagely. "You were driving Ginny batty so she kicked you out."

"Happens to the best of us." George assured him.

"Yes she told me to leave." Harry said distractedly as the feeling of dread turned to alarm. Something was definitely not right. "Fred, George, I mean it. Something is not right!"

The twins looked at him closely. "Okay Harry, we believe you. We'll close up the shop and help you look for Mum."

George moved to close the cash register and Fred moved to the back room. When he came back Harry saw that his pockets were bulging with blue spheres. He handed about twenty to Fred before handing several to Harry. "Smoke bombs." He explained. "Throw them on the ground and it will blind everyone for about a minute. Nothing can dissipate it but time."

"Right." Harry took them and put them in his pockets. He was glad that they were taking him seriously. Fred placed several charms on the door to their shop and they took off quickly down the street. There shop was located at the far end of Diagon Alley, across from Ollivander's.

With every step Harry felt his stomach become heavier. Where was she? Had she said where she was going to go? Harry thought but could not remember. They passed Gringotts and check Flourish Blott's before heading down to the apothecary. Harry walked in and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her haggling with the shop owner over the price of ginger root. "Harry, Fred, George! What are you three doing here?"

Harry looked down at his feet. "I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong so Ginny made me come to look for you."

"I'm fine Harry, I promise!" She exclaimed. "But I appreciate your concern."

Harry looked up at her. "She told me that I should carry your purchases around for you."

Mrs. Weasley laughed. "I give in. Here." She handed him a small sack and she paid for the ginger root. "I'm done. We can head over to Florean Fortescue's for some ice cream."

"Excellent!" Fred and George told her.

They walked down to the ice cream parlor that was across the street from Gringotts. Harry was still feeling uncomfortable but now that he had his family with him he felt better. They ordered ice cream and sat down. Harry faced the street and looked around. There were about fifteen children of varying ages eating at the other tables but only two adults. The street had people milling about doing their shopping. He knew that he should not be worried because the Death Eaters would probably not attack Diagon Alley. It was too large to do a lot of damage. Their tactics had been consistently midnight raids on families except for their assaults on Hogsmeade.

"You okay mate?" George asked Harry but he ignored his brother-in-law. He had just felt something. He looked around for the source but… DAMN!

"Anti-Disapparition Wards!" He hissed.

"What?" The three others shouted looking at him as if he were crazy.

Harry looked around and saw all of the children. They were going to be killed if… "Mum!" Harry turned to Mrs. Weasley. "We are about to be attacked. Get all the children in the shop and I'm going to lock you in."

She looked at him for a long moment before nodding. She stood up and turned to all the children. "Attention. I need everyone inside quickly!" She ordered. They all stared at her but did not move.

Harry's anxiety and frustration burst through. "NOW!" He shouted at them as he stood up. They all looked at him and he saw the two adults look at him in recognition and they began to herd the kids in.

BANG!

"Damnit!" Harry yelled and turned around to see that Gringotts was under attack. "Fred, George, GO!" He pushed the last stragglers into the shop before placing several shields and wards on the ice cream parlor as quickly as he could. When they were in place, he spun and ran towards the wizard bank. Death Eaters were everywhere shooting spells at shoppers. Harry saw several fall to Avada Kedavra and his feeling of dread intensified. Harry started to shoot spells rapidly at the black-cloaked figures. He shot Freezious at several, freezing them instantly. One was hit by a stray curse and he fell and shattered. He stunned others and removed wands before turning their clothes into a portkey to Azkaban. He saw George dueling with a Death Eater off to his left and he was holding his own. George's face was twisted in concentration and fury. Harry didn't see Fred anywhere but knew that he was probably in the bank trying to help. He made his way up to the bank and entered to find the room completely filled with blinding smoke. Fred had to be here. Harry walked cautiously in and found to his immense relief that he was able to pick out shapes moving through. He stunned two more Death Eaters and sent them off as he had the others. He turned and saw a man carrying a petit woman.

"Bill?" Harry called quietly.

"Harry!" Bill called in a choked voice. "We can't leave and Fleur is…"

Harry ran towards his brother-in-law and saw Fleur in his arms. She was covered in blood and was deathly pale. Harry grabbed a stone from the ground. "Portus." He handed it to Bill. "This will take you to St. Mungo's."

Bill nodded and Harry saw the terror and tears in his eyes. "Thanks." He said before he was gone.

Harry kept searching the bank and found several more employees but no other Death Eaters. He sent the injured to St. Mungo's and then ran out to continue to help. He entered the street and saw about fifteen Death Eaters at the far end of the street coming towards him and shooting spells at building or anyone who had not taken shelter. Harry went down to move towards them when something stopped him. He looked at a woman lying in the street. He saw her vacant eyes were open wide. He looked just beyond her and saw a bedraggled toddler kneeling next to the woman and crying and Harry felt his heart stopped. As he stared at the small child a green light shot passed the little girl, hitting right over her head. "NO!" Harry screamed and ran towards the girl. He grabbed her in his arms and Apparated back to the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. He looked over and saw Ginny sitting at the table staring at the clock, sobbing. Tyler was sleeping next to her in the pram.

"HARRY!" She jumped and ran to him.

Before she could embrace him he handed the child to her. "I need to go back Ginny! I love you." He Disapparated back to Diagon Alley to continue the fight.

He looked over to where the Death Eaters had been and saw that they were gone. He turned and saw about fifty Aurors checking through all the stores.

"Harry!" Harry turned and saw Fred and George running towards him. "They fled right after you left with that baby. You destroyed the Anti-Disapparition wards when you Apparated out of here which allowed the Auror to get in." Fred explained.

"You need to come let Mum out. We can't break what you did." George told him with a grin.

Harry let out a breath at the turn of events. It had only been a few seconds and then he remembered. "Fleur is hurt… she might be." He couldn't say it. She had become his beautiful and giving sister-in-law and he could say out loud that she was dead.

Their faces fell into an expression of horror and anguish. "Where?"

"I sent Bill with her to St. Mungo's." Harry told them as he walked quickly to the ice cream shop. He took off the wards and opened the door. Mrs. Weasley and three other adults stood in front of him with their wands drawn. Harry looked at his surrogate mother. "Mum… it's Fleur. You need to get to St. Mungo's."

She brought her hands to her mouth and tears filled her eyes. "Can I Apparate?" She asked shakily. Harry nodded and she disappeared with a pop.

"The rest of you follow me." Harry told the group and he escorted them to a Ministry official he had seen moments before. Several worried parents ran up and grabbed their children into hugs before leading them away. Harry had the parentless kids give their names to the official whom Harry learned was the head of Family Affairs for the Ministry.

"Name's Bruce Lansing." He introduced himself quickly to Harry. He was a short, thin man with thinning brown hair. Once he had all of the other children's names he checked it with another list. "Let's see, four of you have parents who were sent to St. Mungo's. You two," he pointed to the last two children. "Your mum's the Healer right?" They nodded. "She is helping patch some of the wounded up. You'll stay with me until she is done and then she will fetch you." Their faces broke into grins. "Go sit by that wall and don't move." He ordered and they did as they were told.

"I'm ready to take the children to St. Mungo's now." A tall man with glasses told Lansing.

"Right, off you go then." Lansing told the other four.

The other man held out a piece of parchment. "It's a portkey. Put a finger on it." They did and in a moment they were gone.

"Mr. Lansing I found a baby next to her dead mother. A Death Eater fired a curse at her so I Apparated her to my home and gave her over to my wife." Harry explained.

Lansing studied him for a moment. "The woman who was near Gringotts? She has brown hair and was wearing blue robes?"

Harry thought back and remembered that the woman did look like that. "Yes that was what she looked like."

"Yes we noted that her daughter was missing. The woman's name was Mary Cannon and she was a widow. I'm glad that the girl is safe… I'll call off the search for the child, Nicole is her name." He signaled to an Auror and spoke to him for several moments.

"Harry, we're going to go to St. Mungo's while you sort this out." Fred told him.

"One of you go home first and tell Ginny what is going on." Harry told them.

"Right. I'll go." George assured him and with two pops they were gone.

Lansing came back to him. "If you want to bring the child to the Ministry then we will get her to the orphanage."

"Orphanage?" Harry asked horrified. "I didn't know that Wizards had an orphanage."

"We don't, it's a muggle orphanage we have made arrangements with. She'll be the first child to go there." Mr. Lansing informed him as he looked over his list again.

Images of Tom Riddle flashed into his mind and how much he hated the orphanage he had lived at. "Doesn't she have any other family?"

"Not that we know of. We will do a search of course, but it will take time."

Resolve hardened in Harry's gut. "My wife and I will look after her until you locate family." He was not going to let any child go to an orphanage if he could help it. Every child deserved loving parents.

"Mr. Potter," the man stated wearily. "Are you fully prepared to take on the responsibility of raising a child for several weeks?"

"Yes." Harry said firmly. He wanted to get out of here and go back to Ginny. He knew she was by herself and she probably knew that Fleur was… he stopped his train of thought. Could they take on a child when his sister-in-law might be… STOP! He told himself to stop thinking like that before he knew for sure… but in his heart he knew already. Should he bring Nicole into that? Harry decided that the one did not bare weight on the other. That baby should not go to live in an institution like his Aunt Marge had threatened him with several times. Harry took a deep breath. "My in-laws live with me. I have a large family. They would all help out." He told the man.

The older man sighed in resignation. "Very well. I can't say that I relished sending her off to live with muggles. I'll be in touch when I hear something about her family."

Harry nodded and Disapparated back home to the kitchen. Ginny was sitting at the table with Nicole and giving her some little bits of food that the little girl was picking up carefully with her small fingers. Ginny had obviously cleaned her up and Harry could now see the small, pale child's face clearly. She had large brown eyes that were the same color as her dark chestnut hair. Ginny looked over at him and breathed a sigh of relief. Harry saw that her eyes were red but she was no longer crying.

"Fleur?" She asked as she walked over to him and into his arms. With trepidation Harry looked over at the clock and saw that her hand was no longer on the clock and he felt a sob come to his throat. She really was dead.

"Gringotts was attacked." Harry told her as he felt tears slip down his cheeks. "I found Bill carrying her and sent them out by portkey to St. Mungo's."

He felt Ginny nod. "Dad checked in here then went to St. Mungo's. I think that's where Ron and Hermione are as well." She gave in and started to cry again. "I've been so worried and you were right this morning but we didn't listen. If you wouldn't have gone more people would have been killed."

"I wish I hadn't been right." Harry told her. He was relieved that he had gone but felt the grief that he had not save all of his family. He heard a noise and looked down to see that Nicole was standing next to him with her stretch up towards him, her small face was full of fear. He let go of Ginny and picked the little girl up. She rested her head against his shoulder and stuck a finger in her mouth. Harry kissed the top of her head and hugged her.

"What are we going to do with her? Who is she?" Ginny asked.

Harry explained how he had found the girl and the conversation that he had had with Bruce Lansing. "I couldn't let them send her to an orphanage… I know we have so much going on here but I just couldn't." He gazed imploringly into his wife's eyes.

Her brown eyes showed understanding and she put her arms around him. "I know love. I know you couldn't and I am fine with it. She needs someone. It will be tough with the family, without Fleur." She sobbed again and brought a shaking hand up to wipe her tears. "We'll manage. We have to manage."

"I love you." He said as he kissed the crown of her head.

"I love you too."

"Do you want to go to St. Mungo's and be with everyone? I'll stay here with them." Harry told her gently.

"No, I'll stay here. This is where I am needed more." Ginny turned at the sound of a small cry. She let out another sob as she moved over to Tyler to pick him up. He quieted instantly as she rocked him and he fell back to sleep. "He's lost his Mum." She whispered as she looked at Harry. The tears were flowing freely down her cheeks.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A.N Part 2:** (sob!sob!sob!) That was really hard to write and I was very upset about it. Please remember that war is harsh and I did warn you at the beginning of the story that this would not be a pretty tale… and don't shoot me or flame me. If you are really mad about Fleur's death then stop reading, I won't be offended.

**Nightwing 509:** Glad you enjoyed it.

**Harrie:** It is part of a movie title… this chapter finishes it. Four Weddings and a Funeral, which came out over ten years ago. Glad you are enjoying it.

**RyougaZell:** I had forgotten about Aragog! That's a good idea… I'm glad you liked them. Triplets… (hmmm)

**Lourdes:** Here I go blushing again…. Thank you, that means a lot to me.

**weselan:** Right on target for the chapter names and yes, very ominous for the foreshadowing. Were you right in your guess?

**Freaked Wotan:** I went immediately through the HP Lexicon website after I got your review and checked on Remus' age. It is a great site and they list everything about the HP universe… anyway, they list Remus as having been born c.1960 which would make him 37 in December of 1997 (when I stated his age in the first chapter) so then I checked the others (James and Sirius) and it said that they were also born c. 1960. So then I dug a little more and found out that JKR has given Snape's age which is how the website came up with the other three since they all took OWLs together (OOTP ch. 28). So I may be off by a year but I think I am pretty close... Thanks for letting me know! I want to have that sort of thing right and if you have another source PLEASE let me know. In any case, I am glad you are enjoying the story and thanks keep me on my toes about having facts right! When I do something like the use 'Flu' instead of 'Floo', that sort of thing drives me nuts!


	32. Baby Fingers

**A/N:** Right then here is a small note about Nicole. My major was Human Development in college so I did a lot of work with children and I have made everything that she does age appropriate for the average child so if you are wondering about how she is acting, then know that she is acting how a toddler her age would act and even grieve.

Last thing is about the owls coming in and out of the fireplace (in the last chapter) at Grimmauld Place… I was going on what JKR did in OOTP ch.2. The owl with the Holwer came through the fireplace at Privet Drive so I decided to use that method of bird entrance. I realized belatedly that I am not positive that owls could enter magical fireplaces so I should have located a window for them. I want to thank everyone for keeping me honest about details.

Disclaimer (which I am constantly forgetting so this goes for everything from now on): I don't own Harry Potter (I still have my old truck, don't I?) so please don't sue me. I do own this bag old baby goldfish… well at least until I eat them all.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Why didn't we know this attack was coming?" Harry asked Dumbledore several hours later when the Headmaster appeared at Gimmauld Place. They had still not heard from anyone else. Harry was angry and frustrated at the lack of information. "Where the hell was Snape? Is he a spy or not?"

The old man sat down heavily at the kitchen table. "I don't know."

"What?" Harry demanded.

"He has been missing since the day after your wedding. He was summoned and he never came back. I have been making inquiries quietly but I have not been able to find any trace of him and no body has surfaced." Dumbledore let out a long breath. "I did not want to alert Voldemort to the fact that I was looking for Severus in case he is with him. It could get him killed."

Harry sat down across from him and several things fell into place. Susan had given birth the day after their wedding… he had fought Death Eaters… he didn't know who he had sent to Azkaban. "Damn." Harry muttered before facing Dumbledore. "I think I sent him to Azkaban when Susan Finch-Fletchley gave birth."

Dumbledore gave a sigh of relief. "Well that at least means he is alive and probably safe but we have lost our spy."

Harry looked up as Ginny came into the room carrying Tyler and leading Nicole by one finger. Nicole toddled over to him and he swung her up onto his lap. "Did you have a nice nap?" He asked her. Nicole looked solemnly at him before pointing at his nose and sticking her finger in her mouth and cuddling up to him. Harry looked over at Ginny who had sat next to him.

"They are freshly changed and will want to eat soon, I expect." Ginny said quietly. Her eyes were looking haunted and were still red from her tears.

"I'll get something started then." Harry told her. He went to put Nicole in the chair but she whimpered in protest. "Do I need to hold you?" He asked her and in response she threw her arms around his neck and held on. "All right then." He got up and moved over to the pantry to grab a bottle for Tyler that he warmed with his wand before handing it over to Ginny. "What should I give her to eat?"

"Probably some bread, meat and fruit cut into little pieces that she could pick up and feed herself with. For tonight that will be fine."

Harry got out a plate and put a slice of bread on it. He then grabbed a slice of ham and some grapes. It was a challenge loading the plate with the girl on his hip but when he finally managed he brought it all to the table and sat down with her. He turned her so that she was facing the food, which he broke into smaller bits. She started to pick up the pieces and stick them into her mouth. He looked over at his wife and saw that she was feeding the baby his bottle but she was gazing at the clock. Harry followed her gaze and saw that most of the hands were now on 'traveling'.

"I think they are finally coming home." Ginny whispered. The clock hands moved to 'home' as the fireplace came to life and people came stumbling out of it. Harry watched as Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley and finally Bill came into the kitchen. Not one of them spoke. Harry looked at Bill who looked like he was about ready to drop from exhaustion. His eyes held such pain and sorrow that Harry felt himself start to tear up again.

Mrs. Weasley took Bill's arm gently. "Come on love; let's get you up to bed."

Bill shook his head and whispered his son's name. "Tyler." Ginny stood up awkwardly as she was still feeding him the bottle and walked over to her brother. Bill ran a finger along his son's cheek and he gently took his baby out of Ginny's arms. She held onto the bottle until Bill had him firmly and could take it from her.

"If you need to look after him for a bit then I will." She told him quietly.

"No." He croaked out and tears streamed down his face. "I need to look after him. It is what she would want me to do." He looked down into his sister's face before turning and leaving the room with Mrs. Weasley close behind him.

Everyone sat and Ginny went to sit with Harry. Nicole had hidden her face in Harry's should. She seemed to be intimidated by the large people but no one seemed to have noticed her.

"We need…" Hermione started but her voice broke. "We will need to arrange a funeral." She finally managed to get it out but she turned to Ron as she started to cry again.

"I will take care of the arrangements." Dumbledore said quietly.

"Thank you." Mr. Weasley told him. "We appreciate it Albus."

"It is no trouble." He replied quietly.

"I'll start some supper if you take Nicole." Harry told Ginny quietly.

"No. She seems to prefer you when she is scared so it's best not to try and move her right now." Ginny told him. "I'll make some sandwiches or something else that is light."

Harry ran a hand over Nicole's short, brown hair. "Come on little one, you need to eat some more." She looked up at him before gazing around at everyone else. Harry looked up too and saw that they were staring at him. She turned back into him.

"Is that the baby you saved?" Fred asked him.

"Yes. Lansing was going to send her to a muggle orphanage so I told him that we would keep her until her family could be located." Harry explained to Fred who nodded in understanding.

"What is her name?" Remus asked him.

"Nicole." Ginny replied for him.

"Do you know how old she is?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I'm guessing about eighteen months but we aren't entirely sure." Ginny told her father.

Mrs. Weasley walked back in and walked straight over to help Ginny make the food. Everyone sat in silence while the two women worked. Eventually Harry was able to quietly coax Nicole into taking a few more bites of ham and one grape.

"Eat up." Mrs. Weasley ordered with a catch in her voice. Everyone took a sandwich but the only person to finish it was Ron and Hermione did not eat at all.

"I will arrange for a service tomorrow evening." The Headmaster informed them. "I will be here at four with a portkey for us. It would be best if someone were to stay behind with the children in case there is an attack at the gravesite." He arose from his seat and moved towards the fireplace.

"Thank you Albus." Mrs. Weasley said as she moved over to him and took his hand. "I know that there are so many who… well we thank you."

"Molly, I understand." He squeezed her hand before moving to the fireplace. He lit a fire, took a pinch of Floo powder and threw it in causing the fire to turn green. "Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office." He stepped in and was gone.

"We should probably just head to bed." Mrs. Weasley told the family. "Remus, I'm sure you'll want to wait up for Pru but the rest of us…"

"Is Pru all right?" Harry asked Remus.

"Yes, she is fine. She is on patrol in Diagon Alley right now but should be done within an hour." Remus explained. "She sent me an owl about two hours ago to let me know that she was okay."

Harry nodded and looked down at Nicole. "Are you done eating?" She nodded and he stood with her in his arms.

"Who?" Mrs. Weasley seemed to have just noticed her.

"Nicole." Harry explained. "She was orphaned today so Ginny and I are watching her until the Ministry locates some family."

Mrs. Weasley looked at the tiny girl who was peering over at the matron. "Hello Nicole." She said with a small smile.

"Lo." Nicole replied softy.

Harry grinned down at her. "That's the first time she's spoken." He informed his mother-in-law.

Mrs. Weasley held out her arms and the little girl went into them. "You can call me Nana alright?" She told her and Nicole nodded before sticking a finger back into her mouth. "Well let's go up and get a bed set up for you."

Ginny showed Harry where they had stored the nursery furniture and Harry moved the crib into the small room that was right off of theirs. Ginny found bedding for it and got out one of her shirts to put on the child. "It's too big. We'll need to get clothes for her tomorrow." Ginny told him. "It will do for tonight though." Ginny tucked the girl in and found one of her old stuffed animals for the baby to hold. Nicole looked up at them sleepily for several long minutes before she drifted off.

"Should we leave the door open?" Harry asked Ginny quietly.

"Yes. We could set up a Monitoring Charm but I think we'll worry about that tomorrow." Ginny changed into a nightshirt and Harry changed into long pajama pants. "We should get some sleep. She'll probably cry sometime tonight since she is unfamiliar with where she is."

Harry pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He told her. He held onto her and slowly felt her relax in his arms as her breathing deepened. The stress of the day must have finally caught up with her and she sought relief in sleep. Harry could not seem to make his mind stop. Images of Bill and Fleur kept flowing through his head. The way she had kissed Tyler goodbye that morning, her battered and bleeding body in Bill's arms, the look in Bill's face as he came to grips with the loss of his wife and the mother of his child. Harry could not even begin to comprehend what sort of pain that would inflict. His mind flashed back to his parents and their deaths. They at least had died together but that left him alone and if he had been older then it would have been extremely painful for him to lose his parents. He was Nicole's age when they died. Nicole. That little baby had lost her father and then her mother and now she had no one to care for her but them. If they found relatives that were willing to take her would they be as horrible as the Dursleys? No. He would not let that happen to her.

Ginny stirred and woke. "Harry I know you are worried about her but it will be fine. Try and sleep love."

She knew him so well. "I will." Harry told her as he kissed her neck. He forced his mind to become blank and fell into a dreamless sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nicole managed to sleep through the night but woke up at five screaming. Harry was out of bed and into her room in a matter of seconds. "It's okay baby!" He said scooping the crying child into his arms. "I have you; no one is going to hurt you." He shushed her and rocked her back and forth until she calmed and there was only an occasional sob. She clung to him, her tear stained face pressed against his bare shoulder. "I'm here Nicole." He reassured her.

"Harry?" Ginny called sleepily. "Bring her in here and she might go back to sleep."

Harry walked back into their bedroom and over to the bed. Ginny had moved into the middle and had pulled back the covers. He set Nicole on the bed and she crawled into Ginny's open arms. The toddler was still whimpering when Harry moved around the bed to get in behind Ginny. He propped himself up and looked down at his wife and the exhausted baby. Ginny was holding her in her arms and running a hand up and down her back. She murmured comforting words to her and calmly talked until Nicole fell back to sleep.

Ginny looked up at him. "Are you going back to sleep?" She asked softly.

"Probably not." He replied just as quietly.

"Are you going to watch me sleep?" She inquired.

"It's an amazing thing Gin. I don't want to miss it."

"Watching me sleep?" She asked dubiously.

"Watching you both sleep." He told her. She nodded, closed her eyes and within minutes she was asleep again. Harry continued to watch them sleep completely fascinated with the look of them. Although they did not look alike he almost felt like he was looking at a mother cradling her child. She was so helpless, not more than a baby and she was depending on them for her needs. Ginny moved a little and her red hair fell more across her pillow. Ginny's red hair that so fascinated him and was the trademark of every Weasley except Tyler, who had his mother's blonde hair. But then again Remus was part of the family. Mrs. Weasley had even added him to the family clock and then Pru when they had married. Harry had always been a part of their family. Harry shook his head, trying to clear it. Today was going to be a difficult day.

Wizards had funerals much like muggles did but in these uncertain times the funerals were generally smaller and private to ensure the safety of the mourners. Only two memorial services had been interrupted by Death Eaters but one had been Charlie's. If Dumbledore and most of the Order had not been there then it would have been disastrous. The thought of it still made him angry but he was not the same Harry that had been shunted aside when they arrived. He would keep his family safe this time. He looked at Ginny and Nicole and his heart skipped a beat. Ginny was his family and as long as Nicole was with them, she was as well.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Scourgify!" Ginny called as she pointed her wand at Nicole's clothes. "Well they are clean but she really needs more. You'll have to go to a muggle shop and buy some."

Harry's eyes went wide as he finished fastening the new nappy on the baby. He took the tiny shirt from Ginny and slipped it over her head as he spoke. "How do I buy baby clothes?" He took the bottoms and pulled them on.

"I'll make a list of what you are to get. You'll just need to hand it to the clerk."

"I wish you could come with me." Harry told her glumly.

"I know Harry but I really need to stay here and help Mum get things ready for tonight." Her eyes misted.

"I'm sorry I'm being selfish love. I know you need to stay here. Maybe Hermione will come with me." Harry told her bracingly as he put a sock on a small, wiggling foot.

"Hermione knows less about baby clothes than you do." Ginny informed him with a small smile has she finished putting the shoes on a squirming Nicole.

"Right, well I best go by myself anyway. It will be safer that way." Harry picked Nicole up and turned to kiss Ginny. "Will you have that list for me soon? I'd really like to get it over with this morning."

"I will do it right now. Go on down and Mum will help you get her breakfast." Ginny said as she ushered him towards the door.

Harry walked down the stairs with his mind full of the day's tasks. He felt a wet finger on his cheek and he turned his head and grinned at Nicole. "Are you hungry?" He asked her and she nodded her head vigorously. "What would you like to eat?" He asked her.

Her brow furrowed in concentration and she wrinkled her nose slightly as she tried to think of the word she wanted. "Poage," is what she finally said.

"Poage?" Harry repeated skeptically. He pushed open the door to the kitchen and walked in. "What is poage?" He asked her but having spotted the large family, Nicole became shy again and hid her face in his shoulder.

"She means porridge, dear." Mrs. Weasley informed him. Now that Mrs. Weasley had said it, Harry could understand. He supposed that having seven children made you fluent in baby talk. "Sit down with her and I'll get her some." She set a bowl with porridge in front of Harry and Nicole and gave Harry the spoon. "She might want to try and feed herself but if you can feed her it would be best."

Harry spooned a large quantity onto the spoon and held it up to her mouth, which she dutifully opened. He tried to feed her but lost most of the porridge down her front and all over her face. "Right not so much on the spoon then." He told himself. He got a smaller amount and tried again with more success. He spoon was too big for her small mouth but she cooperated with him so it was not too bad.

"What would you like Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked him.

Harry looked around and saw that most of the family was not eating. Bill was feeding Tyler but a piece of uneaten toast sat in front of him. Harry saw that his eyes were puffy and bloodshot. "A piece of toast would be great, thank you." She nodded and busied herself with it.

Harry was finished feeding Nicole and had cleaned her up by the time Ginny joined them with a list. "If you see any toys she might like get them but don't spoil her. Ask the clerk for help." Ginny bent down and picked her up from Harry's lap. "I've included her measurements and weight. They should be able to find her size from that. This is the address where you will need to go. It's just down from the place we got furniture at so you can Apparate to that same alley and walk to it."

Harry stuffed his last bit of toast in his mouth and stood up. "Well I'm off then." He kissed Ginny. "I love you." He kissed Nicole's cheek and she giggled. "I'll be back soon."

"I know. I love you too."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry arrived at the store Ginny had sent him to and saw that it was completely devoted to babies. He took a calming breath and walked in. He looked around and spotted a woman behind a counter. "May I help you?" She asked him politely.

"Yes." Harry said thrusting the list at her. "I need the stuff on this list."

She took the parchment from him and looked it over. Her eyes widened in surprise. "You want all of this?" She asked in disbelief before giving him a sympathetic smile. "I want to warn you that this will not come cheap."

"Money is no problem." He reassured her quickly.

She grinned at him. "Well let's get started then, shall we?" She came out from the counter and started to move towards the clothing section. "Do you have a color preference for her clothes?"

"Uh… no, not really." Harry told her blankly.

"What's your daughter's name?" She asked him kindly.

Harry almost corrected her but stopped himself. "Nicole." He told her with a smile.

"Well, let's pick out some things for Nicole."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Two hours later Harry Apparated to Nicole's nursery with seven huge bags full of clothes, nappies, toys, and various other things that were required to keep a baby. He also had a large box that contained a high chair that he fervently hoped Hermione would be able to help him put together. He set the packages down and made his way downstairs to locate the rest of the family. He went to the library first but found it empty so he moved onto the drawing room that had once housed the Black Family Tree. Harry had been happy to rip it off the wall and burn it in the large fireplace. Sirius had hated his family and they had never been kind to him. It had been a joy to destroy it.

"Harry?" Ginny said from his right. He had been gazing at the blank wall where the old tapestry had been. "Is everything all right love?"

He turned and gave her a small smile. "I'm fine, just thinking." He turned and saw that Ron, Hermione and Bill were sitting on the floor with Nicole and Tyler who was sitting in his father's lap. There were a few blocks scattered around. When Nicole saw him she got up and tottered over to him to be picked up. "Hello Nicole."

She grinned at him and gave him a kiss. "'Lo." Harry walked over to the others and sat down. Nicole climbed off his lap and crawled over to her blocks. She picked one up and moved over towards Bill and Tyler and showed the block to Tyler who studied to block intently. "Beebee." She whispered and pointed at Tyler before looking over at Ginny.

"That's right sweetheart, Tyler is a baby." Ginny told her smiling. Nicole nodded and went back to building towers from the blocks before knocking them down and giggling. Ginny rested against Harry chest. "I'm staying here with the children tonight."

Harry was surprised; he was sure she would want to attend. "I can stay with them."

"No, I want you to go and make sure nothing happens." She told him quietly. Harry looked around and saw that Ron, Hermione and Bill were looking at them intently.

"I want you at the service Harry." Bill told him in a hoarse voice. "You can make sure that no one else is… hurt."

"I offered to stay but… I really don't know much about babies." Hermione told him sympathetically.

Harry acquiesced. "I understand. I'll make sure that nothing else happens today."

"I appreciate it Harry." Bill told him quietly.

"Any time."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"She's asleep." Ginny said before walking into their room from the nursery and closing the door. He was sitting on the couch and she moved over to sit in his lap. He put his arms around her and pulled her in close. "She's an amazing little girl."

"Yeah." Harry gulped as he felt tears come to his eyes.

"Do you want to tell me what was keeping you up last night?" Ginny asked him quietly.

"I didn't even think about Bill or Fleur being hurt when Gringotts was attacked." Harry told her as he buried his head in her neck, breathing in her scent. "I just kept seeing them in my head last night and thinking that I was not able to save her."

"Mum told me this morning that she was killed instantly when a part of the ceiling collapsed on her. You wouldn't have been able to do anything for her and you couldn't have known that the Death Eaters would try and get into Gringotts. It's like jumping into a dragon's nest, it's suicide."

"They got away." Harry retorted harshly.

"You sent many to Azkaban and Pru told me that they captured several and found, well pieces of Crabbe." Ginny shuddered but kissed his cheek. "Is that all that is bothering you?"

"No," Harry sighed. "I'm worried about what will happen to Nicole and what will happen if they don't any family for her."

Ginny gaped at him. "You are really worried about that?"

Harry looked indignantly at her. "Of course I'm worried about that! I care about her!"

Ginny pulled him into a kiss. "I have not worried about that at all. If she has no one else then she will always have us."

"I…" Harry realized belatedly that he had not put enough faith in his wife. "I'm sorry Ginny. I should have known that you would want to take care of her if it was necessary."

"I forgive you. It's been a stressful time and you have not had the giving and loving family that I have had." She sighed as she snuggled up to him. "You need to get one more thing off your chest."

Harry contemplated what she had said and knew she was right. "I don't know exactly how to say what I'm feeling. I looked at Bill and he is heartbroken. I don't know how he is going on. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you anymore."

"We talked about this before we got married." Ginny reminded him gently. "I'm thankful that I have had this time with you and I would never regret a minute of it. I am thankful that I am married to such a wonderful and caring man."

"I know Ginny and I feel the same way but my parents…" He felt tears well up in his eyes. "They married and had me and they were killed and left me with the Dursleys but I think… I think maybe they were happier to have died together."

Ginny looked into his eyes deeply. "No Harry, they would not be happier that they died together because that meant they still did not have you."

"They loved each other." He tried to argue.

"They loved you more." She told him firmly.

"No… why would they love me more?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Harry! I…" Ginny looked horrified but she paused and then got a determined look in her eyes. "I want you to make a choice right now."

"What?"

"I want you to choose between your life or Nicole's." She told him.

"You mean, if I had a choice, who would I choose to live?" At his question Ginny nodded firmly. "I'd choose her, of course. But I don't see…"

"I would choose her over me as well." Ginny told him firmly. "And if it came down to it I would choose for you to live instead of me and I know you would want me to live and you sacrifice yourself."

"I still don't see what this has to do with my parents not wanting to die together." Harry told her.

"We have known Nicole for less than a day but we would die for her Harry. Give us another week and we won't know what our lives were like without her."

"But…" he was still confused.

"Harry I love you with my entire being but if I had to choose between you and her, I would choose her." Ginny told him quietly.

Harry sucked in a breath. He could see Nicole's small face, with her beautiful little smile and the way she stuck one finger in her mouth and he knew with every fiber of his being that he would do that same. She as just a baby and she deserved a chance to live. "Fleur would want Bill here with Tyler because Tyler needs him."

"Yes."

"Bill would not have wanted to die with Fleur because that would mean not being with Tyler even though he loves Fleur." He reasoned. "He is Tyler's father and he loves him so much that he would die for him and put him before everything else, including Fleur."

"Yes and Fleur would want Bill to put Tyler first, before her."

"My dad would have wanted me to live rather than my mum."

"Absolutely." Ginny told him as she cupped his cheek. "Your dad would rather you have the chance to live more than anything else. That is what a loving parent is like but if they had had the choice, I know that your parents would have wanted to be with you… or at least for you to have someone to love them like a parent should. They would not have wanted you to be with the Dursleys. I hope that Nicole's mum is looking down on us and that she is happy that Nicole has us to love her. I already love her Harry."

Harry felt tears slide down his face. "I love her too." He felt his breath hitch. "So you don't think Bill would take back being married to Fleur?"

"No, he wouldn't. Fleur was an amazing and brilliant woman and he was blessed to have been with her. But most of all, he wouldn't have Tyler and Bill loves Tyler with everything that he has." Ginny kissed his lips gently. "Maybe if Bill didn't have Tyler then he would have wanted to die too but with Tyler there is no choice for him."

"I think I understand." Harry told her and pulled her closer to him. "Something that has bothered me… Nicole seems to be doing fine without her Mum. Does she not miss her?"

Ginny thought about it for a moment. "Right now she remembers her mum's face but her mum was mostly the person who made her feel good and made sure that all of her needs were taken care of. Babies don't really see their parents as people separate from them. If she probably has not reached the point where she realizes that she won't see her mum again. In time she'll forget what her mum looked like, just like you did. Death is often easiest on babies because they are so resilient. She would be worse off if she weren't being taken care of right now. I imagine that you were extremely upset when your parents died because suddenly no one loved you."

"I see. So is her mum more of a feeling then?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Ginny replied. "Her mum was a sense of comfort, strength and love. She had a face that was familiar but as long as Nicole is receiving love then she will heal. I think we will see her cry a few times for her mum but she is so young that she will recover quickly with enough love and plenty of hugs."

As if she heard them talking about her, Nicole began to cry. Harry and Ginny were up and in her room in a second. "Maaaaaamaaaaaa!" She wailed as she stood at the crib.

Harry plucked her up quickly and began to sooth her. "Shhhhh, it's okay baby. We know you miss your mum." She continued to cry.

Ginny rubbed her back. "I was expecting this." She told him and he heard the concern and pain in her voice.

"Maaaamaaaa!" Nicole cried and she turned to Ginny and lunged for her.

Ginny wrapped her arms securely around the toddler. "I've got you love. I won't let go baby, I promise." She told her soothingly.

Nicole started to calm after a few minutes until her tears were just hiccups. She pulled back and studied Ginny. "Mumma!" She told Ginny as if trying to demand that her mother should be there.

Ginny had tears flowing down her cheeks. "I know you want her Nicole and I would give her back to you if I could." Ginny kissed the baby's cheek and pulled her into her arms. "We love you Nicole. I wish I could take the pain from you." Ginny started to cry in earnest. "It really hurts to lose those you love and I wish you didn't know what that felt like."

Harry felt helpless as he looked down on his fiercely protective wife and this small bundle who was rapidly becoming a huge part of his life and he wished fervently that he could make both of their hurts go away.

Nicole pulled back again and Harry saw that she had her finger back in her mouth. She slowly removed it and touched Ginny's cheek. "Mumma?" She gazed at Ginny imploringly as if asking if Ginny would be there for her.

"Yes love, right now I'm your Mum." Ginny told her gently.

Nicole turned to Harry and then she looked back at Ginny before turning to face him again as if trying to figure something out. Her brow furrowed at it had this morning and she wrinkled her nose. She pointed her small, damp finger at him. "Dada?" She turned back to Ginny looking for confirmation but all Harry heard was a roaring in his ears. His heart was soaring and a smile had lit his face.

"Yes sweetheart, he's Dada." Ginny reassured her firmly.

Nicole seemed to have been waiting for that. She turned and put her arms out for Harry to take her. He pulled her into his arms and held her securely against him; he felt tears in his eyes again. She pulled back and gazed at him before she took her finger and put it on his cheek. "Dada." She told him before she hugged him tightly. Harry held on to her and kissed the top of her head and he knew that, for the second time in his life, he was firmly wrapped around another very small finger.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N:** Like it? Hate it? Want to yell at me? Well, I'm still sick so please don't yell. That chapter got way out of hand as far as length goes so I ended it there but you'll have the next chapter soon, I promise. Wow… 100,000 words in two weeks...

**Thank you to my editor and to everyone who reviews and pats me on the head. It makes writing easier to know you are enjoying it.**

**krazymelmo5385:** Glad you are enjoying it!

**Harrie**: I hope you can see more clearly why I killed Fleur… there is a little more on it but I wanted to prove a point to Harry about love and family and someone needed to die so he'd understand… better Fleur than Ginny, right? Harry really needs to keep growing and life sucks sometimes, especially for them!

**weselan**: Props to you for figuring out what I was going to do… I didn't want it to come out of nowhere so that's why I planted the seed early. About chapters, uh not many more, probably five tops after this but if I can figure out how to continue the story after Voldie is dead then I might keep going or create a sequel. Any sequel would be complete fluff though, I think. Then again it may be more. I was expecting this chapter to be quite a bit shorter with a lot more to it and well… it didn't turn out that way. Thanks for the feedback.

**Ginny2026:** I have to find that quote from Fred or George (can't remember which) in POA when one of them says something like "Stop it Oliver, your embarrassing us." That scene pretty much said it all… it is really great to know that my writing is appreciated so thank you but I had to blush at such glowing praise. I'm glad you were touched and I hope I can continue to bring those emotions out in the readers.

**RyougaZell:** I shattered Crabbe just for you!

**Lourdes**: I'm glad you liked it and you are right… things will get a little worse but hopefully not too much. I'm really sorry for the owl confusion. Because _you_ were the one to tell me that it was a problem it made me realize that it actually was a problem. I went back and looked it up and had to search for several minutes to find it and realized it's nearly impossible to keep track of the owls in that chapter. I am still not sure that the owls could fly in and out of a magical fireplace or if it's just the muggle one. I should have used a window but I was being lazy about locating one for them, which would have saved a lot of confusion for everyone, and my possible inaccuracy so I offer my humblest and most sincere apologies and thank you for mentioning it to me.

**mysticruby:** I'm glad you liked it and I agree with you… poor Bill and Tyler, poor Nicole and YAH Remus and Pru! I'm trying to showcase family and all that lovely, fluffy stuff so you'll see more support next chapter.

**Jen: **Crying was not my first goal… but I'm not altogether sorry that you did because it shows that you care so take heart. I promise to keep updating frequently.


	33. Can I Keep You?

"Are we ready?" Albus asked the group that was assembled in the library to portkey to the cemetery. At their nods he held out a large book for everyone to place a finger on. Harry wished that Ginny were going along but he knew it was better for her to stay with the kids and keep them safe. Right now she was preparing dinner for everyone when they returned and feeding Nicole and Tyler. He felt the tug on his navel that happened each time he traveled by portkey. They landed and Harry stumbled but was saved from falling to his knees by Ron.

"You never could land properly." Ron whispered as he hoisted him upright.

"No." Harry agreed softly. "I can Apparate into Hogwarts but I still can't Floo without falling." Ron and Hermione moved towards the freshly dug grave, holding hands as they walked in front of Harry. He was careful to look around and make sure that there were no threats and saw nothing. Moreover his instincts were not on alert like they were the day before so he felt confident that there would not be an attack. He was starting to trust his intuition more than he would have ever thought possible but just because he didn't think something would go wrong, did not mean he would let his guard down. He needed to keep his family safe.

There were chairs set up in an arc around her headstone and most of the family was already seated. Harry stood behind everyone and kept watch as Dumbledore first spoke and was followed by Mr. Weasley. Harry listened with to them speak about how amazing Fleur was as a wife, mother, daughter and friend. He felt tears spring to his eyes but he did not waver on his vigilant watch on their surroundings. He started when he heard Bill speak and he glanced up at his brother-in-law who was standing over his wife's grave.

"Fleur is... was an amazing person… one that I cherished in life and I will miss her more than I could possibly express. She and I had… a year and a half together and we made a beautiful little boy… I just… I just want you to know Fleur that I will love him enough for both of us and I will… make sure that he knows what a wonderful mum you were." Bill's face clouded with tears and Harry saw Mrs. Weasley stand up and move to him, to pull him into her arms. Her face was also wet with tears as she held her first born.

Harry's attention had been on the others for several minutes before he felt that sensation that something was off. He turned quickly but could not see anything. A voice that sounded like Ginny whispered to him 'trust your instincts.' Harry moved quickly towards the group. "We need to go. Now." He told them firmly. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "I had this feeling before and I ignored it but I won't again. We are going." He grabbed the book, pointed his wand at it and said, "Portus." He held it out as everyone walked towards him to put a finger on it. As the pull began Harry saw with horror that at least thirty Death Eaters had Apparated to the cemetery.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The library was in chaos as everyone spoke at once. Some were shouting and others crying. Harry tried in vain to get their attention but gave up after several attempts. He didn't know why they were shouting exactly; he looked over at Bill and saw that the other man was just looking at the carpet, not moving. Harry moved over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on. Let's go find Tyler." Bill let out a small sob before nodding and Harry led him out and up to his and Ginny's room. They found her and the babies playing on the floor with the new toys that Harry had bought that morning. The woman at the store had told him that Nicole would like a baby doll best but Harry had also gotten her a small truck which he saw, with a smile, she was pushing around the room.

"Hey." Ginny said with a smile. She got up with Tyler and walked over to her brother to place his son in his arms. Bill held onto the baby and gave him a smile when Tyler blew a raspberry. Ginny moved to Harry and pulled him into her arms. "How was it?" She asked him softly.

"Death Eaters showed up right as we portkeyed out." Bill told her flatly and Ginny started in surprise. "Harry made us leave early and if he hadn't we would be dead. There were too many of them."

Ginny seemed speechless but threw her arms about him and gave him a kiss. "Thank you for protecting everyone."

Harry shrugged and looked down at Nicole who had tugged on his dress robes. She beamed up at him. "Dada." Harry grinned and swung her up so that she giggled. Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek and turned as he heard the door to the nursery open and the whole family plus Dumbledore came into the room.

The Headmaster spoke first. "Harry, how did you know?"

Harry blushed and turned to smile at the small girl in his arms. "I just knew something was wrong. It was the same feeling I had yesterday but…" He left off his sentence.

"But we brushed it off yesterday." Mr. Weasley finished for him.

"I listened to myself and made you leave. I won't apologize for ordering you to leave." Harry told him defensively. Nicole patted his face with her damp hand and he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Harry, we need to thank you!" Mrs. Weasley told him. "I'm very sorry we doubted you… ever." She came over and pulled them into a hug. "It is close to the children's bedtime. Why don't we move down to the kitchen?" She told them all briskly and they walked out behind her.

"Thanks mate." Ron told him before he left.

Bill came over and gave his sister a one armed hug. "Thanks for watching Tyler tonight."

"Anytime Bill." She assured him earnestly. Bill gazed at Harry before he turned and left.

Nicole looked between them and started to babble incoherently. Harry looked at her in surprise. Ginny spoke up. "She started to do that after you left. I think she was trying to talk to Tyler." She walked over and pulled pajamas from a dresser drawer. "Let's get her to sleep."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I called you all here tonight because we have a situation that has arisen." Dumbledore informed the Order much later that evening. The meeting was being held, as usual, in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. "Severus Snape disappeared last month after being called to Voldemort's side and I have been quietly making inquiries as to his whereabouts."

"Have you found him Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I believe that we have." The old man said slowly.

Harry spoke up. "I uh… I think I sent him to Azkaban." Ginny squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"You sent him to Azkaban?" A man named Thomas Vicks interjected accusingly. "Why would you do something so stupid?"

"Just a moment Thomas! You are out of order." Remus intervened sternly.

Harry glared at Vicks. "He was part of a group of Death Eaters sent to attack my friend as she was giving birth. I stopped them and sent the group straight to Azkaban without checking their identities."

Vicks seemed to swell with indignation. "You didn't even bother to check who they were? We have lost our spy because of you!"

Harry stood up in a full rage now. "My WIFE was in that house as well and I was angry enough not to care who they were!" Harry could feel the energy in the room change as tensions mounted. "They attack women, rape them and THEN try and steal their babies! Why should I give a damn about them?" Harry could feel his anger coming out of him in waves.

"Harry, please sit down." Dumbledore asked softly, also rising to his feet but Harry ignored him.

"I'd like to see you take on five Death Eaters and live to tell about it." He snarled at Vicks. "I did what I had to do and while I'm sorry we have lost our spy but I am not sorry that I sent that scum to Azkaban!" He finished on a shout.

"Harry." Ginny stood and grabbed his arm to turn him towards her. "Getting angry and cursing him won't solve anything. Please sit." He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes before he nodded and sat. She however, remained standing and she turned to the man. "I have saved you arse but Merlin knows why I did. Think before you speak because you won't be so lucky next time." Harry saw the man recoil at the venom in her voice before clambering back into his seat. Ginny sat down and took his hand in hers.

"We need to discuss the plan for protecting the Ministry." Mr. Weasley interjected to break the tension. "We know when that is taking place so we can plan the specifics accordingly."

"Do we know of any other targets?" Emmeline Vance asked the Headmaster.

"We only know of the Ministry attack on the thirty first. The rest is speculation, I'm afraid."

Harry started at Dumbledore's response. "He's attacking the Ministry on my birthday?" Ginny squeezed his hand again.

"Yes Harry, he is." Mr. Weasley told him quietly.

"We have the basic plan set in place for the Order and I will be discussing certain key member's roles with them personally over the next few days. I believe we should meet the night before to go over the plan again." He paused and spoke again. "I would like to hereby induct Harry Potter, Ginny Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley officially into the Order." Ginny froze next to him.

"Albus, you can't! I accept the rest but Ginny is sixteen!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at him.

"I realize how old she is Molly and I would normally never admit her but I cannot in good conscience, exclude Harry's wife." He reasoned.

"We have never allowed anyone but fully qualified witches and wizards into the Order Headmaster." Said the slow and steady voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"I have my reasons and I ask you to accept them without further explanations at this time." Dumbledore gazed steadily around the room at each person and when no other objections were voiced, he went on. "We have lost twenty eight people yesterday. I believe that it is time to step up our efforts to end this war. In the past six months the losses have been staggering and the worst hit was our children. Please prepare yourselves for our next fight and I will see you here a week from tonight. Does anyone have anything else to add? Then I shall bid you all a goodnight."

Harry sat immobilized in his chair. The old man was up to something and it gave Harry an unpleasant feeling in his stomach. Dumbledore had just admitted Ginny but he wouldn't admit Harry before this summer and Harry had to be the one to kill Voldemort. What was he playing at?

"Harry?" Ginny asked him cautiously. "Are you ready to head upstairs?"

"I need to speak to Dumbledore. You can go on without me." He told her. Ginny looked like she was going to protest but the sound of Nicole's small cry from the Monitoring Charm had her running out the door. Harry walked over to the still seated Headmaster. "What are you not telling us?"

"I didn't want to say anything in front of the entire Order, Harry." He answered with remorse.

"So you'll tell me why you admitted Ginny?" Harry heard the ice in his tone. "She is going to want to fight next week and she'll have reason to argue that she can now that she is in the Order!" The fear of her going was clawing at him. He knew that he was being selfish but he didn't want to lose her.

"She will not be going with us Harry." He replied with conviction. "She needs to be involved in the Order or she will become Sirius."

Harry was completely stunned. "What?"

Dumbledore placed his hands together on the table and interlaced his fingers. "You have an amazing and spirited wife and if I kept her out she would still find a way to be involved, probably through you. I would put you in a tough position by asking you to lie to your wife about what we are doing and I cannot ask any husband to that. She would also want to help in any way that she can because she is not one to sit still when anyone is in trouble." He sighed heavily. "I made the mistake of restricting Sirius to this house and he was grievously unhappy about it and we lost him to his need to leave this place and be useful. I have things that she can do but she will not be going to the Ministry."

"What will she be doing?" Harry asked carefully.

"She, her mother and Madam Pomfrey will be here to tend to the wounded and she will be watching both the children, of course. There will be no stopping Bill from going, I'm afraid."

"I don't think she's going to like this." Harry told him.

"Do you want me to tell her?"

"No. I'll tell her." Harry walked out of the kitchen and went to find his wife.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry walked into their bedroom to see Ginny sitting on their bed. "He won't let you go to the Ministry." He told her flatly. "I wish I could say that I fought for you but I don't really want you to go either. I want to know that you are safe here and that as long as I succeed I can come home to you." He sat heavily next to her. "I'm sorry love. I know I'm being selfish and I would hate it if the roles were reversed." He ran a shaking hand through his hair. He felt heartsick at the thought of losing her.

Ginny pulled him to her and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "It's okay Harry, I forgive you because I know I would want to do the same thing to you if the roles were reversed." She sighed heavily. "I was so shocked when he let me join. I am not surprised that he won't let me go. I also understand why you don't want me to go." She pulled his face gently up to look at her. "But more than anything, including my wounded pride at being told to stay home, I want you to beat him and I will do whatever it is that you need to help you do that. I think maybe it would be best if I stayed here with Mum anyway and looked after the babies."

"I'm glad you are taking this so well." He mumbled.

"Anger won't solve anything right now. I could get angry at you and at Dumbledore but it wouldn't change the fact that I still couldn't go. I could yell at you and we could fight about it but I don't really want to spend the time that we have together fighting."

"I've known you too long to think that you would give in this easily." Harry eyed her warily.

She gave him a small smile. "Part of me wants to sneak out and go anyway."

Harry grinned in relief. "That's the girl I married. So why won't you?"

She looked upon him for several long minutes. "The other part of me is telling me not to go… that something would happen if I did. I'm an asset as far as my dueling skills."

"Yes you are amazing. You beat most of the seventh years in your fifth year when we had the dueling contest." Harry told her with pride.

"Thanks… the problem is that as your wife, I'm a liability."

"What?" Harry asked dumbly.

"All Voldemort needs is for one Death Eater to capture me and you would do anything to get me back. The part that doesn't want me to go is afraid that I'll be used against you and I want you to win more than I want to help." She told him finally.

She would be helping and Harry wanted her to know that. "Madam Pomfrey will be here that night and you will be helping with those who get hurt."

Ginny grinned. "Excellent! I will be doing something then." She kissed him tenderly. "I need you tonight."

Harry stilled and tried to reason with himself that she probably didn't mean what he hoped that she meant. "What?"

"I need to feel alive and loved. Everything is pain right now and you make me feel amazing." She kissed him again and lingered before moving to his neck.

"It's been… these past few days and we just… are you sure?" He asked her, moving her face to see into her eyes and nearly groaned at the passion he saw.

"We have to live and right now I need you to love me and touch me and help me remember that we are still alive."

Harry kissed her gently swollen lips. "I love you so much."

"And I love you."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry awoke early the next morning with a start. He thought he had heard something but… "Dada." Nicole's voice floated magically into the room followed by some happy baby babble. Harry grinned and gently removed his arm from around Ginny's waist. She stirred but did not wake as he got out of bed. He grabbed his pajama pants and put them on before hurrying into her room.

"Good morning Nicole." Harry told her with a grin as he lifted her from the crib. "Did you sleep well?" She giggled and hugged him and the feelings of love that he had for her washed over him anew. "I love you." He whispered to her before kissing the top of her head. "I'm going to make sure that you are always loved."

"What are you going to do when she starts dating?" Ginny asked as she yawned. She was standing in the doorway, with her arms crossed, observing them and wearing one of his t-shirts.

Harry tried to picture it but failed. "She just won't date… or if she does I can threaten the boy with all sorts of nasty thing." He smiled. "Actually, you could too. Between the two of us I think we can assume that all boys will be scared away."

Ginny laughed softly. "But then she won't be loved like we love each other and she'll never have kids that love her."

Harry sighed in defeat. "Right… so no scaring off all the boys in England. Are you ready for breakfast?"

"I'm always ready for food." Ginny informed him as she went to put on a robe. Harry moved into their room and grabbed his robe as well. "You and Hermione should set up that highchair today."

"Yeah." Harry mumbled. "I suppose I'll have to do that before she starts work on the third. Is that when Ron's training begins?"

"Yes." Ginny opened their door and moved out, followed closely by Harry. "Bill is taking off the next several weeks, maybe longer. I heard him mention it to dad that he would as long as he has the money to. He really wants to be with Tyler right now." She gave him a look as if trying to communicate something to him but Harry didn't know what she was implying. "Bill is really good at Charms."

"Right." Harry agreed.

"Professor Purr isn't staying on this year. I heard Pru and Remus talking about it. Apparently Pru and Professor Purr were at Hogwarts together and were friends. She said that Purr only took the job because Dumbledore was desperate." She continued.

Her meaning suddenly hit him. "You want him to give up at Gringotts and teach?" Harry couldn't see Bill being happy as a teacher.

"I think he should for at least a year. It would give him a flexible schedule and he could spend more time with Tyler." Ginny argued.

"Who would watch Tyler while he was teaching? You can't because you'll have class."

Ginny let out a sigh. "It was just an idea and I am hoping that we'll have to have a nanny."

Harry paused at the door to the kitchen. "You mean for Nicole?"

"It's terrible… I am hoping that the Ministry won't find any family. I really want her to adopt her." Ginny told him before looking away. He had seen the tears that came into her eyes.

"If we haven't heard from Lansing by Monday then I'll go and see him about it." Harry told her. Nicole started to wiggle to get down. Harry set her down and she tried to open the kitchen door but couldn't. He opened it and she walked in and moved immediately to Mrs. Weasley.

"Nana… poage." She told Mrs. Weasley who smiled fondly at her.

Ginny grinned at her. "You need to say 'please' Nicole."

Nicole looked at her and stuck a finger in her mouth before looking imploringly at her Nana. "Pease."

"Aren't you so precious!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed and she bustled off to get porridge.

Harry sat and pulled Nicole onto his lap to feed her breakfast. "I think that if you want Bill to apply for the job then you should tell him. Explain that we'll hopefully have a nanny."

"I think I will in a few days." Ginny told him as she bit into some sausage.

Mrs. Weasley paused at the table. "Are you two going to have a baby?"

Ginny shook her head. "We were talking about needing one for Nicole."

"So you want to adopt her then?" Mrs. Weasley asked interestedly.

"You wouldn't mind another grandchild would you?" Harry probed.

She looked down at Nicole and smiled. "Before… I would have said no but now… well I've had a change of heart. I love Tyler and I love being a grandmother. I'd be happy to add Nicole to the family clock." She sat. "Now what is this about Bill's job?"

"The Charms position is open at Hogwarts." Ginny told her.

"I don't see him as being happy long in teaching but he may like it for a few years and it would give him more time with Tyler." Mrs. Weasley reasoned. "He and Fleur have that small apartment but I think he is going to just let the lease run out. They were going to buy a house this year." Her eyes filled with tears. "I would want him close to me but I can imagine that he won't want to stay here."

Harry nodded in understanding. This house was full of bad memories. "Mum… I've had an idea." He told his mother-in-law as inspiration hit him.

"Yes, love?" She asked.

"I think that next summer we should rebuild the Burrow." He informed her.

"What about Vold… Voldemort?" She asked him carefully.

"He isn't going to live another year. I'm going to hunt him down if he isn't at the Ministry next week." Harry said vehemently before a smile crossed his face. "Maybe we could build it the muggle way. Dad would love that."

Alarm crossed Mrs. Weasley's face. "I don't think…"

"We could hire a contractor." He interrupted. "That's a muggle who builds houses for a living. We'd be able to help though. I've always fancied building a house."

"I didn't know that." Ginny said with a smile.

"Well… I spent all that time in a cupboard and you can see the structure of the house in there. There aren't really any walls, just boards and some wires. I was always interested to see how it goes together." Harry informed her as he fed Nicole another bite. "I think I'd like to do it."

Ginny laughed. "We can make it a family project… as long as you have someone who knows how to build a house there to make sure you do it right."

"What do we need to do right?" Bill asked as he came in with Tyler.

"We were talking about rebuilding the Burrow next summer the muggle way." Ginny explained.

Bill glanced at Harry before turning back to Ginny. "That is an idea. Why though?"

"No one really enjoys this house. It looks better than it did but…" Harry let the sentence trail off.

Bill nodded. "I understand. I feel the same way."

"It would be nice to have a place we could get together for holidays without the bad memories." Mrs. Weasley reminisced.

"This place is always going to be the place we hid in during the war. It has special memories too but…" Ginny sighed. "I'm going to be glad to get back to Hogwarts."

"I always felt that way about Hogwarts." Bill told her as he gave Tyler a bottle that Mrs. Weasley had prepared.

Ginny studied her brother. "The Charms job is open this year."

"At Hogwarts?" He asked looking up at her in surprise.

"So much for waiting a few days." Harry muttered with a grin on his face.

She ignored Harry and answered her brother. "Yes."

"You want me to apply, don't you?" He replied slowly.

"Only if you want to." She looked over at Nicole before turning back to him. "Harry and I are hoping that we'll be able to adopt Nicole so we'll need to have a nanny for when we are in class. No reason she couldn't watch both babies. You'd have more free time with Tyler."

Bill nodded. "I do want to get out of here. I'll think about it." He took a small bite of eggs, which surprised Harry. He had not seen Bill eat anything in the past two days. "I don't know that I would like teaching all that much."

"I know but you can't take him to Egypt to break curses in tombs and right now you have a desk job. At least at Hogwarts you'd have students breaking rules and Quidditch… if they let us play again." Ginny finished glumly then brightened up. "Harry is getting me a Firebolt 200 for my birthday. That will be fun to play on."

Bill and Mrs. Weasley's mouths dropped open as the turned to look at Harry. "You're getting her a premier racing broom?"

Harry grinned. "I told her that she could choose my robes for the wedding so she said I would be wearing pink."

"Ginevra Molly We… Potter!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed but then laughed at her slip. The others joined in.

"I bribed her with the broom so I could wear black."

"I wasn't really going to make you wear them, you know." Ginny said as she kissed his cheek.

"I would have gotten you the broom no matter what." He informed her.

"Where's Dad?" Bill asked suddenly.

"At the Ministry. He and Pru left at dawn." Mrs. Weasley answered.

"Remus gone?"

"Of course." She replied. "The twins have already gone to the shop to check it over and possibly open."

Harry saw Bill look down at Tyler and kiss his son's forehead. "Was there a lot of damage?" He asked quietly.

"None of the shops were open yesterday." She told him. "Pru said that most of the damage was superficial."

"How many Death Eaters were caught?" He asked, looking up at Harry.

"Not exactly sure. I didn't count how many I sent to Azkaban. They probably lost ten." Harry informed him honestly.

"What I want to know is where he is getting all of his support?" Ginny mused. "Harry keeps stopping them and still there are plenty to keep attacking."

"I've been wondering that as well." Harry told her. "I am going to be really curious to see who is in Azkaban when this is over with."

"What do you suppose will happen to them?" Ginny asked generally. "Will they just stay there the rest of their lives? It seems really risky to do that when they could escape and we can't ask the guards to remain there for the rest of their lives under the Seferess Charm."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know love."

Nicole wiggled off his lap and walked over to Ginny. "Mamma." She told her before trying to climb onto Ginny's lap. She lifted the baby up and she leaned against her.

"I hope for all of our sakes that they try them and then sentence them to death." Bill said savagely. "I don't want Tyler or Nicole for that matter, to have to deal with Death Eaters."

Mrs. Weasley gazed at her son in concern. "I don't want the children to go through this either but I doubt that Minister Davies would do something that drastic. He isn't useless or harmful like Fudge was but he is still a politician."

Ginny smiled warily. "Something drastic needs to happen or history is just going to repeat itself. I spent hours memorizing every Goblin rebellion for Binn's class and the only things that differentiated one rebellion from another were the names and dates. Until the wizards change drastically the Goblins will just keep revolting."

"Goblins?" Bill said faintly and he turned a lovely shade of pea-green.

"Bill?" Harry probed.

"There weren't any Goblins hurt when they attacked two days ago." Bill told him looking horrified. "I got there and they were all at their stations but when we were attacked the Goblins were gone. Why didn't anyone notice before?"

"Does that mean…" Mrs. Weasley stopped.

Ginny closed her eyes tightly and only opened them when Nicole patted her face. Ginny hugged the girl to her. "Like I said, we haven't changed so they are going to rebel."

"Now we know where the money is coming from. Probably how Voldemort is getting more people. He can buy them." Bill pondered aloud. "Maybe foreign wizards."

"What do we do?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Nothing yet. We can't lose our money or we'll have lost the war. Maybe we can bribe them back." Bill told her. "Davies would have to be willing to make changes in the law."

"Maybe we can reason with him." Ginny piped in hopefully.

"Maybe we can convince Hagrid that a dragon is not a good pet while we are at it." Harry retorted with a smile.

"How can you joke about this?" Bill asked harshly.

Harry sighed. "I'm actually being serious Bill." He looked Bill steadily in the eye. "We would have to blackmail Davies before he would change the laws." Bill nodded in understanding.

"Well then, we'll have to do just that." Hermione said. They all jumped and saw that she and Ron had entered the kitchen silently.

"How do we do blackmail him?" Ginny questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione gave her a wide smile. "Rita Skeeter."

"That is brilliant Hermione." Harry said with a laugh and Ron joined in.

"How is that awful woman going to help?" Mrs. Weasley asked in confusion. "She only prints lies."

"We have blackmail material on her." Ron told her.

"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley stated in shock.

"How will she help?" Bill asked, completely ignoring the glare from his mother.

"Political power of the press." Ginny told him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N:** After the previous chapter I'm sure this one is a bit of a let down… or rather it was for me but I _had_ to do all the informational stuff… blah. More fluff later, I promise! Anyway, I am heading out of town tomorrow morning so it is unlikely you will hear from me again until Monday. Don't think I've forgotten you because I haven't but it's my goddaughter's second birthday and I hope you'll understand that I'll be spending my time with her and not writing. Have a great weekend everyone!

**THANK YOU to my lovely editor!**

**THANK YOU to those who review!**

**Nightwing 509**: I'm glad you like it!

**Lourdes**: Moi? Dramatic? Never! Yeah, okay so like most of the time… it amuses those I live with at any rate. Glad you enjoyed the chapter.

**mysticruby**: I'm glad it touched you. Your review made me smile.

**RyougaZell**: Yeah, that thing with Snape came out of nowhere for most people. Anyway, there are your answers about what will happen with Nicole. The Crabbe idea was neat… I _had_ to go with it! Thanks.

**Harrie**: I'm glad you like it… I was pleased with it myself and I have to say it's the only part of this story that I have been completely pleased with yet! I'm my toughest critique… anyway, I always had Nicole in mind for this and it's why I've been prepping Harry for daddy-hood through the entire story. I love adoption so I wanted to include it as part of the family/love thing instead of just having Ginny get pregnant. Wow… I just went on and on but anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**haydenrocks14:** I'm glad you liked it so much! Thank you for reviewing. It's heartening to know that the story touches someone.

**pumkin:** Thanks! I'll try my very best to keep it up.

**grookill:** Wow, thanks!

**Missy:** I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**weselan:** I would have LOVED to see Snape's face too… that would have amused me for days! Potter kids… yeah you could say there will be a fair few… well, you'll see. I'm glad you enjoyed it, as I said in another response, I did too and it's the first one I've actually been really happy with so I'm glad that I'm not the only one.

**Jen:** I'm glad that you liked it! Fleur always intrigued me… I think some would say she's too big a snob to be a great mom but I think the fact that she loved her baby sister so much speaks volumes. Nicole is easy to write and make loveable and adorable… I think of my goddaughter and go with it! (the whole finger in the mouth thing is all her)


	34. Money, Bribes, Threats and Blackmail

**A/N:** Long awaited, I know, but I'm back and it will be daily updates this week. Enjoy!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"I've arranged a meeting with Rita for today." Hermione informed Harry three days later as they sat together on the floor of the nursery. It was Sunday morning and she was finally getting around to putting together the high chair. The past few days had been busy for Harry. He had met with Dumbledore twice to discuss the Goblin situation and he had agreed with Harry and Bill's assessment of the situation and had even chuckled in approval at Hermione's solution. Hermione had owled the reporter Friday and had promised to make it worth her time to meet with them. Harry was brought out of his thoughts by Hermione's voice. "She agreed to meet with us but she'll only do the story if she gets an interview from you."

"What?" Harry was appalled at the idea. "No way! She'll twist everything I say." He angrily twisted the wrench on a nut contenting the leg of the high chair to the seat.

"Not so rough or you'll break it!" Hermione instructed and he backed off. "Hand me that piece, thanks." She fitted it together and continued. "She'll write the truth or I'll spill the beans on her but I did say she only had to be nice for a year and that was over a while ago. Too bad she didn't keep it up." She stood the frame up and inserted a support beam before screwing it into place.

"She needs to be nice about Ginny and I if we are going to adopt Nicole." Harry muttered savagely. He was not about to lose her over some stupid newspaper article. He took the tray and examined it but it appeared to be pre-assembled. "Do we need to do anything to this?" He asked Hermione.

She looked up and then at the instructions. "No. Hand me the seat cover." Harry passed her the plastic padded cover. She took and slid it over the plastic seat and secured it with the ties. "Done." She smiled at Harry. "You do know that Nicole has you wrapped around her little finger, right?"

Harry chuckled. "Absolutely and I'm not sure that I would have it any other way. Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome." She seemed to study him.

"What?" He queried.

"Nothing… it's just I don't think I ever saw you as the fathering type." She told him sheepishly. "But you're quite good at it."

"Don't act so surprised." He replied as he laughed and she laughed as well. "Actually I never thought I'd be the 'fathering type', as you put it, either. I just sort of found that I enjoy it."

"Are you and Ginny going to have a lot of kids?"

"Probably and hopefully Nicole will be the first." Harry told her as he stood up. He held a hand out and helped her to her feet. "So what happens if we don't need her to print the article?"

"You mean about the Ministry's unfair treatment of Goblins or the one about your love life?" She winked at him.

"I mean what if we don't need the Goblin article printed? Will she still print the one about Ginny and I?"

"I don't know Harry. All we can hope is that we can make Minister Davies see reason."

"Fat chance." Ron said as he came into the room. "Want me to take it down?" He indicted the high chair.

"I've got it." Harry told him as he picked it up. "What time do we meet with her and where?"

"You are meeting her for lunch in an hour at a muggle café. Hopefully you'll be safe there." Hermione told him as they made their way down to the kitchen.

"We… wait, aren't you coming?" Harry looked quickly at her.

"No. It's safer if you go by yourself in disguise." Hermione informed him calmly.

"But… but… what do I tell her about the Goblins?"

"Bill and I wrote it all out for her. You just need to answer her questions about you." She grinned at him. "You'll do fine Harry!"

"Right, I'll do fine." Harry muttered darkly. "Till she asks me about how Ginny trapped me into marriage and I have to curse her."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Harry!" Rita's voice called from across the crowded café. "How simply lovely to see you!" Harry doubted that she meant it. She had started back with her slander at the end of her yearlong probation and one of her first target had been Harry. His breakup with Lisa had been on the front page of Witch Weekly and she had reported that he was incapable of keeping a steady girlfriend. It hadn't helped matters that Lisa had given her an interview where she reinforced that viewpoint. Rita's appearance had improved considerably since he had last seen her in, what he supposed, was for the better. She at least was well kempt if still somewhat repugnant. "Come and have a seat." She smiled nastily at him and indicated the empty chair.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked. He had changed his hair to brown, his eyes to blue, and he was wearing a cap to hide the scar.

"I'm a reporter Harry; I know how to spot people." She took out a muggle tape recorder. At his questioning gaze, she laughed. "I also know how to blend in! I assume you have instructions for me?"

Harry nodded and pulled out the thick envelope, handing it to her. "It does not get published unless we say so, got that? And you only print exactly what I tell you."

"Of course, Harry, of course." She said reassuringly but he didn't trust her answer. "Now, let's move onto the more interesting topic." She hit record on the recorder. "Tell me about your marriage Harry. Do you like being married?"

"Yes." He replied curtly. She had a way of getting on his nerves that no one else seemed to manage.

"What about your wife? What first attracted her to you?" Rita asked before taking a sip of her tea.

"My wife is wonderful. I love her very much. I was first attracted to…" Harry stopped to think. These questions seemed so normal and harmless… which means that the Rita was up to something. "I was first attracted to her because she is an amazing person."

Rita chuckled. "Well… that is certainly lovely." He could tell she was not being sincere. "What about her beauty? Isn't that what young men look for?"

Harry frowned slightly. "I think she is beautiful of course, but I wouldn't have fallen in love with her if that was all there was to her."

Rita's face frowned slightly. Apparently she had not liked his answer. He saw her spin an opulent ring on her finger before she asked the next question. "Why did you decide to marry so young?" She seemed to study her nails as if the question was irrelevant but Harry was not fooled for a second.

"We were ready to get married." He replied hoping desperately that it was the right answer.

It apparently was because Rita's frown deepened before she managed to force her face into a nearly genuine smile. "Don't be coy Harry! You are very young and you could have any witch in England. Why did you want to get married now? How are you sure that, Jenny is it?"

"Ginny." He glared at her.

"Right, Ginny." She said Ginny's name as if it were inconsequential. She was trying to get a rise out of him and it was working. Harry took a deep breath. "How did you know that Ginny was the right one?"

"First of all, I like being married. Second I don't much fancy dating a lot of girls, especially if they are only dating me because I'm Harry Potter. And third," he took another deep and calming breath. "Third, I know Ginny is the one because I am madly in love with her and I can't picture myself with anyone else." Harry gave her a huge smile that he hoped would irritate the old bat.

"How do you feel about the reports that she slipped you a love potion?" Rita asked quickly. She didn't show any emotions about his previous answers.

"Not possible." Harry answered her politely. He folded his hands on the table and sat back.

"Oh, so you think she would never do something like that?" An evil grin dominated her face.

"I know she wouldn't." Harry replied calmly. "But it wouldn't matter since no one could fool me with a love potion."

"That's quite an ego." Rita looked overjoyed at the fact that she finally had dirt on him.

"It's fact. Love potions work through controlling one's mind but I cannot be controlled. I have thrown off an Imperius Curse cast by Voldemort, himself" She gasped and Harry went on. "I would like to see anyone make a love potion that is stronger than that curse."

She seemed to have been shocked momentarily but quickly recovered. "I've heard reports that you have taken in an orphan. Care to comment?"

Harry's mind raced. How had she found out about Nicole? Did he want to comment? That was an easy answer. "No."

"Tell the readers what the little darling is like." Rita simpered as she leaned across the table, closer to him. "Everyone loves a family man, Harry."

Harry leaned in also so that they were almost nose-to-nose. "You will leave her out of it, Rita or you will be sorry." Harry whispered menacingly.

"Are you threatening me?" She asked and her face was gleeful at the thought.

"Print one word about her and I'll make Voldemort look like a kitten." He felt his anger towards her soar.

She studied him before she sat back and he slouched back in his seat, still seething. "I take it you care about her."

"Not a word." Harry replied. "That is nonnegotiable."

"Harry, you are an orphan yourself, it's only natural that you would take pity on the…"

Harry sat up straight and cut her off. "NO! You mention anything about her or my having taken her in and you are through." He met her eyes so that she knew he was serious.

"The most you could do is get me fired and sent to Azkaban for a few years for being an unregistered Animagus" She smirked as if she knew she had him.

"I didn't mean your career was over." He informed her evenly. "I meant that your life in England would be over."

"You don't have that kind of power." She seemed less sure of herself.

"Fancy a flutter on that?" Harry crossed his arms as he sat back and smiled.

"I…" She glared at him. "Fine. No mention of her." She drew a long breath. "Can I ask one more question?" He nodded tersely. "Are you worried about teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"No."

"Even though the post has not been filled by the same person for two years in a row this decade?"

"I've manages to do things that no one else has before. I think I'll survive."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Should we both go?" Ginny asked nervously. "I'm involved in this too."

"I suppose. I dunno if she'd be too keen on not having one of us with her." Harry replied as he looked over the letter from Lansing that had come by brown owl the next morning. "He says he has information about her and to come this morning if we're available." Mrs. Weasley had tried to take Nicole down to breakfast for them earlier but the baby had screamed for her 'Mumma' so Ginny had gone down and let Harry dress before they switched. Ginny explained that she was probably feeling insecure because of her mother's death.

"Maybe we should all go." Ginny said.

"Bring Nicole with us?" Harry hadn't thought of that.

"I think we should. You can Apparate with her and I'll Floo." Ginny told him as she turned to look at Nicole who was playing on the floor of her room. "Let me put her shoes on, grab a few toys and we'll leave."

They walked down to the kitchen and Ginny Flooed to the Ministry while Harry held on to Nicole and Apparated to the lobby. They checked in quickly with Eric the security guard before heading to the lifts. Ginny pressed the up button and they entered when a lift arrived. "Level Two." Harry told her and she pushed the button. Harry glanced nervously at the woman who had entered with them but she appeared to be engrossed in the Daily Prophet.

"Dada." Nicole told him before she giggled.

Harry smiled at her. "Yes princess?"

Ginny groaned but smiled as she shook her head. "You're going to spoil her."

Nicole kissed his cheek before resting her head against his shoulder, one finger in her mouth. Harry smiled down at his wife. "I can't help it." He leaned down and kissed Ginny tenderly.

The woman glanced up and smiled at them before turning back to her paper. Harry was grateful that she had not seemed to recognize him. The lift arrived at Level Two and they all exited. Harry directed Ginny towards the office near the Auror Headquarters. He had not noticed it the first time he had been here but he also had not been paying that close attention. They entered a small office that smelled of new paint and found Lansing sitting at a desk. "Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Potter! I see you have Nicole with you. Please, close the door and have a seat." He seemed faintly on edge.

"Nicole is not really comfortable with anyone but us yet so we decided to bring her along." Harry informed him as they took a seat. Nicole squirmed in his lap to look at the man but hid her face again. Harry absentmindedly ran a hand up and down her back to comfort her and Ginny reached a hand over and rested it lightly on his leg.

Lansing seemed to relax. "I have information about her family and I'm afraid it isn't entirely good. I did not find any relatives in England although I did manage to locate a second cousin in Germany who informed me that she would take Nicole if there was no one else would wanted her but she would not travel to England to get her." He studied Harry and Ginny in turn. "I am afraid that it would be nearly impossible to get her to Germany safely at this time and the cousin did not seem too happy about having to take her. Do you want to adopt her?"

Harry froze although Nicole did not. She moved out of his embrace and climbed off of his lap to dig in the bag of toys that Ginny had brought with them. "That's it?" Harry asked the man incredulously. Harry felt Ginny's hand tighten on his thigh.

"You will have to sign some forms but yes, she'll be Nicole Potter." Mr. Lansing's smile was obviously relieved.

Ginny let out a sigh of relief. "That is wonderful. Do you know when her birthday is?"

Lansing checked his notes. "Nicole Alice Cannon was born on March fourth."

"Alice… that's nice." Ginny looked at Harry before looking back at Lansing. "Can we make her name Nicole Alice Cannon Potter? I don't want her to lose her heritage."

"I agree." Harry said. "We don't want her to forget her parents."

"That will be fine. I've take the liberty of clearing out the few possessions that Mrs. Cannon had in their flat. There were some clothes, toys and lots of photo albums. I am sure Nicole will want those later." He indicated a large trunk that was on the floor in the corner of his small office.

"That's great, thank you Mr. Lansing. We were really worried that we wouldn't be able to adopt her." Harry told as he looked down lovingly at his daughter. She was looking at a book with different types of owls in it.

"We wanted this to work out. As I told you last week Mr. Potter, we have not had a child with no family willing to take them. I am not looking forward to when it does happen."

Harry looked up at the man sharply. "You expect there to be orphans?"

He sighed. "I am afraid it is inevitable. I have found a nice muggle orphanage but it is still not as good as placing the children with a family."

Harry felt Ginny take his hand and her grip was tense. "If you have any other children with no family, contact us first before you send them to an orphanage." Harry heard the steel in her voice and smiled at her. She was truly amazing. He had been wary of any child growing up without a family and she had supported what he had been thinking.

"You cannot possibly take on every child that might be orphaned." Mr. Lansing said incredulously. "Some of them may only be a few years younger than yourselves."

"My parents would take them if Harry and I could not." Ginny informed him confidently. "She has already raised seven children and she would love to have a few more." She turned to Harry and grinned. "I am just hopeful that it will not be necessary."

He seemed to consider them for a moment. "Thank you. I will be sure to contact you if we have any more children in need of a home. I also hope that it will not be needed."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Welcome to the family, Nicole Alice Conner Potter!" Mr. Weasley toasted that evening, holding up his glass of pumpkin juice. Nicole was sitting in her high chair along the middle of the table. She giggled and threw a green bean at Ron who grunted in surprise when it hit his cheek.

"I've wanted to do that a few times." George told her seriously. She looked at her new uncle and smiled.

"Don't you go telling her things like that!" Mrs. Weasley admonished.

Ginny looked at Nicole. "No throwing food love."

She shook her head seriously. "Noooo." She giggled and then threw a green bean at George, which hit him square in the face before she turned a questioning face to her mother.

Ginny had barely controlled her laughter but the rest of the table had burst out laughing. "No… throwing food at anyone." Ginny finally managed to say.

Fred finally managed to calm himself enough to speak. "She's a true Weasley."

Remus spoke with a sparkle in his eyes. "I'm afraid that she is also a Potter. James would have been showing her how to throw food long ago."

Ginny gave her daughter a kiss. "Well she'll be great at controlling all of our other children, right Bill?" She looked at her eldest brother who had started laughing.

"I hardly did any controlling." Bill informed her with a grin. "I did try, as the eldest, but Fred and George gave us a run for our money as soon as they learned to crawl and Ginny had us neatly under her thumb before she was two."

"Ah yes," Mr. Weasley chortled. "It was quite the sight to see six boys stop everything they were doing to cheer her up when she cried as a baby."

"I remember when she lost this doll… it was a fairy, I think." Ron said in mirth. "Ginny would not stop screaming about it when we couldn't find it. Finally it was located without its wings out by the paddock and Ginny got so angry that she turned our skin green." Harry was laughing at the image of all the boys completely green.

"We learned early," Fred told Harry with a wink. "Not to mess with our baby sister."

Ginny's face was tinged pink but she had a wicked grin on her face. "A lesson that has served you well."

"I hate to interrupt." Dumbledore said from the door of the kitchen, a grave expression on his face. "But I have urgent news and we have called an Order meeting to begin as soon as everyone has arrived."

Everyone stopped laughing and got up to clear the table. Harry picked up Nicole while kissing her cheek. "Come on princess. Let's got get you ready for bed." He walked over to the door, gazing at Dumbledore as they passed. The Headmaster gave nothing away but Harry saw the concern in his eyes.

When Nicole was asleep Harry and Ginny walked back down to the kitchen, hand in hand. He could feel the tension in her grip and knew that she was apprehensive about what else could have gone wrong. When they had seated themselves together Dumbledore spoke. "I have called you all here tonight because I have met with Minister Davies and with the head Goblin at Gringotts. I am afraid that the news is not good."

"What is it Albus?" McGonagall asked him softly.

Dumbledore sighed. "The Minister feels that if the Goblins were involved in the attack that they need to be punished accordingly. He will not grant leniency in order to avoid further conflict. He would only concede to lessen their sentence to a large fine if they pledged their alliance to the Ministry."

The room was silent for several seconds. "Will he try and arrest them if the Ministry receives proof that they are guilty?" Bill finally asked.

"Yes, that is his plan." Dumbledore answered seriously.

"What an idiot." Hermione blurted out. "Wizards have fought many wars with Goblins and they have proven to be a more than capable adversary!" Harry could see that she was fuming. "Now he wants to start a war with them when we are stuck in the middle of fighting Voldemort?" She crossed her arms and let out an angry breath. "He is a moron." Ron put a comforting arm around her but Harry saw him whisper something to her that made her smirk and kiss his cheek.

"I tried to point that out to him but I am afraid he would not see reason." Dumbledore looked tired. "My meeting with Grasnig early this morning did not go well either."

Bill snorted. "I can believe that. I have never met a Goblin more obsessed with gold. They day I left for Egypt he gave me a talking to about how finding treasure was more important that anything else and I think he meant that I should give my life if necessary. Complete nutter about turning a profit."

"I must disagree with you Bill. He cares deeply about two things. Grasnig also wants Goblin safety guaranteed." Dumbledore told him. "When I met with him he brought up the attack. He seemed to have guessed why I was there. I was told, in no uncertain terms, that Gringotts would continue to run as a stable financial institution. He did not want scandal or unproven accusations to scare away bank patrons but he uh… he might have hinted that he would not let his fellow Goblins be hurt under any circumstances."

"So he knew that Voldemort planned to attack?" Pru asked him.

"Yes. He admitted that he paid a large sum of gold to the Death Eaters when he was approached. In return they warned him when the attack would be but he was forbidden to tell anyone who was not a Goblin." Dumbledore informed the stunned room. "I have asked if he will continue to support Voldemort but he would only commit to keeping the peace."

"He won't be happy when he hears that Davies is going to try and throw them in jail." Harry said.

"More than that, he'll never pay the Ministry's fine even if they did promise to support us." Bill notified them.

"I think we need to persuade Grasnig to cooperate with us against Voldemort." Ginny said with a smile.

"How, precisely, are we supposed to do that Mrs. Potter?" Moody asked her in his growling voice.

"How much money do we have?" She asked Harry who looked dumbly at her.

"I'm not entirely sure. I've never really bothered to get an exact figure."

Bill gaped at him. "Harry! You don't know?"

"Know what?" Harry asked.

"You are the richest wizard in England!" Bill informed him.

Harry started to laugh. "Well, I guess that means I have some influence with the Goblins."

"Even more than that Harry, you have influence with the public. If you pull your gold out of the bank then so will others. It could cause the financial instability that the Goblins are afraid of."

"I have an idea." Ginny said. "We inform the Goblins that Harry and I will empty our vaults if they refuse to support us. That should be enough to sway them to our side."

Bill shook his head. "Grasnig will still never pay the Ministry's fine. He's too proud and obsessed with money to give it away when he probably does not feel that he did anything wrong in protecting the other Goblins." Bill's voice was edged with bitterness.

"I agree with you, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said. "They'll fight if Auror's try and arrest them which they will have to do when they do not pay the fine."

"This is a mess." Pru grumbled.

Ginny got a determined look in his eyes. "We will pay the money for the Goblins."

"I repeat… this is a mess." Pru sighed. "At least we won't need that Prophet article printed."

"Are you sure?" Mr. Weasley asked Harry and Ginny.

Harry started to laugh. "This will solve a lot of problems and ensure that fighting does not break out. That is worth some money."

"It is a lot of money, Harry." Dumbledore informed him quietly.

Harry shrugged. "Like Bill said, we're rich and it is only money."

"I will arrange a meet with you and Grasnig soon." The Headmaster informed him with a smile. "I am glad that we have a solution. Does any one have any other business?"

"Yes." Bill interjected. "Have you hired a Charms professor?"

Dumbledore looked surprised and curious. "No, Mr. Weasley, I have not. Are you interested in the position?"

Bill nodded, a scowl on his face. "I am not working for the Goblins again after what they did."

"Well then, a guess Hogwarts has a new professor." He smiled. "If there is nothing else, then we are adjourned until Thursday."

"You know," Ginny whispered in Harry's ear making him shiver. "I didn't mind being poor but I have to tell you, being rich does have its perks."

"I guess." He had turned his head towards her to reply quietly. "It certainly doesn't make you happy though."

"You are right about that." She smiled again before kissing his cheek. "I know something that would make me happy but it involves us and our bed."

Harry gulped but stood and pulled her to her feet. "Let's go."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N:** I am back from my weekend and it was fun. I now have more material for Nicole… I really have the cutest goddaughter. Anyway, THANK YOU for the reviews! I got so many and was excited to see them all when I got back. It's great getting feedback. And thanks to my wonderful editor for all her help!

**Nightwing 509:** I liked that part too…

**RyougaZell:** My mom did that _exact_ thing to me… just because I might have accidentally thrown a water balloon at my dad… in the house… she seems to think that age should have matured me but she got really irritated to learn that my dad had shot me with a water gun first… in the house.

**mysticruby:** I'm happy you're enjoying it. It's been fun writing it and it's nice to know others are enjoying it too.

**Lourdes:** I am glad it was better than I thought. I had a lot of info in this one too but I made sure there was lots of fluff and I'm pretty please. Thanks.

**Kritbug:** Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you are enjoying it. My best friend was quite amused to learn that I was writing about her daughter (my base for Nicole) and was glad that everyone loves how cute she is (she really acts that cute).

**Molz:** It is quite long…. But I'm glad you are enjoying it.

**Beth5572:** Hope you liked it.

**weselan:** I was dreading that someone would notice that there were no dead Goblins… but if they did no one said anything. I wanted it to be a shock. I'm glad you liked it.

**Jen:** I'm glad you liked it and trust me… I'm not going to get sick of it. I will finish it… probably pretty soon. I am glad that it is original. So many times I read a story and see similar plots… I just want to have a little variety.

**Gem:** Thank you… I had fun with the Goblin surprise. I was sad about Fleur too but that was the way to story needed to go.

**alen:** I agree that the start was abrupt and the back story did not have a lot of build up for it. When I go back over it, I see that same thing.  
About the good stuff… thanks! I kept developing her although more like her mother (as far as being a mother) but in her own kick-butt sort of way. Ginny is a strong and independent character and I wanted to stay true to that. I hope you weren't disappointed as you continued on with the story. I wanted to make all of the characters more family centered so Ginny did have to go that way as well but hopefully in a unique way.

**Miliardo Peacecraft:** I'm glad you are enjoying it and Nicole as well… Ginny getting pregnant was what everyone else does… and while I like it, I thought this would work better in the story. Thanks!

**l'angelodimorte:** Thanks! Hope you liked it…

**Mr.Firenze:** Thank you for all of your reviews! I am glad you are enjoying the story.


	35. Dance With A Goblin

**PLEASE READ! A/N:** This chapter is short and I am sorry about that but the flu has hit my house. My life is on hold for the moment so that we can tend to the fallen (myself included). I will try my best to post tomorrow, but it will also be short if I do. Be patient… we can't be sick forever and I promise that I have NOT forgotten you. I'm just slower at posting because I feel like I've been run over by a tractor.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Good morning." Harry whispered quietly to Ginny early the next morning. It was still dark outside although the horizon showed that dawn was fast approaching. He could just make out the features on her beautiful face in the dim light.

Ginny did not open her eyes but smiled and stretched luxuriously. Harry watched in fascination as the sheet slipped down to reveal her unclothed form. The sight of her always amazed Harry; she was so beautiful. "Morning." She said as she opened her eyes. She cupped his face and brought his lips to hers. The simple kiss was enough to make him forget everything else. He deepened the kiss and moved his hand to her ribcage, moving it slowly up and down her side.

"You are so incredible." He whispered to her as he moved to kiss her neck and the sensitive spot near her collarbone. "So beautiful." He heard her moan and he smiled in satisfaction.

She giggled before moaning again. "Harry… you are too good at this." She pushed him until he was on his back and she hovered over him, looking into his eyes. "You are amazing." She kissed him and moved fully on top of him. "Nicole will be awake soon."

Harry grinned sheepishly at her. "Do you want to stop?"

"No." She replied slowly as she licked her lips seductively. "We just need to be quick about it."

Harry felt his breath hitch as he studied her mouth. "Never thought I'd hear you say that." Harry told her as he ran his hands gently along her back, making her shiver.

"Well," she purred. "We are parents now so we will have to make time to be together when we can."

Harry grinned up at her. Her hair had fallen around her shoulders and ran down her body. He reached up and ran a hand through it. "She is worth it." He slid hand up her back the base of her head. He gently tugged until her mouth was on his again and his felt his pulse quickened. "So about making this quick." But stopped with a gasp and a long moan. "Ginny…" Harry could barely breathe.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I am pleased to meet with you Mr. Potter." The Head Goblin, Grasnig, told him later that morning when Harry entered his office at the bank. "I admit that I have been expecting you for quite some time. I usually meet annually with our wealthiest clients."

Harry gave the man a tight smile. "I was unaware that I was so rich until my brother-in-law informed me yesterday."

Grasnig's face tightened. "I received word from Mr. Weasley this morning that he was resigning. He was a gifted curse breaker and he will be missed."

Harry studied the Goblin who seemed more of a politician than a banker. "He was understandably upset to learn that you had aligned yourselves with Voldemort and that his wife's death could have been prevented."

Grasnig's face was unreadable. "We are not aligned with the Dark Lord."

"Actions speak louder than words." Harry told him idly as he studied his fingernails, trying to appear bored. He was actually quite nervous.

"I saved my kind from staggering losses and I will not apologize for it." His face was set.

"The Minister is planning on having you and every other Goblin that he finds guilty of conspiracy in Azkaban." Harry informed him while he looked levelly at him.

A half smile creased his face. "I am aware of the Minister's latest bout of idiocy and I will not yield. We saved ourselves, which is more than they would have done for us. The Ministry is only interested in protecting humans."

"They would have tried to protect you." Harry told him angrily.

"They would have protected themselves and their gold. Not us. We have always had to protect our own interests even if we had to fight."

"I would have tried to protect you… and so would Dumbledore." Harry informed him.

The Goblin studied him. "We will not agree so what can I do to help you Mr. Potter?"

"I wish to withdraw all my gold and close my accounts." Harry replied solemnly.

"What?" Grasnig exclaimed and Harry could see the horror on his face before comprehension dawned. "I see. You are punishing us for saving ourselves."

Harry shook his head. "I refuse to associate with those who condone Voldemort's exploits. By supplying them with gold you have chosen to support evil. It goes against everything that I am and I will not allow you to control my assets."

"We did what we needed to save…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Harry shouted as he interrupted him. "You had another option and you are now unwilling to defy him."

"We cannot simply defy him." Grasnig said and Harry heard the defeat.

"You could. We would support you." He said simply.

"The Ministry would still try and throw us in jail. I will not bribe the Minister to keep us out of jail." He narrowed his eyes. "I also do not appreciate being blackmailed by you. I am sure that you feel you can persuade me to admit the error of my ways if you threaten to remove all of your gold but I can assure you I will not."

"You know what would happen if the public finds out that I have removed all of my gold." Fear crossed the Goblin's face at Harry's words. "I will not do so if you renounce your support of Voldemort." Harry took a deep breath. "In a show of good will, to help all Goblins understand that not all wizards are bastards I will personally pay the fine to the Ministry."

Grasnig snorted. "You would pay that much money? Why?"

Harry sighed and felt suddenly older than his almost nineteen years. "I am tired of fighting. I know it will cause another war between wizards and Goblins if the Ministry tries to arrest you and I want my daughter to grow up in a world that is not full of bloodshed."

"Is that why you had the reporter write that article on how unfair the Ministry is treating us?"

Harry was astounded. "How did you know about that?"

"Ms. Skeeter was here yesterday and she asked if I would like to comment." Grasnig sat up straighter. "From what she said, you and Bill Weasley instructed her to write the article."

"We did along with my sister-in-law, Hermione."

"Why would you do that when you feel like the Goblins have betrayed you?" He asked skeptically.

"Well… you are being treated unfairly. We were hoping to persuade Davies with it but he would not budge." Harry told him. "He feels you were wrong not to warn us of the attack so he won't relent. It makes him honorable if nothing else."

"Will you still have it printed if I agree to make sure the Dark Lord receives no more gold?" He asked Harry. "We would need protection."

"I can have her print it." Harry told him but he felt a weight of anxiety fall on him. She would print the other one of him as well and he did not want to see what she had to say about him.

"Then we have a deal. He will get no more gold if you pay the fine and print the article." The Head Goblin told him imperiously. "If we are attacked then you will personally show up to help us fight."

"I'll be here." Harry assured him. Hopefully that would not be necessary. It was already Tuesday afternoon and the Ministry was being attacked on Friday. He had a meeting with Dumbledore that evening to discuss the final plans for Voldemort's long awaited demise.

Harry Apparated back to his and Ginny's room to change out of his formal robes the he had donned for the meeting. He arrived with a soft pop and looked around, noting that no one was about. He heard giggling coming from the partially open door of Nicole's room and he walked over and quietly pushed it open. Ginny, Bill, Ron and Hermione were sitting on the floor playing with Nicole and Tyler. Harry was surprised to see that Tyler was sitting up all by himself, with Bill close by. Nicole was looking up at Ginny as she read a story to her. He smiled to himself at the family picture.

"Hey mate!" Ron called when he looked up and spotted him. "How did it go with the Goblins?"

Harry's smile widened as he walked slowly towards his wife and daughter to sit with them. Nicole immediately moved towards him and he hugged her tiny body. "He went for it but Rita still has to publish the article." He kissed the top of Nicole's head before she sat herself in his lap.

Ginny groaned. "She had better not write that you married me because I'm pregnant or something! I'd hate to have to hex her ugly face." Ginny paused. "Then again I could enjoy hexing her."

"Ginny! You are a mother now!" Hermione reprimanded her sharply.

"What?" Ginny asked her with an innocent smile.

Bill gave a short laugh and Harry saw genuine happiness on his face. "Don't ever change Ginny."

Ginny nodded seriously. "I won't Bill, I promise."

Bill's face fell slightly. "I think it will be good for us to be at Hogwarts."

"I agree. We need to get away from everything that is happening here." Harry said before he swung a giggling Nicole with him as he stood. "It is time for lunch." He told her as he looked into her big brown eyes.

"Dada." She poked his glasses with a wet finger and Harry laughed. "Nana?"

Everyone laughed. Ron got up and walked over to Harry and Nicole. "Yeah midget, let's go find out what Nana has for lunch." Ron told her as he tickled her belly. She started giggling before holding out her arms to her Uncle. "Wow! She actually wants me to hold her." Ron grinned before taking her into his arms. "Does this mean I'm your favorite uncle?" Nicole smiled before putting her arms around his neck and giggling.

"Hey!" Bill called as he picked up Tyler and headed out the door.

"This is a good sign." Ginny told Harry as she took his hand. "It means that she's starting to get used to all of us."

"I'm glad. She's got a large family that all want to hold her." Harry told her quietly as they headed out the door.

Ginny paused, keeping Harry back. "Are you really okay with the article being printed?"

Harry sighed heavily. "I don't want it printed but at least there will be no mention of Nicole. How do you feel about it?"

Ginny seemed to contemplate his question seriously but her lips still curled into a grin. "I can handle a little bad press." She kissed him. "I have you and I have Nicole… with you two I can put up with anything."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So we have everything settled then." Dumbledore said to him late that night. "I will be there to help you, of course."

"Thanks." Harry muttered as he stared into the library's dying fire. Thoughts of what would happen on Friday filled him with the depressing realization that he might die in three days.

"I did not really want to talk to you about Voldemort."

Harry looked up sharply. "Then why did you ask to meet with me? The Goblins? I've already paid the Ministry and sent an owl to Rita Skeeter. The articles will be printed tomorrow."

"No." Dumbledore said warily. "I really wanted to talk to you about your wife."

"What about Ginny? Is something wrong?' Harry asked hastily. He was starting to get worried.

"Nothing is wrong, precisely." He replied slowly. "Has she agreed to stay here on Friday?"

"Yes." Harry told him.

"Do you believe that she will?" He questioned mildly.

"Of course I believe her!" Harry was almost shouting. Why wouldn't he trust Ginny?

Dumbledore let out a sigh but still would not meet Harry's eyes. "I ask because she could be used against you."

"She knows that and she is willing to stay here." He told the Headmaster before narrowing his eyes. "What aren't you telling me?"

Dumbledore studied him. "She is one of the most remarkable women I have ever had the pleasure to know."

"I agree."

"She came through hell several times only stronger and braver. Her courage is boundless…"

Harry looked at him. "What are you not saying?"

"She needs to be alive." He finally said.

"For me to defeat Voldemort?" It sounded like a question but Harry knew that it was more of a statement of fact.

"No."

Harry was puzzled. "What then?"

He sighed. "When Hermione first asked me about your powers she went against my wishes and told you that you needed to love Ginny and she was right to do so. I had been blinded to the fact that you were ready to love each other but that you, in particular, might need a push." He paused and gazed steadily at Harry. "Then you announced your intent to wed and I was shocked that you had come so far, so quickly. Hermione was proven right again. You were very much ready to love each other."

"Where is this going?" Harry asked.

"Then you came here with Nicole and I saw you become the man that you were destined to be. You had been a husband for only a few short days but you took to the role of father like you had been doing it for years." He briefly smiled. "It was rather like watching you get on a broom. You are a natural at what most people have to work at."

Harry flushed. "I had to work at it. I didn't know anything about changing nappies or what to feed her."

"Yes but you knew instantly how to love her."

"I still don't see what this has to do with Ginny." Harry said confused.

"It has been said that you were destined for great things Harry. Part of your greatness will be realized this week. I am confident that you can beat Voldemort." Dumbledore's stare became hard as he spoke next. "Ginny's life is also destined for greatness but her time for greatness has not yet come. She could never be just the wife of a famous man. She has too much spirit and I doubt you could marry someone who would so willingly step into the background. You respect courage, equality and fairness too much for that."

Harry nodded. "Right. I couldn't believe that she would stay behind without a fight but she didn't want to spend this week arguing with me." Harry ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "She wanted to spend this week with Nicole and I as if it were our last, just in case it was our last."

The old man smiled fondly. "It never ceases to amaze me at the maturity of youth. She chose to make every second count. Very admirable."

"So what great things are Ginny destined to do?" Harry probed. "You obviously know more than you are letting on if she is destined. I mean I was destined because of the damn prophecy…" Harry felt his mind go blank. "There was a prophecy?"

Dumbledore would not meet his eyes but stared resolutely at the ceiling. "One can just know her to tell that she will do many great things with her life." He answered evasively.

"Yes… so that is the other reason you are keeping her here? You know she will do great things… just because you know?" Harry knew that it sounded stupid.

"I believe that we are at an impasse. If I tell you certain things it will change the way you view your life and I want you to have the fun of seeing it unfold"

"If she is destined then she would not die at the Ministry on Friday." Harry tied to argue although he was not sure why he was doing so. "Prophecies are never wrong."

"They have been misinterpreted and therein lies the danger. If I were wrong about the prophecy then she could die." The Headmaster sighed. "I have meddled and interfered many times and I have been wrong but please trust me, Harry! You do not want her there. Voldemort has placed a price on her head."

Harry's heart stopped. "How do you know?"

"Mundungus Fletcher."

"Ah." Harry knew that the crooked man would hear that sort of thing. "Well she said that she would not go. She even liked the idea of helping the wounded."

"Good." He stood and Harry also clambered to his feet. "I shall leave you tonight. Do enjoy yourself." He winked at Harry's blushing face.

"Right." Harry muttered as he left to walk up to his and Ginny's room. He opened the door to see her sitting on their bed, reading. "Hey." He said with a smile.

"Hi." She smiled back and set her book down. "How did it go?"

"Okay." Harry moved to the bed and sat next to her, resting against the headboard. She moved to sit between his legs and she leaned back, flush with him, as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt amazing in his arms. "Did Nicole go to sleep easily?"

"Yes." She wiggled against him until she was comfortable. "So what did you two talk about?"

Harry sighed. "We went over the plan for Friday and then he asked me if you were actually going to stay here."

Ginny laughed. "Doesn't he trust me?"

"Not really."

"Smart man." Ginny turned her head and kissed the underside of his jaw. "I will stay here though, I promise."

"I know." Harry considered what else they had talked about. "He said that you are destined for great things."

"Was there ever any doubt?"

Harry gave a snort of laughter. "I suppose not but the way he said it made me think that he was talking about a prophecy."

She stiffened in his arms. "Did he tell you anything else?"

"No." Harry looked down at their entwined arms. She had her arms over his and it felt as if she were holding him while he held her. "Do you know anything about it?"

She shook her head. "We have so many other things going on right now Harry. Our family lost another member and we may lose many more this Friday. I think we should leave it alone for now. I want to just be with you and Nicole and the rest of the family. We can put off those worries for another time."

"Alright love." Harry told her before he bent down to kiss her neck softly. "He also told me to enjoy myself." He continued to pepper her neck with sensual kisses.

Ginny moved to face him. "Are you actually initiating?"

Harry looked carefully at her face. "You don't have to."

She beamed at him. "You never start anything."

"I didn't want to push you… with what happened with… him." Harry said, referring to Zabini.

"Ah. It makes sense then." She kissed him. "I love you for being so sensitive."

"So do you want to stop?"

"No." She told him firmly as she pulled off the shirt she had been wearing. Harry had noticed that it was one of his old ones. He felt his eyes widen when he realized that it had been the only thing she had been wearing. "I do believe that you are overdressed."

"Right." He managed to say but his voice had sounded gruff. He could not move or take his eyes off of her. "You are so incredibly beautiful."

Ginny blushed but the smile did not leave her face. "Make love to me, Harry."

"For the rest of our lives."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N: **Don't worry about the strange conversation between Harry and Dumbledore (about Ginny) because it's just my way of setting a plot for a sequel. It won't be touched on in this story again.

_Thanks to my lovely friend who makes sure I don't have too many mistakes!_

**_Thanks also to those who review._ ** Please do because it makes me feel better and I'm feeling pretty crummy right now.

**Treck:** I've thought so too… but I'm not saying that he will. You'll have to wait and see.

**RyougaZell:** I never saw Harry as caring about money. Family matters more… anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**mysticruby:** I was amused with the Rita scene… I hoped everyone else would like it too. I thought about having a bunch of drama involved with adopting Nicole but they have enough. Like what I did with Harry and the money? I'm glad you are liked the chapter.

**Terri:** Thanks!

**Lourdes:** I feel like I've been hit by a large truck… and I'm not even the really sick person here. (sigh) So short chapters but hopefully well written (my brain is slightly fuzzy). I'm glad you are so interested in finding out what happens! That is encouraging.

**popey:** I like Nicole. I'm glad you are enjoying it. Did you like what I did with the Goblins?

**Miliardo Peacecraft:** Surprisingly, Bill will enjoy his job as a teacher. (I'm giving stuff away by telling you this!) BUT this won't be important till I write a completely pointless sequel. Thanks for the review!

**pumkin:** I am glad you are enjoying it so much and that I am making it realistic. That is one of my primary goals. Thank you!


	36. Harry The Cry Baby

**IMPORTANT A/N:** When I sit down at the computer I can write a chapter in less than three hours but right now I can barely keep myself upright to type this. The next few chapters are really important and I don't want to try and write them without being well enough to put effort into it. So, please be patient with me and don't expect another chapter until late Thursday or early Friday. I will get them to you and as I have said before it doesn't take me long when I don't feel like crap. I am so sick that I even got to take a half-day at work (this is unheard of and I've only done it once before).

**THANKS** for reviewing cause it does lift my spirits.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"The article was printed." Hermione said to them the next morning at breakfast. She seemed to be scanning it quickly. "The Goblin story made the front page."

"What about the other?" Ginny asked as she played with Tyler so Bill could eat.

Hermione laughed. "You were relegated to page two."

"Can you read it aloud?" Harry asked her as he spooned porridge into Nicole's mouth.

"Sure." She replied, looking back at the Prophet and she began to read.

_Goblins Force By Ministry To Aid You-Know-Who!_

_Last weeks attack on Diagon Alley was a forceful reminder to the wizarding community that no one is safe, write Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. It has long been believed that Diagon Alley was a haven from Death Eater attacks but we were proven wrong when a brutal and deadly shattered our sense of security. But wizards were not the only ones who were hurt. Death Eaters blackmailed the Goblin community before the attack for an undisclosed sum of gold. "We did not want to pay but feared for our safety." Said Head Goblin of Gringotts, Grasnig. "We feared that there would be no support from the Ministry should we be attacked." As the reader knows, Goblins and other magical creatures have been segregated from witches and wizards for many years but this isolation has caused fear and mistrust. This reporter feels strongly that the attack from last week could have been prevented if the Ministry were not so intolerant of magical creatures such as Goblins, Centaurs, Giants and House Elves._

"I can tell you wrote this for her, love." Ron interjected with a laugh. Hermione glared at him but continued to read.

_The Goblin community has felt threatened by the Death Eaters but did not feel that they would receive adequate support if they reported their suspicions about a forthcoming attack. I believe that the time has come to end the bigotry that has plagued the community for so long. "This is what the entire war is about." States William Weasley, a manager at Gringotts. "Death Eaters believe that only Purebloods are worthy and should be allowed to practice magic. The Ministry has done the same thing to the magical creatures, believing that humans are the superior beings! The Ministry has suppressed them just as the Death Eaters want to suppress the muggleborns." This reporter believes that it is time for Minister Davies to take action in support of our magical brethren and forestall more conflict in our world._

"Well, I would never have suspected she could write something so noble." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

"That's because she didn't." Bill informed her. "Hermione and I wrote it out."

"Ah." Mrs. Weasley remarked. "Well, at least it will get the point across. It was very well written, you two."

"Thanks." They replied together.

"Hermione read the one about us. I'm really curious to see what she came up with." Ginny told her, bouncing Tyler who was giggling. Hermione turned the page and began to read.

_Harry Potter, Family Man- Rita Skeeter_

_This reporter sat down with the boy-who-lived for a personal and in-depth interview on his relationship with his wife, Ginny. Harry gushed endlessly about how in love he and his bride are and the romance of it all brought several tears to his eyes._

Harry gasped in horror. "I did not cry!"

"Shush!" Hermione told him. "It probably gets worse so we'll discuss it when we are done!" She continued

"_My wife is wonderful. I love her very much. I was first attracted to…" Harry had to pause to wipe the tears from his face. "I was first attracted to her because she is an amazing person."_

_Harry Potter has grown into quite the dashing young man and girls all over England were disheartened to learn of his nuptials. "It's not that he really loves her!" Comments pretty and vivacious Pansy Parkinson who is a school friend of Potter's. "He only married her to be a part of that family although I can't really see why he would want to. She's really ugly and skinny so I doubt he really fancies her."_

The entire table erupted in outrage but Hermione stopped it. "WAIT! Let me finish."

_When asked to comment on his decision to marry so young, Harry would only say evasively "We were ready to get married." I asked if he found his wife attractive and he replied, "I think she is beautiful of course." But added later when asked about why he married her, "I don't much fancy dating a lot of girls, especially if they are only dating me because I'm Harry Potter."_

_I asked a Mind Healer who is an expert on relationships at St. Mungo's what he thought about the newlyweds. He asked to remain anonymous but did comment for me. "It is obvious to myself and several of my colleagues that Harry Potter married the girl to get away from the pressures that come from being famous. He has girls chasing him often and not knowing who really cares about him and not his fame would be stressful. I am sure he loves his wife but it is doubtful that the love he feels for her is substantial enough to sustain their relationship. She is likely a timid, unassuming and impressionable young woman that Potter would consider safe because she is his best friend's sister. It is also likely that she idolizes him and will bend to his wishes."_

Harry gave a snort of laughter at the erroneous description of Ginny. Hermione looked up at him with a small smile but then continued.

_Clearly there is room for concern over the relationship between Harry and his wife. When asked if he could have possibly been slipped a love potion, Harry assured me that he had not been. Has Harry Potter truly found happiness, as he has claimed? Or has to bonded himself for life to a woman he does not really love? While there is no way of knowing for sure, it is this reporter's opinion that Harry Potter has been forced into a marriage that he does not want to be in. Could it be his attempt to become part of a family? Did they marry because she was pregnant? "He was raised by muggles and muggles do have fewer moral restrictions than we do." Comments the anonymous relationship expert. What the public can only hope is that Harry Potter will be able to find contentment from this unfortunate situation that he finds himself in._

The table sat in stunned silence for several moments. Nicole reached for Harry who extracted her from the high chair. "Dada." She told him before she hugged him. Harry held onto her and rocked her gently. He was so angry about the article and he needed to get his temper in check.

"I knew she'd accuse me of being pregnant." Ginny finally muttered. "I can't believe she called Pansy Parkinson pretty!"

Harry felt himself smile and then he laughed. "I can't see how anyone would mistake you for timid. That has to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard! Imagine thinking that I married Ginny because she is safe."

"What?" Ginny asked him in confusion.

"You've flipped me several times in karate! You punch harder than Ron does! How does that make you safe?" Harry grinned at his wife's expression.

"I'd doubt we'll ever see the day when she, uh…" Ron grabbed the paper from the table and checked the quote. "Right, the day she 'bends to his wishes.' I mean Harry does exactly what she tells him to not the other way around."

"Hey!" Harry laughed. "I don't…" His voice faded off. He did.

Everyone else laughed. "I love you." Ginny told him as he reached over to give him a kiss.

Harry smiled at her. "I love you too." Nicole tried to remove his glasses. "No, no princess." He told her as he kept his glasses on his face. She pouted for a second before she kissed him and gave him a hug. Harry tightened his arms around his little girl and sighed. "I think it's a good thing that I listen to Ginny. She is smarter than I am."

"And better looking." Ron informed him.

"That too." Harry agreed. "I still can't believe she said that I cried! What good does that do?"

"It shows that you are emotional but not really stable. Of course, since you didn't cry it doesn't much matter but she was just trying to make you look like you were being used by Ginny." Hermione said.

"But I thought she was supposed to be timid? How is she using me?" Harry probed.

"Oh, that's just what the expert had to say. Rita wants to paint the picture that Ginny is actually using you for your fame."

"This is a ruddy mess." Ron said darkly. "Oww!" He looked at Hermione. "Whad'ya hit me for this time?"

Hermione glared at him. "Do NOT swear in front of the children!"

"They can't understand what I'm saying." Ron said in a feeble attempt to defend himself.

"Nicole can!" She insisted. "And woe be unto you if she starts saying that word because you will be sorry!"

"Alright, alright." He told his wife trying to placate her. "Don't get your knickers in a twist. I'll watch my language."

Her eyes narrowed. "My what in a twist, Ronald?" She stood up. "We need to talk." She informed him before walking out of the room.

"Right." Ron told her sheepishly and followed.

Harry looked over at Ginny. "Glad to see I'm not the only one."

"Only one?" Ginny asked with a smile.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, I'm not the only one who does exactly what his wife tells him to do."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"It's bedtime." Harry told Nicole later that evening. He picked her up from the floor and moved over to the changing table. He took her out of the dress she had been wearing that day and changed her nappy before pulling her nightdress over her head. "We are all set." He told her and she smiled sleepily at him.

Ginny walked in. "Oh good, I was about to come in and change her. Shall we read a story?" She took Nicole from Harry, grabbed a book and started to move to the rocking chair.

"Wait." Harry told her and he sat down. "Okay."

"Harry, we can't both sit on you."

"Sure you can." He patted his lap and Ginny sat hesitantly.

"We aren't too heavy?" She asked.

"No. You are both perfect." He shifted Nicole so that he was holding her and Ginny could hold the book to read. He listened to his wife read the now very familiar book about owls. Nicole loved it and wanted it read to her every night at bedtime. He felt the baby start to nod off and he smiled in contentment. The love he felt for the two that he held in his arms was overwhelming. He couldn't imagine being happier than he was right now.

"I think she's out." Ginny whispered.

She carefully got up and Harry stood with his baby in his arms. He moved over to the crib and gently lowered her into it. He kissed her forehead and gazed down at her beautiful and tiny face. "I love you." He told her softly.

Ginny moved to where he was and also kissed her. "Good night sweetheart. Mummy loves you."

Harry took her hand and they moved into their adjoining room, closing the door softly behind them. "We need to find a nanny." Ginny told him as she sat on the couch in their room.

"I forgot to tell you, I spoke with Dumbledore about that and he gave me the name of someone." Harry told her.

Ginny raised one eyebrow. "You forgot?"

"Well…" Harry grinned. "I got a little distracted last night." He kissed her smiling mouth. "It's not my fault that you are so beautiful."

"You are getting off the subject Harry… but I'll let you get back to it after we have talked about a nanny."

"Right, well Dumbledore said that Professor Ford's wife would probably be willing to do it." Harry told her as he ran a finger through her long hair.

"The Muggle Studies teacher? I didn't even know he was married." Ginny mused. "She's probably about his age, so in her fifties then?"

"Maybe. Dumbledore said that she used to teach primary school to Professor Vector's children when they were small." Harry moved in to kiss her neck.

"Her twins are going into second year right?" Ginny asked breathlessly.

"Mmm." Harry murmured. "Dumbledore also said that she had six children who are all out of Hogwarts now so she has a lot of experience. I'll owl her tomorrow if that is fine with you."

"That's fine Harry." Ginny assured him. "She sounds perfect." She titled her head so that Harry had better access to her neck. "Let's take this to our bed."

"Good idea." Harry agreed in a husky voice. He picked her up and moved them over to their bed. He laid her down gently and positioned himself next to her. "I love you. You are too good for me."

"I am not Harry!" She replied adamantly but softened immediately. "I love you too."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**too lazy to sign in:** Thanks for being the first! I'm okay with the number of reviews (most of the time, right now I'm too sick to be upbeat) because the ones who do review are very helpful and positive.

**RyougaZell:** Thanks… I'm trying to take care. I'm glad you liked it. I kinda think it's amusing that Harry was so famous to begin with and didn't know so why not his bank size. It amused me at any rate…

**Fensta:** Thank you! That is really nice to hear and I'm glad you are enjoying the story.

**Lourdes:** Thanks for the tip on tea… interesting orphanage idea. I think you'll like what I'm going to do and I promise that there will be lots of Potter children…

**mysticruby:** I'm glad you liked it.… Nicole had to stay… she's just too cute to let go. I love her character.

**Angel:** Thanks!

**Miliardo Peacecraft:** It's okay about me telling you about Bill. If I hadn't wanted to I wouldn't have, so no worries. I know I have been bloodthirsty so far… and I have been remorseful but… no wait, I can't even say that no one will die during the battle. Just don't fret about the Weasley family. They will be fine in the end… that I do promise.


	37. I Love To Watch You Sleep

**A/N:** Still short but at least it's up and I am no longer confined to bed all day long. The next one is going to be super long so expect it on Saturday, maybe late that evening. (I am in the same time zone as New York, USA for those who are not and want to figure out when exactly I mean to post next). Thank you for all the get-well messages! I really appreciate it. **Thanks for the reviews**, which always make me smile, and **thanks to my charming and talented editor** who has informed me that I'm getting better at grammar (go me!).

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"I call this meeting to order." Dumbledore said to those gathered in the kitchen the next evening. Silence settled over the room. "We will begin with the preparations made at the Ministry. Arthur, please report."

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat before looking over some notes. "The Ministry put emergency portkeys in each department since the attack on Diagon Alley and we have conducted two successful drills to get all non-essential personal out of the Ministry."

"Where are they sent?" Bill asked.

"A location only known to Minister Davies and Albus, who set up the portkeys." Mr. Weasley told his son. "It will remove everyone from the Ministry that is not extremely competent in defense and dueling. Tomorrow morning by nine all of the Aurors will be in place. At the first sign of Death Eaters in the building Kingsley will alert everyone that they have arrived and the Ministry employees will portkey out."

"When are they expected to arrive?" Pru asked him.

"Severus was under the impression that it would be about ten." Dumbledore replied.

"Do the Ministry employees know that there will be an attack?" Ginny questioned.

"No. We are worried about spies so only the Minister, Order members and the Aurors know." Her father answered.

Thomas Vicks spoke up. "How many Ministry employees will be staying behind?"

"About seventy. Some volunteered to stay and others are required to stay and defend." Dumbledore responded.

"How many Death Eaters will be there?" Hestia Jones inquired.

"We estimate that there will be about two hundred." Dumbledore said gravely.

"Two Hundred?" McGonagall looked sick. "There are only thirty of us, forty Aurors and seventy Ministry employees who are unprepared to fight Death Eaters?" She stared hard at the Headmaster. "We are outnumbered by at least sixty!"

"We have Harry and Professor Dumbledore." Ron reminded her. "Between the two of them it will even the odds."

Harry felt his face flush and looked for a way to change the subject. "We need to talk about the portkeys." He told Dumbledore.

"Yes, of course." He said. "Hermione came up with the idea of a portkey that can bring you back to headquarters if you are injured."

"Why would we come here?" Elphias Doge queried.

"As an Order member you hold sensitive information and we are not completely sure that St. Mungo's does not hold spies for Voldemort." Harry informed him. "There are portkeys for the Aurors also and any Ministry official that will take them to the hospital but we feel it would be best if you were brought here to be cared for. They are activated the same way except with the words 'St. Mungo's' or 'Ministry' for the others."

"Who will be tending to the wounded here?" Mad-Eye growled.

Dumbledore looked at him. "Poppy Pomfrey, Molly Weasley and Ginny Potter." He turned to Hermione. "If you could pass out the portkeys?"

Hermione nodded and picked up a box from the floor. She took out one of the necklaces that she and Harry had created earlier that day. It was a red pendant on a leather string. "Harry and I made these so that only the person that they were made for can portkey with them and they will only take you between here and the Ministry." She looked at the nametag on the necklace before handing it to Bill. "Once you put them on you cannot take them off again until Harry removes it. This will prevent them from being stolen and used against us by Death Eaters." She passed out a necklace to each person including a very large one that was passed to Hagrid. Generally the half-giant was not present at the meetings but because this was such an important one, the kitchen had been enlarged to accommodate him. When everyone had their necklace around their necks Hermione spoke again. "To activate the portkey you must touch the pendant and say where you wish to go so it will either be 'Ministry' or "Headquarters' and you will be portkeyed there. The ones we created for the Ministry works are not as complex and are blue pendants. If you need to send someone for medical attention then you can activate it in the same manner as your pendants."

"So can anyone activate the portkey?" Pru asked her.

"Yes. If you are injured then any Order member can send you back here but it will only send the person wearing the necklace. No one else will transport with you." Hermione explained. "If you are healed sufficiently to continue fighting then you can send yourself back the Ministry. Harry will have put up the Anti-Disapparition wards and the Flu network will be blocked so you will not be able to leave or return any other way."

Remus looked appraisingly at her. "Do you need a wand to activate it?"

"No. All you need to do is for someone to touch a finger to it and say the place you want to go. We tried it earlier inside the house and Ginny was able to get the portkey to activate even when she was just concentrating really hard on where she wanted to go. This will be useful if you have been silenced or are otherwise unable to speak. You must really concentrate for it to work although I won't guarantee that it will. Are there any other questions?"

When no one spoke Harry began his part. "For the battle we have decided to just send every Death Eater straight to Azkaban. Who can create a portkey?" He saw everyone but Hagrid raise a hand. "Excellent. I owled the guards at the prison to let them know that they would be receiving some extra guests tomorrow and we sent in several extra Aurors just as a precaution."

"But… that is not the protocol." Emmeline Vance said faintly. "What about a trial?"

Harry and Dumbledore exchanged looks before Harry answered. "I know that the accused are supposed to be detained before being sentenced to Azkaban and they will receive a fair trial… just as soon as Voldemort is dead. We need them out of the way so that we can kill Voldemort." Harry told them cryptically. Most of the Order still did not know about the prophecy. He saw the questioning glances and guessed correctly what they were thinking. "Dumbledore and I have a plan for how to take care of Voldemort and we will be getting him if it is possible." At everyone's nod of acquiescence he continued with their instructions. "When you have them incapacitated, bind them and summon their wands for immediate destruction. Expect each to be carrying at least two wands. Turn the robes binding them into a portkey. Any questions?"

When no one spoke Dumbledore commandeered their attention. "Does anyone else have anything to add? No? Then I will see you all at the Ministry at nine. Remember to arrive inconspicuously and go to your assigned station. That is all."

Order members started to clear the table and soon the kitchen had cleared of everyone but the family. "We should probably get some rest." Mr. Weasley finally said to the group at large.

"I'm not going to be able to." Bill muttered. "I'll probably stay up half the night just watching Tyler sleep." Harry could see that his eyes had misted over. Harry felt his own eyes sting at the thought of never seeing Ginny or Nicole again.

"You don't have to go." Mrs. Weasley assured him.

"I do Mum. I need to go." Bill said firmly. He looked over at Ginny and Harry. "You'll take him if I'm killed right?"

"You won't be killed!" Ginny nearly shouted at her brother.

Harry put a comforting hand on her. "You know we will." He promised Bill and Ginny let out a small sob.

"Well…" Pru said finally with a smile. "When this is all over with and Harry has killed Voldemort, I think Remus and I are going to try and have a baby."

Everyone at the table stared at her, including Remus who appeared taken aback. "I thought you said you weren't sure." He asked his wife as he searched her face.

She grinned at him before kissing his cheek. "I'm sure now." He smiled happily and kissed her full on the lips.

"That is just great." George muttered.

"I have to agree with you brother." Fred sighed. "You watch and see. Harry will kill Voldemort and everyone will get married and get pregnant."

"Come next spring the quill at Hogwarts will be working overtime just to get all the babies recorded." George agreed.

Fred suddenly looked sick. "They'll be expecting us to settle down next!"

"Nah." George reassured him. "No bird in her right mind would want to marry one of us."

Harry laughed at this. "You two aren't so bad. Didn't you date Angelina a few years back?"

Fred looked proud. "Well, that was the Yule Ball. We're fun at parties but married men are serious."

"I doubt we have it in us to be settled." George told him. Mrs. Weasley huffed in disgust at their attitude but surprisingly refrained from commenting.

Ginny, however, had no qualms about voicing her opinion. "You wait." She told them. "As soon as you fall in love you'll be begging the girl to marry you."

"Well, we have decided that we are only going to marry another set of twins." George informed her solemnly.

"What?" Ron asked laughing. "That is the dumbest thing I ever heard of!"

"You could marry the Patil twins if Padma wasn't dating Neville." Hermione mused.

"Nope!" Fred said. "They have to be redheads."

Mrs. Weasley's disgust had apparently reached its breaking point. "You two are just looking for an excuse to never marry!" She shouted. "Honestly! Where are you going to find another set of redheaded twins?"

"Being married is wonderful. You don't know what you are missing." Bill told then somberly.

Fred and George exchanged a look and Harry could see that they didn't want to upset Bill by contradicting him. "Maybe it's just not right for us." Fred said slowly.

"Well… just don't rule it out of your future yet." Ron said. "It really is an amazing feeling." He reached over and brought Hermione's hand up to his lips. He smiled lovingly at her and she returned his look.

"I think we'll head to bed." George told the group as they both rose simultaneously from their seats. "Any more of watching the newlyweds and I might vomit." Tyler's cry came into the room through the Monitoring Charm. "Oh good, we can go and visit our nephew."

"You won't." Bill told them firmly as he got up to leave. "If you step foot into that room it will take me two hours to get him settled again." He walked out.

Fred looked at his twin. "Well, he did say he wasn't going to sleep, right? Might as well have some fun with the baby if we're going to be awake anyway." They both left, following their oldest brother, identical evil grins stamped on their faces.

"Those two." Mrs. Weasley sighed with exasperation. "Well, we all should be off to bed."

"Yes." Remus yawned and stood before holding a hand out to Pru. "We do need to try and sleep."

They left the kitchen after a chorus of 'goodnights' to each of the occupants. Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand up to Nicole's room. Harry opened the door silently and they moved over to her crib to look down at her. She had rolled onto her side at some point and was hugging a small fuzzy bear. Harry looked down at her beautiful little face and fell in love with her all over again. The sensation of loving a child was like nothing he had ever experienced before. He pulled Ginny into his arms and they both continued to watch her sleep. "I love her so much." Ginny whispered.

"I know love, I do too." Harry responded just as quietly and kissed the top of his wife's head. He saw Nicole stir and held his breath but she sighed and flopped onto her back. "We best leave before she wakes." Together they moved towards their bedroom.

When they had closed the door, Ginny turned to him. "You promise you'll come back tomorrow, right?"

Harry trued to smile but could barely manage to not look sick. A feeling of nervousness had settled over him. "I promise to try and get back tomorrow. I certainly have two very good reasons to live."

"Let's go to sleep." Ginny told him as she went to get ready for bed.

"I can't believe you are tired." Harry told her as he went to locate his pajama bottoms under their bed.

"I'm not." She replied. Harry stood up and turned to look at her and felt his jaw drop. She had removed her shirt and was wearing a lacy pink bra. "I'm wearing the knickers to match." She told him with a grin.

"You look amazing in pink." He finally managed to spit out as he moved swiftly to her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Harry, why are you staring at me?" Ginny asked him with a yawn early the next morning.

"Same reason we stare at Nicole. I'm sorry I woke you."

She yawn again but fully opened her eyes to look at him. "No, it's alright. What time is it?"

"Just passed five." He told her as he kissed brow.

"Mmm." She smiled secretively. "Plenty of time before Nicole wakes up."

"You are insatiable." Harry grinned as he bent to kiss her neck.

"Don't you want to?"

Harry laughed quietly. "I'm eighteen! Of course I want to."

Ginny clapped a hand over her mouth before removing it to speak. "I'm sorry love! Happy birthday." She gave him a smoldering kiss.

"Don't worry about it. I only remembered because I've been awake for two hours so there was time for it to sink in." He moved down to nibbling at her collarbone. "Do you want to talk?" He asked her when she sat up.

She looked at him seriously. "I really want you to promise to come back."

"I will do my best." He took a deep breath. "Something occurred to me… well it was what woke me up."

"What?" She looked compassionately at him.

"I'm afraid that they will try to lure you to the Ministry today when they realize that you aren't there." Harry finally told her.

Ginny spoke reassuringly. "I won't Harry, I promise I won't leave the house."

Harry let out a sigh. "It feels just like it did with Sirius and the Department of Mysteries. I don't want them to draw you out like they did to me."

A look of understanding washed over her face. "No matter what Harry, I promise not to leave the house until you come back."

"I may not come back." Harry said morosely.

Ginny grabbed his face between her hands. "Then I won't ever get to leave the house! So you'd better come back." She kissed him deeply. "One more time Harry. I need you."

Harry kissed her back and pulled her into his arms. "I love you so much Ginny."

"I love you too."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**I responded to all reviews because they are making me feel better! THANK YOU!**

**mysticruby:** Thank you… when I was in seventh grade my English teacher told me I had a gift for writing and I laughed at him… but I'm glad that I am doing something right (lol). I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**RyougaZell:** I loved writing Rita… she's so nasty it's amusing. I hear that most newlyweds are quite, uh, active in their first year so I'm trying to go with that. I think it would be more so if you waited to have sex until you were married. Anyway, glad you liked it.

**Lourdes:** I have this sneaky suspicion that Harry's temper would be quite… unnerving. Or maybe scary… rather like Mrs. Weasley's. I didn't really have a punishment in mind for her if she didn't print the story the way they wanted it but it's an interesting thought. Hmmmm.

**Beth5572:** Thanks!

**Miliardo Peacecraft:** You know, I had not planned out a revenge on Rita but if I can work it into the sequel, then I will. It would certainly be amusing.

**kazziedal:** I'm feeling better today, thanks for the nice review!

**Fensta:** Uh, writing… I just type very quickly and I have stuff pour out of my mind. I don't how really, but that's just the way my mind works (when I'm not sick). Most of the time I go into a chapter with very little planned out. I have a very rough idea of what needs to be covered but nothing set in stone and three hours later I have about five thousand words. For Rita I was thinking that she could not completely trash him since the public has a favorable view of him, so she is laying the groundwork for later. As for the Seferess Charm…good observation. I _really_ thought long and hard about bringing him back (I love Sirius) but decided that it was a veil of death and JKR points that out specifically. With the Seferess Charm I placed the limitation on it that it would lift if Harry died and not even Dumbledore is strong enough to cast it so it's not the same one (oh I was tempted). It was in my head (great minds and all that… you picked up on it so bravo to you) but I decided not to go there. I am really curious to see if JKR does something else with that veil.

**weselan:** Glad you liked it and laughed… I worry about my humor getting lost sometimes. I liked that bit between Ron and Nicole as well and yes, when you said it I could absolutely see her brothers arguing over Ginny. Glad you liked it and I am feeling much better today. Thanks for asking.

**pumkin:** I'm glad you liked it and I'm feeling better, thanks!

**Willow Ann:** Wow… I don't even know how to respond to that except thanks. I am quite astonished (does one ever think of themselves as doing a good job?) but it was really great to hear that and I'm so glad you like it so much. I am really blushing right now… anyway I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as much. Thank you again, that really means a lot to me.

**equatorialguinea**: I've read several stories where the children in them do not act age appropriate and it drives me crazy! I'm doing my best and I'm glad you like it. I also like balance so I try to put a little of both in each chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Ginny2026:** I am feeling much better, thanks! I didn't eat the chicken soup although it was consumed today just not by me. Hopefully I'll progress to that tomorrow. (lol)

**AlwaysWright:** Greediness aside, I understand. When I get into a book I don't put it down for anything! I'm glad I am making them realistic. I know several men that I am basing Harry off of so that he will stay real. I'm glad you like it so much and thanks for telling me!

**MandaEvelyn:** I keep reading from reviewers that it's one of the best… I'm pretty stunned because I just don't see myself as being all that great. Not that I don't like to hear it, because I do and I really appreciate it, believe me… but I'm more excited that I am giving you a story you really want to read. Thank you for letting me know! As for the quote, it seems sooooo familiar and I want to say that it's Hermione but I'm still super sick so give me a day to ponder and obsess about it and I'll try to place it. (lol) Thanks for reviewing!


	38. The Ministry Battle

**A/N:** I did it and it turned out to not be as long as I thought it would be… which is okay but I was surprised… I thought about taking more time and making it longer, drawing out the suspense but decided that you'd rather have it since I am happy with it.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Harry watched the atrium at the Ministry carefully from his hidden position in one corner. It was a few minutes before ten and he was anxious to see if the Death Eaters would still attack. He heard Ron shift next to him and he looked over at his two best friends who were standing by his side. Ron tried to smile but failed and ended up breaking the silence. "I wish they would just show up already."

Harry knew that feeling. "I hear you mate."

"Nicole was cute this morning." Ron grinned along with Harry. His baby girl had said 'wuv eww' (I love you) for the first time and had given him a hug and kiss. It had been one of the best feelings, hearing her say that.

Harry was brought out of his musings by Hermione's soft voice. "Where's Hagrid?"

"Down at the entrance to the Department of Mysteries. He and, uh… Fluffy are guarding it." Harry told her.

"Fluffy?" Her face went pale. "Well, I suppose that will do it. At least he didn't bring Aragog." Harry felt himself start to laugh and tried unsuccessfully to turn it into a cough. Her eyes went wide. "He brought Aragog?"

"Shhh!" Ron hissed harshly. Harry looked over at Kingsley who was standing next to the security desk. The man had a banal expression on his face but Harry could see that his body was tensed. He motioned with his hand and pointed his wand at a small orb that sat on the security desk. It would alert all of the Ministry employees to leave. It had begun. Harry looked around and saw that several people were heading out of the atrium quickly, having been alerted to danger. Where were they? CRASH!

Harry looked in horror as several hundred Death Eaters Apparated into the deserted room. The Order members and Aurors started firing stunners at them instantly while Harry cast the Anti-Disapparation spell. Once it was in place he started dueling. He quickly cast a Banishing Charm at a group of the black robed murders and watched as they flew across the room, hitting the atrium wall with such force the wall cracked when they hit and all lay unmoving when they fell to the floor. Harry quickly moved on to another group and continued to disable the Death Eaters while Ron and Hermione covered him. The two were doing quite well, Hermione kept the shields in place while Ron fired various hexes at anyone who tried to attack.

"Not bad, mate." Ron panted as Harry took out another ten Death Eaters. "REDUCTO!" Harry shot a spell at another before speaking to Harry again. "Is he here?"

"I don't know." Harry replied quickly.

"Nothing with your scar?" Hermione asked him quickly.

Harry shook his head. He felt nothing and that had him extremely worried. "Nothing." He started to take on more Death Eaters but they had started to congregate around the trio, realizing that they were the largest threat.

"Bloody hell." Ron shouted when he saw the sixty approaching figures. "We're in for it now."

Harry nodded and started firing spells again, taking out five to ten at a time. "This is just not working." Spells were being fired at them and several times Harry had to conjure a wall to block a killing curse.

Harry saw a blast come from behind the Death Eaters that caused several to fall and the room started to fill with a blinding haze. "Fred and George!" Harry yelled and he started firing spells again. "We need to move before we are trapped."

"I can't see anything!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Grab onto me and I'll lead you through." Harry ordered and he felt the two of them grab him. He ran around the thirty Death Eaters that were still standing but he saw with relief that they had stopped dueling. "This smoke is great."

"That's because you can see in it." Ron yelled at his back. His yell had caught the attention of a few of the robed figures and Harry had to move them quickly to avoid spells being shot in their direction. Most were too high to hit them but one came within inches of Hermione's back.

Harry pulled them to the far side of the atrium, which was clear of smoke and saw, to his horror, several fallen Order members. "Damnit!" He yelled as he recognized Emmeline Vance as one of them.

Hermione ran to them and activated the portkeys to send them to headquarters. She stood up and moved to Ron. "I think they were all dead." She whispered as he pulled her into his arms.

"I know love." He comforted her.

"The smoke will hold for another few minutes." Fred said as he came up to them. Harry looked over and saw that about twenty people were positioning themselves to start firing when it cleared. "I'm glad you made it out."

"We knew you'd be able to see through it." George said from Harry's left. Harry turned to him. "Only way we could figure to get you three out of that corner."

"It worked." Harry agreed. "Has Voldemort been spotted?"

"No, but we have Wormtail." Remus told him as he walked up to them with a triumphant smile. "He's about to be sent to Azkaban." He pointed over to Dumbledore who was talking to the small, watery-eyed man.

Harry looked before sprinting towards the Headmaster. "Where is Voldemort?" Harry spat at the small man.

The rat flinched and looked up nervously at Harry. "He has your wife."

Harry felt fear shoot through him but he took a deep breath and he pointed his wand at the traitor's neck. "That is a lie. Where is he?"

"He… he… he went to your house… he's gone to blow it up." He finally managed to spit out.

"You are LYING!" Harry shouted as his heart constricted.

Wormtail's face constricted into a maddening smile. "I'm not and she is already dead just like your parents. Along with that brat you took in."

The urge to kill the piece of garbage was overwhelming and Harry heard a buzzing start to fill his ears. "Harry!" Dumbledore said sharply. "We need to get to Headquarters."

Harry nodded, grab his arm and Apparated them to the library at Grimmauld Place. The seen that met his eyes was chaos. Bodies were everywhere and outside he could hear loud explosions.

"Headmaster, Harry!" Madam Pomfrey shouted. "Thank heavens you're here. They are blowing up the street outside!" She ran over and helped another injured man over to the fire. She threw in Flu powder and sent the man to Hogwarts. "I'm trying to get them out before he reaches us."

"Where's Ginny? Where are the kids?" Harry yelled frantically.

"She's out trying to stop him with a few others we healed. Molly took the babies to Hogwarts." Harry barely heard her before he and Dumbledore were sprinting towards the door.

They reached the door and flung it open to see Ginny, Mad-Eye and Hestia Jones dueling with Voldemort and two other Order members dueling with four Death Eaters farther down the street. Bodies of wizards and muggles lined the street and Harry saw several houses were completely leveled. Harry ran towards Voldemort and saw pleasure spread over the snake like face. "Ah Harry Potter." He looked at Harry with those piercing crimson eyes and Harry felt him try to enter his mind.

He concentrated on blocking him out. "Tom." Harry replied evenly and he was pleased to see anger enter the other man's eyes. "I believe that you and I have a duel to accomplish."

"Ah yes." He said evenly and a grin spread over his malevolent face. The next motion he made was so quick that Harry almost did not react in time. "Avada Kedavra!" He shouted and pointed his wand at Hestia Jones.

Harry conjured a wall that took the spell before he moved to stand in front of his Ginny. "Harry!" Ginny yelled in exasperation. He heard her throw a stunner at a Death Eater.

"Guard my back." He shouted and he saw from the corner of his eye that Dumbledore had moved to help the other Order members duel. He needed to make the fight between himself and Voldemort… no one else… and the idea hit him. "Move away from me!" He yelled at everyone and he kept his eyes on Voldemort. It didn't have to be large which meant it wouldn't take much energy.

"You cannot save them all." Voldemort replied snidely.

"Oh, but I can." Harry informed him. "SEFERESS ENCOMPIUS RADIUM!" Harry shouted and concentrated on creating a bubble about twenty feet in diameter to cover them. He could see the others outside the circle but knew that they could not see into it.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry ducked as green light towards him and was swallowed by the visible bubble that was now in place. He felt a little drained but was glad to see that only he and the Dark Lord were in the bubble. "It does not matter Potter. As soon as I kill you the charm will lift and I will be out along with my Death Eaters in Azkaban."

"Won't happen." Harry replied coolly. "I'm going to kill you." Harry started to fire spells at the evil man as quickly as possible and was pleased to see that Voldemort was having trouble keeping up with him. "I'm better than you are."

"You are a child." Voldemort panted as he blocked a particularly nasty curse that would have covered his skin in debilitating boils. "I will beat you." Harry could see that he didn't look very confident.

"I don't think so." Harry told him before firing the killing curse at him that Voldemort blocked with a conjured wall. Harry turned himself into Garuda while the other was distracted.

"Interesting attire Harry." Harry had to duck another killing curse. "It won't save you."

Harry concentrated on penetrating the other's twisted mind. "It will." He found that Voldemort's mind was virtually impossible to break. "POMERIUS!" Harry fired a curse at him that he block and in that instant he was distracted, Harry gained entry into his mind. It was like walking through sewage. Harry was vaguely aware that Voldemort had fallen to his knees and was screaming in agony. Harry concentrated with all of his might on penetrating into the depths of his brain only to find knowledge that made Harry want to vomit. He tried to focus on the good in life… Ginny's beautiful smile and Nicole telling him just that morning that she loved him. The screams became more fervent. He reacted on instinct next. "FREEZIOUS! REDUCTO!"

Harry watched in horror and fascination as Tom Riddle first froze and then shattered into a million pieces. Harry saw his essence escape his body and knew that he was weak. "This is so disgusting." Harry muttered to himself. He flew quickly towards the sprit, opened his mouth and consumed the bastard in one gulp. The sensation was horrendous. He could feel Voldemort clawing at his insides to take control. "No." Harry gasped and tried to fight it but felt himself slipping, losing the battle of wills. He fell to the ground and saw black start to envelope his vision. The horror that was inside him was overwhelming. He looked out and saw his wife, her face was covered in tears, she couldn't see what was going on… she wouldn't know and then a voice, so like Hermione's blasted into his subconscious. _Transform_. Harry took a breath and used his last ounce of will to change back into himself and… it was gone. Voldemort was gone.

He blinked his eyes rapidly to clear the fog and began to clear. He sat up shakily and looked around. The Seferess Charm was still in place so no one could reach him but what he saw outside the bubble made his resolve strengthen. Dumbledore was physically restraining Ginny from running in to help him. He got to his feet shakily and watched in fascination as she tried to hex the Headmaster. He needed to pull down the charm. "Seferess Finite Encompius." The bubble fell and his wife let out a scream before running head long towards him.

"Harry." She sobbed as she threw herself onto him. She was shaking and in tears.

"He's gone then?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

Harry nodded. "That was almost too easy."

"Does it matter as long as he is gone?" The Headmaster asked with a twinkle in his eye. "In novels we expect the villain to die slowly but rarely have I ever seen a fiction translate perfectly into real life." He put a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder. "Let's just be thankful that he is gone."

Harry breathed deeply. "We need to go back to the Ministry." He held onto his wife and Apparated them into the atrium to see that it was demolished. Aurors, Order members, and Ministry employees were dueling Death Eaters in fierce battles and Harry could see that it was not going well for them. "Go help Bill." He told Ginny, and pointed her towards her brother who was dueling two at once. She took off to join in the fray while he started to pick off Death Eaters wherever he could. He watched Dumbledore, Mad-Eye and several others arrive by their portkey pendants and also join in. He moved through the groups stunning Death Eaters while blocking curses and conjuring walls to save fighters from death. He saw at least twenty dead around the room and wished fervently that the number would not rise.

The battle continued. He watched Hermione and Ron fight as an excellent team taking out the robes figures while a witch he did not know bound them and portkeyed them to Azkaban. They worked for another fifteen minutes before Harry saw, to his relief that he had stunned the last Death Eater. "Portus." He pointed his wand at the woman after he had bound her. She disappeared and it was over. He looked around and saw that everyone was staring in mute silence at him. He pointed his wand at his throat and said, "Sonorus." His magically amplified voiced filled the cavernous room as he spoke. "Voldemort is dead. The war is over." A loud cheer went up and he saw Ron and Hermione kiss passionately. He looked around and saw Ginny was supporting Bill who appeared to have broken his leg. "We need to tend to the wounded and notify the families of the dead. The rest of the Ministry employees will be brought back so that all of these things can happen smoothly. If you are injured, please use your pendant now and go to the healer. If you are well then we will need you to fill in for your post today. All able bodied Aurors please come and see me." He pointed his wand as his throat and whispered, "Quietus."

About fifteen Aurors walked over to him, including Pru. He hugged her. "I'm glad you're okay." She said with a grin. She moved back and stood with the other Aurors.

"I need at least half of you to head to Azkaban for the next day or two. They have just received several hundred new inmates and they are going to need help." Harry looked around as ten raised hands. "Fine, the more that go, the better. Please go owl your family to let them know you are okay, then find Pru who will have a portkey to take you there. You will have twenty minutes." The ten nodded and walked off. Harry looked at the others. "The rest need to stand guard here and keep the peace, make sure that no other Death Eaters are left in the Ministry." All the others but Pru left.

"I'll stay here and wait help sort things out." She informed him.

"Fine." He sighed and looked around. "Where's Remus?"

"He's at Headquarters. Got hit with a cutting curse so I sent him off. He was quite angry with me. Told me he could still fight but I didn't listen." They both grinned.

Harry looked around and saw that everyone was moving to help the injured and several were seeing to the dead. He let out a ragged breath. "We should get to work."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"How many?" Harry asked Dumbledore later that evening as they congregated together in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. Harry was holding Nicole in his lap and she was asleep and Ginny was sitting on his right, holding the hand that was not around his daughter.

"Around forty. Five from the Order." The old man replied.

"Who?" Mr. Weasley asked with a small sob. Harry looked at his father-in-law and noticed that he was comforting Mrs. Weasley who was crying.

"Emmeline Vance, Elphias Doge, Thomas Vicks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Doris Fenwick." Dumbledore said. Harry had known this already. He had been there when the list of the dead had come to the Ministry but the grief of it all still brought a tear to his eye. For several minutes there was quiet except for the sniffles from those who were crying.

"Harry." Bill said slowly. Harry looked up at him and saw that he was gently rocking his sleeping son. "Can you tell us about defeating Voldemort?" Harry nodded and slowly recounted the story of what happened in the bubble. When he finished Bill spoke again. "It's amazing. It worked just like Hermione said it would."

"When do they begin the trials for those who were sent to Azkaban?" Hermione asked. Harry noticed that her face was flushed and she too had been crying.

"Minister Davies said tomorrow." Dumbledore informed her.

"George and I reckon that we sent at least fifty." Fred interjected, his voice sounded hoarse.

"All told there were probably over two hundred that were sent there. Some Death Eaters were killed but not many, only fourteen." Pru told Fred.

Ginny stood up. "We need to put Nicole to bed and then I think we will retire. It's been a long and trying day." Harry carefully got up to follow her out. He noticed that everyone else was slowly getting up.

When they got up to her room, he put Nicole in the crib and kissed her baby soft cheek. "I love you baby." He ran a finger over her cheek before moving to the side so that Ginny could kiss her goodnight. They stood and watched her for several more minutes and Harry was reminded of the night before. They made their way to their room and walked immediately to the bed. Harry fell onto it heavily and Ginny curled up next to him with her head on his chest. He put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I never want to go through something like this again." Ginny informed him, her voice was muffled because she spoke into his chest.

"I know love, I don't either."

"You all left and then the wounded started to arrive… then the explosions and we didn't know what was going on." He felt her start to shake and he pulled her more securely into his embrace. "I just knew something was wrong so I put Tyler in that sling and secured him to Mum and had Nicole hold on to her and I made a portkey that took them to Hogwarts. It was so hard sending them off like that, where I wasn't there to watch over them even though I knew that they would be safe." Harry understood her sentiment. He felt as if a weight had been removed from his shoulders when he Apparated to the school and got to hold Nicole safely in his arms. Ginny went on. "Moody, Hestia and several others were about to head back to the Ministry when the first one hit so we went to go investigate and it was him." She drew a ragged breath. "Tom and a few other Death Eaters. Moody saved me from a killing curse. He conjured a wall just like you do." Harry felt his heart freeze. He had been so close to losing her and tears started to flow from his eyes again. "We dueled, sent spells back and forth and then you were there." The hand that she had on his chest, clenched, tugging at his shirt. "You were there and it was over but…" She looked up at him. "Why did you bring me to the Ministry?"

Harry looked into her beautiful brown eyes and smiled a real smile. "You could help and he was gone." She looked confused so he explained further. "I was not really worried about Death Eaters getting you, I know you could take care of them but Voldemort… he was an evil that not even Dumbledore could eradicate. It didn't really matter because you stood up to him anyway."

She smiled back at him through the tears. "That felt damn good. I've wanted to curse that bastard for a long time."

He laughed softly and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She yawned.

"Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long and trying day."

"I know." She kissed and moved to change into her pajamas as he did the same. They crawled under the covers and soon both fell into an exhausted sleep.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Peeved that I didn't draw out the suspense for another 3000 words so that you would be sitting at the edge of your seat? Still have questions? Send me a review with any questions and I'll answer them in the next chapter. We aren't done yet… one or two more chapters before this one is done and I'm on to the next. Thanks to my editor and thanks for the reviews!

**RyougaZell:** Well she did end up there… probably not how you thought it would happen. I love the twins too!

**Miliardo Peacecraft:** I HATE cliffhangers and try my best not to ever do that… I have once and regretted it instantly. Anyway, thank you, I'm glad you like it. I think I am done killing people… no promises but I'm pretty sure… it's already been done, you know, with the Longbottoms and all and I don't want to be predictable.

**Lourdes:** The DA? Yeah, I read your review and thought, "that is a great idea." I almost changed what I had but I really didn't want to rework everything. I decided to just end the whole thing in one final blow. (lol) easier that way, I think. Hope you liked it.

**weselan:** I have sooo many plans for Fred and George but I won't say more… I am feeling much better today and I hope that the wait was worth it.

**James and Lily 4eva:** I was done with killing… it's actually quite hard to do so I feel for JKR who is the person most attached to the characters. Thanks for the review.

**Harrie:** It's okay, life catches up with me often. Well, she was lured out I don't know that anyone saw it coming that way. I hope you liked it and thanks!

**mysticruby:** (evil grin spreads over my face) I think I'll stay mum.

**Jen:** Here it is and I hope it was worth the wait. It's encouraging to know that you are really interested.

**Beth5572:** Hope you enjoyed it.


	39. A Parent's Love Is Forever

**READ THIS A/N:** This is it folks, the last chapter! I am really excited that it is done and I hope you enjoy. Please read my note at the end of the chapter.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Harry awoke with a start and tried to orientate himself. "No," he heard Ginny mutter in her sleep. "No," she moaned.

"Ginny love," he shook her gently. "Wake up. It's just a dream."

Her eyes popped open and she stated at him. "Did yesterday really happen?"

"Yeah it did." He sighed and kissed her.

She closed her eyes and seemed to relax. "You beat him and it's over."

"Yes." Harry kissed her again.

"Mumma! Dada!" Nicole's voice floated into the room along with some happy baby babble.

Ginny and Harry laughed together as they got up and threw on robes. "This is a nice way to wake up." Harry told her as they walked into the nursery. Harry saw Nicole standing up and smiling in her crib. She held out her arms to him as he lifted her out.

"New nappy then breakfast." Ginny informed them. At the breakfast table the mood was lightened from the day before. Harry was surprised to see Dumbledore there, digging into a plate of kippers. "Good morning Headmaster." Ginny said as she strapped Nicole into her highchair.

"Good morning Mrs. Potter." The Headmaster replied. He ate his last bite. "I was wondering if I might borrow your husband for a moment?" Ginny looked sideways at him but nodded and Harry followed his mentor out and up to the library. "I want you to try and transform into Garuda." He told him when the door was closed.

Harry started. "He almost had control of me yesterday! Why do you want me to go back to that?"

"We need to be sure he is truly gone and won't gain strength and control later."

Harry nodded, closed his eyes and tried to transform into Garuda but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and looked at the Headmaster. "I can't."

Dumbledore beamed. "Excellent! That is what I hoped would happen. It would appear that the Animagus form existed only to destroy Voldemort."

"So I'm not an Animagus anymore?" Harry was not sure whether he was amused or peeved.

"I would like you to use the revealer spell again, just to make sure that you truly cannot transform." He told Harry before conjuring a large, gilded mirror.

"Right." Harry turned to the mirror. "Animagus Revelus." Harry watched himself transform but it was not to Garuda.

"Well." Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eye. "That was unexpected." Harry had to agree as he studied his new form, a lion, and then felt himself start to change but he did not turn back into himself. He found himself staring at another animal, a snake. He blinked as he looked and started as he changed into yet another animal, this time a zebra. And again, and again and again… over and over he changed until he heard Dumbledore speak. "Concentrate on turning into a phoenix Harry." Harry thought about Fawkes and found himself changing into the magnificent bird. He tried to speak but knew that Dumbledore only heard phoenix song. "This is most interesting Harry and I believe we were all wrong about the power that Voldemort did not know."

Harry concentrated on becoming himself again. "What do you mean?"

"You're a Metamorphanimagus."

Harry shook his head, recalling what he had read about the shape shifters. "Can't be! I would have transformed like this the first time we tried and I would still be able to transform into Garuda."

"I disagree Harry. You just turned into several animals and you perfectly replicated Fawkes. I might remind you that there are no two phoenixes that look identical." Harry still looked skeptical so the old man went on. "What was your main focus when you tried the transformation the first time?"

"Well, I suppose it was finding the power to kill Voldemort." Harry laughed. "This is what I found and if I would have figured out that that I was a Metamorphanimagus then I would probably have not realized that I could be Garuda."

"That would be my best assumption as well but I would talk this over with Hermione and see if she can't figure it out. I am only thankful that you can no longer become Garuda. It means that Tom Riddle is truly gone." Dumbledore moved towards the library door.

Harry didn't move. "It's so rare… this gift for being able to transform into any animal form. The last one died several hundred years ago." Then a smile lit his face and he walked towards the Headmaster who had stopped at the threshold. "We had best get down to breakfast. I suppose we have to go to Azkaban today."

"I am afraid so." He replied and together they walked back down to the kitchens.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I'm just amazed that you weren't more drawn to becoming an Animagus. I mean it's not like the Metamorphmagus. They can transform without a spell but I read the accounts of the last one and she said that all she wanted to do was be with animal and as soon as she got to Hogwarts she found the Animagus revealer spell." Hermione informed him that day as she, Ron, Harry and Ginny got onto the lift to head up to the Minister's office. Nicole had decided that she would rather play with Tyler and her Nana than go with Harry and Ginny to the Ministry, which was surprising but Ginny just kept reminded him that it was good for her to build attachments to other adults. He wasn't sure if she was telling him for his sake or for hers; he thought he'd seen a tear in her eye when they had left the house that morning.

"I don't know Hermione." Harry finally told her when he realized that she was looking at him. "I'm just glad it worked and that it is over with." The lift arrived and they exited towards the Minister's office.

"Mr. Potter!" Minister Davies extended his hand and Harry shook it.

"Minister. This is my wife Ginny, and Ron and Hermione Weasley." Harry informed him. He had met the man before but none of the others had.

"Of course, welcome." The Minister shook hands with the others before offering them a seat in front of his desk. "I hear that you all did a spectacular job yesterday. My thanks are with you." He studied Ron and Hermione for a moment. "I believe that you two start work here on Monday."

"Yes sir." Hermione said with a smile. "I start in the Department of Mysteries and my husband begins his Auror training."

"Of course!" A broad smile crossed his aristocratic face. "I have heard great things about the pair of you. You will both be quite the asset."

Ron flushed but grinned. "Thank you sir."

"Minister, what will be done with the prisoners once I remove the charm?" Harry asked him.

"Ah yes." His smile faded slightly. "The public is calling for extreme measures and I am inclined to agree. They will be tried over the next week, on the island and if they are found guilty then they shall be transported to the veil of death in the Department of Mysteries."

Harry felt Ginny stiffen next to him. "There is no other punishment?"

"No, Mrs. Potter. We kept them in Azkaban the last time and they were freed. While You-Know-Who is actually gone we do not want this cropping up again in fifteen years." He paused. "He is really gone, isn't he?"

"Yes. I felt him when I was Garuda but when I transformed back into myself he was gone. I tried to change back into Garuda this morning and I was unable to."

Harry heard Hermione gasp and turned to her when she started to speak. "That's it!"

"What?" All of them asked simultaneously.

"I know why you can't change back Harry!" She said excitedly as she jumped up and down in her seat. "Did you read that account by Melody Hummings?"

"The Metamorphanimagus?" Harry asked her.

"That has to be stupidest name I have ever heard! Melody Hummings?" Ron snorted in laughter.

"I wouldn't talk Ronald Bilius!" Ginny retorted. "Go on Hermione."

"Did you read it Harry?"

"No. I was going to tonight." He informed her.

"She talks in there about how she was injured when she was a rabbit once." Hermione told the room. "When she transformed back she was not hurt!"

"That's not possible." Ron spluttered. "Wormtail cut off his finger and it was still missing when he was a rat! When he lost weight, his human self was also thin."

"I know and that was what surprised her." Hermione chimed as she turned towards her husband. "She expected to be hurt but was fine. She then experimented with it and when she changed into a different rabbit, she was unhurt but if she went back to that previous form she was still grievously injured. She decided to see what would happen if she stayed in her injured form. She eventually realized that she was going to die so she changed back to herself."

"I still don't…" Harry began but she cut him off.

"When she tried to change back again, she couldn't. She was never able to change back into that particular rabbit again." Hermione stared at him hard, trying to make him understand.

"OH!" Ginny exclaimed. "That rabbit was dead to her."

"Yes!" Hermione cried. "Just as Garuda is now dead to Harry but he is fine because he is a Metamorphanimagus! It is just part of their power. They can transform into any animal form as long as they are not killed in it. If they are then they cannot replicate that form again."

Harry grinned. "I get it now."

"Could he have been killed then? I mean, as Garuda?" Ron questioned. "If Voldemort would have killed him then Harry could have changed back, right?"

"He would have been dead and not able to transform. Melody finally died as a goldfish and immediately transformed back to herself but she was still dead. Nothing can stop death."

"A goldfish?" Ron murmured faintly.

"Well." Minister Davies interrupted their conversation. Harry jumped. He had forgotten that the Minister was there. "I can see that we really have a valuable asset in Mrs. Weasley." Hermione flushed and Ron beamed at her, his look of pride was unmistakable. "I am afraid that it is almost time to go to Azkaban

Harry felt the weight of guilt settle onto his chest. So many were going to die and some were his stupid classmates, like Crabbe and Goyle. They were just following Malfoy… but they did attempt to rape girls, like Ginny… the guilt lessened. "Fine."

The older man seemed to be studying him carefully. "This is my decision Potter and I am at peace with it. All I need from you is to remove the charm." Harry still did not speak and Ginny squeezed his hand reassuringly. "If you didn't remove the charm then those who stand guard would never see their families again."

"Right." Harry finally nodded. It was not his place to say what happened to the prisoners. "When do we go?"

"As soon as Albus arrives." There was a knock at the door opened to reveal Dumbledore. "Perfect timing!" Minister Davies said as they stood. "Well, best get on with it."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I can't believe that Snape thanked you." Ron said later that afternoon as they walked into the nursery at Grimmauld Place to find Mrs. Weasley sitting on the floor with her grandchildren.

"What was that?" Mrs. Weasley looked up sharply as they entered.

Nicole got up and toddled over to her parents. Harry swung her into his arms and kissed her cheek. "It turns out that Snape was suspected as being a traitor. If I hadn't sent him to Azkaban with the rest of the Death Eaters I caught that day, he probably would have been killed." Harry told her.

"Oh." She seemed too surprised to say more. She picked up Tyler who had been chewing on a rattle. "I'm going to put him down for a nap."

"Oh, Mum, Bill is back. He is down in the kitchen grabbing a quick bite to eat." Ginny told her. He had gone to St. Mungo's earlier that day to visit a friend whom had been hurt in the attack at the Minister. "He said that Scott is fine."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "That is good to hear." Tyler started to cry. "Well, I had best be off."

"This has been an eventful day." Ginny muttered as she sat on the floor. Harry sat with her and Nicole started to play.

"It has and I'm rather tired. I didn't sleep very well last night." Hermione yawned.

"Go take a nap and we'll wake you for dinner." Harry told her.

Ron yawned as well. "She kept me up by tossing and turning. I think I'll join you." He and Hermione walked out hand in hand.

They three sat on the floor playing for another thirty minutes until it was Nicole's naptime. She went down with little fuss and the other two walked into their room and sat on the couch talking quietly about the events of the past two days. They held each other as they cried and mourned the loss of friends. They knew that tomorrow would hold several funerals that they would attend and the day after that, Monday, would begin the rebuilding process.

"Ginny, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley burst into their room about an hour later, not even bothering to knock. Both had been dozing on the couch and started when she came in. "We've had an owl from Mr. Lansing and he is requesting that we meet him as soon as possible in his office."

"What?" Harry asked in confusion. He then heard Nicole give a small cry so they all walked quickly into her room to get her. "Hey princess." He picked her up and cuddled her before turning back to his mother-in-law. "Does he say why?'

"No, just that he needs us as soon as possible. He wants Arthur and I there as well."

Ginny grabbed a small bag and packed several toys and her owl book. "We should give Nicole a snack but then we're ready."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "I've already sent an owl to your father and he'll meet us there in an hour."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The group walked swiftly towards the door to Mr. Lansing's office and was greeted by Mr. Weasley who was waiting for them in the hall. "Hello all. Any idea why we are here?" Nicole fidgeted in Harry's arms.

"No." Harry and Ginny replied together. Harry knocked and heard Mr. Lansing beckon them in. When he opened the door he was surprised to find a teenage girl with blonde hair sitting in the corner, her brown eyes swollen and red, although she was not crying presently. Next to her were two small children, both with light brown hair and startlingly blue eyes that looked terrified. The boy was bigger and held onto the small girl's hand. She did not appear to be much older than Nicole. He looked over at Mr. Lansing and noted that the man was looking extremely nervous.

He started when he saw Ginny rush over to the kids and kneel down. She spoke first to the eldest. "You're Elizabeth, right? Elizabeth Dausch? In Ravenclaw?" The girl nodded but did not speak. She just drew her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly. Ginny laid a gentle hand on her shoulder before turning to the other and smiling gently. "Hello. What are your names?"

The others watched in amazement, as she seemed to calm them both with her presence. She sat down on the floor and gazed at them. The little boy studied her before he spoke. "My name is Erik Severn." He told her softly before looking at the small girl. "This is my sister Emily."

Ginny turned to Harry. "Set Nicole down please." Harry did and slowly his daughter walked over to his wife. "Nicole can we show them your owl book?"

Harry was stunned when Nicole nodded and got the book out of the bag. She would not usually share that book, especially with Tyler who wanted to chew on it. Nicole sat in Ginny's lap and they began to look at the owls while they showed them to Erik and Emily. Harry saw that Emily wanted to get a closer look and saw the longing on her face to sit with Ginny. Ginny smiled at her before opening her free arm and the toddler sat with Nicole in her lap. Erik moved to sit right in front of her so that he could see the book as well.

"She has a gift." Mr. Lansing whispered to Harry who turned quickly to the man that was standing next to him. "With children. I haven't gotten more than two words out of them since they were dropped off this morning."

"Why are they here?" Harry asked him.

"Yes, we'd also like to know why we are here." Mrs. Weasley interjected. Harry noted that none of the children were watching their conversation.

Lansing looked downtrodden. "They were orphaned yesterday and there isn't any other family."

Harry nodded in understand. "I'm glad you owled us." He looked over at Elizabeth. "You wanted Mum and Dad here because of Elizabeth?"

He nodded. "She's only three years younger than you are and she still needs parents. She lost her sister six months ago in the attack on the Leaky Cauldron."

"I remember that." Harry muttered.

"She has no family?" Mrs. Weasley looked horrified before turning to her husband who nodded his head slightly. "Of course we'll take her in!"

Mr. Lansing smiled. "I'm glad. I really didn't want to send them to an orphanage." He turned to Harry. "Are you up for taking two more children?"

"Of course we are." Ginny said adamantly. Harry looked down and saw that she was looking up at them from the floor.

Harry smiled at him. "There is your answer."

Elizabeth stood up and looked at them. "So you're going to… you're…" She started to cry and Mrs. Weasley enveloped her into a warm embrace.

"We will, absolutely. My name's Molly and you can call me that or Mum. It's up to you. This is my husband Arthur."

"Hello." Elizabeth choked out. "I go by Liz." Mr. Weasley also gave her a tentative hug but she held on to him before moving back to Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, I need you to sign some forms and then you can be on your way. We have already collected everything Liz wanted from her home." Lansing told them.

"You'll need to locate Dumbledore or she won't be able to get into the house." Harry reminded them. Mr. Lansing looked startled, as did Liz. "The house is under the Fidelius Charm. Since she can read she won't be able to get into the house without being told where it's located by the secret keeper."

"Oh." Liz said dully.

Harry moved over to Ginny and the children and sat down. The girls were still looking happily at the owl book but Erik was studying him. "My parents are gone." He told Harry quietly.

"I know." He replied. "Mine are too."

A tear rolled down the child's cheek and he swiped at it with a small fist. "Really?" He asked and Harry nodded in affirmation.

"Do you want to come and live with us?" Ginny asked him.

"Would…" He seemed nervous as he looked between Ginny and Harry. "Would you leave us too?" More tears fell down his cheek and sobs started to rack his small body.

"No!" Harry denied and he saw Erik looking longingly at him. Harry put a hand on Erik's shoulder and he gently guided the child towards him. Without much persuasion Erik went into Harry's arms and he held the boy as he cried. He murmured soothing words to him and he rubbed a hand up and down his back. "We won't leave you." He promised him. Harry saw that Ginny was also comforting a crying Emily who appeared to be upset by her brother's tears. Nicole was patting Emily on the head.

When the tears were finally spent, Erik looked up at him and Harry was once again struck by the deep blue of the child's eyes. "So you'll be my dad then?"

Harry matched his gaze. "Yes."

"I had a dad."

"I know and you'll always have him and your Mum. They'll always be watching out for you even if you can't see them." Harry tried to hold back the tears. "But that doesn't mean that we can't love you as well." He heard Ginny let out a small sob but he kept his eyes on Erik.

"Okay." Erik murmured before he put his arms back around Harry's neck for another hug.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"The resilience of children constantly amazes me." Ginny told him later that night after they had tucked the children into bed. They had added another crib for Emily who would be two in two months and a small bed for Erik who had turned four in June. They were in their room, dressing for bed. She looked over at Harry and smiled. "I never imagined we'd have three children before we'd even been married six months."

Harry nodded. "I wish their parents hadn't died but since they did I am glad that we have them." Ginny pulled him into her arms and comforted him. "At least I know that they will be loved and not neglected like I was."

"I know Harry." She whispered soothingly and kissed him. "You are an amazing man, an amazing father, did you know that?"

"Ginny…" He shook his head. "You're the amazing one. You've taught me how to do this."

She grinned at him. "Let's get some sleep. It has been a long day."

"Yes dear." He kissed her again as they crawled into bed and fell asleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry sat up and looked over at the door to the nursery. He saw through the dark room that it was cracked open and that three children were looking at him. "What is it?" Ginny asked him hoarsely.

"Our children are standing at the nursery door." Harry told her as he motioned for the kids to come over.

"How did they get out of the cribs?" She rubbed her eyes before sure turned her smiling face towards the three who had raced to their bedside. "Never mind. What's wrong?"

Erik looked nervous. "Bad dream." He looked down at his feet.

"Come on then." Harry reached over his wife and pulled him up onto the bed and Ginny picked up each of the girls. Nicole climbed over Ginny to get at Harry. She giggled before snuggling into his right side and shyly Erik moved to his left. He pulled his children closer to him and kissed the top of their heads. He looked over at Emily who was clinging to Ginny. The baby had not wanted anyone but Ginny since they had brought them home. Ginny held her close and kissed her cheek. He once again felt the surge of love for her, for her giving and stubborn heart that had once again made room for two more children. He looked at Emily's delicate face. She was shy and a quiet Harry could see the intelligence in her eyes. Erik was also quiet but Harry thought that was more the grief than his personality. He was caring and protective of his sister and he was quickly starting to act the same way towards Nicole.

"Too many more kids and we won't have any room left in our bed." Ginny told him in a whisper a few minutes later. Harry looked down and saw that all three children were asleep. They were so precious and looking at them, in that instant he fell in love with both of them, head over heels, just as he had with Nicole.

"This is incredible." He told his wife. "How can I love them so much when I just met them?"

"Because you are who you are." She kissed Emily again before running a hand lightly over Erik's head. "You would not be the man I loved if you couldn't do this."

He watched Emily for a moment. "I guess I have two princesses now." He smiled as she shifted contentedly in Ginny's arms.

"And a prince." She reminded him.

He glanced down at Erik before looking back towards his wife. "We have a son."

"Yes."

"I like this feeling." He told her shyly. "I always thought having kids would tie me down but I feel…" He couldn't locate the right words to describe it.

"I know Harry. I feel the same way. I love you."

"I love you too." He looked deeply into her beautiful brown eyes. "I am so glad that you decided to marry me."

"Me too." She informed him with a grin.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N:** I think I have wrapped many lose ends BUT if you still have questions, please let me know and I'll address them in the sequel. Now… about that sequel… I am going to take a small break this week, give my mind a break, read some stuff that I want and then I'll get cracking just like I did with this one. I promise it will happen, so please don't worry about it. I only promise when I'm going to follow through and I'm promising. I hope you enjoyed and I look forward to your reviews. Thanks for all the feedback and THANK YOU to my amazing editor! Oh and do not worry, Ginny will have babies to add to their family! (she's still in school though)

**mysticruby**: Glad you liked it and YES he is gone.

**Fensta:** He's gone and yes, it was that easy. I hope you liked it anyway, even though it was so easy… maybe a bit of a let down. Let me know.

**Miliardo Peacecraft:** I'm glad you liked it! I hope your questions were answered.

**RyougaZell:** That would have been sooo amusing… I wanted to work it in but it just wouldn't fit. I did laugh though at the idea!

**Pearl's Pinky:** I'm glad you liked it and found it interesting. It's also good to know that I tied up the lose ends. That's something that drives me nuts when I read stories. Let me know if you have any questions.

**Harrie:** Surprises are fun… I hope I fully answered your question.

**equatorialguinea:** I'm happy you liked it. Look for more in a week.

**Lilia3:** I'm glad you liked it… up until the battle of course. It was cut and dry and I was pretty surprised that it was when I wrote it. I figured it would go on for so much longer and then… this just seemed to work for me. I hope that I cleared up your questions about Voldie's soul and I also hope that you liked the ending… or is it a beginning. Anyway, thanks for your candid comments. I appreciate them, so thanks!

**Jen:** That one word says so much. Thanks!

**Lourdes:** Does the war ever end… well hopefully it will be for quite awhile. I plan on the sequel being all fluffy days in their life, of course with problems but no more death! I only ever planned on those other three being orphaned and for Harry and Ginny taking them in. I read a fanfic that had a wizard orphanage in it and I liked it a lot… probably more realistic than only four kids ending up without any family but the Harry that evolved through this story would probably have taken them all on anyway. I do have plans to showcase DA members in the next part and I'm looking forward to it. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for all your comments and encouragement.

**weselan: **Hmmm… Fred and George indeed. I almost put them in this chapter but decided to let that one go for later. Hope you liked it and thanks for all the great feedback.

**James and Lily 4eva:** It was more complicated but basically that easy. I hope it wasn't too big a disappointment. Gave Hermione a chance to show off in front of the Minister with her explanation…

**Kritbug:** It was actually 27 days ago that I posted it so less than a month but it does seem like the time flew. I'm so glad you enjoyed it… thanks!

**pumkin:** Thank you! I hope the ending was worth it.


End file.
